BEST FRIENDS
by HELLACRE13
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman were colleagues,comrades in arms,and supposedly best friends.It is set ten years after Lois' death.Are they just best friends?Why is it so hard to be more? After much urging by readers,I am finally trying to tie up loose ends
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:This story is based on fictional characters established by DC is a piece of fanfiction and I have only borrowed the characters of SM,WW and others to write a story or two for the enjoyment of other fans like DC don't sue me.

The story is speculative and dates and events may be out of explores Superman and Wonder Woman's future.I have loosely set it fifteen years from the time Superman wed Lois is was killed tragically ten years before and the help of his JLA friends kept the Man of Steel from withdrawing totally.

CHAPTER ONE

BEST FRIENDS

Kara glanced at her cousin instinctively as she saw his eyes lock onto the entrance of the hall. She turned to see what had caught his gaze. Entering the room was Wonder Woman and her boyfriend Robert DeCourtenay. For once she was looking her usual jaw-dropping,gorgeous self in a teal blue chiffon dress and not hiding behind her prim glasses wearing Diana Prince persona. Her Airforce Captain companion looked debonair in his military uniform. Both were greeted by the host of the party billionaire Bruce Wayne. It was a selective gathering of family and close friends to celebrate the birthday of Mrs Wayne.

"She must be what? Fifty by now? And she puts even the youngest of us in the shadows",Kara commented behind her cousin.

Clark Kent turned and half smiled. He did not hesitate,he said simply,"She's as magnificent as the day I met her."

"How long have you know each other?"

"It must be over twenty years. The rest of us look like the old middle aged men we are,"he remarked,glancing at the gray haired Bruce,receding Ollie and heavy set Carter.

Kara tutted."Don't exaggerate,Kal, You are holding your own. You may be a little gray about the temples,but you can only see those fine lines about your eyes and mouth in strong light. You look no more than forty and you are more powerful now than you ever were..."

They were both standing on the upper gallery of the large ballroom of the Wayne Mansion looking down upon the guests below. She leaned against the balustrade and cocked her head.

"Captain DeCourtenay is quite a hunk but he's got nothing on you."

Clark turned and looked at her sharply."What does that mean?"

She went on airily,"But I am your cousin and inclined to be biased..."

Clark straightened up and folded his arms in the classic, imposing pose he often used as his alter ego."Kara,what nonsense are you talking about?"

She did not flinch,now a grown-up woman in her thirties, nearly as tall as he,she could look him straight in the eye.

"I see how you look at her."

"You are imagining things. Diana and I are just good friends. We..."

She interjected,"Best friends I heard."

"And what is wrong with that? We are are close. We have been through more together than most people,save maybe Bruce,in this room..."

"I know,Kal. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. It is a unique,special bond that no one else has. The magnitude of it has always baffled me. I wish I had something like that. Boyfriends, even spouses are not the same,are they? I wonder,does he measure up?"

Clark replied,in a terse voice,"Robert DeCourtenay is a good man. Diana could never care for anyone not worthy. It has never been my intention to usurp that place."

"No,I believe you. You would never stand in the way of her happiness. Just as she never did with your own. But all that selflessness makes for a lonely life. It must be hard to be so good,so noble..."

"Kara,if you are implying Diana and I...that there is anything between us..."

"Kal,I am not implying. I know it."

Clark turned to walk towards a window;he looked out at the lights reflecting on the fountain below.

He said colourlessly,"She's in love with DeCourtenay and...I...Lois..."

"Lois has been dead now for a decade...and you have resisted all attempts to have any meaningful relationship... despite mine,Jimmy's even Lana's attempts at match-making."

She touched his arm."How would you really feel if she married him?"

"If that is what she wants I would be happy.."

"Is it what she wants?Are you going to let her get away again?"

"Kara what...?"

She turned him to face her."Oh Power Girl told me about it. Before you started dating Lois. There were stories plastered all over about you and Diana."

"Publicity stunts to sell newspapers and magazines. To this day they still speculate over whether Superman and Wonder Woman are an item,"he said impatiently walking towards the stairs.

She followed him."So you deny feeling anything for her back then?"

"So I was attracted to her.I won't deny it but it was of a short duration. We both realized it would never work."

"Oh,and why not?"

He turned to glance at her."She was an Amazon princess. I was just a small town farmboy, turned reporter...Different worlds,different philosophies..."

"You happened to be the most powerful being on the planet",Kara shot back.

"She was like a goddess...royalty...she lived in marble halls...rubbed shoulders with diplomats," he said dryly.

"I do not believe Diana saw herself on the pedestal you put her upon,Kal-el."

He looked startled at that but persisted,"She was new to the world...and she did not seem to understand much about men and women.I was eager...perhaps too optimistic...even a bit impatient..."He paused and admitted ruefully,"I was a..coward."

He looked at his cousin and conceded wearily,"I was afraid that I was not good enough. I could not let myself care for her."

Kara slipped her hand through his arm."It seems to me you have a second chance to be as for not caring,it is a bit too late for that. I know you care. You always was obvious to us,even Lois."

He repeated gravely,"Lois?"

"Sure ,Kal,she knew you loved her but she was no fool. Lois knew one day she would pass away and you would have to live your life. She hoped you would not pine for her but would be able to love again. We all prayed that you would find someone worthy of your goodness. Hope that your head would recognize what your heart did...that that someone was right in front of you."

She nodded to Diana who was chatting to Barbara. Diana's eyes was also scanning the crowd. They could hear them.

Kara whispered,"She's looking for you."

* * *

Clark did not go down right away. He did not trust himself after that discussion. By the time he found Diana,she was at the buffet table,plate in hand,selecting from the canapes.

"Somebody's hungry,I see."

Diana turned,her beautiful face lit up.

"Clark! You are here!Bruce said you were back from Europe!How are you?"

She put down her plate and gave him her hands,while receiving his kiss on both cheeks.

"I'm fine,Diana. How are you?"

"Oh,well enough. We missed you. I expect you were having an exciting time in London,Paris,Madrid and Rome to bother with us over this way."

"Six months of living out of a suitcase makes one long for ones' own home,not withstanding all that wonderful old world charm."

"So did you get through with your book?"

"It's in editing. Should be out in a couple of months. My first work of fiction,after years of writing about world news, politics and history. Look at the pair of us, published novelists expounding together. I think the combined talent is too big for the Wayne ballroom."

Diana giggled."Yours will no doubt make more than my "Reflections" ever did. Fiction celebrating the human spirit always make better copy than philosophy. I demand the first signed copy."

"Done." He suggested to the terrace."Shall we talk where it is less noisy?"

They found a bench on the terrace and sat down.

She said,"I am so glad to see long are you here for?"

"I am thinking of staying. There is scope for freelancing at the Planet. As Editor ,Jimmy can pull a string here and there to preserve my anonymity. With my book contract and articles,I can eke out a living. And I spoke to Jonn about rejoining the League."

"That would be fantastic. Like old times. The new League is really great but I miss the old faces...J'onn and I are the only ones there from our time and the youngsters do have a tendency to treat us like aging parents."

Clark sighed."It is a fact,Diana,we may not look it but we are older. So,how is your teaching?"

"It is rewarding. So much different to anything I did."

"And you did a lot",he smiled,recalling her roles of princess, diplomat,government agent and administrator,aid worker and Justice Leaguer.

"Yes,though dealing with hormonal,rich,spoiled,teenage girls has to be one of the toughest jobs ever. They did not quite take to me at first,since I was not influenced nor intimidated by their status nor behaviour. Threats to have mom and dad fire me were frequent for the first few months but then it got better."

"Of course it would,it's you",he commented.

She smiled at that and continued,"They accepted me and I use the opportunity to spread the ideals of love,peace and equality in as much as I teach literature,history and languages."

"Does anyone know you are Wonder Woman?"

" The headmistress found out and a couple of students. It is a long story;suffice to say they got caught up in one of Circe's plots to destroy me,but they have kept my secret. I think they relish having a super-heroine in their midst and getting into trouble...or 'cool adventures' as one girl put it.

He said,"Sounds familiar. I remember dealing with Kara and Kon. Whether teenagers are human or meta,the angst remains the same. It is always a trying time searching for ones' identity and purpose. Experience taught me to guide rather than dictate. I was so over protective of Kara back then. It was because of your training she has gained discipline and confidence. I'm amazed when I look at her now. She is one of the League's best."

Diana agreed."She is. But you underestimate how much of an inspiration you have been to her...to us all...just by your choices in life."

She sighed."I wish I could be as good and patient as you. My temper still gets the better of me sometimes."

Clark smiled. He knew the legendary temper well.

She said,"I think I shocked Robert a few weeks ago."

"Oh oh. What did you do?"

She looked guilty."We argued. You see, his mother never really took to Miss Prince. She believes he ought to be with the mayor's daughter,not some plain school teacher. She hosted a party for Robert celebrating his promotion to Captaincy and invited the cream of Boston society,including the mayor and his daughter. It was awful. I felt plain, patronized but mostly ignored. Poor Robert tried to be attentive but he had to mingle and greet ,so of course I was like a wallflower. Can you imagine me,Clark? Me,having to sit and simper and hold my tongue?"

"That would be a sight to see",he grinned,causing her slap him on the chest.

She grimaced."To make matters worse,they placed me between two rich, boorish tycoons at the dinner table. One tried to grope at my thighs,the other made crude jokes. My temper was rising. I was on the verge of breaking both their fingers when Mrs Decourtenay and her cronies began to talk about Wonder Woman."

"Oh oh''

Diana said ruefully,"They were not complementary. They are very conservative and er,right wing and,well some of their adjectives were very insulting of my mother,our nation and myself..."

"Dare I ask what they said?"

"A half naked lasso twirling hussy descendant from a tribe of pagans."

"Ouch!"

"A violent,anti-feminine foreigner whose ideals for women were too irreverent,radical and inflammatory."

"Double ouch."

"They went on and on about my killing of Max Lord...I know you never understood it,Clark,but it was something in which I felt I had no choice. Needless to say,I've had to carry it like a yoke about my neck for years..."

"I'm sorry,Diana."

She sighed."In the end I could no longer hold my tongue and I spoke up. I ended up calling Mrs DeCourtenay archaic, racist, elitist and narrow minded...and then I stormed off. Robert followed me and we got into a big argument. I left the party...but not before I got my revenge."

Clark looked at her with bated said sheepishly,"It sounds childish but it gave me so much satisfaction..and besides I was fuming."

"Diana,what did you do?"

"I went to the conservatory and lopped off the heads of Mrs Decourtenay's prize roses."

"Diana,you did not!",Clark cried in disbelief but half laughing at the mental picture.

She nodded plaintively,"Yes,I know and you needn't laugh. I feel bad as it is. I thought I had outgrown this temper but it comes back to haunt me."

"What happened then?"

"I calmed down and apologized the next day to Robert and his mother. Robert accepted,he feels some guilt because of his mother's attitude. He tried to act as mediator but she is a proud woman and was not ready to forgive me. She sent back the replacement plants I sent to her. Serves me right,I guess.I should know retaliation does not bring understanding and reconciliation. My mother would be so horrified if she knew..."

Clark said,"You've learn from it,that is what is most important."

"Have I?Who is to say when I'll do something foolish again?"

"Diana,you always had a bit of a temper. It's who you are. You are very passionate about things and I'd never expect you to not react or voice your opinions. I've been on the receiving end,as have Bruce and many of the League. I mean, years ago you'd have busted her table or tossed a few cars. The mere fact you have downgraded to roses says a lot."

She said wryly,"This is not exactly comforting me,Clark."

He chuckled."Despite it all,you're the most generous,caring person I know. No one is as compassionate as you are. It is your biggest strength,your ability to understand people and accept life's limitations. Me,now,I've resisted it most of my life,learning the hard way,that with power comes loss and sacrifice. That life does not end with loss but is strengthened by it."

He paused and looked into the distance as if remembering the past but there was no pain in his expression; just one of nostalgic sadness and acceptance. He said softly,"Writing that book was the ultimate catharsis for me. It was you who encouraged me."

She rested her hand on his arm."I'm glad you did it."

He covered her hand."Me too."

They sat in silence for a moment. Clark then lifted her hand and inspected it. He remarked lightly,"So,I expected to see a ring on that finger by now."

Diana said ruefully,"Hardly likely he'll ask with mother angry."

"He's a fool."

"Clark!"

"We are too old to mince words,Diana. How long have you been together?"

"Going on three years. I expect though if Mrs DeCourtenay has not warmed to Miss Prince by now,she probably never will. Not a good start to any marriage."

"She may think differently if she knew who you really were."

"Yes,and that is even worse. You think I want someone to accept me for my status and appearance? "

"I know how it feels,Diana. It's one of the draw-backs of being who we are."

She sighed."Human relationships are so complex at times. I know Robert loves me..."

"When he asks, you'll say 'yes',of course," he asked ,looking directly at her.

Diana looked hesitant."I expect so."

Clark countered,"You expect?"

Diana stared at him. There was that old familiar feeling of fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Hera,don't let him hear her heart!

"Diana! There you are!"

The voice made the pair rise quickly to their feet:Clark dropping her hand like a hot potato in the process. They turned to see Captain DeCourtenay approaching.

"Kent! Welcome back! Mr Wayne said you were here. How are you?"

Clark shook hands cordially."I'm fine. How are you?"

"Not bad,not bad at all. You been regaling Diana with your European tour?Did you visit Copenhagen?I always loved it there. Great city. Great beer. Say,what is this I hear about you and that actress in London?"

Diana looked at Clark sharply. Clark said casually,"Never pay much heed to tabloid newspapers,Captain."

"Well,you know the media. It will be interested if one of its sons was seen escorting a beautiful award-winning star. Diana,sweetie,General Grant has just come in. I want you to meet him. He was my Dad's best friend and is my godfather."

DeCourtenenay took her arm to draw her away. She looked at Clark.

"We'll talk again?"

"Sure,Diana. You go on in."

The pair went in,leaving him to sit down once more and let out a deep breath. He murmured,"Don't go there,Kent ."


	2. Chapter 2

(Set years after Lois' death. Diana is engaged to another. Clark is back in town,working as a writer and free-lance journalist. Clark has rejoined the New League's Roster)

CHAPTER TWO

NOT A DATE

"Clark,you did not tell me you made the Phoenix Prize short list for book of the year!"

The man dressed in the blue and red uniform at the monitor turned to see the Flash,with Superwoman behind him,waving the hand-held compact modern combo of mobile technology, that broadcast the news, in his face.

Superman blinked and cleared his throat."Oh. Yes. That. Seems they like my book."

Kara said,"Cousin Kal,it says the ceremony is tonight at the Royal Plaza. That's very fancy,isn't it?"

Wally West ,still as buoyant and cocky in his forties, enthused,"You are talking champagne and caviar fancy,Kara. With the best writers,poets and journalists around the world in one room."

He sniffed at the paragraph listing the nominees.

"Competition looks pretty stiff. You are in a category with some literary greats here,Clark. It says this A.S. Jonson..."is a modern day Shakespeare who bagged the Phoenix five years ago and whose novel is already a bestseller'.Then there is Maxine Carter...'controversial but challenging,her novel on corruption in the halls of power has caused waves in government circles'.Then there is..."

Kara took her cousin's arm and cut Wally off mid-paragraph.

"Kal's work can stand up to anyone's there,even if it is his first attempt at fiction."

Flash said,"Yeah,I am sure. What did you write about again?"

Kara said crossly,"It was a story set in Europe and America, amidst the horrors of war. A story of one man's journey from losing faith to finding redemption."

Wally whistled."Sounds heavy."

"Wally,didn't I give you a complementary digital copy?",asked Clark, with an amused quirk of the brow.

"Er,yeah...I guess you did. See...I...er,I loaned it to Linda,who said she loaned it to her best friend. I tell her to get it back..."

Clark smiled."It's alright,Wally. I know you were never a great reader."

"News and comics,that's me. But seriously,I'll try to read it."

Kara frowned."Kal,it is six o'clock now. I mean,I know speed is not an issue here but why aren't you going home to get changed?You are going, aren't you?"

He looked at them, a tad guilty."Well,now that you mention it,I thought...you know,it was unlikely I'd be receiving any award,so,why bother?"

Kara cried,"Kal,you must go!You have to!"

The Flash agreed."Yes,come on, Clark. I was just joking. This is about your hard work being recognized. Putting a face to the name of Clark Kent,author...and you never know,Book of the Year."

Clark said seriously,"It's the putting the face to the author I have the problem with. I can't afford too many questions about my personal life and my aging."

"Oh please,it is 2030!Everyone looks younger than their biological age. With all the implants and injectables and lasers,they'll just think you've had cosmetic rejuvenation or something. Besides you can do that slouching,retiring,geek thing that you do so well. They won't bat an eyelid! And to top it all,you get to party with the cream of society!",Wally responded swiftly.

Clark said, with a grimace,"Ah,therein lies the rub. You see,it is a bit formal...black tie affair, dinner, ceremony,and after party...and...well...I..er,have...no date."

The Flash held his head."No date!Aw ,come on!You are Superman!You can get any date!"

"Wally,I have to be Clark Kent tonight."

"Yeah,so?I bet one of the office gals would go with you? What about Sarah?Or that Police Chief that always fancied you?Lupe?Or Lana?Or that reporter you dated last month?"

"Everyone is busy or, in Lana's case, married."

"You could go with Kara."

Kara rolled her eyes."With me? Kal,as willing as I would be to help you out,taking your cousin is a bit lame."

Clark said seriously,"No,not Kara. Too much press."

Wally's eyes lit up as his gaze fell upon the monitor that began to light up with the signal of an incoming leaguer. It was Wonder Woman coming in to do monitor duty.

"I've got it! Just the person!"

He hurried towards the transporter. Superman frowned as the Flash dashed in front of the Amazon princess just as she was about to step down from the transporter.

"Diana! Got an urgent job for you!"

"Gracious! Good evening to you too,Wally. What the...?"

He hustled her to stand before Superman,who, now understanding what the Flash had in mind,began to shake his head.

"No,this isn't fair. Diana has monitor duty..."

"Which we will do!",Flash finished rapidly."Right Kara?"

Kara blinked."We will?"

Flash elbowed her and she exclaimed," Oh! Yes!We will!"

Diana looked bewildered."What is going on here,Clark?What are these two on about?"

Kara took up the communications gadget and showed the article to Diana."See!Kal was nominated."

Diana's face lit up.

"Oh Clark,how wonderful!I told you that book was good work."

She then wrinkled her brow."But the ceremony is only one hour away. Why are you still here?"

Flash interrupted Superman before he could speak.

"That is where you come in. Clark Kent needs a date."

"A date?" Wonder Woman cocked her head at the Man of Steel.

Superman gave both his cousin and Flash a warning glare and returned to his station to continue his entry of data into the files.

He said briskly,"Diana,don't pay any attention to them. I do not need a date because I'm not going anywhere. I have this report to finish for Jonn..."

Kara whispered to Wonder Woman,"He is chickening out. Go on,your Highness, order him to go."

Superman said dryly,"I heard that."

Wonder Woman came around to face him over the work station.

She said,"Clark, you need to do this."

"I'm not likely to win anything,"he said dismissively.

"That is not the point. I know how hard you worked on this book. It took you years to research and write. You are being recognized for it. You should be there even if it's to hear your name called."

Superman pretended to begin studying the statistical data from a report he had complied last week."It's not that big a deal. My name is called and I get a mention in the press. I get enough hassle as Superman as it is. Clark does not need the publicity."

She grabbed the slate from him and said irritably,"Stop talking about yourself in the third person. You are Clark as much as you are Superman. And Clark can face anything..even a barrage of nosy press..."

He looked at her crossly."I need that."

She threw it at Wally."Not where you will be going."

Wally caught it neatly and interjected,"You tell him,Di!"

Superman rose to his full height,glared down at her and turned his back to face Wally."Will you stop trying to organize my life?I don't need a date because I'm not going. Give that back,West."

He held out his hand for the report.

Diana reached out and touched him on the shoulder from behind.

She said, almost wistfully,"Kal,I would have been honoured to go with you."

He stopped,turned and looked at her. A look of penitence crossed his face.

He said, with a groan,"Don't look at me like that."

She sensed victory and assailed him with the final battery of a forlorn sigh and look of disappointment."I just hoped...Never mind..."

Clark's wall crumpled with that. He never could bear to see anything mar her beautiful face.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Very well. We'll go to the darn thing!Stop looking as if someone died."

Kara beamed and clapped."Yay!Go,Diana!"

Diana smiled smugly.

Clark narrowed his eyes at her.

He observed dryly,"You are a minx,Diana,Princess of the Amazons. Next time you bat your eyes like that I"ll know what to do."

She laughed but insisted."I meant it. Anyway what would you do?Generally,you can't refuse me anything."

It was not a boast. It was a fact. He would do anything for her and they both knew it. He'd go to the ends of the earth if she asked him to. He even went for 1000 years away from Lois for her. One thousand nights of torture and desperation. Praying to go home everyday as he felt himself slipping further away from Lois. The more he was closer to having Diana the more he was prepared to sabotage them. He never analyzed the phenomena,but he knew it in his gut that he was too fearful to get her,have her and then risk losing her. The thought was too much to bear. Keeping her at arms length made it safe,would keep her safe.

"You are not brave enough to ask me for anything,"he retorted, gazing down at her, risking treading on dangerous ground because they were not alone.

Diana folded her arms."Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

"You seem to think you know a lot about the way I think."

"I could say the same about you."

"Er,I don't know why you two are arguing but time is running out," Kara announced impatiently.

"We are not arguing,Kara,"said Clark."We are just discussing something."

"You are?"

Diana nodded."You would not understand."

The Flash cried exasperated,"Who the hell could? Go!You need to get ready. You have forty-five minutes and the world is not expecting Superman and Wonder Woman to fly in. Clark Kent and Diana Prince need to get moving!"

He pushed them towards the direction of the transporters.

Superman looked at Wonder Woman as they stepped into the ports.

"You are sure about this?"

Diana berated,"Clark!"

"Okay,okay. Shall we meet at the corner of Park and Crescent?It is a block from the Plaza. We can walk to it and make an inconspicuous entrance."

She nodded."Yes. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

They ported out. The Flash looked at Superwoman.

"Why is it still complicated with them?"

Kara sighed."It's worse now. And Lois is dead. It does not help also that Diana has a boyfriend. And you know Kal,too honourable to make a move while she is with someone."

"He's been back six months;he is the reason I came back. It is almost like old times. Even if Bruce helps out from behind a computer and Arthur condescends only to grace us with his presence if the oceans are affected. It is so obvious how Clark avoids too many team-ups with her now. There was a time you could not get them apart. They were good together though,in fact they worked well as a team. People just responded to them. When they were together they were like two demi-gods..."

Kara blinked."Goodness,I did not know you were so sentimental,Wally."

"I am old enough to understand a few things about life and relationships and I know fate has been testing of those two."

Kara agreed."It's as if there is some force keeping them apart,and it is frustrating because it is something you know that is meant to be. I do not mean to sound disloyal to Lois. I liked her and I know how much he loved her. Yet I believe Diana is the one for him."

"Maybe they both were meant for him,but at different times in his life. Love is not exclusive to age and we love differently each time. These loves gives us the things we need when we have them."

Kara looked at him impressed."Well,well,you sound so grown up,Mr West."

He smiled."Don't spread it around. We would not want them thinking I am wise and too responsible. Right,now, seeing I am your senior,I nominate you for first watch,and maker of coffee and snacks. I'd like a roast beef and..."

"In your dreams. We toss for it..."

"Aw come on,be kind to an old man."

* * *

"Well,"Clark Kent said, as he and Diana Prince left the auditorium of the Plaza into the foyer and out the revolving doors,"at least we were well fed,if not the toast of the town."

Diana drew her pashmina about her shoulders as they stepped into the chilly spring night. It was about ten pm and she and Clark had opted not to hang back for the after-party.

She said,"I think controversy won out over humanity. I may be biased but I liked your book over hers..."

Clark said philosophically,"Scandal feeds the jaded world we live in. So it is no surprise. Still, the publicity will help pay my bills. It is only only ten...we were sent with the expectation we'd be partying until early morning. I don't think Wally and Kara would be impressed at our early retreat."

"They would be horrified if we went home,seeing as they are doing the monitor duty. I am tempted to say lets go flying but in a tuxedo and cocktail dress we'd be the talk of the town. And I don't really want to sport the uniform if I don't have to..."she replied.

He suggested,"It's a nice, clear evening. Let's take a walk down the embankment like the two old-timers that we are."

Diana agreed."Yes. That sounds good,Mr Kent. At least we won't have to hang our heads in shame at our lack of adventure."

"You never know,missy;there is a bingo hall and a cafe down the end of the river,'Clark returned with arms akimbo."We could do some serious damage if we wanted to."

She giggled."This town better watch out."

They walked across the square,towards the river, occasionally stopping to admire the lights reflecting on the water, some old piece of architecture or to smile at the various couples strolling like them selves. They chatted about various topics,with the ease of friends. The cafe that Clark had mentioned came into view.

He suggested,"A hot brew?"

"Mmmmm,I'd love a tea."

They went into the establishment. It was not a new place like the big coffee houses in the main part of town,with their trendy bar stools and sofas and pretentious concoctions. It was a small and cosy 1950's building that still boasted its old decor and its owner,a chubby man in his seventies,greeted Clark with a familiarity that made Diana realize that her friend had in fact been a regular patron during his Planet days and still came despite his freelancing.

"Mr Kent. What a surprise!You back in town. Hey guys,look , our roving reporter has returned!"

The owner turned to the customers sitting down. They were mainly the patrons from the bingo hall next door,and Diana realized most of them were probably just a little older to her and Clark's age,only none of them looked as young as they both did. The irony of the situation made her smile. It also made her look at Clark with a warmth she could not disguise. Typical of him to come to a place like this. It was this connection he had with everyman that made him so unique. The old folks waved at Clark from where they sat.

"Mr Kent,you look very dapper."

"Good to see you,my boy. You' re looking well."

"Are you back for good?"

As Clark answered their questions,a few curious stares went her way. She thanked the gods her Diana Prince persona was such that she never got the jarring sort of attention she normally got as Wonder Woman. However the folks here were very interested in her.

"Who is this lovely young lady ,Mr Kent?"'asked one lady.

"Oh,this is Miss Prince. A very good friend of mine."

"Hello,Miss Prince. It's time I said he got himself a girl."

Diana felt herself blush as she realized several pairs of elderly eyes were appraising her. Their affection for Clark was obvious and they were nodding to themselves as if in satisfaction that one of their younger sons had done themselves well.

She said hastily,"We are not together..."

Clark said almost simultaneously,"She's not my girl..."

They nodded at them,almost as if to humour them,but the same old woman said,"Nonsense!She is a lovely girl. What's wrong with her?"

Clark looked mollified."Nothing,Mrs Cohen. But she and I are only friends."

One of the old men said."Yeah sonny .Just friends. We know how that one goes."

"Seriously,Miss Prince is engaged."

They looked at Diana as if she had suddenly grown horns.

Mrs Cohen said,"Engaged?Humph,what kind of fellow is he?He as good as our Mr Kent here?"

Diana looked bewildered but felt almost compelled to answer."He is an officer in the Air-force."

"Ah,uniform man, eh?Looks dashing. Always a bit too wild. You mark my words .You'd do better with Kent."

"I am not...We are not romantically involved. We've never been and ...never...will...",she said, blushing furiously over the last words.

Mrs Cohen barked at them both,"So what are you doing with an engaged woman at this time of night?Your man know you are here?"

Diana looked helplessly at Clark. Being interrogated by six senior citizens was worst that being tortured by Darkseid.

She found herself stammering"Well no...we...we decided to do this on the...the...spur of the moment...but my fiancee is very understanding.."

Another man piped his two cents in."I would not have let my girl date anyone else."

Clark said defensively,"This is not a date,Mr Brown"

Mrs Cohen asked,"What is it then?It's ten thirty pm. You two are dressed to the nines, her fiancee has no idea where she is and you are not exactly in a hurry to get home..."

Diana said,"With all due respect,this is the 21st century. We are modern thinking and relationships are about trust and..."

"So if your guy was out with some gal he calls a friend late at night without you knowing ,you'd be fine?"

Diana looked taken aback.

She lied however."Of course. I'd trust him."

They shook their heads mainly in disbelief.

The owner came up behind them.

"Come on you all,give the kids a break. They are not here for you to poke your noses into their affairs. Mr Kent, will you and Miss Prince take a seat?"

Clark nodded relieved."Thank you,Mr Jones."

The owner had the tact to show them to a booth across the room,where they could speak in private. He apologized to them for his customers.

"They mean well. They don't stand on ceremony. I hope you didn't take them too seriously."

Clark replied,"Believe me,I won't. Two Earlgreys,please"

As he went to fetch their tea,Diana let out a gasp."It's like the Inquisition!Is is only me,but I could not string a sentence together,Kal?"

He said wryly,"They are a pretty feisty group."

"They should come work for the league. They'd make short work of any interrogation. Even Bruce would be impressed!"

He smiled."They are amazing though. Most of them have lost spouses,children,friends;they come here for the society."

"How long have you been coming here?"

"Some years after I married Lois,I use to come and do my best thinking here whilst I fleshed out a story."

"They knew Lois?"

"No. They knew I lost a wife though. I think they sort of adopted me then."

Diana grimaced."That Mrs Cohen,what a tongue on that one."

"She's very outspoken."

He paused as their tea came. Once alone and fixing their respective brews,he said,"Diana,Robert will not mind you coming with me tonight?"

She said,"Off course not. He'll understand. They are making a big deal over nothing. They are old fashioned..."

Clark reminded her gently,"Diana,some of them are no older than you and I..."

She paused,and sighed."Gods,I keep forgetting how much time has passed. Well,Lois always understood..."

The look on his face made her stare at him intently."Clark?She understood. Right?"

Clark took a sip. He said gravely."Truthfully?Not always."

"But we never...Not even before you started dating her."

"She knew that. But that did not make it easier for her. She was very insecure about you."

"Why?She had no cause...you choose her to share your life..",Diana began confused.

"Diana,do you look at yourself in the mirror?"

"Don't be silly,of course I do."

"No,Diana. Really look at yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Clark said simply,"You are very,very beautiful. And what makes you even more amazing is that you have no idea the effect you have on people. Then there is your courage, selflessness, strength, compassion..I could go on...Which normal woman could deal with that?"

Diana looked saddened."I am sorry,Kal."

He shook his head."Don't be. It's in the past. But relationships are always hard work to keep alive and I would not like to be a reason for yours and Robert's to suffer."

She bit her lower lip. In her heart she knew Robert did not quite like Superman's closeness to Wonder Woman. History was doomed to repeat itself it seemed.

She stated firmly,"Our friendship means a lot to me,Clark."

Somehow that admission did not seem to make things better. Clark looked troubled.

He said,"I know. I lost it one time and won't again..."

She knew he meant that horrible time with Max Lord. It was one of the worst times of her life. Made worse because he had judged her harshly. She had killed for him;and he had despised the thought of her tarnishing herself for him. The years had passed,making that hurt less and making him realize she was fallible and not perfect. It made him less anxious about his own worth but more anxious about his feelings for her.

Diana looked at him. There was a wistfulness in his gaze that made her want to reach out and touch him. It was funny,how careful they were about touching each other now. He kept a respectful distance,and if he touched her it was brief and rare.

She said softly,"It's in the past. No recriminations remember?"

"Just regrets," he said and looked at her intently.

She looked down, suddenly not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I hurt you back then,"he said flatly.

"We hurt each other,"she replied,staring at the cup and saucer.

"You did not turn your back on me. I was so caught up in my selfish fears to save only what I cared for. I could have killed you. I did not remember what I did but I saw it. I looked at those tapes nearly everyday for weeks after to remind me what I could have done to Bruce..to you...to anyone who had gotten in my way."

She tried to look cheerful and reached out her right hand to touch his fingers."We moved on. We learned. Don't look so guilty. Friends forgive and forget,don't they?"

He looked at her hand and touched her wrist almost as one would a fragile piece of glass."I snapped your wrist. I can see where I broke it even after it has healed",he said, using his x-ray vision instinctively.

Diana felt the hairs raise on her skin. She drew her hand back rapidly and hid it in her lap. She forced a laugh."I left you with a souvenir too."

He touched his throat. It had healed neatly,but the magic of her tiara had left the faintest scar that could only be seen in strong light.

"Marked me for life,"he conceded."No one has had that distinction."

The double meaning of his words left her flustered. She looked up at him helplessly. He saw the dismay and longing in her eyes for the briefest of seconds and he fought the urge to reach out and do something rash. But Clark Kent was never impulsive nor was he a man to touch what was not his. If only she would ask. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not now;not this way. If she had wanted him in the past,she had never betrayed it because of Lois. How could he do that to her now,when she had moved on and was in love with another.

Diana shrugged airily,pretending to not understand,"Never mess with a woman."

He smiled."She is a force to be reckoned with. Lois use to brow-beat me into submission...you...you unashamedly make me feel either I am the biggest toad alive or I am doing you the greatest service in the world..."

Diana laughed."You make me sound so conniving."

"You use to be so innocent. Time has dented your halo, Princess."

"Well, you have grown somewhat mulish in your middle-age, Superman."

"Me?That's a case of pot calling the kettle black. You are the stubborn one."

"When last have I been stubborn?"

"Ho ho!That is a laugh. What about the chopping up the rose heads,eh?"

"I lost my temper. It is not the same."

"It is one side of the same coin."

"You want to know who is stubborn?Bruce. Ollie. Artemis. Kara. Shyera.I am not like them...I...You are laughing at me now, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry...you are in no way as cantankerous as Ollie and Bruce...Hey,have you heard of Garth recently?"

"No. How is he?"

"A little one is on the way."

"Really?Oh, that is wonderful!"

They chatted about the impending fatherhood of the new Aquaman;it was light and pleasant and by the time they got up to leave it was near midnight. A handful of Mr Jones' customers were still there. It seemed Mrs Cohen's grandson was due to pick them up after a shift on the docks. As the pair left they bade everyone goodnight.

Mrs Cohen called after them,"Bring back your girlfriend,Mr Kent."

Clark stopped to return exasperated,"She is not my..."

Mr Brown waved him away."Pull the other one. You've spent the last hour staring at her...not that I can blame you. She's a fine figure of a woman...Got a pretty smile and nice ankles."

Mrs Cohen rebuked."Albert,don't be so fresh!"

"Well,she has. I'm an old guy and I can see it. Kent isn't blind,are you,lad?"

Clark shook his head in resignation."You are all bent on embarrassing me aren't you?"

Diana laughed and said,"Oh leave it,Kal. They are just baiting you. Come on!"

She pulled him outside and slipped her arm through his."Let's go home."

He said ruefully ,"I bet you'll never come back here."

"Why not?"

"You did not mind?"

"Mind?Why should I mind?It is so refreshing to meet outspoken, honest people after having to rub shoulders with some of those upper crust snobs I come across all the time..And the tea was excellent."

"Well it was a good...er...none-date,type of outing then?"

"Yes,"she conceded magnanimously."I'd say it was. Time for Miss Prince to catch a train. I can just catch the last one home. Walk me to the station?"

"I can do better than that."

Before she could utter a word he had moved with the speed of Mercury himself. If anyone on the embankment had been looking they would have been none the wiser. In the barest twitch of a mortal eye,he had transformed into his famous uniform and had scooped her up and was over the city,high above the clouds.

Diana squealed.

"Claaaaarrrk...!"

By the time she had finish the word,she realized she was in his arms and was being flown home, which was an entire city altogether, at a speed only someone as strong she was could withstand. Her glasses flew off with the force of the wind.

He apologized."Sorry but you don't really need it ,do you?"

Her hair was whipped out of its coiled chignon and flew like a banner behind them.

She had very little choice but to lean closer to him and keep her purse and shawl from going the way of her glasses.

She was being let down onto her own balcony in less than two minutes.

"Here we are. Sorry about the speed but I thought it wise to get you home fast."

Normally she could fly with the best of them,and if he ever carried her in the past she had been injured or unconscious. His raw power was unequaled to anything or anyone she had ever known. She was taken aback by how unprepared she was for the feeling of wonder,awe and exhilaration.

She let out a deep breath."Thank you,I think"

He smiled and turned to go.

"I'll see you at the next League meeting?"

"I...yes...sure."

"Goodnight,Diana."

"Goodnight,Kal."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

THE VIGIL.

Wonder Woman reached out to brush away the straying black locks from Superman's clammy forehead. She stroked the silver flecks at his temples and gingerly touched the faint bruising on his cheek and jaw. A long sigh escaped her lips.

He had lain unconscious in the JLA infirmary for three days. His eyes had barely flickered open since he had been brought in after a brutal fight with an old adversary called Preus.

Superman had sustained numerous cuts,bruises and broken bones. Normally his invulnerability would enable quick healing but matters had been complicated by being stabbed with kryptonite blades and losing pints of blood. It had been fortunate Kara and Kon were able to donate blood and that over the years Clark had built up a certain amount of immunity to the substance;if it had been a decade ago he surely would have been dead by now. It was now,according to J'onn and Dr Palmer,down to Superman's will and physiology.

Wonder Woman bent her head onto her clasped hands and murmured a prayer to her goddess' for what must have been the tenth time in forty eight hours. But there had been no miracle awakening. Nothing but the beeps and blips of the monitors and lines attached to his bare arms and torso.

Her eyes felt dry and burned. She had rushed to the JLA satellite as soon as she had heard. An action that had caused a certain amount of friction between her and her fiancee.

Robert DeCourtenay had been understanding at first. It was Superman after all. He could support the woman he loved going to the side of a colleague who was at death's door;especially if he happened to be one of the world's greatest heroes and had just saved the earth from an alien dictator.

He became less empathetic after twenty-four hours when she refused to leave Superman's side. They had argued over it via the camera phone link.

* * *

"For god's sakes,Diana!He's Superman. He's not going to die!"

"It has been over thirty hours and he is still not showing any sign of consciousness..."

"He's in good hands,you said so yourself. Would it kill you to come home?Have you forgotten we have that White House engagement?''

She had felt guilty about that. They had known of it for weeks and it was to be a special weekend for Robert. He was not only due to dine with the President but possibly meet with the Secretary of Defense and heads from the Pentagon. His rise up the ranks was a certainty. As much as she was proud of him,social status and promotion paled in comparison to Superman's situation.

"Mother isn't going to be pleased."

Diana had felt herself bristle then.

"How does your mother come into this?"

"You know she's only just coming to terms with our engagement. How do you think she'll feel when she hears you are deserting me?"

"I am not deserting you!I am here for Superman...who could have died protecting this planet...your Planet!"

"Well,I can hardly tell her that, can I?"

"You know what,Robert,do as you please!"

"What?Surely you don't mean...?"

"I do not care at this point. You think your mother will feel better if she knew who mousy Diana Prince really is and why she's really "deserting" you? Go ahead!I will remain here until I know my friend is out of danger!"

"Diana,don't you dare hang up..."

"Goodbye,Robert. I will speak to you soon. Good luck at the White House."

"Diana!"

She had hung up on him then. She had looked at J'onn who was sitting across the room at a console.

She had asked wearily,"Am I being unreasonable?"

The Manhunter had said dispassionately,"You made a choice."

* * *

Diana sighed. It was a choice she may come to regret. In her heart she knew she was where she wanted to be but her head keep asking her why. What did it matter who kept watch at his side? Would he care?Why was she risking her future with one man who loved her for one who...possibly never...

She shook her head sternly and muttered,"Stop it."

A voice behind her made her jump.

"Did you say something?"

She turned quickly to see Superwoman.

"Kara,you startled me!"

"You are talking to yourself,Diana. Not a good sign. You look exhausted. You need to rest!"

"I'm fine",she shrugged.

"I'll stay with him if you want to go lie down."

"No...I think I ought to stay."

"It's over twenty-four hours since you took a break."

"This is nothing. When one is fighting wars and villains one barely sleeps."

"But you aren't fighting Ares or saving the galaxy today...please go lie down...even for an hour..."

"No!Please...Kara...I want...I need to be here!"

Superwoman looked at her in surprise. It was unlike Diana to look so agitated at a simple request.

"Okay,okay. I just don't want to have you collapsing on me too."

Wonder Woman said very low,"I know. It's just...I am afraid I won't be here if...if...he passes...like the last time. Lois was there for him. He died in her arms. It was her right...I..."

She looked up at Kara,pale-faced and resolute,the only thing betraying her was the solitary tear trailing down her cheek.

Kara felt a catch in her own throat. Truth be told she was afraid also. She had been trying not to think of it;she assumed it was a matter of course for him to recover. She had not yet come to earth when he had been killed by Doomsday. But she had heard of it. She had glanced at footage in the archives and it had been unwatchable. She could not bear the thought of losing the one being in the world that made her feel safe and connected to what she had lost. He was her family.

Kara reached her hand out to Diana's. There was no need for words. She drew up a chair and the two women in the world who loved him most kept vigil at his bedside.

* * *

Superman's eyes flickered open. He blinked and focused. The light was turned down low but he could immediately recognize the JLA infirmary.

Memory flashed and he could recall the dying moments of battle. Of Preus and his army downed, surrounded by Lantern Corps,of himself falling into dead space...of blinding pain and then blackness.

He winced. Not from pain,but from numbness. He stirred and attempted to sit up. As he did,he realized there was an oxygen line in his nostrils;he was attached to monitors recording his brainwaves,sinus rhythms,respiration,blood gases,temperature and blood pressure. There was even a drip stand.

He sat upright,beginning to pull out the lines when his eyes fell on a figure at his right. It was Wonder Woman. She was curled up in a chair,with a blanket over her legs and a book splayed open on her lap.A gentle smile tilted his lips.

He peeled off he last of the attachments and swung his legs over the side. There was a large bandage about his torso. He remembered being stabbed several times. He remembered the pain. He yanked the bandage off. Sure enough the skin was healed,showing only a faint discoloured bruising that would no doubt disappear soon.

He looked down at himself and grimaced. He was in cotton boxers. He looked around;his uniform was hanging from a hook on the wall. It was in a state of disrepair;the cape was singed and torn and the torso slashed. He picked up the blue tights only to hear a shriek behind him.

"Kal!What are you doing?"

The lights brightened and Superwoman dropped the tray she was carrying. The clatter made Wonder Woman jump. Superman bent to pick up the bandages,dressing pack and tray.

"I don't think you'll be needing these",he observed mildly.

She grabbed him around the neck before he could do anything and hugged him."You're awake!Oh thank god!What are you doing,you silly man?You should be in bed!"

She took him by the hand like one would a child."Your wound! Oh, it's healed!Diana!Look,it's healed!"

Diana's face was full of joy,relief and concern. She rushed over and caught his arm."Clark,are you okay?How do you feel?"

Clark said, looking from one solicitous face to the next,"Well, nice to see you gals too. Seriously,my uniform...?"

Kara said firmly,"No...no..help me,Diana, get him to bed."

As they herded him to bed,he protested,"Come on,let a man put some clothes on at least!"

He was pushed,mainly by his cousin, to sit down on the edge of the bed. She felt his brow and pulse. "Are you in pain?Are you dizzy?"

Diana went to the sidebar and poured out a glass of water. "Here,Kal,drink."

He took the glass and said dryly,"I'm fine. For heaven's sakes,Kara,stop fussing. Yes,Princess,I'm drinking. Happy?"

She took the glass off him with a twinkle in her blue eyes."Thank you,Superman."

"Now may I get up?"

"No!Jonn and Ray need to see you first. You were nearly dead when they brought you in,Kal. You need to get back to bed,"Kara declared.

"What?I'm not getting back into bed."

"Kal,you can't go traipsing..."

"I'm not going traipsing. I just want to salvage my dignity and talk to someone who won't cluck like a mother hen around me,"the Man of Steel returned bluntly.

Wonder Woman tried not to laugh. She touched his arm. "Clark,listen to your cousin."

Superman was about to refuse. She mouthed the word "Please" and pulled the covers back.

He rolled his eyes and put his legs up.

Kara noted with satisfaction."Good. Now keep him there while I go get J'onn and Ray."

Once Kara had gone,Diana propped his pillows so he could lay upright. She gently tucked the sheet around his waist."You know you won't have gotten any peace if you had continued to argue."

He grimaced,'"I just battled one of the most sadistic villains and yet I'm cowed by by my little cousin and friend."

She said almost apologetically,"We were very worried."

Diana went to pick up the fallen tray and put it on the side bar; Superman asked,"How long have I been out?"

"Three and a half days. It's the 21st today."

"That long,eh?'

She picked up the tights which had been throw aside by Kara to hang it with the rest of the famous red and blue ensemble."You need to throw these out...only the boots look reusable."

Clark looked pensive almost lost in his own thoughts;he then asked,"Preus?"

"Incarcerated by the Guardians for life. He's in a worst state than you. I gather from Hal he is crippled."

"He gave me quite a fight. Moments I thought I was a goner."

She looked at the sliced fabric of the torso of the uniform and winced inwardly."If I had known...no one alerted me..."

"It happened suddenly. You were in Themyscira. The Lantern Corps came to aid me...Besides,I don't think I'd have wanted you there..."

She turned to look at him;she looked offended."I could have helped."

"You could have died,"he returned blankly.

She said crossly,"You know you do not have the privilege to tell me what I may or may not do, Superman."

He conceded mildly,"No,that will soon be the Captain's job to try...Speaking of the Captain,aren't you supposed to be in the White House?"

"Yes,I suppose he is."

"He is?And you...?"

"I am here...with you",Diana returned blankly.

"Why are you here...with me?",he demanded curiously.

They were walking the tight rope again. The truth was at the tip of her tongue and his eyes were almost willing her to say something. She turned back to the uniform;the S insignia was red in a sea of black. He had not changed it since Lois...Memories of his dead wife,of his grief when he lost her, assailed Diana. She did what she could only do.

She turned to face him with a bright smile and shrug."What are friends for?"

She saw Kara coming with her two colleagues and let out a breath of relief."Here they come. I must go. You'll be fine,Kal. I'll see you soon."

Superman watched her go;he would have followed her with his super vision but for the professor and the psychic alien before him.

* * *

Diana hurried out of the infirmary towards the main control room. On her way she stopped to lean against a window along the long corridor and stared upon the earth rotating millions of miles beneath the satellite.

How could one erase the past?How could one go on without ghosts haunting them?Clark Kent had loved Lois Lane. He had chosen her. A thousand years and beyond and Lois would still be the only one,he had said to her. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. He had barely looked at her as he said it;but it had been said. And Diana had accepted it. Because it had been the right thing to do and what they might have been tempted to do had been wrong. In a way he had released them from any residual feelings from the past and made her heart understand that she needed to move on.

And she had moved on after that. There had been several men who had loved and wanted her. Even Bruce had looked at her with desire one time. But they had both been lonely and she vulnerable. It would have been wrong too. His heart always had been Selina's,and Diana had been lost and searching for anyone to fill the void.

Lois' death had only worsen matters between her and Clark. He had grown more and more restless after the funeral;volunteering to go on long deep-space missions,determined to throw himself into work,to be away from anything familiar,any reminders of what he had lost.

Diana would only see him months at a time. Then he left the League and Metropolis and took up a post as a foreign correspondent,in Europe,then Asia and Latin America. He did this for five years,touching base with his friends and colleagues only through phone calls,e-mails and his articles.

He must have made some peace with himself because he came back to Smallville to stay on the Kent farm,which was still in the family .Diana saw him several times;it had been mainly through invites to dinner with the Waynes in Gotham. It was here he had confided his hopes of writing a novel and taking time off to research it. He left when she was being courted by Robert. He had returned to find them a couple.

She knew how Clark felt about Robert. He respected him and had made it clear to Diana he was happy for them. Diana cared for Robert ;she had accepted his troth of love. It was not the giddy, naive love of youth and infatuation. Older,wiser,she realized love could be built upon mutual respect and admiration. She felt,well mostly,comfortable with Robert. Never uncertainty or the butterflies in the gut she had felt when she was around Superman in the early days.

Now he was back and free. But it made no difference. Who would want a man who chose another and was still possibly mourning her?Did anyone want to be second choice?He was probably lonely and any woman would be able to get him to fall into their hands!

Diana lifted her head upright and began to briskly walk to the transporters. She had a man who adored her. She owed it to go to him now.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

THE FARMBOY AND ARISTOCRAT.

There was a loud knock on the door of the Kent farmhouse in Smallville. Clark had just risen and was luxuriously eating a bowl of cereal whilst watching Saturday morning cartoons on the television in the living room. He frowned;it was only eight thirty am. On weekends he would leave his Metropolis apartment to spend time in peace at his old home,away from deadlines and the bustle of the city,seeking comfort in the familiar sights that brought back fond memories of his childhood,and long deceased parents. No one usually bothered him. Kara and Kon would call first. Who could it be?

He put the bowl down and reached for a tee-shirt from a basket filled with clean laundry, that was sitting on the sofa, and pulled it over his pajama bottoms. He went into the foyer and looked through the door with his x-ray vision. Bruce Wayne stood outside on the porch,an impatient frown on his face. A black limo stood in the yard behind him.

Clark opened the door. Before he could greet his friend,the former Batman strode inside briskly,silver-topped cane in one hand,a rolled up newspaper in the other.

"Clark,have you seen the newspapers?"

"Well, good morning to you too,Bruce....",he said wryly and closed the door and followed his friend into the living room.

Bruce took a scathing look around.

"Looney Tunes and fruit loops?Things have gone downhill haven't they,Clark?"

Clark grinned."I grant you it's a far cry from your continental breakfasts and champagne,but nothing beats a good Bugs and Daffy re-run and sugary cereal. Don't knock it if you haven't tried it. Care for some coffee or orange juice?"

Bruce looked skeptical."Coffee?"

"I brought the grains in fresh from Columbia yesterday. I can whip up a pot in minutes."

"Yes,I'm sure you can. Very well."

Bruce sat down upon a chair and looked at the tv screen with a raised brow whilst his friend prepared the beverage. A lovely aroma of ground beans percolating soon wafted from the kitchen. Clark appeared a couple of minutes after carrying a tray with the coffee pot,a mug,and a glass of orange-juice. He put it on the center table.

"Don't your grand-kids watch cartoons?"

Bruce did not really have grand children. He had two daughters, aged nineteen and sixteen. Clark was referring to Dick and Barbara's kids.

Bruce squinted,his once eagle eyed vision warranted bi-focals now."They watch the craziest things......a sponge wearing pants...."

Clark chuckled."That's a great one. I prefer the old style two dimensional animation myself. The computer graphics now seem sterile. You take your coffee black,don't you?""

"Yes. I don't see the appeal of it myself. I can excuse children watching it but I think there are better ways to entertain."

"No,you would not see the appeal,you stuck-up aristocrat. Here's your coffee. You'd prefer them to pore over Plato and Voltaire than say Homer...."

Bruce took the mug with a nod."I like Homer."

"Do you?My favourite quote is......"Weaseling out of things is important to learn. Its what separates us from animals-except the weasel"......."

The former Batman looked at him crossly."That's not from the Oddessy."

"No. The Simpsons....can' t recall the season...''

"You're such a geek,Kent. Grow up."

The "geek" grinned and took his seat. He took up the glass of juice."So,what's so important that you must come beating upon my door before I barely swallowed my breakfast?"

Bruce unrolled the paper he had at his side. He said,"I brought the Boston Star. Your Smallville papers will not have this."

"Have what?"

Bruce turned to the society page and rested the paper down on the table for Clark to see. He tapped an article with a well manicured finger."See that."

Clark put his glass down and picked up the paper. In the upper section was a snapshot of Robert DeCourtenay and Diana Prince. It announced their forthcoming wedding. The pair were to be married next week Saturday at the Trinity Cathedral in Boston. The cream of society were on the guest list,including billionaire Bruce Wayne.

He put the paper down and looked at his friend and mused ironically,"It looks as if it'll be quite a bash. You got an invitation. Congratulations."

Bruce reached into his jacket pocket and produced an envelope."So have you. She dropped it off in Gotham yesterday. She says things are hectic and she asked me to do this favor and give you this......"

Clark took the gold envelope and opened it to find a gilt edged, ivory card. Mr Clark Kent was cordially invited to attend the wedding of Captain Robert Gregory DeCourtenay to Miss Diana Prince.........His name was written in her handwriting.

He looked up at his friend and said facetiously,"Lucky me. This is why you came?Fed-exing would have solved you driving all the way out here."

"I flew in by jet,"was the retort.

"What do you want,Bruce?"

"Are you going to let her go through with this?"

"It has nothing to do with me. She's marrying the man she loves. I am happy for her."

Bruce said, matter-of-fact,"She does not love him."

"She chose him."

"Loyalty is not love."

Clark got up and said impatiently,"What do you care?You should be the last person to tell anyone how to conduct their love-life. You had a chance with her and you never even took it."

Bruce looked surprised."You know about that?"

He reminded him sarcastically,"Super vision and hearing."

"You never led on though."

"It was none of my business. You were both single.........I was........."

"Married. I know. That was the trouble."

Clark folded his arms and looked at him curiously. Bruce explained,"I never could tell if you had been free if she would have ever felt anything anything for me. In hindsight,it would have never worked. Diana was lonely. I was no more immune to her than the rest of the leaguers,like Arthur and Kyle. She was just moving onto the next person she could find after you. I wanted her a little,I guess. There were too many things complicating matters. Bottom line, Diana never looked at any of us the way she looked at you and there was Selina always in the background of my consciousness."

There was no bitterness in Bruce's voice,he wore just a nostalgic smile,and had the look of a man who had chosen well and had no regrets."I went to Selina when I was nearing forty. It was the best thing I ever did."

"What are you proposing?I rush in and object at the ceremony and fly off with her into the sunset?You are becoming sentimental in your dotage,my old friend."

"Just because you look twenty years younger than I,does not give you the license to mock me,Clark."

"Comfort yourself,Bruce,I may not look it but I feel it. Maybe I'd have done something foolish if I were twenty-five. Not now. Thanks for bringing the invitation. I'll be there."

Bruce took the hint and got up. He said,in his most pompous tone,"Kent,you're a fool."

Clark's blue eyes flashed and he snapped,"Have you any idea how I felt when I lost Lois?Do you think I can go through that again?And with Diana?"

"Diana isn't just anyone. She can fight her own battles. She can look after herself."

He said quietly but tensely,"I still see Lois in my dreams and...more often than not her face turns into Diana's when I bury her. Enough, Bruce."

"So the endless dance goes on. Well,thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

"I'll leave you to your cartoons. I've got to get back. Selina and I are due to go to Paris for Eva's recital."

Clark smiled. There was a proud lift to his friend's shoulders as he spoke of his elder daughter,who was currently enrolled in one of the best music school in Paris. She was a very gifted violinist and showed little inclination towards crime-fighting. A circumstance that pleased both parents. The second child was different. She was very keen to follow her father and mother into the costume wearing profession. It caused many a battle in the Wayne mansion.

"Tell the girls and Mrs Wayne I send my best."

"Selina will be at the wedding."

"I'll see you two then."

"Bye Clark."

"Bye Bruce."

They shook hands and Clark followed him out. He watched from the porch as the limo drove off towards the airfield where the jet was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

WEDDING DAY

Diana looked at herself in the mirror. She was attired in an ivory satin creation;tiny jewels and flowers were weaved into the high coils of her raven hair;traditional pearls hung about her throat and dangled from her ears;today was her wedding day.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?",enthused Donna Troy-Rayner,who was radiant in blue despite looking older than her immortal sister. In fact most of the former titans were all in their late thirties and forties. It was only Kara,due to her Kryptonian heritage,and Diana who still maintained deceptively youthful looks.

Kara nodded."Pity she has to wear the glasses. But today is your day to shine,Miss Prince."

Cassandra Sandmark picked up the bouquet of roses and lilies."Here is your bouquet,Diana. Diana?"

The bride-to-be turned from her contemplation of her reflection. She looked startled,as one jerked out of a trance."You said something?"

"It's time to go. Here's your flowers. You look pale,Diana. Are you okay?"

Diana took the bouquet."I...yes. I must be a bit nervous."

Donna patted her arm."It's alright to feel anxious. I've been through it before. In fact, twice,if we count me and Kyle. And that was more nerve wracking than Terry. Once you have that ring on your finger you'll be fine. Come on,girls we need to go. The car is waiting."

Diana said slowly,"I'll be there in a minute."

The three women nodded. Kara said,"We'll be downstairs."

Once alone,Diana sank upon the stool before the dressing table. She bent her head to her hands. Hera,what was wrong with her?Why was she feeling so numb? Today she was marrying Robert DeCourtenay after five years of courtship. He was waiting for her in the church across town with the cream of society on the guest list. His mother,their rich relations and friends,dignitaries like the mayor and air force personnel;her own mother and sisters could not be there for obvious reasons. Diana Prince was only a school mistress;she had no ties to the Amazon nation. Still her friends would be there...Julia,Bruce and Selina, J'onn, Cassie, Wally, Clark...

The thought of Clark brought a lump to her throat. She had not seen him for weeks.

"Diana!Come on!We'll be late!"

Donna's voice made her rise. She took in a deep breath, pulled down her veil and went down to the awaiting brides- maids.

* * *

The bridal party rolled up into the courtyard of the church. From the line of cars parked outside on the road,and the waiting chauffeurs one could see that most of the guests were inside the building. Donna had ridden with the bride in the silver Mercedes; Kara and Cassie were in an accompanying SUV driven by one Kyle Rayner. Donna alighted and helped her sister out. Kyle dropped off his two passengers and went to find a parking space.

Kara said urgently,"It's a few minutes past the hour. Come on. We need to go into the vestry."

Donna looked up."The wedding planner and the minister are waving at us from that side door..."

Diana stood staring up at the church. She barely heard what was being said. She felt her sister's hand on her arm.

"Come on,Diana..."

The bride-to-be suddenly looked at her sister and two friends and announced,"I can't do this."

They looked at her startled. Kara blinked."What?"

"I can't do this today."

Donna said soothingly,"Sweetie,it's okay to be scared. You can do it. Just take deep breaths."

Diana said sadly,"I cannot do it today..or tomorrow...or any other day."

"What!Diana,are you crazy?There is a full church of people in there expecting to see a wedding..."

Kara shook her head wryly."What a time to get cold feet. When half of Boston's old money and press is here."

Cassie intervened impatiently,"Donna,clearly something has changed. Take Diana around the back and talk to her. I'll try to stall for time. Kara,you go make some excuse to the minster and the wedding planner..."

"What do I say?"

"Tell them her dress is torn...she's indisposed...make something up..."

Donna took her sister by the arm and dragged her around the church where there was a graveyard and garden in order to try to discuss the bombshell she had just dropped.

Meanwhile Cassie stood waiting for Kara to come back. The Kryptonian beauty came back with a sigh,"I told them she's broken her heel and we're trying to glue it together."

Cassie shrugged."It'll have to do. I don't understand this..."

Kara half smiled to herself."I do..."

Before she could ask her what she meant,Kyle appeared. He asked,"Why are we standing out here?"

Cassie said."Diana is getting cold feet..."

"What?You're kidding!"

Kara said mildly,"I think she's going to jilt him."

Cassie frowned,"We don't know that. Donna's trying to find out why she is changing her mind..."

Kyle rubbed his head. He and Donna had been married for some seven years and he had had nightmares on their wedding day that she would have changed her mind. He felt a wave of sympathy for DeCourtenay as he saw that a the guy was going to be jilted."This is not good. I thought she loved the guy."

Cassie said,"She did...She does...I don't know what's gotten into her..."

Kara interrupted,"Some sense,that's what!"

Kyle glanced at her."You know something we don't know?"

Kara shrugged."What could I know."

Cassie said urgently,"I know who can talk some sense into her. Kyle,go get Clark."

* * *

Clark was sitting in a pew with an elderly but still sharp Julia Kapatelis. He was aware of something going on. He saw the anxious look of the wedding planner,the resigned patience of the minister, the irritation on Mrs DeCourtenay's face and the concern in the groom's eyes. There was an announcement that the bride was delayed. There was some murmuring and looking around;but the planner made a wise move in getting the live string quartet to play to distract the guests.

He saw Kyle come in and scan the crowd. He was bending over Wally. Clark could hear his whisper over the strains of the violins and cello.

"Wally,where is Kent?We got a bit of a situation here."

Clark got up and excused himself."Julia,I need some fresh air. I'll be back."

Julia nodded."Certainly my dear."

Clark came up to Kyle."You want me?"

Kyle looked up in relief."Clark!Oh man!You have to get out here now. Let's go."

Once they were outside,Clark saw his cousin and Cassie leaning against the bonnet of the silver Mercedes. They saw him and beckoned. Clark looked at the worried faces."What's going on?"

Diana and Donna were sitting on a bench under a tree before a series of tombstones. Donna was trying to get her sister to explain herself but Diana was being vague and circumspect.

"How can you be so indifferent to all this?You are going to break his heart,Diana!"

She said low,"I know that. I am not that foolish or heartless. You think I am happy to do this?"

"But why!You were all set and happy up until ten minutes ago to marry Robert. What changed?"

"Nothing!I...nothing...I just cannot marry him."

"Nothing?Were you amusing yourself at his expense all this time?"

"Hera,no!I would never...!You know that!I can't explain..."

"Did you ever love him?"

"I thought I did...I...,"she trailed off as she saw Clark Kent come up the gravel path.

Donna stood up in relief."Thank god!Clark,will you talk some sense into her?God knows I've tried."

Clark nodded silently and tilted his head for her to leave them. Donna retreated.

Diana looked up at him in silence.

"May I sit down?,"he asked after a few seconds.

She answered,"If you want."

He sat down beside her."So what's all this about?"

"Haven't they told you?"

"Yes,But I want you to tell me."

"You want an excuse?An explanation?I have none."

"I'm not here to judge you,Diana."

"What are you here for then?"

"To try to understand."

"What?That I am a horrid person to do this to a man who deserves better?"

"No. But you are not the kind of woman to evade the truth either, Diana."

She seemed to struggle inwardly for a moment,then she said dully,"I guess I wanted to belong in the patriarch's world. To stop being alone. To have someone love me...I never intended to set out to hurt anyone...I honestly felt I could do this until I stood before the church and it hit me...I did not want to be Mrs Robert DeCourtenay...I do not belong in his world..."

He reached out and squeezed her hand."I'm sorry,Diana. But it is a very human thing to err. We've all at some point made mistakes."

Diana looked down at his hand covering hers and muttered,"I deceived myself, that is all. Me. Isn't that ironic?The once goddess of truth. I don't deserve to even carry Gaea's gift."

Clark said gravely,"You are being too harsh on yourself. Truth isn't always easy to understand. You know that as well as I do."

She sighed wearily and removed her hand gently from under his own."Perhaps. Do you think he will ever forgive me for what I am about to do?"

He nodded."I am sure of it."

"How can you be certain?"

"Recall,I had an engagement called off..."

"Oh,Lois broke your engagement...but still you got back together..."

"No, I meant Lori Lemaris."

"Oh right."She had some knowledge of Clark's old college flame.

"I was stunned. Hurt. But I understood and got over it. Robert will no doubt too. We men are not so delicate creatures that we will curl up and die for lack of love. I did not know it then but in hindsight a mermaid from Atlantis would not have been the right partner for Superman or Clark Kent. It was fortunate she broke my heart else I'd never have met Lois."

Diana's eyes lifted to his as she digested this slowly."No. You are fortunate to have had that kind of love. Not everyone can meet their soul-mate."

"Nor have them."

They stared at each other for a instant.

Diana repeated quietly,"Nor have them."

She got up,put her bouquet on the bench and pulled off her veil. She dropped it near the flowers."I need to go in and talk to Robert."

He got up."Do you want me any help?"

"Superman can't rescue me today. I must face him and everyone else. What a nice scandal for the tabloids."

"They'll talk about you for a week or so. By next Saturday you'll be stale news,"he commented lightly.

She took in a deep breath."Here I go."

He watched her go with a pensive expression in his blue eyes. He looked down at the veil and bouquet and murmured,"Bruce,you were right. She can take care of herself."

* * *

Diana Prince walked along the corridor of the school that she has been teaching for some years and for the first time felt all eyes looking at her as if judging her. She heard whispers and saw pupils who looked up to her give her looks of disbelief and fellow teachers shake their heads mournfully. The truth was that Robert had been a favorite son of Boston and well admired and favored by Washington and no one could understand why she refused him nor forgive her for making him and his family fodder for the gossip magazines,tabloids and bloggers. The Captain had been silent and pale when Diana had broken the news to him and Diana had never felt as terrible in her life as in that one moment.

Diana had underestimated the media and she did not think they would follow her to school and dish dirt on her. She had just ran the gauntlet of paparazzi outside in the street and now she had to face her pupils and fellow teachers. And from their faces she could see disappointment and pity.

Diana held her chin high and headed for her destination:the Principal's office. In her hand was a letter. It was her resignation from the school.

* * *

J'onn looked at Wonder Woman as she stood staring out the observation deck of the JLA satellite.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Diana shrugged."Diana Prince is going to lie low. I have also handed in my notice to my landlord. Donna and Kyle have offered me a place to stay but I don't feel I want to go there...and then there is the Embassy. Mala has always been saying she does not know why I stay in a cramped apartment when I could be staying with her and my sisters in the Embassy in Washington. But I wanted to be independent of my mother and sisters and try to see the world from the ground level as opposed to from above. I can't go there either..."

J'onn came up to stand behind her."So where will you go?"

She turned to look at him bleakly."Can I stay here?"

"Of course,Diana. You need not ask. Your quarters have never been touched."

She smiled wistfully."It will have to do until I decide what I want to do."

"Have you told your mother what happened?"

Diana sighed."Not yet. But I am sure by now she must know. I will go to Themyscira for a little break if you don't mind..."

"As long as you are not leaving us..."

"No,nothing like that. But I need some time to reorganize myself."

"Take whatever you need,Princess."

* * *

Diana had flown into Themyscira and the first thing she had to do was seek out her mother to break the news to her. Hippolyta was surprised to see her as she expected she would be on her honeymoon and just the look on Diana's face made her suspect all was not well. They both went back to the Queen's main rooms and here Diana told her everything. Hippolyta listened silently,not punctuating with a word. Her face was grave as she watched her daughter pace as she spoke.

Diana stopped and faced her mother."Well,have you nothing to say?"

Hippolyta looked at her daughter and could not miss the trace of bitterness in her tone. She walked over to where she stood and took her hands."Daughter,I am truly sorry."

Diana looked startled. This was not what she expected. Perhaps a look of triumph. Of cynicism. This softness was uncharacteristic. "You mean you are not going to say I told you so?"

"Why should I do that?"

"You never wanted me to marry him."

"Perhaps,but did I stop you?"

"No. No you didn't,"she conceded wearily. She sank upon the window seat and leaned her cheek on her hand.

"Then tell me what made you change your mind?"

"It felt wrong...It was all built on untruths...I had to misrepresent myself to his mother, to his friends...hide my heritage...Even you and my sisters could not be there for my own wedding. I stood before that church and saw all the fancy cars and the press and knew all of Boston was inside and it made me feel as if I was so alone. I didn't belong there. I know that sounds ironic when I am royalty by birth and spent half my life being waited on and living in marbled halls but ...all those things they value, it means nothing to me. I am happiest when I am teaching...or on the island in my tunics and sandals or helping my allies on the League save lives."

Hippolyta said,"That's all well and good,Diana,but you would have known this long before you accepted his troth. The question is,why the realization and why now?"

Diana flushed."What do you mean?"

The Queen sat beside her and said,"Diana I am over three thousand of year old. I have learned much over time about life and love and I know the heart is the most difficult thing to read or control .Why did you really refuse to go through with the marriage?"

Diana blinked."Mother,I..."

"How is Kal-el taking this?"

Diana stiffened."What does this have to do with him?"

The Queen tilted the stubborn chin."Do not fob me off with that look,Diana. You forget I know you."

Diana protested,"He did not have anything to do with this. I was the one who...

Hippolyta raised a disbelieving brow.

Diana said gruffly."I ...He has been very supportive. As always."

"Supportive. Is that all?"

"Mother,please,let us not go down this road."

Hippolyta said bluntly,"Diana you have to face your feelings for Kal-el."

"Mother,Clark is still struggling with past ghosts ...and a memory I cannot replace...I am not ready to battle Lois and all she meant to him. I did not give up Robert in hopes that I will have a chance with Clark neither."

"So what will you do?"

"Do what I have always done. Be content with my purpose and mission. If you and my sisters can do it after Heracles...after all that pain...then certainly I can."

Hippolyta's face softened with admiration. She kissed Diana's brow."I know how hard this must be for you .It is what I wanted to shield you from but that would have been unrealistic and unfair to the world. You must fight your own battles;be it love or war. But know your sisters and I will always be here come what may."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

MJOLNIR

Wonder Woman appeared back at the JL Satellite after she,as Diana Prince, had packed up and left her life behind in Boston. She was now going to be a permanent resident there. It was no big deal. She was back to her original self,Princess Diana,aka Wonder Woman,who had no need for civilian type accoutrement's,and the quarters suited her simple needs.

She could have gone back to being ambassador;Mala would have stepped down instantly but Diana had not been interested nor had any desire to usurp Mala who had done a sterling job so far. She was relieved for now to just attend to her duties as Wonder Woman in the League and continue her work with her social and humanitarian causes world wide. It meant no more Washington nor Boston and little or no chances of seeing Robert. She sighed as she hung her golden wings upon the wall and then her eagle type helm, gold breastplate and shin-guards. She looked at the tall lance and carefully fixed it in a bracket,near a large battle axe and sword.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

Diana turned."Come."

The doors slid opened and she saw Superwoman. "Hi. J'onn told me you were here."

She smiled."Yes,I am just unpacking my things. I am nearly done."

Kara looked around. Books lined the shelf above the single bunk. She could see clothes already folded neatly in the closet. Small personal effects were already laid out;on the mantle piece;she saw incense sticks,an oil burner,small effigies representing the Olympian gods,and candles. On the desk was Diana's JLA communicator,stationery,a laptop,and a piece of jewellery. Kara's eyes fell upon it. It was a platinum chain and pendant shaped like a hammer studded with tiny diamonds and runes engraved on one side.

"Wow. This is very pretty. What is it?"

Diana looked up. She winced internally. She did not mean to leave it lying around. It was usually kept in a corner of her drawer."It's a mjolnir,"she replied casually.

"Mjolnir?Isn't that the hammer of Thor?"

Diana tried to look casual."Yes. It is Nordic."

"So...where did you get it?It's really pretty."

She replied, putting her hand out for it,"Kal gave it to me. A very long time ago."

"Really?It must have cost him a pretty penny back then. What was the occasion?" she asked,too fascinated by the piece to give it over just yet.

"I ...it was just to say thanks...It's a long story. Not really worth repeating."

"Okay. So why have I never seen you wearing it?It's really too gorgeous to keep hidden. Hey,why not wear it tonight?At the Wayne Foundation gala?It'll go well with your white Grecian gown."Kara laid it against her own neck and flaunted in the mirror."Oh yeah,it is lovely. Look at how it glistens."

Diana said,"Oh,you know me. I prefer just my tiara and bracelets..."

"Yes,but tonight you can be different. I'm sure Kal would get a kick out of seeing you wearing it."

Diana waved at her dismissively and came and took it out of her hand."Oh I bet he barely remembers. It was nearly twenty years ago."She pulled a drawer and dropped it in a corner.

Superwoman frowned."You know maybe you would convince me with the innocent act years ago,but not now,Diana. Why are you so keen to hide that thing?"

Wonder Woman began,"Kara,I am not hiding..."

"No?What are you doing then?You clearly value it else you would have given it away...but you are keen to keep it hidden...What does this thing signify between you and my cousin?"

Diana shook her head."Nothing .It signifies nothing."

"Liar."

"Kara!"

Superwoman folded her arms and looked down upon her. There was a time Diana did the looking down;but now Kara was three inches taller and wider in the shoulders and had a very direct and forceful gaze. "Diana,you have never lied to me in all my life;but I sense you are trying to now and let me tell you ,you are woefully poor at it. I don't know what's going on between you and Kal..."

Diana interrupted defensively,"Nothing is going on between me and Kal..."

"Oh please!You two have been doing this little dance for years. One step forward. One step back. When are you going to stop pretending you are only "best friends" and just do what your heart tells you?"

Diana clenched her fists."Clark had a wife he loved, Kara. There was no pretense. We knew where we stood."

"Do you?Then tell me truthfully what is the story behind that mjolnir?If he gave it to your nearly two decades ago then Lois was alive and they were married..."

"This is ridiculous. You are imagining things..."

"Diana,last month you refused to marry the man you courted for some years.I think that speaks volumes in itself."

Diana was silent.

Kara reached out and touched her shoulder. "Diana,why are you so afraid?He is free,you know."

"No,he is not...He will never be..."She let out a weary sigh and sank upon the edge of the bed. Superwoman sat next to her. Slowly Diana told her about the time she and Superman spent in Asgard. Spending 1000 years in the land of gods,fighting a brutal war,leaving behind all they knew and loved and having only each other to rely upon, to turn to and seek comfort. Diana told her how Thor died and how Clark refused to kill, even then. She told her how the last night came and he was injured and in bed and they were due to fight the last battle the next day,without knowing if they would survive. And they had been on the brink of succumbing to the temptation of sharing that last night as lovers.

"He said he couldn't. It would always be Lois,no matter what. Even after she is long dead and gone."

Kara shook her head in disbelief."Great Rao,my cousin has to be the stupidest man that ever lived."

Diana looked at her ruefully."Kara,he was the wise one,and also Kal had made a promise to Lois,until death do them part."

"But she was dead. It was a thousand years for heavens sakes. What is my cousin?Pope?"

Diana wanted to laugh at her outraged expression. "Perhaps but he never got a chance to see her die or even grieve,and his heart was lonely and, yes,perhaps the need for a woman's touch would have helped,but only in the short term,and we both knew if we had given into temptation it would have been soured with guilt. That is not how anyone should come together."

Kara demanded,"Okay,so that's his story...and he got to go back to Lois as if nothing ever happened,however much I think that ridiculous. I swear I often wonder if it is blood or water in my cousin's veins. You. What of you?"

"What of me?"

"One thousand years,Diana. How do you forget?'

Diana shrugged."You don't."

"No,I should think not. Diana,has it been very hard being my cousin's best friend?"

Diana smiled."How can it be hard when he is such a kind,supportive and solid man?He never even batted an eye lid to help me in Asgard. He never has done,and I know,despite Lois,he would always help those he cared for no matter if he knew he could die in the attempt. It is just who he is. We have been through a lot together and I always cherish what we have and would never want to lose it. He wouldn't be the man I admired if he didn't love Lois with all his heart. And I always wanted him to be happy,and happiness meant Lois."

Kara said awed,"How can you be so selfless?"

Diana said,"I don't know what you mean."

Kara touched her arm."Diana,between you and I...honestly,do you love Kal?"

"Of course,"she answered simply.

"No Diana,that isn't what I mean. I love him too...but are you in love with him?'

Diana sighed."I try not to think about that. It's futile. I did not leave Robert either out of any hope that I could have something with Clark. Please, let's leave it like that."

"But..."

"No,Kara."She looked at the digital clock on the table."I need to get ready for the gala. Are you going?"

Superwoman rose."Me?No. Wonder Woman has more clout than me,besides I have Monitor Duty. So this is for your campaign for your child-soldiers ,is it?"

Diana nodded."Yes,Bruce has been quite kind to let me piggy back this event to raise funds and awareness on behalf of these children."

"Um,isn't Kal going to be there?"

Diana replied,"I don't know. I think I heard him say at the last meeting Bruce has been trying to get him to come and do some networking,regarding his writing."

"Oh yeah. Pity Diana Prince is lying low else she and Clark Kent could have gone together."

"Kara..."

"Okay okay...It was just a thought..."

"Well,let me not keep you,"Superwoman said,giving her an encouraging smile."Try and have a good time too,alright?.I know these last weeks have been awful for you. Bruce does not do things by halves,so you can imagine the best food and the most influential people will be there."

"I'll try."

Superwoman left her to get ready for the gala. In half an hour's time she was in her white Grecian dress and had piled her hair. She glanced at herself briefly in the mirror and her hand touched the hollow in her neck. She seemed to frown pensively and then go in the drawer. She picked up the mojlnir pendant and studied it. She had never worn it. Tonight for some strange reason she clasped it around her neck.

* * *

Wonder Woman flew into Gotham. The Foundation was holding the gala at Wayne Tower. She avoided the media down on the ground by landing on the helipad on the roof and made her way down to the large chamber that hosted dinners and events. She was greeted by dozens of people,as Princess Diana was admired by many. Selina Wayne spotted her and waved. Selina was past fifty,and still boasted her lithe figure. Her once black hair was now tinged a glossy mahogany and had been allowed to grow out of its gamine crop to a sleek shoulder length and she looked very beautiful in a simple black dress.

Diana bent and kissed her cheek."Hello,Selina. How are you?"

Selina asked solicitously,"I'm fine. Question is,how are you?"

"Much better now Diana Prince is not around. The media have no one to trail. I must thank Bruce for his help. Where is he?"

Selina pointed to where her husband stood on the other side of the room in a black tuxedo,his graying hair combed back,and leaning slightly on his ebony topped cane. He was chatting with none other than Clark Kent,who had his back to them."He's over there with Clark. Why don't you go and say hi...I have got to go call the girls at home..."

Diana nodded. The room was filled with guests and catering staff milled around carrying waiters with appetizers and drinks. The chatter was loud and Diana had pause to speak to people who were members of the charity she supported,associates of Bruce Wayne that were interested in supporting what she was doing and even some who counted themselves as fans and wanted to get a photo opportunity with her or a chance to speak to her. The years had not tempered their adoration of her,and the fact she looked not a day older than when she first came to the Patriarch's world was all the more fascinating. As she did this Clark Kent,also in a tuxedo,turned. He didn't need Bruce to tell him she had walked in.

Bruce commented,"Just look at them flock around her. It's like bees to a honey pot. She never looks put out, does she?"

Clark smiled pensively,"It's in the upbringing. She's a princess. She knows how to deal with the subjects. Even if she's irritated she never shows it in public. Diana is the consummate diplomat. She..."Suddenly he halted. His eyes had fallen inadvertently upon her neck. The mjolnir. He had never seen her wear it. Ever. He had often wondered but never wanted to ask her,to be so obvious.

Bruce saw his colour fluctuate and he mused,"What?"

"Nothing."

Bruce turned and scanned Diana. He couldn't see what had make Clark start,but he knew something about her had caught his attention. Bruce shook his head and observed dryly,"Yes,sure,I can't tell the last time I saw you gape like a teenager. But I guess Diana does have that effect on people...though I thought you were past the age of blushing."

Clark scowled."I am not blushing."

"If you say so..."

Clark was about to retort when a sultry voice sounded behind him."Well,who would have thought it!"

The two men turned to see a a blond haired woman,with sparkling hazel eyes and a very beautiful face standing with two other people at her side. She looked to be no more than thirty and her accent was British. Clark blinked."Jessica...?"

The woman smiled."Clark Kent. My favourite foreign correspondent ..."She came up to him and boldly reached up and kissed him on the lips. Clark had to hold his glasses in place .He blinked and had to draw back slightly,really self conscious now as people were turning and looking at them with interest."Hi,um,what are you doing here?"

"I'm in Gotham filming. You never called Clark. That was ever so naughty..."Her eyes turned to see Bruce."You must be Mr Wayne..."

Bruce shook her hand."You have the advantage over me,Miss...?"

Clark said,"Miss Blake. She is one of the best stage actresses in London."

Bruce nodded and put on his best debonair smile and flourish. He kissed her hand."Ah,yes I heard you were in town and it's a pleasure to meet you. How do you know Kent?"

She said,"Pleasure is all mine,Mr Wayne. We met while he lived in London and we actually had a few dates" She turned to give him a coy smile."Which I thought was going quite well but then the press began to get a bit nosy and that's when Clark ran. Well,I must say you look well,Clark. Are you still with your...Daily Planet,is it?"

Clark shook his head."Only freelance now. I actually write for my living."

"Really?Impressive. So are you living in Gotham now?"

"No. I am based in Kansas. In Smallville."

"Smallville?Never heard of it. In Kansas you say?That's a big move for a man who lived in the biggest cities in Europe and Metropolis...We have so much to catch up. Oh,let me introduce you to my companions. It is by just sheer coincidence they are supporters of the Wayne Foundation and we decided to come tonight..."she said,introducing her two friends.

Both men nodded and shook hands and chatted for a while with the host whilst Jessica took Clark's arm and steered him way from them."So tell me about this writing of yours..."

* * *

Diana had just about finished talking to the few media that had been allowed to attend and looked up to see a beautiful woman walk past and go straight up to Clark and Bruce. Diana saw the woman draw Clark's head down and kiss him on the mouth. The journalist could be heard uttering,"Jessica Blake!I heard she was in town.!Well,well,she seems very touchy-feelly with the guy in the glasses. Who is that again?"

His colleague said,"I think it's one of Wayne's many friends. Keith?Kent?Dunno. Something like that."

"Huh,she's hot. What does she want with the likes of him?"

Diana reached up instantly at the back of her neck and tore the delicate links of the chain and dropped it in her purse and turned to allow the mayor to escort her into the dining room.

* * *

After the sit down dinner Bruce Wayne handed over checks to the relevant charities,and Diana gave a little speech on her own thoughts on children being used as pawns in war. Diana stepped down from the podium to go back to her table. Selina,Bruce,the mayor and some business colleagues sat at this table. The band began to play music and guests were crowding the dance floor.

Selina smiled at her."Good speech. I think you impressed some of the people in this room. I won't be surprised if you also put some of the politicians back up as well."

Diana shrugged."War doesn't in happen isolation does it?Too often it is governments who should know better that funds people to destroy themselves."

Bruce nodded."True. Well,most of the postulating is over. Time for folks to just enjoy the rest of the night"

Diana said,"I don't think I will stay back for the partying,Bruce..."

He gave her a look."Why so eager to run away?You have barely said two sentences to Clark ...Where is he by the way?Ah,dancing with the actress. She is an old flame from what I gather. You know her,Diana?"

Diana glanced back to see the actress with her arms around Clark's neck as they swayed to the music. "No,but I did hear he had been dating someone."

"I thought he was still moping for Lois when he was in Europe but it seems I was wrong."

Diana said briskly,"Yes,well,it's time he starts to live again. I must go. Early start tomorrow."She picked up her purse hurriedly and kissed Bruce and Selina on the cheek ."I will see you two around. Thank you so much for letting me do this for the kids,Bruce. Selina say hi to your girls for me."

Selina smiled."I will .You must drop by more often. "Diana promised and said good bye to the mayor and then began to make her way through the throng. Selina kicked her husband's foot under the table. Bruce looked at her sourly,"Hey,that's my bad leg."

Selina hissed."What do you think you are doing?"

Bruce said dryly,"Someone has to light a flame under their rear ends..."

Selina asked sarcastically."By driving her away?You know Clark does not care for that Barbie doll."

Bruce pointed to Clark who was pulling away from the actress as he saw Diana leave the room."I am aware of that."

Selina frowned as she saw Clark gesture apologetically to the blond and then follow Diana out."How did you...?"

Bruce smiled smugly."He won't let her leave like that."

Selina cocked her head at him."You seemed sure..."

"I know the way he thinks,well at least regarding Diana. Nothing has changed since those days in the Watchtower years ago when he use to pretend he was such a paragon of virtue and so devoted to Lois. But when he thought no one was looking he would stare at her that second longer than he needed to. He cared for her, but never permitted himself to love her back in those days. It was too complicated and he felt he was out of her league. I know he was loyal to Lois,loved her in as much as he thought he was capable. But time changes a man. Love too evolves and so do needs. Look at me,I wanted you so badly in the early days but never allowed myself to get into anything with you. I guess I just wasn't ready. But the time came when I was and here we are,years later."

Selina leaned into her husband and kissed him, unabashed,on the mouth."Okay,I promise to make it up to you later for kicking you. You think they are ready?"

"He has been sitting,dining,dancing with Miss Blake but his attention never left Diana. Not for one second."

Selina smiled."Yes,the Batman is use to seeing all..."

* * *

Diana had reached the roof,and was about to lift off when she heard his voice.

"Diana,wait."

She turned. Clark stood behind her. He looked perplexed and gestured."You are leaving?Already?"

She said politely,"Clark,I have an early start tomorrow.."

He stepped forward. He knew she was not rostered on the League and was not working at the school."Diplomatic duties?"

She was lying now. She looked uncomfortable doing it. She said vaguely,"Er,yes...I promised Mala to do something..very important. You should go back. Don't keep your girlfriend waiting. We will catch up next week at the next League meeting..."

Clark frowned. He could see and hear the stiffness in her stance and voice. He could always tell when she was put out."Girlfriend?Jessica?Whatever gave you that idea?"

Diana's brow rose."From that kiss she gave you I would have thought it obvious. And Bruce said you dated..."

He smiled."Bruce said that, did he?"

"You yourself spent the last two hours with her..."

"We dated for some months yes...but it went nowhere. And the person I wanted to spend my time with happens to be an Amazon princess. I can't afford Clark Kent having the media chasing him like they did Diana Prince and having to run underground. I know how hard this last month has been for you and I want you to know I am here if you need me."

Diana saw that his eyes had that caressing quality to it and she could feel herself drowning in the azure pools. She managed stiffly."That's kind of you,Clark. I appreciate it."

He had closed the gap between them now. His eyes fell on her neck."The mjolnir. Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about..."Her heart was fluttering and he could tell. She hated that!

"You are such a rotten liar,"he observed softly.

She admitted grudgingly,"Very well,I broke it."

"You broke it?Why?"

"I saw her kiss you...I thought..."

"What?"

"I don't know..."

"So you broke it and decided to run away and avoid me?"

"I don't know...Maybe...Look,what does it matter?I need to go..."She seemed to not be sure what she wanted to do. Go. Stay. Rail at him. Or tell him how miserable she felt seeing him with the actress.

Clark studied her frowning expression and he was conscious of an overwhelming desire to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her ire away as he had wanted to do on many a past occasion,but never had the courage.

However this time he did not debate its merits. He just did it.

Diana did not expect the kiss. She stood stunned for a moment. Like a deer in headlights. Reminding him of their disastrous first date when he has pounced upon her without even saying hi first. But he knew it wasn't because he had moved too fast or she was naive. If anything she looked yearningly at him,when he lifted his head for a moment.

Clark took her more firmly into his arms and his mouth sought her own. This time she responded. For the amazon princess and the reporter turned writer, on the top of Wayne Tower,the wind fluttering around them,this was their first real kiss. It was tender. It was exploratory. It was sweet.

He lifted his head and looked upon her flushed face.

She gulped,"Why?"

He replied huskily,"You look kissable when you are angry."

"That makes no sense..."

"It's not supposed to..."

His lips touched her own once more and this time he kissed her deeply,hungrily,moulding her body to his own. Diana felt her senses spin and her all rational thought fly out of her head,other than one. Clark, Kal, Superman;her best friend was kissing her!Was it a dream?Some illusion by Oblivion?Trick of the gods? All her life she had been tormented with desires and dreams of being loved by him and whilst it felt so good ,she felt herself panic. She must stop!Suppose it wasn't real?She could not have this to lose it again. Gateway City and Asgard had bruised her heart and made her understand anything with Kal was futile,not while Lois was around and she had to move on. However she had not taken into consideration the factor of time. From the way he held her she didn't think he did either.

Both looked at each other stunned at the passion that threatened to overwhelm them. Clark was breathing heavily and she could feel his heart beating strongly against her own chest.

Diana tore herself from him. He looked at her as she swallowed and tried to catch her breath."Diana?"

She put her hand out as if to keep him away..."No...I can't ...I don't know why you did that but we must stop..."

"Diana,I kissed you because I wanted to,and you kissed me back...this time..."he added wryly.

She felt her eyes fill."I know. But we are friends, Clark, and this thing...I don't want it ruin what we have..."

"Yes,I know...I treasure our friendship too and I never want to lose it...but it feels good to hold you and kiss you,Diana."

Hera,she must get away from him. She said unsteadily, "You are lonely,Clark. How long has it been since you felt a woman's touch?"

"A long time,unless you want to count a few kisses with Jessica...but I gave her a chance because there was no one else. You were engaged to be married. But it felt hollow and contrived."

"What about Lois?"

"Lois is dead,Diana."

"Is she?"

He frowned."What are you saying?"

Diana went into her purse and took out the broken chain. She pressed the mjolir in his hand."One thousand years,dead and gone, you told me she still would be the only one. Well she is dead and it's only ten years,Clark. I cannot compete with a ghost. I need to go. Goodnight."

He watched her take to the sky and she never looked back.

* * *

Author's note. _In Superman #165,Superman gives Wonder Woman a mjolnir for Christmas. It was his way of saying "thank you".Let us say,I do not think Lois helped him pick it out nor would she be too pleased at the ensuing embrace between the two supposed "best friends".Personally I think it was Clark's way of showing Diana that Asgard meant something to him,even if they were constrained by prudish DC writer/editors and the fact that he was married. But it was clear to me Superman wanted Wonder Woman and only loyalty stayed his hand in that 1000 years Asgard Story Immortal Beloved._


	7. Chapter 7

THE WAR WITHIN

CHAPTER 7

Superman stood motionless on the observation deck of the JLA satellite and stared out into space. He was barely aware of the hive of activity around him. Leaguers were porting in or out;others were at the consoles staring at the the lives feeds they were getting from around the world and discussing the unfolding news and views from the various media. Superman barely heard them. He was thinking of a shared kiss with a friend three nights ago.

He could still feel the softness of Diana's lips and smell her fragrance. He remembered holding her so tightly, not even considering whether she could endure his embrace. He use to have to worry when he held Lois or Lana or any other normal human woman. He use to have to control his every movement. On the Wayne Tower he had been swept along on the tide of passion and she had felt so right in his arms. For the first time he was aware of feeling someones body really melding into his own. He thought of Lois and how he had accepted the limitations on the physical side of their love. It was what love was about,loving unconditionally and one couldn't help whom one fell for. But he knew Lois had been aware that she couldn't give him the ultimate completion he had given her nor what he needed. Neither could she provide him with a child. It had been a great source of irritation to a woman like her. He had coped with it;her support and companionship made up for it,as well as nightly patrols to burn off any excess energy and completing arduous training simulations.

He did not know what had happened to his own heart. Five years ago if he had kissed Diana he would have not been able to reconcile himself to it. It would have seemed disloyal to Lois and then unfair to DeCourtenay. But time seemed to have done its work despite himself and if he was honest he had always wondered what might have been with Diana.

He had moments in the past when he had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame and one wrong move would have consumed them both. But he always had great discipline and he had managed to keep that self control.

From Asgard to Gateway City to the time they met their future selves from an alternate earth; moments when he felt stirrings for Diana and loyalty to Lois kept him on the straight and narrow. He knew back then it had been stuff of fantasy. Reality was about two people who were heroes and icons and whom people looked up to as examples. It was one thing caring for Diana but to expect to be able to even fit into her world was another. And he had no illusions at the time that he was not entirely comfortable with her high profile status,in addition to knowing that duty to her people and her mission were paramount. He had also committed to Lois and he treasured loyalty more than love and life itself. Pa had taught him that there was nothing worse than breaking a promise,but also that time was constant in one thing.

"It brings changes,son. We will never remain the same people we are today. And don't fear it. Change is good and it comes when we need it. Nothing ever happens before its time."

Time for him and Diana?He could not believe it had taken him so long to kiss her and now he may have done it when it was too late. He thought of Bruce who had approached him after to find out if he had taken the proverbial bull by the horns. Of course Bruce had to tell him ,I told you so but then gave him that exasperated look for his messing up what should have been a cut and dry situation.

He was so deep into thought he did not hear the Martian Manhunter speak to him.

"Kal?"

Superman turned."What?"

"You are far away,my friend."

"I'm sorry,J'onn.I didn't hear you."

"Superman didn't hear me?You must indeed have much on your mind."

He sighed."That's an understatement. What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go off early. You have been active the entire shift. Perhaps you have things to attend?"

Superman looked around."You don't need me?"

"No. Kon has come in early as well as Flash."

Superman turned to see Kon wave at him from the main monitor."I see. Well,I guess I could go home..."

J'onn said,"As one who has suffered loss,you must learn to let go of the past,Kal,or else it will haunt you and prevent you from opening yourself to happiness."

Superman gave him a wry look."Reading my thoughts, J'onn?"

"No. They are actually so loud it is all I can do to shut them out. So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"She thinks I'm still in love with a ghost."

"And are you?"

"I loved the life I had with Lois just as I loved the life I had with my parents. And the love I had for Lana,whilst it changed,when I did love her it was genuine. Same when I was with Lois. It was real and I will never forget it."

"I had my wife and daughter whom I lost,Kal,and I when I did, I spent years mourning them and my kind. I shut out all else. But one can travel this entire universe and seek to lose ones self in its nothingness,but even I could not do it forever. Not as long as you have purpose and care for those around you. Before I married I had my my dreams and goals and it took me a while to realize even after I lost my family,I still had them. I was still essentially myself. It was an obligation at first to go on,then it became a duty,and now it is just only natural. I cannot imagine my life otherwise."

Superman listened attentively. J'onn was the only one who would know what he felt and even then he had suffered more than Clark Kent ever could have. Clark had been lucky. He had had a great life,even if his love had been snatched from him prematurely.

He said softly,"Thank you,J'onn. I think I know what you mean. I too ran from my life,from memories,trying to lose myself .But this thing..."He pointed to his heart..."It's a funny thing. It heals. I can think of Lois now without pain and look at Diana without guilt or fear."

"Then tell her so."

Superman gave a grimace."Well,I kind of put my foot in my mouth some years ago."He briefly told the Manhunter what transpired in Asgard and what he told Diana."I think she may not have the confidence that I have moved on based on that as well as other things."

"Such as?"

He told him of the shared dream in Gateway City and the time they fought Gog and met their future selves from Earth-22."It all felt dreamlike and fantastical,and what could I do with it?I had my life.I couldn't do anything about it."

J'onn listened and said,"I understand. And I know Diana does not hold that against you."

Superman frowned."I know. And yet she doubts what I feel for her and what's worse says she's not prepared to give us a chance."

J'onn put his hand on his shoulder."Put yourself in her shoes,my friend. On those occasions whether it was gods,contrived memories,alternate realities,Diana was placed time and time again in situations whereby she was loved by you ,only to find out they were false to her own reality. How do you think she would feel now?It is only natural to mistrust it,and doubt it. How hard must it have been to be the wonderful friend she has been to you and never ever interfering with or grudging you your happiness."

Superman said gravely,"I have been selfish,and never considered how much she had to endure. At Bruce's gala I just pounced on her like I did the last time expecting her to be ecstatic and tell me how much she wanted me too. I am an idiot!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. From what I can tell she wasn't all that indifferent to you."

He recalled the kiss and said,a tiny curve to his lips,"No. She wasn't."

"Then you should go and find her and talk to her."

Superman nodded determined."Yes. I should find her." He began to walk away then turned with a sheepish, "Um,do you know where?"

"She went to Themyscira. I think there is some sort of trouble brewing and she was summoned by her mother."

"I see. I will have to wait then. I don't like interrupting anything that concerns her and her people,"he replied.

The Manhunter averred,"Well,then you can go home."

For some reason the thought didn't appeal. He said,"I'll stick around for a while. Help if I can."

* * *

The next day Clark Kent was sitting at home before his computer and working on his new book. A dog strolled into the study and plunked himself at his feet. The animal's white fur was covered with bits of leaf, burrs, and dried on dirt. Krypto had come in from chasing anything he could find out in the fields and woods and he was panting happily. Clark shook his head at him.

"Look at the state of you. Let me finish this chapter and it's a bath for you,mister."

Krypto just shamelessly rolled on his back and waved his feet in the air. Clark shook his head."No,I can't play. Not now. I have this darn chapter to write and I can't seem to get my head around it. This is worse than being thirteen and mooning over Lana!"

Krypto cocked his head at him as if listening to his dilemma. Clark shook his head."You wouldn't understand. I guess you're the lucky one with no female to tangle up your head."He tried to read what he had written and he frowned at the last paragraph. He had actually typed a name that had no relation to the story!

"Hell,she's even creeping into my story!"

He deleted the sentence.

He was having a difficult time concentrating all morning as his mind was on Diana and what he would say to convince her that his heart was not buried with Lois in the grave next to his parents in Smallville's cemetery,and that he wanted her,not because he was lonely but because she was Diana. And most importantly he loved her.

He straightened up,and his fingers stopped over the keys. Love. He was finally ready to admit it.

He looked at Krypto and conceded,"I need to tell her soon cause see what I am reduced to?Talking to a dog about her."

Krypto barked and Clark ruffled his head. The JLA communicator beeped on the desk

He picked it up."Yes,?"

"Clark,it's Wally here. There is trouble on Themyscira. Diana just called in for aid. J'onn and Kara have gone ahead but I think they need more help.."

Clark stood up quickly and in the matter of moments he was in his Superman uniform. He was still speaking as he changed and flew out of the house much and the way Krypto just sank his head back on the ground it was clear the dog was accustomed to this.

"What's happening,Wally?"

"I think they said Themyscira was under attack. By none other than Ares himself. I think J'onn is down and many Amazons are dead."

Superman tightened his lips and said,"I'm on my way."

* * *

He broke through the clouds to see pillars of black smoke billowing from Themyscira. He could see hear the deafening sound of battle taking place around the main isle where the Palace was located. He could smell blood and charred flesh. Flaming arrows fired though the air. Blades clanged. Ares' pets,Stymphalian birds dotted the sky and their brass wings created a thunderous din. They were swarming and fighting with the huge sentinel eagles that protected the island.

He could see the Amazons,both Themysciran and Bana, fighting demonic figures,as well as an army of the undead and these were so numerous that they seemed to be over whelmed. The main isle and palace was over run and on fire and wounded and dead littered the grounds.

He could see Kara. She was fighting one of Ares' Makhai,the demon of battle and combat,the children of Eris. The demon Alala had Kara on her knees as her war-cry seemed to shatter all else around her. He saw General Phillipus with a regiment on the concourse, fighting one of the Keres,death demons with gnashing teeth and claws who was were seeking any wounded to suck the life that was left out of them. The Keres was about to drink the blood of a wounded Artemis. Phillipus tried to take her sword to stab it in the back.

Superman scanned for Diana. She was in her golden battle armor and taking on the might of Ares' children Phobos and Deimos,gods of Fear and Terror. He saw her fighting on the steps of the Palace and Hippolyta was in the air above her against Ares himself. Hippolyta was wearing the gauntlet of Atlas and the Sandals of Hermes and carried her sword and shield facing Ares who was in his chariot drawn by four immortal, ebony ,fire breathing stallions.

Superman flew down towards Kara. Magic had always been a source of vulnerability to the two Kryptonians but at this time he was more powerful than he ever was. He looked up. Dark clouds had obscured the sky too,blocking out the sun. He flew in so fast that the demon did not see him as he grasped it by its long matted hair and flung it far into the stratosphere.

Kara looked up and gasped,"Kal!"

"You okay?"

She nodded and rose to her feet and looked around in dismay."We are over run and so many are dead..."

Superman took to the air."We do what we can. Help Phillipus. I am going to help Diana!"

Superwoman nodded and she flew off to aid the General,whilst her cousin went to help the Amazon princess.

* * *

Diana had Phobos entangled in her lasso but Deimos had his bearded serpents attacking her and she was trying to avoid the poisoned bites .Superman flew down and grasped the scruff of his neck and dragged him backwards. Diana gasped and looked up to see the God of Terror try to bite her friend. She took of her tiara and hurled it at them shouting,

"Superman!Down!"

Superman saw what she was about to do and ducked and the tiara slashed the neck of the God,causing him to gag and gasp. Deimos dropped to his knees.

Superman looked at Diana as she picked up her tiara. He said wryly,"Well,I can empathize with him."

She looked at him."I didn't expect to see you..."

"Wally told me..What's going on here,Diana?"

"I...don't know. Everything seemed normal a few hours ago then all hell broke loose. Ares came out of nowhere. I think he may have disabled or tricked Hades' and is using the undead. We seem to be losing too,Kal..."

He saw the fear,the anger, the disbelief in her eyes and touched her shoulder."How is J'onn?"

"I left him with the wounded...with Epione in the Healing Isle...I don't...Oh,Gods!Mother!"She spun around to see Hippolyta receive a strike of a fireball in her chest and arc into the sky and fall a mile away. She screamed."Mother!No!"

Superman held her arm."I'll get her!She's alive."He was a blur before Diana could even speak. Diana saw Ares' chariot descend."Well,well,Princess,dearest Hippolyta couldn't match my might. Can you?"

* * *

Superman caught Hippolyta's burning body before it could hit the ground. She had dropped the sword of Hephaestus and the shield and it fell,lost, for the moment in the thick of battle.

He blew cool air on the flames as he landed with her in the ruins of an old temple. He laid her down on the cool marble steps. He tore off his cape and swaddled her in it and suffocated the the remaining embers on her clothes. His heart contracted with pain as he saw what Ares' had done. The Queen's body was covered in burns,her armour blackened and her face was burnt beyond recognition.

She was gasping in pain and her eyes searched his. She croaked,"Diana..."

"Facing Ares..."

She coughed,"Help her..."

Superman nodded,but replied,"Yes,but I need to get you medical attention,Hippolyta."

She shook her head. He had to bend low to hear her."No...t-time. Leave me...He will kill her...She will be ex-exhausted...if she continues ...with him."

Superman looked up and he could see even where he was the brutal fight ensuing between Diana and Ares. Ares was pounding her and she was fighting for her life. Kara went to help but was knocked into the ground unconscious. He clenched his fists. Ares was a god. The last time they met Ares nearly killed him,but that was many years ago and he was stronger now than he had ever been in all his life. He nodded. Hippolyta's hand clawed his arm.

He turned."What is it?"

"Look...after my daughter,Kal-el...P-promise me."

He frowned and gently touched her singed hair."You will be okay,Hippolyta..."

The Queen insisted."Swear...it."

Superman bent and vowed,"I promise..."

Hippolyta closed her eyes and let out a tiny sigh of what seemed like relief and she whispered,"Go..."

He rose and took took to the air.

* * *

The battle was raging on still .Amazon's were still fighting valiantly against Ares' forces and Superman could see and hear every heart beat,every groan of pain,every ring of a blade as he flew towards the palace. He couldn't even afford to stop and help if he wanted to. He saw Superwoman still unconscious being dragged away by an Amazon to a spot not over run by the undead. At least Kara was alive and unharmed.

He searched for Wonder Woman. He saw her, helm on the floor,her face bleeding,wings bent and broken, picking herself up and tearing the wings off and going after Ares again. The God tried to hit her with the fire balls but she deflected them,and tore out a pillar that held up a cornice and flung it at his chariot. He was knocked off the back and landed heavily onto the ground,making the earth shake. Diana felt the earth begin to crack under her feet and she took to the air. Ares lifted his arm and dozens of spears that laid on the floor rose and came at Diana with deadly speed.

Her eyes widened and tried to lift her arms over her head,but knew the spears were too numerous. She closed her eyes expecting to be impaled but instead felt strong arms envelop her and cover her body. The spears bounced off Superman's back as if they were mere twigs.

Ares watched her irritably emerge unscathed but then observed with some derision, "Ah,Superman...Fortune smiles on me I will kill two of you in one day..."

Diana felt Superman ease off her. She inquired anxiously,"Mother..?"

"Alive...for now..."He could never lie to her.

Her eyes searched his and she saw from the gravity in them that Hippolyta was not in good shape. She suppressed the longing to drop all and rush to her mother's side and turned to Ares,who looked at them both amused. The last time he saw the Kryptonian was more than a decade ago and he had not been much of a threat. Diana,despite holding her own sword,looked bruised and weary as well.

He laughed."Two lambs to the slaughter."

Diana flew at him,sword raised high,and Ares twirled his long spear and the two weapons met each other and the din rang out loudly and he pushed hard and sent her flying into the facade of the Palace,cracking a hole in the wall.

Ares turned to look at him and he asked mockingly,"If I recall rightly we were in this position some years ago, Kryptonian,and it was the Amazon that saved you. I wonder you think you can take me on?What are the odds of you even surviving?"

Superman clenched his fists and replied,"Poor odds have never stopped me..."

Ares eyes glowed red and he raised his spear."Then you will die!"

The spear came at him at blinding speed and Superman had no chance to even move. But his sharpened senses heard the cutting of the weapon through the air,and he felt the force of it,and his hand reached and he stopped it centimeters before his face. He twirled it around and hurled it back at the God of War. Ares barely saw it coming;it moved swiftly and lodged itself with a loud crunch into his shoulder. Ares bellow of pain and surprise.

He yanked the spear out with a roar that shook the air itself."How did you do that?"

Superman did not reply. He just flew at him and landed a solid punch in his injured shoulder and the God of War was sent hurtling backwards and hit the Senate building and the walls crumpled like a deck of cards.

Diana had risen out of the rubble,and limped out in time to see Ares rise out of the destroyed Senate and hurl fire balls at Superman. Superman blew his freezing breath on them and they fell like solid blocks of ice to the ground. Ares growled and appeared behind Superman. They began to fight in earnest. Diana flinched as they exchanged blows and she could see the air actually seem to ripple with the power of their punches and buildings shivered. She coughed. Her ribs hurt when she breathed. She was about to lift off when she heard a voice.

"Princess..."

It was Phillipus. She looked weary and blood stained. She carried the sword of Hephaestus and held it out to Diana.

* * *

Ares never expected this. Superman had the strength of a god and he was absorbing blows that would have maimed even the likes of Phobos and Deimos. And he was actually hurting him!No one had ever hurt him!Not for Eons. It was not the way of the Gods to be beaten by mortals.

Ares felt heat vision burn him as if he was being branded and then he was lifted and thrown to the ground with great force,carving a huge crater in the earth.

Ares landed on his back and groaned. He saw a shadow appear above him and it was Wonder Woman and she had her mother's sword in her hand. She jumped down and landed with a thud,her foot upon his throat. She lifted the sword."This was forged by Hephaestus himself. How ironic...the one whose wife you bedded ...the one you humiliated...how fitting if this sword is the tool for his retribution..."

Ares felt the tip at his throat. Superman hovered behind Diana. He said nothing. This was Diana's decision. He had done his part.

Ares gritted,"What now,Amazon?You will preach love and understanding to me?"

Diana cried huskily,"Many of my sisters are dead. Does that please you,Ares?To wipe out the Amazons?Whom Zeus blessed?"

Ares replied,"I am the God of War. Without me there is no civilization. No power. No glory. Many praise and worship me so they can conquer."

"Glory for whom?Power for whom?You serve yourself."

"I am nothing without the greed and pride of humans. Even in this perfect society of yours there is ambition and pride. Wars between Themyscira and Bana. This peace you have has always been tenuous. Do not get too comfortable. You will never be rid of me Princess. I am eternal. I will always be relevant,even if you preach love all your life,I need not lift a finger as long as men and women exist and crave power. They are easy to corrupt."

"For all those you corrupt...there will be at least one who will fight for what is right and and you will be lucky to see Olympus for a millennia..."she vowed.

Superman watched her lift the blade and he knew what she had to do. Ares warned,"This is not the end..."

Diana stabbed the area in his helm where the third eye would be."No,but it will be enough."

Ares roared and could feel himself disintegrating. He could see the gates of hell opening to him and Hades whom he had tricked waiting to greet him. He was gone and in the place he had lain was the empty helm, with the sword sticking out of it. The black clouds in skies suddenly began to break up,and sunlight began to shine down upon the island. The armies of the dead seemed to crumble to ash and dust into the earth. The demons vanished like smoke-like wraiths in the air. And the remaining brass winged birds seemed to regroup and fly off like a dark cloud into the distance.

Diana threw the sword aside as if she had dirtied her hands with it and asked swiftly,"Where is my mother?"

Superman pointed."I left her in the ruins of a temple."

Diana looked to where he pointed and hovered. Her eyes looked around to see her surviving sisters and the the injured and dead on the ground. She clenched her fists. So many. But she needed to see to her mother first. She gestured to Superman to show her the way. A minute later both landed near the ruins and Diana let out a cry of dismay. Hippolyta was lying wrapped in the red cape,her eyes closed,no sign of movement or breath in her.

Diana dropped to her knees."Mother...I am here."

Hippolyta made no sound. Her eyes were closed. Superman knew at once. His heart sank. He bowed his head.

"Mother,it's Diana. We will get you to Epione. She will get you better...heal you..."she said,lifting her mother to her and looking at her burnt face and body in despair.

Superman bent down and touched her shoulder. His voice was charged with emotion."Diana,she is ...not breathing..."

"Mother,please,say something. Can you hear me?Ares is defeated. We defeated him. Wake up please..."

"Diana...she is dead..."The words seemed to stick in his throat.

Diana shoved his hand away."No...She is just...She is not...Mother..!"Diana shouted and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She clutched Hippolyta's body to her and cried,"Hera,no!Not again!Not again!You will not be taken from me again. You promised you will always be here..."

Diana got up,lifting her mother's body and grimaced in pain as her cracked ribs protested."I will not accept it. I will get you to Epione. The Purple ray will revive you..."

Superman watched sadly as she lifted off with the Queen and flew towards the Healing Isle.

* * *

Superman was helping clear the dead and respectfully taking them to lie in an area of the Necropolis where they would be cleansed and prepared for their long sleep. Superwoman was flying the injured to the Healing Isle. General Phillipus stood before the broken Senate building and looked around her in dismay. The island was a mess,but that was not what bothered her. Buildings could be reconstructed; trees and plants resown. They had lost many sisters...much more than in the war with Imperiex...she wasn't sure of the full count yet but it maybe over three hundred. Amongst them she had seen Helene, Euboea, Cleo, Myhrra, Phillipus felt her throat tighten...and if rumour was true...the Queen.

They had all seen Diana fly off with her to the Healing Isle,and that had been half and hour ago. Diana had not yet emerged and Phillipus did not know what to say to the remaining Amazons who were looking to her,to someone for direction on what to do next. She watched Superwoman land beside her.

"I have taken the last of them over."

"Thank you,Kara."

Superwoman looked around."Where is Kal?"

Phillipus gestured to a figure coming towards them."There."

Superman landed and looked at his cousin. She looked at him soberly."Kal,Epione wants you."

He did not ask why. He flew off at once. Phillipus looked at Superwoman."Do you know if...?"

Superwoman sighed sadly."I don't know for sure. My hearing and sight is not as sharp on that island with all the magic on it...but it does not look good."

* * *

Superman landed on the only place that had been spared attack. The magic had not only kept out the undead,it had been protected by the eagles. He landed on the grassy concourse and walked up the steps. There were many injured sitting in the open foyer being attended to by healers. They looked at him silently as he walked in. His part in helping vanquish Ares had not gone unnoticed. He saw a green skinned figure amongst the healers and cried in relief,"J'onn!"

The Martian Manhunter looked up."Kal."

"How are you?"

J'onn smiled ruefully."Better. The Purple Ray helped me. Now I am trying to see what I can do to help..."

"Do you know what's happening with the Queen?"

J'onn's face sobered."I think it does not look good,my friend. I usually can tell with my telepathy but this place is full of strange mystical forces. I can't tell if she is okay or not."

"Where is she?"

J'onn indicated to the room where the Queen would be. Superman traversed a long corridor that led to a open courtyard and garden. Steps led up to an upper gallery and he hovered upwards and reached the rooms where the most critically injured laid. He stopped as he saw Epione coming out a room with a tray. She looked at him,a look of relief in her eyes.

"Superman,you came. Thank,Hera."

"What is it?"

She pointed to a door."I need you to speak to the Princess."Her eyes filled."We tried...but it was too late...Diana refuses to let go..."

Superman touched her shoulder and nodded. He went to the door and opened it quietly. He saw a large canopied bed and on it laid the body of Queen Hippolyta. Diana was on her knees before the bed and seemed to be praying.

"If you can hear me,Lord Zeus,please do not abandon your children. The Amazons need their Queen. You gave us life to bring glory to Gaea. You can do this for her. Heal her. I will undergo any labour. Tell me what to do. I will exchange my soul hers...P-lease..."Her voice cracked but she swallowed back her tears and continued,"Hera,hear me...your servant calls. Athena, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite...please,intercede on my behalf to Zeus..."She pounded her fists on the bed frame and it nearly cracked."Why won't you not listen?"

Superman walked quietly behind her and touched her shoulders."Diana..."

She jumped,and looked up. He could see her eyes were full of anger and despair. He reached down and drew her to her feet."She is dead."

"No. She is immortal. She cannot die. They can give her back life. I know they can. They did it once before. You died before and you came back. So did I. Why can't she?"

"Diana,there comes a time where you can't cheat death...it wasn't our time then and maybe it is her time now..."

"That is not fair. I swear I will go to Tartarus and find her..."She pulled away from him. Her expression almost wild.

Superman said softly,"You cannot bring back the dead,Diana,unless you compromise all that you believe. You know that and I know that."

Diana turned to the Purple ray and picked it up and said feverishly,"Maybe if I try again. Give her a good dose..."

His hand captured her wrist."Stop it!Look at Hippolyta. She is gone. No healing ray can give her back life."

"Let me go..."she cried and tried to pull away.

"No. You have to face it,Diana,your mother is gone. Please,it is no favour to anyone to deny it. You have hundreds of dead sisters awaiting burial,many more injured,the main island in a state of ruin...The Amazons need to see you. To have hope..."

"They don't need me. They need their Queen..."she shouted.

He tilted her chin up and held her eyes with his own. His voice was firm."YOU are their Queen now."

They stared at each other,and Diana felt a catch in her throat and her bosom heaved. Superman was not sure what she was going to do. Slap his face or burst into tears. Instead she seemed to straighten up and her voice was cold and controlled."Let me go."

He let her wrist go. Diana took in a breath,and she walked towards the door. She pushed it open and the people on the corridor turned,including Epione who was waiting impatiently to see whether Superman had succeeded into talking sense into the princess.

In a voice that was devoid of all emotion ,Diana announced,"The Queen is dead."

There were no gasps. It seemed everyone had sensed the inevitable.

Epione swallowed back her tears and said,"Long live the Queen."She went down upon her knees before Diana. All the others followed suit.

Superman looked on from behind with a heavy heart.


	8. Chapter 8

HER MOTHER'S DAUGHTER

CHAPTER 8

The funeral of Hippolyta and all the dead Amazons could not take place right away,not while the island was in shambles and so many were injured and needed attention. Superman called in the League immediately,and those that could be spared, were sent to help clean and rebuild whatever they could. Those who came were Kon-El, currently using just his Kryptonian name as his alias,Zatara,son of Zatanna, Steel aka Natasha Irons and Flash;and together with J'onn, Kara and Superman they tried to help the Amazons repair what they could.

Donna had come home two days after the event. She had gone been on a long haul mission only to come back to hear the news of Hippolyta. Suffice to say she was distraught. Her husband accompanied her to the island and when they arrive the first thing she did was seek out her sister.

Diana was with Phillipus walking around the island assessing the damage and with them was Timandra, the architect,who had drawn up plans for a new Senate building and additional extensions to the Palace. As they were going to have to rebuild they might as well do the renovations and additions they needed. Since the island had opened itself to men and the outside, the current accommodations for visitors were minimal. A diplomatic center was proposed to be built off the main west wing.

They paused near the area where the Senate had been. Superman and Kon-el were clearing the rubble of the building,and storing the records and anything else worth salvaging and flying them back to the Palace where they would be temporarily housed. Diana nodded briefly at them as they looked up to see her. Timandra opened out her plans and showed Diana what she proposed.

Whilst they were in discussion,Superman looked up. "Incoming,"he said.

Kon-el frowned."What?I don't see or hear any..." Then he relaxed. "Oh,I see them now. Damn,your range is incredible. I don't suppose I will get that,being only half Kryptonian...?"

Superman smiled."Probably not."

Kon watched as the two arrivals broke cloud cover. He said soberly, "Darn,this isn't going to be easy,is it?."

Superman shook his head gravely."No."

Diana looked up. Her sister and Kyle Rayner were overhead and landing. Donna looked pale and and as if she had been crying. The minute she landed she went to Diana."Tell me,it is not true!I don't believe it!She can't be gone!"

Diana's expression was pained."It is,Donna. Mother is dead. At the hand of Ares."

Donna covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes."I wasn't here...I'm s-sorry...If I was here...I could have helped..."

Diana put her hands on her shoulders."We must be strong,Donna,for our sisters. We have lost many."

Donna looked around at the island."How many?"

"The death toll is roughly about three seventy five and with some critically wounded."

"Oh Gods."

"Now you are here,we can have the funeral. I want to lay them all to rest soon. We have so much to do. The island is a mess and I think we need to focus on rebuilding ."

Donna looked at Diana's expression. It seemed distant, and she looked as if she had all her emotions under check. Donna who knew her sister better than anyone else felt her heart sink. But she nodded. This was going to be a difficult time for them all.

Donna took in a deep breath."Can I see her first?"

Diana nodded."Yes. Phillipus can take you there. I have to finish my tour of the island and meet with Artemis."

Phillipus kept her expression schooled. She assumed Diana would be the one to take Donna to view Hippolyta's body,but Diana's business-like tone clearly indicated that she saw the task at hand as priority.

The general bowed."Yes,your Majesty."and she escorted Donna towards the Healing Isle. Kyle,like everyone else,would have to wait for the funeral itself to pay his respects. Diana graciously inquired how he was and then moved on with Timandra.

Kyle looked towards Kon and Clark."Need help?"

"Sure,"replied Superman as he and Kon began to dig a huge foundation for the underground chamber that would keep all the records for the Senate.

Kyle said,"Move out of the way,guys."He envisioned a backhoe with his ring and began to excavate. As he did he commented,"Ares did a job on this place. I saw broken temples. Burnt-out fields and woodland."

Kon nodded."Sure did. But the Healing Isle was spared."

"When the news came we were on Rann...Donna was really upset. How did Diana take it?"

Kon said,"She seems to be mighty cool to me."He looked at Superman."But I wasn't here when Hippolyta died. Clark?"

Superman replied soberly,"It wasn't easy but she's trying to be strong."

Kon sighed."Death seems to be a theme we all have to get use to as we get older. It sucks. Hey, Clark, how do these ladies feel about you being the current suitor for their Queen?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't tell me these Amazon's don't know...that you and Diana ...you know...?"

"No,I don't know,"he replied feigning that innocent look he often liked to use to make people think he hadn't a clue about what they meant.

But Kon was having none of it."Hey,Dude,come on,she didn't go through with the wedding. It's only a matter of time, isn't it?Before you two hook up?"

Superman said wryly,"Now is not the time for this, Conner."

Kyle looked at him curiously."Hmm,I wondered about that. I asked Donna,and even she wasn't too sure what was going on between you and Diana. So,what's the story?'

Superman raised an ironic brow."Do Diana and I look as if we have remotely hooked up?"

Kon interjected,"Well,I guess her becoming Queen will put a spanner in the works...but surely you are not going to let that stop you,Clark?"

Superman said gravely,"Diana becoming Queen is nothing to be taken lightly. It's a great responsibility. It takes priority over all else."

Kyle nodded."That's true. Always a case of wrong place, wrong time for you two according to Donna."

Superman crossed his arms over chest."Just out of curiosity,why do people seem to think it inevitable that Diana and I will hook up?"

Kon retorted,"You kidding me?The world have been waiting for the last twenty years to hear what we all think is meant to be. You have to be either blind,deaf or stupid not to notice how much you two care for each other. And over the years the lengths you two have gone to protect and defend each other ...to the point where you pissed off Lois many a time and Diana nearly went to prison for killing for you. I know you were the ideal husband and so on but you and this woman share a kinship that no one,not even Lois could ever understand. She knows you like no other and what she wants for the world is what you want too. What are you smiling about?This isn't funny,Clark."

"I know. By the way what is the pool now?"

Kon looked at him taken aback."You know about that?"

Superman pointed to his ears."Super-hearing. And I know you guys have persisted with it for years."

"I would say close to twenty thousand dollars,"replied Kyle.

Superman looked more amused than irritable."You people are crazy."

"Oh yeah,you know Bruce and Ollie how they love to show off with their big bucks. Everytime someone loses...we have Bruce of all people starting it up again,"replied Kon

"Bruce?I should have guessed,"Superman murmured.

Kon shrugged,"Well,that's the acute business man in him,and the detective. But come on,Clark,even when I was a kid you two had that unresolved sexual tension that was obvious to everyone. I use to think the only way you could deal with it was try to beat the crap out of each other. Remember the time you two destroyed the Fortress of Solitude?"

Superman said dryly,"I remember but the reasoning as to why it was destroyed is somewhat different to what I recall."

Kon answered,"Sure. Whatever you say. But it would be pretty pathetic to be in denial at this stage in your life. Why can't you just come out and admit how much you love her?"

Superman replied quietly,"I will."

Kon who had expected him to protest,as he had always done,looked taken aback."Oh!.So,you...I see. I thought...and you let me go on and on?"

"It was interesting to see you wax eloquent for a change."

"Oh,haha, funny."

"So what you going to do?"asked Kyle.

Superman replied,"Respect Diana's right to do her duty...for now."

* * *

The funeral of Hippolyta took place the next day. Everyone attending rose an hour before sunrise and assembled on the concourse outside the Palace. Everyone wore white including the visitors. Hippolyta's body had been brought out on a golden litter decorated with green vines and flowers. Her body was shrouded in white gauze and red rose petals scattered all over it. Phillipus,Superman,Artemis and Pallas had been given the honor of shouldering the four corners. Diana and Donna stood behind them,leading the procession of hundreds of Amazons,and friends from the outside. Many bore torches to light the darkness,and several of the priestess sung a mournful lament.

They walked slowly towards the Necropolis where she would be laid to rest in a tomb along side the many Amazons who had fallen in the past.

They reached the Necropolis as the sun began to rise. There was a temple pavilion at the entrance where she was rested on a stone altar and Diana stood and delivered the epitaphios logos,incorporating not only her tribute to Hippolyta, her Queen,but all her sisters who had already been laid in their crypts underground. Diana's voice was unwavering and clear and neither she nor any of her sisters shed a tear. It was accepted they would all do their mourning in private. It was their belief to see death as a next step in the circle of life and they believed they would see each other in the afterlife. Tears traditionally were also seen as weakness and ungracious to those who fell.

"Hippolyta,Queen of the Amazons,is now dead. Along with many of our fallen sisters,she is ready to join a legion of heroes who have come and gone in the fight for peace and freedom. Hippolyta was strong,wise,just and courageous. She led our people for over three thousand years and she kept the promise to the Gods to bring glory to Gaea once more. Themyscira has had its share of difficult times but we were still able to be held up as a beacon of truth,hope and light under her reign. She cared for every sister here;she treated us all equally and honoured the principles of freedom of speech,thought and action. She honoured the Gods,our patrons,who gave our people a second chance at life. Hippolyta was not perfect by any means but she was able to see that even a Utopia must not remain stagnant and we had to allow ourselves to evolve. She opened up the island against the wishes of many, understanding that if we were to search for that inner perfection, reach that higher consciousness,we cannot assume we know it all nor be isolated from the world. The greatest gift a person can give to this universe is to share all that she knows and serve humanity. My sisters,by extension,gave their lives to protect Themyscira and its way of life."

Diana proceeded to call out the names of all her dead sisters and with every name a bell was rung in remembrance.

As the last name was called,Diana said,"May they reign in peace and may we meet again in the afterlife."

She stepped back as the priestess Penelope stepped forward and said a prayer. Then the moment came to take Hippolyta into her underground tomb. She was laid to rest in a beautiful marble chamber,and Superman easily closed the tomb and sealed the jamb with his heat vision.

Diana thanked the audience for attending and the ceremony came to an end.

The Amazons dispersed quietly. The day would be spent in quiet mourning and prayer or meditation. The visitors included many friends of Diana and Donna who stayed back to pay their condolences to the sisters. Not all the of the Leaguers could make it,but J'onn, Clark, Kon,Kyle,Cassie, Steve Trevor,a widower now, Bruce, Kara,Wally,Arthur,Roy Harper,the current Green Arrow and Julia Kapatelis were amongst the visitors,which also included government officials and diplomats. Themyscira was respected by the U.S government and had allies around the world. Many has sent representatives as a sign of respect and additionally wanted to officially acknowledge Diana as Queen.

* * *

The visitors all walked back to the Palace where refreshment awaited them. Many assembled in the great dining Hall. Sitting at one table,was Cassie, Kon, Kara and Roy.

Cassie looked at Kon and Kara."So,I understand you guys are going to help them rebuild."

Kon nodded."Yeah,Clark feels we can get the job done in a quarter of the time."

"I would do anything to help Diana. She has always been like a big sister to me. Themyscira was like my home at one point. I just hope nothing crazy happens this week."said Superwoman.

Roy said,"Well the rest of us will take up the slack and with the Super Family here I think Themyscira will be in good hands."

"If only Diana believed that. She isn't too keen on us remaining here,"said Kon.

"What?Really?"

"Yes. I can hear her and Clark arguing about it from here."

They all turned to see Diana standing out in the balcony with Superman.

* * *

"I don't see the need for you all to do this."

"What?"He looked perplexed.

"It's not that I am ungrateful but we...I need to do this on my own, Kal. You have all been so very good by helping us clear up and put down foundations but it's time for the Amazons to do this for themselves. For us to start afresh and stand on our own...without my moth...without Hippoylta...Show the world we are capable."

"Diana,what has accepting help got to do with being capable?You just suffered grave losses,and many sisters are still injured,too unwell to labour on construction and fields. Or are you proposing to yank them out of their beds?"

She frowned."I never implied that...I just...feel it is superfluous and unfair to have not only you but Kon and Kara here as well. Not when you could be helping the League."

"J'onn has made provision. The reserves will be on call. Plus there is no major upheaval requiring all of us on red alert,"he returned."Why not take advantage?We can cut down the time it takes to complete the repairs."

She clenched her fists .He was perfectly right of course but somehow the thought of having him so near and for an entire week did not seem to comfort her. She felt extremely vulnerable right now and the last thing she needed was Clark distracting her. In the coolest tone she could manage she said,"I am Queen now and it would be nice if my wishes could be honoured. I don't really see the need for outside help."

His brow rose."Pulling rank already are we?"

"I'm not pulling rank. I just think we would be better off doing this on our own..."she began nettled.

"Fine. I will tell J'onn to put back Kara and Kon on the League roster..."

She looked taken aback at his swift concession. "Oh. Okay. That's very understanding of you."

He continued,"And I help with the rebuilding."

"What?But..."she protested.

He interrupted."You are not going to do this on your own."

"Have you no respect for my wishes?"

"Yes,but I have my orders..."

"What do you mean?I never ordered you to do all this..."

"No but your mother did."

Diana stiffened."What?"

They did not get a chance to continue as the U.S Ambassador came up to speak to her. Superman excused himself and left her. She had no choice but to focus her attention on listening to what the man had to say.

* * *

Kara looked at Kon."Wow."

Cassie began,"What?"

Kon shook his head."We are not going to be needed it seems."

Kara tapped her cheek."I think the penny has finally dropped with Kal."

Roy frowned."What?You guys know we can't hear."

Kon said,"Let's just say,Roy,I think I will be adding to that pool of ours."

Understanding dawned on the faces of the former Titans."Really?"

"I predict come Christmas if this isn't resolved,I will eat Cassie's turkey and not say a word."

Cassie knocked him on the ribs with her elbow and ended up going."Ow!I must remember not to do that!"

* * *

Donna entered her sister's chambers later that evening. All the guests had gone,including Kyle and Superman. Kyle understood Donna would need to remain with her sisters for a while and Clark did not have to actually stay on the island,much to Diana's secret relief,to help with reconstruction. His ability to fly around the world in a minute made it no problem to come to the island daily.

Diana was standing on the balcony,staring out at the darkness. She turned when she heard footsteps.

"Hey Sis."

Diana turned."Hello Donna. Has Kyle gone?"

Donna came to stand beside her."Yes."They both stared up at the star studded sky. Donna said,"Feels weird. It seems so quiet as if nothing had ever happened."

"Yes."

"So what now?"

"We rebuild."

"Are you going to resign from the JLA?"

Diana nodded."I will have to. At least for now. Themyscira needs me. If there is any dire threat I can of course help if they require reinforcements. There is much to do."

"I am here for as long as you need me,Diana."

"That is very kind of you,but you have your life. I cannot expect you to stay away indefinitely from Kyle."

"Hey,Kyle knows whom he married and where my loyalties lie. You just tell me what you need."

Diana turned and slowly walked back into the rooms. "Thank you,Donna. I suppose you could be the liaison between Themyscira and the Bana. Artemis is not happy at the moment. I think she prefers the Bana keep to themselves after this last foray with Ares. I can't blame her. The Bana's Gods are not as chaotic as our own."

Donna nodded."I know. She is under pressure from her own sisters and they lost many good warriors this time."

Diana sat down on a chair. There was a pile of documents and scrolls on her desk. She mused. "Petitions. Complaints. Plans. Tournaments. Rituals. Festivals. Many things to look at."

Donna gulped as her eyes fell upon a miniature of Hippolyta on Diana's mantle."It's overwhelming. How did she do it with so little effort?"

"I guess three thousand years made her an expert."

"I can't believe she is gone,"she said painfully."It's like a bad dream. The last time she came back. But this time it feels real and permanent. Like when I lost Terry and my little baby. You can feel it in your gut."

"I am sorry,Donna. But we have our duty to uphold." Diana looked at the clock on the wall."It is very late and we have an early start. I would like to retire..."

Donna looked at her in dismay."Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"You refuse to talk about her..."

"What?Don't be silly,Donna. I gave an entire speech about her!"

"Yes, you spoke about a Queen. Not our mother."

Diana tightened her lips."She is dead. What more do you want me to say?To do?Ought I beat my breast and tear my hair out?"

Donna gasped,"You could show some emotion. You are like a god damn marble statue. So perfect...and so cold!It's me here,Diana,not some stranger."

Diana said patiently,"Our mother died a hero's death. A death of which we should be proud and aspire to. Let her rest in peace. We all mourn in our own ways. Can we at least respect that in each other?"

Donna said sadly,"When you put it like that then what can I say?Goodnight Diana."

Donna left her and the moment Diana knew she was alone she sank upon the chair and took a deep breath. "Hera,give me strength."

* * *

Superman came to the island the next day to help with the construction of the New Senate and the Palace. Diana was tied up with matters of state and did not see him much other than when she took the time to check on the progress of the architects and when she flew over head to go to other parts of the island. She found it all overwhelming from having to make decisions to clear Hippolyta's chambers with Donna,to visiting the sick and hearing the unwanted news that another sister did not survive her injuries,to hearing the woes of the centaurs whose habitat had been destroyed by fire.

The night was made worse for she found she could not sleep. Morpheus kept giving her bad dreams and when she wakened she found it impossible to go back to sleep. Normally whenever she was troubled she had her mother to talk to. Donna was sweet but could never really understand the burden on Diana's shoulder and heart. Diana thought of Kal. He would be perfect to talk to but she did not feel she could without breaking down and that was the last thing she needed. To lose control.

He left the island every evening to go back to the farm. He was sensitive enough to know that staying on would only make her more uncomfortable. In any case he was glad himself. If he had to lie under the same roof as she he would be tempted to seek her out and it was not the time to do that. So he maintained a respectful distance,yet stayed close enough to ensure he was around should she need him.

* * *

Phillipus came into the makeshift audience chamber that was being used as a temporary place for the Senate to sit. She stood at the entrance and looked at Diana as she sat on at the head of a table and listened to complaints from various sisters and other beings on the island. There were too many pressing matters at hand. Diana also seemed to be impatient of red tape;of sisters having to argue over a point before allowing something as simple as where to hang Hippolyta's shield. Some wanted the new Senate. Others the Palace. Some in the Hall of History.

Phillipus looked at Diana's stony expression when she interrupted,"Can we just vote please?We have spent enough time on this point."

The Amazons looked at each other and obeyed. The shield would go to the Hall of History. Phillipus took the opportunity to walk up the aisle and whisper in Diana's ear.

Diana's colour fluctuated."What?How?"

"He was supposed to be taking a break from the Senate building but somehow ended up helping the botanists forage seedlings near the mystic groves and was attacked by Empusae..."

The Empusae were female demons,the offspring of Hecate, the Greek equivalent of a vampire. They often were disguised as helpless maidens and when they lured their victim,which usually was male, they transformed into a kind of succubi and would try to drain the life of their prey. They also had a kind of poison in their talons, if it seeped into their victim's blood it would kill them if the bite had not.

Diana got up at once."Sisters,Empusae has attacked Superman. I am adjourning this meeting to see what has happened."

The Amazons looked concerned. Superman had been with them for five days and his help had been invaluable. The idea of him being hurt was bad but anything hostile on the island after Ares was enough to make them worry as well.

"Is there anything we can do?"asked Phythia.

Phillipus shook her head."They were taken out with silver tipped arrows. I think there were only three of them. And the groves were scoured. We found no more."

Diana walked towards the door,the general behind her."What were Empusae doing on the island?"

"My guess?They came in with Ares but stuck around. Seeing he is currently the only male on the island I suspect it sought him out."

Diana's voice sounded anxious."Did they get to bite him?"

"I do not know,Majesty. He was taken to Epione."

* * *

Diana arrived at the Healing Isle and found Epione with Superman. He was lying on a bed with his shirt off and claw marks down his chest and forearms. He looked pale but seemed to be in good spirits. Epione had just cleaned his wounds and had given him something foul smelling to drink.

"Oh come on. This smells like old leather. Do I have to?"

Diana's voice sounded."Yes you do."

Clark looked up,and smiled."I see news travels fast."

Diana looked at Epione."How bad is it?"

"They did not get to bite him though I seriously think if they did they would have been very surprised at his blood-type. But they did maul him well enough to get some of that poison into his blood stream. The poison would kill any normal human but his alien physiology is clearly coping with it. I am guessing he will feel a bit out of sorts for a while but hopefully it will pass out his system. That potion is a blood purifier."

Diana looked at him."How do you feel?"

"Just a blow to my pride really. I never expected their teeth and claws to sting so much."He took a sip of the potion and screwed his face."Uggh."

Diana said,"Well they are mystical beings. What happened?Weren't you supposed to be helping Timandra?"

"Yes,but I wandered over to see what the botanists were doing and thought I could help. I had no idea half crazed female demons were waiting to drain a guy of his blood. They were very sly as well. One was guised as one of your sisters who seemed to be injured and when I went to help the other two jumped out and they ambushed me. I can't say I was over powered but they were not going down easy,even after being tossed about. It took some silver tipped arrows to put them out of commission in the end."

Diana folded her arms."Kal,there is a cogent reason why outsiders are also not allowed to roam this island alone. And you are not immune entirely to magic even as powerful as you are. Granted this will just be a mild inconvenience to you,but it probably could have been avoided. We are fortunate this was only Empusae. You said you were here to do aid in construction, well I suggest you stick to that. Let the others do their work. I won't have you flitting all over and interfering. And stop holding the potion and drink it."

Clark drained the whole goblet in one go and grimaced. He put the empty vessel on the bedside table and said dryly,"Becoming queen has definitely made you more bossy. You are beginning to sound like my mother. Which is ironic since you yourself look as if you need someone to remind you that you need to slow down."

Diana's frowned."I am not..."

He looked at her keenly."When was the last time you slept,Diana?Or ate properly"

She looked up startled."What?"

"You have dark circles under your eyes and you have lost weight."

She said defensively,"This last fortnight has been stressful. Shouldering the welfare of ones people twenty four hours a day,seven days a week takes some getting use to."

Epione looked around awkwardly. She felt the need to leave them alone. Superman sat up. He picked up his shirt. It was torn in places and blood stained. He threw it aside. He said,"Yes but you need not try to shoulder it all. To act so tough."

She looked slightly impatient."I do not know how you expect me to be. All of you. From Donna,to Phillipus to Julia."

"That's the point,Diana. You seem to think we expect something. We don't."He stood up,and faced her."It's okay to miss her. To mourn her. To take your time. No one expects you to be perfect every moment of everyday."

She swallowed. She really did not want to talk about this."I...should go. I have things to do."

Clark reached out and took her by the shoulders. "No. Stop running away from it. Confront it. Like you always have. The truth is painful but Wonder Woman never avoided it."

"I am not Wonder Woman anymore. I am Queen of Themyscira!"she replied gravely and she pulled away and stepped back."I am glad you are okay. I suggest you rest before you go back to work."

Epione volunteered tentatively,"I think it would be wise if he stayed on Themyscira,Your Majesty. I would prefer that we could observe him,just to ensure we know the poison has had no after-effects."

"Oh. I see."Diana looked at him dubiously."Will you stay?"

He returned ironically,"That depends on you,doesn't it?"

Diana flushed at his tone."I will have them prepare chambers for you at the Palace. Excuse me."She nodded to him and Epione and left the room.

The healer gave the Man of Steel a rueful shake of the head."She is her mother's daughter."

Superman nodded."Yes,I know. Stubborn as hell."

Epione looked at him curiously."That does not worry you though?"

"No. Not all."


	9. Chapter 9

LETTING GO

Chapter 9

Superman,attired in his bloodstained uniform,was lead by a chamberlain down a long corridor of the Palace. The Amazon showed him the room that had been prepared for him and then left him to settle in. He looked around. It was impressive for a guest chamber,with a high ceiling and mosaic floors. A large iron framed bed stood in the middle,with oak furniture and fine bronze ornaments and painted vases on a built-in row of shelves. The adjoining room was the bath chamber. He looked around curiously,and stopped before a chair where a cobalt-blue knee length tunic was laid out with a pair of sandals. He picked up the tunic with an amused look.

Tunics and sandals were not exactly his idea of favorite wear and twenty years ago he would have been rather awkward about it;but now he was practical enough to realize he had little choice unless he wished to walk around shirtless. It was at least comfortable. He walked out of the room through the doorway to step onto the balcony that over looked the gardens. He had not seen Diana since her visit to him earlier that day and he recalled the look of doubt in her eyes when Epione suggested to her that he ought to remain. He shook his head ruefully, leave it to him to want to woo this woman at the most challenging time of her life. She probably just wanted him far away and maybe he would have left,but for Hippolyta and the fact that he knew his friend,despite her protestations,was suffering deep down. She needed at least one person who would not mince words and take her to task in as much as be there for her. Her sisters would be too in awe of their Queen and Donna was herself grieving.

He felt much better now that he had rested despite having to swallow the awful purifying draught. But Epione wanted to make sure he wasn't going to fall ill suddenly or do something unthinkable like grow claws and fangs.

He would have preferred to be doing something instead of lazing around. He scanned the grounds and saw the Senate building in the distance. The Amazons were trying to mount a rather large statue of Themis,Goddess of Justice, on the top of the pediment of the main facade. They were using pulleys and ropes. He shook his head and took to the air.

Timandra was on the ground directing them and they seemed to be struggling."Be careful!That's it!Left!_No!It's going to hit the columns!_!"

The Kryptonian held the statue easily,used his heat vision to shear the ropes from it and flew it up to the top. He affixed it easily. The Amazons looked on with relief and admiration. He had been helping them all week;they had known him for years and they still found his abilities fascinating. It was hard not to believe that he had not been sent by the Gods themselves.

Timandra looked at him as he landed beside her."Superman!What are you doing here?"

He smiled."Lending a hand. If you don't mind."

Timandra sighed."Mind?Why should we mind. You got that done in less than a minute. But you were hurt earlier. You shouldn't be here..."She looked at the tell-tale signs on his

uniform of the attack."You ought to be resting."

He dismissed that."I'm well enough. Epione just wants to observe me. That can be done while I help,couldn't it?"

Timandra looked dubious."I do not know. The Queen may not be happy..."

He smiled that boyish grin of his that never failed to charm."Let me worry about the Queen. You tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

The Queen stalked down the corridor with an irate look on her face. It was just gone sunset and she had returned with Donna from a trip to Bana-Midghall. It had been an especially difficult visit. Many of the Bana wanted to pull out of the Treaty of Integration with Themyscira. It seemed being united had only brought them as a nation more trouble, from wars to invasions of the Patriarch's world;events that had little to do with their way of life. Some of the older extremists were stirring that it was Diana's fault;for she had been responsible all those years ago in duping Hippolyta into allowing men onto the island,and opening it up to the corrupting influence of the outside world.

Artemis, to her credit,had been on Diana's side. They had been through much and forged a trust over the years. She had even tried to argue that men on the island had little to do with Ares's plotting. The God of War was devious and responsible for chaos and destruction and no amount of banning men would change that. In fact were it nor for men,Ares may have destroyed both tribes.

Matters had been made worse when the Bana raised another very embarrassing question for the Queen of Themyscira. They had heard of Superman's presence on the island and wanted to know what the Queen intended. Was she letting her emotions and loins dictate the way of life of the Amazons?If that were the case, they would not tolerate a male consort. It was against all they believed. If Themyscira was happy with that then so be it. But the Bana wanted no man rule over them.

Diana had been furious and Donna had been afraid she might have said something to really make matters worse. But Diana was wiser and very aware of her station and did not allow herself to sink to the level of the women. She was very dignified as she said that Superman had been a respected friend and ally of Themyscira for many years and he was helping them rebuild. She regretted that anyone would see something other than a genuine desire to help and twist it into something else.

The meeting had ended abruptly after that. Artemis had tried to apologize but she had to respect her people's wishes and she realized she had some work to do if she wanted to prevent the extreme faction from infecting the rest of her sisters. So the two Themyscirans had left the Bana,not very optimistic and very disappointed.

The moment Diana landed she saw the finished Senate and when she went down to see the stragglers who had stayed back to clear up the dust and sediment and wash down .It was here she heard that Superman had been helping and was responsible for the building being finished a whole day ahead of time. Just hearing that had infuriated her for no apparent reason.

Now she stalked towards his chambers to give him a piece of her mind.

She didn't even knock. She just pushed the door open and walked in."Clark!"

The room was empty,and on the bed was a blue tunic."Don't tell me he's gone off again. Hera,give me patience..."

Diana was about to go out onto the balcony,when she heard a voice."I'm here,Diana."

She spun around. He was coming out the bath chamber,with a towel about his hips and one in his hand,drying his dripping hair.

She crossed her arms on her chest and demanded,"What did you think you were doing?"

He blinked."Taking a bath. I am allowed to take a bath,aren't I?"

"That is not what I mean!I heard you went back to the building site."

"Oh. That. Yep. It's all finished."

"Were you not expressly told to stay put?"

"Er,it was a _suggestion,_yes. Not a decree as far as I could recollect,"he replied in that maddeningly calm way of his.

"Clark,you could be infected by the bite of a demon and yet you go jaunting around when you were told not to!Suppose there were horrible after-effects?'

He draped the towel he was using on his head over a shoulder."I don't feel very bloodthirsty. Maybe we should wait for the cover of darkness and see if I will grow fangs."

She stamped,reminding him of a little girl having a tantrum."It isn't funny!If you had been infected or the poison did not come out your system we could be dealing with a different picture!You really have been flouting my wishes,Clark,and that only undermines me before my people."

"I'm sorry but I felt well enough to go out and help. Next time I will stop to ask your permission,"he returned somewhat dryly.

She looked a little conscience stricken and said gruffly."I...saw what you did and thank you. And I do not mean to sound ungrateful but I really have enough on my plate not to have to worry about you."

Clark cocked his head at her."Fine,but you're over-reacting here. What happened at the meeting with the Bana to make you so cranky?"

She frowned."What do you mean?'

He came up to stand before her and asked whimsically,"Diana...Er,may I call you Diana,your Majesty?"

She started and protested with a guilty flush,"Kal!"

He smiled gently."Diana,you look extremely harassed and I doubt very much it is just one knuckled headed Kryptonian causing all this stress. What happened over there?"

Her shoulders suddenly sagged and she put a hand to her brow."There are extremist groups that are wanting to break the Integration treaty."

He frowned."Why?"

She said dully,"This last attack by Ares was the final nail in the coffin as one would say. They said that since they forged a peace the Bana have been dragged into battles that have very little to do with them and their way of life. They see the woes that have befallen us as my fault for going out into the world and letting the outside forces corrupt us."

"That's ridiculous! Ares has been a force of chaos and destruction for eons. How can they blame you for his part in the cosmic order?"

She sighed."They believe in the Egyptian Gods who have been kinder to them than the Olympian ones. They have lost many sisters,Kal,and in battles where I was the one involved and my mother came to the aid of the outside world. Their thinking is that perhaps they will be better off and safer with little ties to Themyscira. In addition they are saying that they want no man ruling them."

She coloured as she said that and he crinkled his brow."You've lost me."

She explained,"They actually had the gall to imply I have you here because you and I are... lovers."

"Oh. I can see how that would peeve them. They have always been a tad paranoid."

Diana added tentatively"They think I am putting my own needs before the tribes...I told them I would never do that and you were a friend and ally whom Themyscira has always trusted. I don't think they believe me."

"Well,so what if we are?What business is that of theirs or anyone else?" he asked."We have never been lovers but that never stopped the outside world from speculating and the gossip rags from plying their trade. And it never stopped us from getting the job done or living our lives."

Diana conceded slowly."No,I guess not."

Clark rested his hand on her shoulders."Diana,what is really the matter?Tell me."

She hesitated,and then whispered,"I am afraid."

His blue gaze penetrated hers."Of what?"

"Of all this. Of being Queen ...I don't know if I can be a good one...I am afraid I will fail them all."

His eyes softened."You are the bravest,wisest woman I have ever known. You won't fail."

Diana's eyes filled and she asked a question she had been aching to ask him."You said she spoke to you .What did she say?"

He stroked her cheek."She made me promise to look after you."

Diana shivered at his caress."Oh...You don't have to feel obliged to look after me,Clark. I am capable of doing that myself. I just...need..."

"Yes...?"

They were very close now. She hadn't realized that until her palms were resting against his broad,muscular chest and the scent of bergamot that seemed to surround him assailed her nostrils .Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. Clark himself felt the emotion in her and he was that close to drawing her into him and kissing her once more.

Their lips nearly met when she pulled back shaking her head mournfully,"No..."

He kept hold of her arm."We need to talk. We can't ignore this,pretend this is not something we want."

"We wanted it many years ago and when we did try it failed,"she replied painfully.

"Diana,we were both young and expected so much. I was a coward. I should have waited and given you time. I didn't and part of me regrets that. But there is also a part that moved on and was happy. You think I'm still in love with a ghost. I'm not. I loved Lois,yes,and will always be grateful for the time I had with her but it's been ten years and I find that I can't mourn forever. Even if I wanted to wallow in self pity and grief,my heart and soul just won't let me. I can remember her now and my heart doesn't ache. "

She gulped."I don't know,Kal. I feel...I must go and...you need to dress. Dinner is served in the great hall within the hour."

She hurried away,leaving him to stare after her with a grimace. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Clark sat with Donna and had his dinner. He looked around for her but she made no appearance. Donna studied him,seeming to read his mind.

"She doesn't come to the dining room. She hasn't done since mother died. She sits in her room and eats. Or rather pretends to eat."

He looked up at that."Have you tried to get her out?"

"You know how stubborn she gets. She says it's the only time she has to herself. So I let her be. And today,well,let us say she was very cheesed off by her meeting with the Bana."

He nodded."I know. She told me."

Donna eyed him curiously."She told you what they said about the two of you?"

"That too."

Donna looked at him sympathetically."I bet it wasn't pretty."

He said,"I can handle my own end. I worked with her in the League for years. I am used to her temper. It's like water off a duck's back."

Donna coughed."Er,any truth to what they might have said?"

He said wryly,"Let's say one party is willing."

Donna tilted her head inquiringly and he tried to explain what was transpiring with him and Diana. Donna shook her head and said dryly,"Well,Clark you made your bed with that stupid comment so you have to lie in it now. Good luck with that."

Clark smirked."Oh thanks. That helps."

* * *

Diana found herself in a vast,wide field littered with bodies. She gulped as she walked gingerly over the cleaved carcasses of the dead and she searched the battle-field for some sign of life. There was none. She turned over bodies and saw faces she knew. Cleo. Euboea. Myhrra. Phillipus. Donna. Hippolyta. All dead.

Diana cried out and lifted her head in vain,and began stumbling over the corpses,looking for signs of life somewhere. There was none. She looked around. Themyscira was unrecognizable. It was just burnt-out fields and woods. A crumbled Palace stood in the distance with smoke rising tinging the skies black. Diana shouted. Nothing but her own voice echoing back at her.

She turned. She was in one of the long subterranean passageways of the Necropolis. It was freezing cold and she shivered. She saw a shadowy figure ahead of her and she called for the person to stop. To wait. Not leave her alone.

The figure moved forward. Diana ran after it."Don't go!"

Diana tried to fly but found she couldn't. She ran and found her breath giving out."Stop!"

Suddenly the figure halted and turned and Diana stopped. It turned. She looked up and saw the hood fall and Ares' deathly face grin eerily at her. Red eyes glowed and a blade flashed. Diana gasped as her hand grasped the hand with the blade but even as she tried to struggle she felt herself weaken and unable to hold it back. She felt cold metal pierce her in the heart.

Diana felt herself collapse and falling into an abyss

* * *

Clark could hear muffled sounds. Cries of distress. He sat up at once. He instantly recognized Diana's voice. He got up,threw on his tunic and flew out of the opened window and up towards her apartments. He found it instantly and landed on her balcony. He pushed the doors open and moonlight flooded into the room. She was tossing and whimpering in her sleep. The white sheet had been kicked off her. She was in the midst of a nightmare from the low keening sounds she seemed to be making.

He sat on the edge of the large canopied bed and leaned over her."Diana!"

She was trashing,and he held her arms and called urgently,"Diana!Wake up!"

She cried out and her eyes flew open and she saw a shadow over her. She jerked upright and began to lash out and fight. Strong arms held her firmly and a voice broke into her haze."Hey...It's me...Clark...You're okay...Safe."

She suddenly stopped and stared at him wildly. Her eyes were wide and sunken in their sockets. She gulped."Ares..."

"Is not here. It was just a bad dream..."he said gently,pushing her damp hair off her face so she could see him..She was trembling."You're cold as ice,"he muttered and reached to pull the sheet around her and pat her back soothingly. Diana choked,"They were all d-dead. No one was alive and I was alone. The only one alive..."

Clark wrapped both arms around her,drew her close and she felt him tenderly kiss her brow."You're _not_ alone. You'll never be not while I am here with you."

Diana's voice quavered against his chest."Why does Morpheus torment me with these dreams?I see them dead. All of them. Every night. I see her. She is either dead or dying...and I can do nothing to save her. Help me,Kal,I can't close my eyes and not see death..."

Clark murmured in her hair."Let her go,Diana. She will never rest in peace if she knows this pain you are suffering. This fear you're carrying."

Diana moaned,"I never...got to even say...g-good-bye. To tell her how much she meant to me."

He whispered,"I know. But she knew you loved her and she loved you. All that mattered to Hippolyta was your safety. She made me leave her for you,even though she knew she was dying. She would be proud of you. For you are doing your best and being a pillar of strength for your people. And it's okay to cry for her,Diana. It helps a lot. Believe me. I should know."

Diana's resolve crumbled and she sobbed in his arms like a lost child."She said she...w-would always...be here...and my s-sisters...Euboea, Cleo, Myhrra, Helene...All g-gone... !"

He simply held her,waiting for the storm of her grief to pass. She did not know how long they stayed like that;all she was aware of was feeling physically and emotionally drained. She lifted her head and looked at him almost,apologetic for her show of emotion."I'm sorry...I did not mean to burden you..."

He shook his head and put a finger to her lips."Shhh. What are friends for?You should try and get some rest. You look exhausted."

She laid down and he covered her with the sheet. It was strangely comforting to a woman who always was the one to soothe and protect and be independent and strong. It made her feel cherished and like a little girl all over again. It was a sweet feeling. Her lashes were drooping and she reached for his hand. She tucked it beneath her cheek and he watched her as she fell asleep.

He sighed and pulled a pillow close to her own and closed his eyes. He was tired himself after the events of the day. Sleep claimed him at once.

* * *

_ELSEWHERE__._

"Will you look at that."

"Jonathan Kent,what are you doing?"

"Come on,Martha,you gotta see this. I think our boy is finally making some progress here."

"Really?Did he finally make his move?"

"No,but he's close."

"Oh how sweet!What a beautiful pair they are. I just hope when they wake up tomorrow it won't be back to the same old drawing board."

"Well,Diana is stubborn,you know. Like you,Your Majesty."

"My daughter may be stubborn,Jonathan Kent,but your boy is very blind."

"Clark blind?How?"

"Oh come,honey. He was. I know what you mean,Hippolyta .Clark was always a bit slow on the uptake when it came to Diana's love for him. Still I think there is something called timing and fate. I think these two were meant for each other now. Not before. He is so much stronger now and wiser. Sure of himself. Only experience gives you that. Look at how he deals with Diana. He has no fear. I mean,he was _terrified_ of Lois."

"Well,I am most grateful to him for keeping close to her and letting her learn that being vulnerable is not all bad. I am afraid we Amazons are responsible for that fallacy,that emotion is weakness. It grieved me to see her suffer in silence."

"So it will not bother you if they get together?"

"Bother me?I ordered that son of yours to stick around."

"Well,I wonder if we will get grandchildren,ladies?"

"Oh,that would be so wonderful if Clark could have a family of his own. The only sad part is that we won't be there to spoil them. I hope they do. I had hopes with Lois,but you can't make bread with water and no flour can you?"

"Well,we just maybe getting ahead of ourselves. They need to resolve their feelings first."

"Well they better soon,cause I will go down there and give them a piece of my mind."

"Or I will have to go do some serious intervention with Aphrodite."

"I have faith in my boy."

* * *

Clark opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the windows and the sounds of birds could be heard outside on the trees. He felt something warm next to him and turned to see Diana curled up next to him,her head burrowed against his shoulder. He studied her. She was sleeping deeply and she looked even more beautiful in repose. He reached out and touched her ebony locks that laid scattered on the white pillow. He was almost tempted to lean in and kiss the full,damask-rose lips awake but he gently disengaged himself .

There would be time for that later, if he got his way that is. For now she needed her rest and she did not need her sisters coming in to see him lying in bed with her and jumping to the wrong conclusions. Well,at least not without good cause. He was going to have to go slow with this courtship. It was going to have to be a case of when Diana was ready,not before. He looked at her. Her lovely curves were defined beneath the thin sheet and he was feeling back to his full strength. He got out of the bed quickly.

He left via the balcony.

When next he saw Diana it was past mid afternoon. He had done some work on the diplomatic center,then he had to go check in with Epione on the Healing Isle. The healer wanted to ensure he was okay. He had gotten her approval and he returned to the Palace to put on his uniform which the amazons had managed to wash and mend. He went in search of her. He was informed by Phillipus that she was in her mother's chambers,finally having the motivation to finish pack up Hippolyta's personal effects.

He gently knocked and heard her voice."Come."

He walked in to see her sitting at the Queen's desk and putting away letters and cards and journals in a wooden embossed box. She looked up and her face coloured delicately."Kal."

"Phillipus told me you were in here. Busy?"

"No. I am finished. It's just some final things I needed to do."

He looked around. It was a huge room and very opulent .It was designed for the monarch,with its adjoining audience chamber and salon. He asked,"Considering moving in here?"

She sighed."Maybe. Not yet though .It's still too soon. I just needed to pack away her personal effects. I came to find you but you had gone to the Healing Isle."

"Yes,Epione gave me a clean bill of health. I can go home."He came to stand behind her chair.

"Oh. You are leaving now?"She felt a stab of disappointment. What was wrong with her?She ought to be glad he was leaving. It was what she wanted. Wasn't it?She hoped the flicker of dismay did not show in her eyes.

"Yes. I'll be back for my final stint tomorrow. It has been great not having to worry about the outside world for a change. But I can't ignore the deadlines I need to meet out there in the world. My publisher is very keen to meet up,and Jimmy is waiting my column for the Planet."

She said sincerely,"I have to thank you...for all that you have done for me and my sisters. I thought perhaps that I had dreamed it all...But you really did come and you stayed with me,didn't you?."

"Yes."He studied her face."You look better. Less harassed."

"I slept until noon. I did not know that I was so exhausted."

"Well,I could have told you that. How long have you been suffering with insomnia?"

"Since she died. Every night. Last night was the first time I slept for more than an hour."She sighed."I feel so much lighter in my spirit. I think I may be able to rest now. At least I won't be so afraid to close my eyes. You were right. I just needed to let go. It just has been so hard with all these new responsibilities and worries. I was afraid if I did I couldn't stop and I would be of no use as a Queen to my people."

He replied,"Well,having a good cry is a start. This pain will ease but don't fear it and give yourself time. And I want you to promise me you will slow down and talk to someone if you feel overwhelmed. You are spoiled for choice,you know."

"It's that simple,isn't it?"

"It's that simple."

"Well, I promise. Thank you,Clark."

He said gently."And if you need me just call."

She nodded."I will."

He bent and his lips brushed her cheek. Her pulse fluttered. He heard it but he only smiled at her and turned and flew out of the open window.


	10. Chapter 10

KINDRED SPIRITS

CHAPTER 10

Clark Kent strolled with a white dog at his side in the warm glow of the early morning sun. He was heading towards Smallville Cemetery,and in his hand were three white roses. He looked around at this part of town. It had changed a lot over the years. What had been a quiet road with the cemetery and nearby church,now had more houses and people. However, it being Sunday and just past six am,made the road quiet and he only met up with the folks who were walking their dogs.

He supposed he had to be grateful he kept the farm. It was one of the few places where humanity had not encroached and he had enough privacy. He barely knew anyone left in Smallville after his long absence. Many of the older families he had known had moved out or died and their kids had grown up and he barely recognized them. Most people were vaguely aware of some distant relation coming to take up residence in the old Kent place outside of town. He was labeled as that decent but reclusive writer. In a time when one could shop and do business on-line what need had one to go into town.

The cemetery was clean but looked slightly old and crumbling in places. Folk seldom buried their dead anymore. Cremation was the norm of the modern world. It was inexpensive, quick, convenient and, in a time when space was a problem and procuring a plot cost money,it was the better option for most. Clark opened the gate and walked towards the lee side.

He stopped before three graves .JONATHAN KENT. MARTHA KENT. LOIS LANE KENT. They stood along-side each other. Krypto sat down and watched him with his ears cocked. Since Clark coming back home this was the first time he had ever come with him to the cemetery.

Clark put a single rose near each tombstone. It was something he did once a year now. He recalled the time Lois died and he could not even come near the place. It had hurt that much. But with time passing,so did grief and he could come now and pay his respects and remember them all with love and pride. He had been lucky. To have been blessed to be found by two such wonderful people as Martha and Jonathan Kent. What he might have become if he had been found by other folks he would never know.

He smiled and said,"Thank you,Pa. Thank you,Ma. For everything."

He looked at Lois's grave and touched it. He had considered himself lucky for this woman to even give him,Clark Kent,the time of day. She had been full of life and zest and did get herself into trouble more often than not. He use to worry himself sick about her. Times he had been guilty of not doing his job out of the fear of wanting to keep her safe. It said how much he loved her but he admitted it had been a tad unhealthy at times. The ultimate irony was that she didn't die at the hands of one of his foes as he had so often feared. She died due to rushing to get a story and rushed a red light and was hit by an on coming truck. She had died instantly.

He could barely recall it all now. It seemed like a far off dream. But he had been numb for years until he left and went and traveled the world and it was there,seeing other people,that it dawned on him that he had been wallowing in self pity. He had been to Africa. To the Middle East. To Asia. He worked in war zones. Covered natural disasters. Did things not only as Superman but as Clark as well. He took in details. He didn't just save. And he got to know the people he wrote and saved.

He met men and women who had lost everything in one second. Be it from a bomb or an earthquake. They had lost houses. Children. Spouses. Others their countries as they fled as refugees in civil wars. He met folks who lost their entire family. And the dignity with which those people lifted themselves and carried on,many in abject poverty,stunned him. It also made him open his eyes and see what living was about. How brave and resilient the human spirit could be. It had inspired him and he found a peace within himself.

He smiled."I will never forget you and I thank you for loving me. I use to think Clark could only ever be for Lois,never understanding that Clark isn't solely who I am. I will always cherish our time together,but life goes on...and it seems it's coming full circle. I ...guess you must know what I mean. Diana. She was at the beginning. Before you. I never told you that because,well,I knew you always felt a bit threatened by her. But back then I didn't see myself as even fitting in her world and I don't think Diana and I would have worked. We were young and both at a place in our lives where we wouldn't have been able to cope with being Superman and Wonder Woman as well as THE super-couple. It might have just ruined a really good friendship. She was my best friend ;her and Bruce. There were things I couldn't tell you,cause you wouldn't have understood...but they always did. Were it not for them,I would have never gotten over my initial grief for you. I just wanted to go shut myself away in the Fortress. Bruce,god damn him,wouldn't let me. And Diana she was my rock. Then when I began to feel something for her I ran again. I hid away in other parts of the world. It made me feel so guilty. How could I feel for her after I had you?I guess I grew up a little more,Lois. I have seen so much in these last five years. So much death and suffering but I have also seen hope and strength in people who have nothing. It inspired me to never give up."

He looked at all three markers now."I love Diana. It has taken me twenty years to admit that. But I know it here." He pointed to his heart ."And here." He pointed to his head. "I have stopped running but the irony now is that _she_ is running from me. I guess I deserve that. It's been a while since I felt like a teenager and I don't know if I'm doing this right but I just want you three to know that I am doing this and...I wish...you were here to give a guy some advice after I put my big foot in my mouth all those years ago in Asgard..."

He smiled ruefully and looked at the headstones as if waiting for something. The breeze suddenly lifted and he felt a cool rush of air on his face and he smelt something like freesias. A scent he associated with Martha Kent. It was strange. Kyrpto seemed to perk up and wag his tail."What is it ,boy?"He stood up to see if anyone had come into the cemetery. There was no one.

Clark frowned and looked at Krypto who looked at him with an expectant air.

The smell, as it had come, had gone. Clark shook his head ruefully. He was imagining things. He said with a smile."Come on,boy. Let's go home."

* * *

Diana watched Kal discreetly as he worked on the final additions to the diplomatic center that was adjoining the Palace. She had come to the Hall of History to access some records on the Integration Treaty that hadn't been destroyed by Ares; and for some reason she had been compelled to the large,arched,glass window that over looked the area where the extension was going up. He was on the roof using his heat vision to refine any rough edges to the pediment and scour for any weakness or cracks. What was most amazing was that the S insignia was no longer in a sea of black. He had changed it. It was back to the former red on gold. As in the old days.

It was his last day there and after that she had no idea when she would see him again. Unless she made up an excuse to bring him back which seemed pathetic or if the League needed her and she knew J'onn would never call her away from Themyscira now unless the world was ending. The thought seemed to gnaw away at her. She had lain awake for hours last night,not because of fears of nightmares and insomnia but for the anticipation of seeing him for the final time for maybe months. She watched him chatting with several sisters who were on scaffolding washing the walls directly beneath him. Very few on Themyscira resented him. He was the only male of the JLA they really trusted to be themselves;not even withstanding the brilliance of all the others. There was something non threatening about Kal,despite his power,it was in his eyes and smile. It disarmed one completely and drew one in. Made one trust despite themselves.

She thought of the Bana. It was her mother's dream to have her sisters united. If she should even start anything with Kal...that would be the end of the unity right there. She sighed and watched him throw his head back and laugh. Never in all her years of knowing him had he looked better. In his youth he had been a handsome man. Now with the kiss of silver at his temples,the worldly touches of care on his face and in his eyes,the knowing mischief in his smile,and the physical maturation of his body,he was absolutely magnificent. He moved with a confident kind of grace. He could rival the statues of the Greek heroes in the recess in the Hall of History.

"Diana!"

She jumped and drew back guiltily. It was Donna.

"I was looking all over for you...I wanted you to take a look at a letter I'm drafting to the Bana...I...What are you looking at?"

Diana turned away swiftly."Nothing."

Donna came to the window and looked out. Her brows rose and she grinned."Well,well. Nice view."

Diana replied,"Yes,the center looks really good."

"I know and so does the man on the roof. Were you ogling him?"

Diana protested."Really,Donna."

Donna grinned."You can't fool me,you know. You may be Queen and the best darn diplomat around but when it comes to men and love,you always were a bit easy to read and out of your depth. Clark is a hottie. Any woman can see that. Can you can at least admit it,oh Royal One?"

Diana frowned and snapped goaded,"Fine. He is hot!"

"And you want him..."

"I don't...!"

"Oh,where is that lasso?"

"Donna,I ..."

Donna took her arm."He has done everything but crawl on his hands and knees to show you that he cares..What more do you want?Words of love?Odes to Diana?Surely words pale in comparison when put against his every action over the years?"

Diana coloured."I...the Bana..."

Donna threw her hand up."Oh, to heck with what those ancient,grouchy stick-in-the-muds have to say!You weren't even doing anything and they believe you are sleeping with him!So why not do what you want?"

Diana chided."Donna,that's very reckless. I am not...I am Queen. I must maintain some self control. Do what is right for my people."

"Come on,Diana!Live for a change. Follow your heart. Stop being so selfless...and such a martyr. You know how many people think you and Clark are made for each other?Most of the JLA and JSA and half the world...I remember when I was younger most of the Titans really believed you two were married. You use to behaved like an old married couple. I took one look at you yesterday when you came to the dining room and I knew something had changed. You were more like yourself and you even smiled at Phillipus' joke. I think he was responsible for that...wasn't he?"

Diana looked out the window and her eyes softened."Yes. He helped me see that I was repressing everything and I needed to mourn our mother. That it was okay to admit I missed her and was sad and afraid. I'm sorry,Donna for being so brittle and uncompromising. It just hurt so much losing her..."

Donna came up to her and hugged her."Oh Sis. It's okay."

Diana returned her embrace."Thank you for staying. I'm fortunate having such a sister and friend like you. I love you."

Donna smiled and wiped her eyes and smacked her shoulder."Don't make me cry now!We were talking about you!"

Diana drew back and looked uncertain."He said he wanted us to try..."

"I know. He told me!Told me that you believe he is still hung up over Lois. Diana,it's been _ten years! _Clark is ready to move on. He said so and he never lies."

"I know that...but I have so much on my plate and I don't know if I want to risk our friendship. Suppose we don't work?"

"Suppose you do?Diana,Kyle was my friend first and there is nothing more wonderful than being able to love and desire a man you trust,respect and who knows your inner most feelings,thoughts and needs without having to have it spelled out. I mean,you were with only two men in all your life...Robert and Tom...and you had to lie to both of them and hide who you really were. They both fell for the costume yet they really did not know what it meant for you to be Wonder Woman. You can never say that of Superman and he isn't even your lover...yet..."

Diana said sternly,"Donna,stop jumping to conclusions. I think we really ought to get back to work...Where is this letter you wanted me to see?"

Donna shook her head."You are hopeless,you know that?Utterly hopeless and a coward!"

Diana's eyes smouldered suddenly."I'm not a coward!I have tarried here long enough. If and when you want to discuss something serious I will be in my chambers."

"Yeah,sure. Run away."

Diana frowned and took up her book and left Donna shaking her head in resignation.

* * *

Superman made his way to see the Queen. It was finally that time of day. To leave. He found her sitting in her ante-chamber,at her desk,with her head buried in a pile of scrolls. She looked slightly stressed. Her brows were crinkled and lips pursed. She had a hand on her cheek and a pen in her hand underlining clauses and reading them in a low murmur. The sound of the door opening and his footsteps made her look up. He stood on the threshold.

"Kal..."

"Busy?"

"Sort of...I am trying to go over a copy of the Treaty and see if there is anything I can do to make amends. To convince then that it is worthwhile staying as one nation..."

"I see. Well,I won't keep you then. I am leaving now."

She dropped her pen."Oh. So soon?I thought you would remain for dinner..."

His shook his head."It's best I go,Diana. I have Monitor Duty later and I have a lot to do..."

Her eyes looked at him wistfully."Thank you for all that you have done for me,Kal."

"It was an honor. Will you be okay?"

"I ...yes..."

He remain where he stood several feet away from her. She found her legs were leaden. If she stood up she didn't know what she would do. They stared at each other. His eyes were almost questioning. As if seeking some answer. Some signal of forestalling. She opened her lips but no sound came out. The words were stuck in her throat.

His eyes for an instant flickered with a shadow of disappointment but he forced a smile and said,"If you need me..."

She whispered,"I know..."

To say anything else would be superfluous and discordant.

He turned and closed the door quietly behind him and left her sitting there staring after the closed door as if in a trance. Diana sat there and tried to focus back on the scrolls. But she kept seeing his face instead of words and parchment. She flung them aside and pushed back the chair so hard it toppled backwards.

"Kal!"

She felt her heart contract painfully and her throat had a lump. She wanted...Hera,she wanted...She rushed through to her bed chamber and burst out on to the balcony. Her eyes frantically searched the skies and she saw nothing. He was gone. With his speed he would probably be cresting America already. She couldn't even follow...She had no idea where he would be. A forlorn sigh was torn from her lips and Diana felt her eyes fill. She walked back inside and sank weakly on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands.

She suddenly stiffen. She could hear the familiar rush of wind outside on the balcony. Her heart thudded. Gods,could it be...?

Diana looked up and saw him coming in through the balcony doors. His eyes met hers and she let out a half sob of gladness and relief. She stumbled to her feet and she was moving towards him,her emotions written on her face for him to see. He caught her up in his arms,near lifting her off the ground,and holding her close.

She choked,"I thought...you were gone..."

He whispered,"I heard you call..."

They clung to each other tightly,foreheads pressed together,breathless and shaking with the sudden surge of joy and need. Diana felt him loosen his hold on her to let her toes touch the floor,only to have his head descend and his lips capture hers.

* * *

Duties would come first. They could not be avoided. For either of them. It would have been so easy,to have given into temptation and move a few steps closer to the bed. She would not have resisted. He could have seen and felt the desire that matched his own. But voices had stopped them. He had heard the approach of her sisters long before they were even on the floor to Diana's chambers. They had reluctantly broken apart. It would not have been wise for the new Queen to be discovered in a compromising position in broad daylight when she was supposed to be attending affairs of state.

In any case he did not want their first time to be a flash in the pan,driven by lust and instant gratification. They had waited so long for that moment,they could wait a while longer. He wanted to savour their coming together. It had been so long since he had felt that kind of euphoria and it astounded him how much he wanted that. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with a woman and he had even wondered if he remembered how,but he smiled. Judging by Diana's response to his kisses he guessed he was off to a decent start and having the most beautiful woman in the world in ones arms was certainly a plus.

Fingers snapped in front of his eyes."Kal!"

Superman blinked and looked up.

Superwoman frowned."Are you even listening to me?"

He looked slightly sheepish."Sorry,Kara. I ...was thinking of something else. What were you saying?"

"I'm here to relieve you."She gestured to the clock."It's nearly six am GMT."

"Oh."His eyes seemed to gleam.

"Yes,you can go,"she gestured.

Superman got out of the chair and said,"Thanks..."

Kara looked at him curiously."You've got a big goofy grin on your face. What's up?Monitor Duty couldn't have been that funny."

His lips twitched."Nothing..."

Her hand caught his sleeve."Oh no you don't,mister!Spill the beans!"

His brows rose in amusement."Beans?What on earth are you talking about?"

She laughed."So evasive. Come on,Kal,I'm family. Anything going on with you and a certain monarch?You were with her a whole week..."

He smiled."You'll have to wait for something definitive."

Kara put her hands on her hips."You haven't made your move yet?What are you waiting on?Will hell have to freeze over for you two to just get on with it?"

Superman tutted."Now,now,it won't be fair me giving you a heads up when everyone is vying for some snippet to win the pool. Think of how disappointed Kon would be if he didn't win."

Superwoman laughed."Yeah,like if I believed you cared about that. I get it. You could simply tell me mind my own business,you know.'

"Yes,but that isn't very Superman-like,is it?"

"No,I guess not..Always the BoyScout,huh?"

He smiled."I do have a reputation to uphold. Now if you will excuse me..."

Kara smiled and took the chair and he moved towards the teleporters. He had barely put a foot on it when she said,"Uh-oh...Kal..."

He turned."What?"

"Trouble in Metropolis. It's Grundy. You want me to call in someone else...?"

He shook his head."I'm on it."

* * *

Superman touched down before the Fortress of Solitude. He was carrying the comatose body of Grundy over his shoulder. It had taken him a bit longer to take Grundy down. The monster seemed to get more powerful and smarter with each resurrection and he had taken a few knocks. This time he was not going to leave anything to chance to allow him to regenerate. He would imprison him in the Phantom Zone.

He tapped in the security code and flew in. He headed towards the armory where he kept various weapons and alien devices. Here he kept the phantom zone projector. He laid Grundy upon a raised circular platform and turned the projector on. The monster vanished. He locked the projector down and secured the armory. He winched. His ribs had taken a battering. It was sore on the left side. He hovered and floated towards the main communications room,to check in with Kara.

She was relieved to hear that Grundy was imprisoned."Let him go beat up Jax-ur or one of those other Kryptonian criminals now to his heart's content,"she said sourly.

He smiled."Do you need me for anything else?"

"No,I think it's quieter now. Nothing else the others can't handle. I know you feel you don't need as much rest as we do but do try to get some."

He nodded and her face vanished from the screen. He flicked though the different monitors and sure enough there was nothing to draw him out as Superman. He might as well go home and see if he could grab a couple of hours. He programmed his sentinels and locked down.

He flew high above the clouds taking in the rays of the sun. He felt the warmth flooding his limbs and organs,pulsating in every fiber of his being,giving him energy and healing any damage he had sustained with Grundy. It would probably be just nearing dawn in Kansas and he wasn't sleepy. He would see if he could finish the chapter he was working on. He admitted his mind always seemed to come alive with the dawning of a new day. He landed before the farmhouse and opened the screen door. He almost never locked the place. One never needed to with Krypto around to keep guard.

He saw Krypto as he walked past the living room. In the pale morning light,the dog was seen to be lying on a rug near the television but oddly enough he did not spring up and launch himself at Clark. He just sat and thumped his tail. He also seemed to be looking at the couch.

Clark gave him a knowing look and walked in,"What?Too tired are we?I bet you got up to mischief while I was away...You must be starving...I will whip us up somethi..."

He stopped short as he came around to stand before the couch. Lying asleep on it,in a white tunic and sandals,no tiara on her head,was the Queen of the Amazons. She was curled on her side,her cheek against a small pillow and her hands were loosely holding one of the magazines from the coffee table. He squat down so he was level with her face and he studied her for a moment. It warmed his heart instantly to see her there but he wondered what brought her away from Themyscira. She looked peaceful and he loathed to wake her. He quietly stood up and left her to slumber.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window and danced upon Diana's satiny cheek. The warmth and the glare teased her eyes open as well a delicious smell pervading the room. She sat up abruptly,the magazine falling to the floor. She picked it up and looked at the wall clock. It was past seven. She turned her head at the smell. It was coming from the kitchen. He must be home!

She got up and headed towards the kitchen. The door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and saw Krypto with his head in his bowl wolfing down pancakes. His master was standing before the counter,in a blue plaid shirt and faded jeans,making fresh orange juice. Clark turned and smiled."You're up. Come in. I just made pancakes. You want some juice?Or coffee?"

"I...yes. Juice will be fine."

He poured a glass and pulled a chair out for her."Sit down. I'll get you some pancakes."

Diana obeyed. She looked at him in some wonder. How long had it been since she had seen him in his home environment?It had been years!He looked so relaxed and at ease and there was nothing incongruous in seeing this side of him. In civilian clothes,quite happily being domestic. He seemed to fit in naturally. Who would guess looking at him that this man also wore the cape,and wore it very well.

He plunked a plate with pancakes before her along with a honey,maple syrup, fruit puree and butter selection. She looked at him."Aren't you going to eat too?"

He smiled ruefully,"I'm afraid I fed myself as I cooked. I'll just have juice."

She looked at the plate."I am afraid I won't be able to eat all this,Clark..."

He nodded at Krypto."Oh,just eat what you can. Krypto will gladly help you with the left-overs."

Diana picked up her knife and fork and cut into one."That is delicious,Clark. I'd forgotten how good a cook you were..."

He smiled,poured himself some juice and pulled up a chair opposite her."Now,why are you here?Is everything okay in Themyscira?Any problems with the Center or Senate building?"

She lifted her lashes and met his questioning gaze."Yes. We are fine. There is nothing wrong."

"Oh. So this visit is not for business?"

"I was waiting for you and when you didn't come,I..."She trailed off self consciously,looking a tad nervous and expectant. Their eyes were locked onto each others. A tension filled the air between them. She had stopped eating and he was largely ignoring the glass of juice in front of him.

"Your sisters know that you are here?"

"Phillipus knows...and Donna..."

"How long do you plan to stay away?"

"I can stay for the day but that depends...on you..."

He stood up,as did she.

Krypto looked up and cocked his head to see his master come around the chair of the tall female. It had been a long time since the animal had seen Diana but he had remembered her voice and deft touch. She was not like Kara whom he knew belonged to the family by nature of her blood. And she was nothing like the human woman who had been his master's mate. Diana actually liked him and had no fear whereas Lois had never quite reconciled herself to her husband's dog who had a passion for chewing up her belongings. Diana also smelled of a unique exotic fragrance...reminding the animal of those moments when he roamed the earth,above green canopies and beneath blue skies,of open spaces and freedom.

He saw his master draw her into his arms and their faces were close together. Krypto wagged his tail. It seemed they had forgotten the pile of pancakes on the plate. He watched them leave the kitchen. He jumped upon the chair and looked at the plate. Surely they were not leaving it?He looked at the kitchen door. Were they coming back?He sat and looked at the plate. Better to guard it and make sure.

* * *

Clark looked at Diana .She laid on her side,her head resting on the pillow. Her eyes were half shut,and her breathing seemed soft and regulated. The sheet was thrown carelessly over her,covering only her lower back to her thighs. Her longs legs were bare and her hair,which seemed matted and damp fell down her unblemished back. The curves of her breasts were just peeping from beneath where her arms rested on the pillow before her.

Part of him still couldn't believe it. Diana,Wonder Woman,Amazon Queen of Themyscira,his best friend,was lying in his bed,in his home,in Smallville. She had lain in his arms,for the last few hours,allowing him to find a completion in himself that no other woman could ever give him. He had guessed being her lover would be something special,just by her being able to match him physically. But it wasn't just that she could bear his unbridled passion...even his lust. It was a case of two kindred spirits coming together to find that they felt right together, emotionally and spiritually. The act itself had been remarkable. He had to be grateful since coming back home he had renovated the inside of the farmhouse and redone the old wooden floors in a solid kind of tile-work that was durable and strong and replaced the old Kent bed with a reinforced titanium alloy. Otherwise he was certain the entire bed and floor would have collapsed under the force of their love making.

He had left her for a few moments,to go and answer the JLA communicator,which had been lying on the kitchen counter. It appeared Superman had been due to go make an appearance at a government function at mid-day and Flash had called to remind him that it was one pm and to check if everything was okay as Superman was never late and if he was he usually called in. Clark had very firmly said Superman was indisposed and would not be available until further notice. He did not even bother to answer's Wally's suspicious query about what he was up to. He just switched the communicator off and yanked out the battery,thereby rendering it powerless.

He came towards the bed and flung off the robe he had grabbed a few minutes before and climbed in to lie alongside her. She felt him draw her back towards him and his lips punctuated kisses along the side of her neck."Now...where were we?"

She turned her head and whispered,"What was it?"

"Nothing important..."He captured her lips and kissed her,softly at first,as if taking into consideration she may be a little worn out. But her eager response encouraged him and he crushed her mouth,almost bruising her lips. He couldn't get enough of this woman. They had made love several times and still it was as if he wanted to inhale her spirit into himself. To give all of himself to her,and it was a relief and joy to find he could.

Their first time had been achingly sweet and it had been with touches of shyness and hesitancy on both their parts...Diana had been intimate with Robert and Tom but she had not been prepared for one as Kal. And he had been so long accustomed to being gentle and controlled he wasn't quite sure how much to hold back or let go. By their third time,well,Diana had to concede it was a good thing she had been not on Themyscira and they were on a lone farmstead. One could only do so much to be quiet. All her Amazon discipline would not have kept her from crying out his name as she crested a wave of pleasure that she had been sure at the time would splinter her being to shards.

Diana shivered as hands caressed her and trailed down her stomach and abdomen to slip beneath the sheet. She moaned."Clark..."

"Yes?"

"Don't..."

"Don't?"He nibbled her ear lobe.

"Don't...stop..."

He turned her to him and she wrapped her arms around him,cherishing his weight and the feeling of joining with him one more. There were nothing on earth adequate enough to label this joy,this desire,this passion between them. I love you seemed so cliche. They both had said it to people before and it seemed hollow and trivial. What need have they,who had done so much for and on behalf of each other,of words?They did not require that kind of verbal reassurance,not at this stage in their lives.

Later Clark held her close and they talked softly.

"Will you tell them what happened here?"

"Well when you come to visit me on Themyscira,I am sure they will work out that you are not there to stack bricks or mix mortar."

He grinned."So,I will be getting to come Themyscira regular,huh?What about the Bana?"

She sighed."They will probably want your head on a spike when they find out how much you have brainwashed me."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel better,and you hardly can be called brainwashed,Diana."

"I know,but they are very backward in their thinking. They can't see that I would want you of my own free will. They see it as the man's fault. But you know what?Who cares?I am not going to go back on what I believe. The Gods,if they did not believe in the equality of man and woman,would not have sent me as Wonder Woman to help change the world. I fully intend to continue the plan of Themyscira sharing our knowledge and expertise with the outside."

"Now that's the Diana I know. I thought I lost her for a bit."

She smiled."She is here to stay."She raised up to look at him meaningfully."And you,Clark?"

"Oh, I am here to stay too. All three of me...Superman,Kal and Clark."

She laughed and laid her head back down on his chest."I am happy,"she sighed,"but ever so tired. You sure know how to wear a woman out,Kal."

"Well,you're not backward either. I think I could do with some shut eye too. It's been a helluva twenty-four hours for me."She was yawning now like a little girl and he kissed her hair.

Clark promised."Go to sleep,Diana. I'll be here when you wake up."


	11. Chapter 11

CONFIDENCES

CHAPTER 11

"Well,children,I'm taking that jackpot!" announced the Flash as he flopped his frame down in one of the armchairs in the Members Lounge of the JLA satellite and dropped what looked like a piece of a chip down on the center table .

Kon-el,who was playing a kind of hologramic chess with the eighteen year old mage Zatara,looked up at that. "What?"

"I am taking that twenty thousand,pal."

Kon waved at him dismissively. "You always say that,Wally. Every month for the last two decades."

"This time I nailed it. It's not going to be Christmas in the Fortress as you predict. It is TODAY in the farmhouse. "

Zatara looked up. "What is he on about?"

Wally said kindly,"You are too young,my boy. You weren't even born yet when this wager got going."

Kon rolled his eyes. "Well technically neither was I but what makes you think you've won?"

Wally leaned back and hooked his hands behind his head. "I just called Blue to remind him about a meeting and guess what he said? Superman is _indisposed_."

Zatara said innocently,"Well,maybe he is. He is Superman,you know."

"No,no. You don't get it. Superman is_ never _just indisposed. He is either saving the world or in peril or doing something or the other whereby he will tell you why he is late or can't make a meeting. He doesn't just switch off without as much as an explanation. He actually _cut_ me off."

Kon straightened up and said crossly,"Maybe he was in a hurry. "

"Oh yeah,I bet he was. He said and ,I quote,"_Wally I'm off duty and busy. When I 'm free I'll let you know. Don't contact me unless it's a life or death situation_." And then he cut me off."

Kon frowned. That did sound suspect. "Look,Wally,you need _proof_ to win that bet. We don't even know Diana is there. From what I gather she's tied up with Themyscira."

Flash said airily,"Well,why don't you call him?Last thing he told Kara was that he was at the farm. That was over six hours ago. No one has heard nor seen sight of him."

Kon got up. He wasn't going to lose this bet."I will."

He fished out his own communicator and tried. He only got the sound of a dead line in response. He frowned. Wally waggled his brows. "See?Kent _always_ answers."

Kon pulled out his mini phone and dialed the farmhouse. The phone rang then it appeared someone had lifted the receiver only to click it back down. He dialed again and got a busy tone.

"Damn it! I still don't believe it."

Wally grinned. "I'm telling you,Conner,Supes and Wondy are together. I can feel it in my bones. And when I see him tomorrow I'm going to ask him."

Zatara,who seemed to have grasped the essentials of the conversation,said,"I thought they already were together. Everyone seems to think so. This is news to me ."

"Superman had a wife,little Z. She died ten years ago."

"Oh I see. No wonder. I always thought he use to look sad when I was younger. I'm glad if he and Wonder Woman get together. She is very brave and kind and understanding and well,who wouldn't love her...?"

Wally grinned as Zatara blushed to the roots of his blond hair. "I see you feel the wonder too. Don't feel too bad. All of us love her. There isn't a guy here who didn't at some level feel awed and inspired and adored her. But we all knew only one of us had a real chance in capturing her heart and understanding her. That was the Bigguy. He was a bit blind back then but things happen when they are supposed to,I guess."

Kon frowned. "I'll ask Kara."

Kara was none the wiser but she was not very helpful. In fact,she ripped into Wally and Conner for even wanting to disturb her cousin. "If he is with Diana,which I don't know,the last thing we need is for you two to be nosing into their business! If I so much as hear you two tried to go anywhere near that farmhouse I will...Well,you had better be far away...!"

The two Leaguers slunk away. An angry Kara was not a pretty sight.

Kon said wryly,"I think we had better wait this one out."

Wally grimaced."Er,yeah. Winning the pool will not be fun if I suffer third degree Kryptonian burns."

* * *

Diana returned to Themyscira very late that night. She landed quietly on her balcony and went into her chambers. Dozing on a divan in a corner was Donna. Diana tried to tip toe quietly to the bed but Donna opened her eyes and said in an amused voice,"So the prodigal daughter comes home."

Diana turned. "Oh,sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. I was just dozing. What time is it?"

"Just past midnight."

Donna smiled slyly. In the pale lamp light she could see a the subtle change in her sister's face. Diana looked as if she was radiating a kind of serenity and light.

"Well,you did stay long. I had to cover for you several times. Told them you probably got caught up in League business. Did you, er, finally make progress?"

Diana blushed. "I...yes..."

"So spill. Come on. I have to hear this!" Donna got up and came to face her. "I want every little,teensy,last,dirty detail."

Diana rolled her eyes. "There was nothing dirty about this."

Donna laughed and sat down on the bed and pulled her sister down next to her. "Says you. So come on, tell me what happened."

"Well,we talked..."she began carefully,trying to find the words but aware of a heat creeping up her cheeks as her memory went back her day in Smallville.

"Yeah,yeah,I know you and Clark...you two do love to talk. Thirty years later, god knows what more you have to say to each other! But my question is,did you do it? And no beating around the bush,Sis. Just a yes or a no."

Diana shook her head ruefully but replied honestly,"Yes,Donna,we did."

Donna clapped her hands. "Hurray!So tell me,how does the Man of Steel measure up?"

Diana protested now. "Donna really!"

"Oh,come on! I'm not asking his measurements...Though one can guess, with those red trunks of his, he has nothing to be ashamed of. What I mean was,how was the s-e-x?"

"You have a filthy mind. I never ask you about Kyle."

"No but then you _are_ boring that way. Come on,sisters share their secrets. How was it?"

Diana 's eyes seemed to sparkle and a smile curved her lips and, to Donna's amusement, she fell backwards on the bed with a dreamy sigh and confessed,"Being with Kal was just heavenly."

Donna laughed and laid along side her. "Ha! So,he was better than old Tom and Rob?"

Diana frowned."I suppose it's not fair of me to compare but ...I could not bear to leave him...I just wanted to stay cocooned in that space,in time,forever. Hera,listen to me. I am sounding lovelorn..."

"Welcome to the real world,Sis. This is what it's about. Even with those other two before you were so very...I don't know,clinical and always in control...Love is a crazy thing that makes you feel a little off balanced and that's okay."

"That's what Clark said. "She sighed. "I can't afford to miss him too much,because I have all these duties that require my attention. I know speed and distance are not issues for us,but I can't see him everyday...even if I want to...He will be too great a distraction."

"So when next do you see each other?"

She said,"I told him perhaps at the end of the week. He could come to the island then."

"I see. Five whole days apart,huh?" Donna looked cynical. "And he agreed to this?"

"Yes,he understands my predicament. He himself has many things to do. And I want our sisters to gradually get use to the idea."

Donna looked at her crinkling her brow at the thought of not seeing him and hid her smile. She did not tell Diana that she could easily see them both breaking that agreement. Instead she asked,"Sooo,how many times?"

Diana turned her head."What?"

"Come on, you've been cocooned, as you said, for hours...nearly sixteen hours with him...and you both got more energy than most..."

Diana sat up. "You think we only had sex all this time? Oh,come on,if Clark and I had done that for sixteen hours straight I wouldn't be able to walk much less fly."

"Okay...okay...so you talked...and?"

"And he cooked for me...breakfast and dinner. We slept through lunch..."

"Okay so you cooked and slept...and?"

"And had a shower..." Diana's cheeks flushed as she said that.

Donna grinned and lifted her index finger."That is definitely one time."

Diana's lips curved traitorously."I can't remember ..."

"Oh,yes you do."

"Yes I do but that is for me and Clark alone to know...Oh Donna,I am so happy!Is it right to feel this ecstatic so shortly after mother?"

"Listen to me,if anyone deserves to be happy it is you two. Our mother would never resent that." She hugged her." I have to go home tomorrow and I am so glad you and Clark sorted things out."

Diana said softly,"Me too. Thank you for covering for me and for helping me."

"Anytime."

* * *

Kon-el walked into the commissary and saw Superman standing near the beverage table. "You could have told me! You let me lose to Wally! Thanks a lot Clark!"

Clark looked up from where he was pouring a cup of coffee for himself. He smiled. It was all over the satellite. Since yesterday he saw the smiles and winks,got thumbs ups and slaps on the back from his many colleagues. He didn't have to confirm anything to anyone. They all knew. Plus one could tell by looking at Superman something had changed. It was in the return of the old twinkle in the eyes and smile in his voice. And Flash claiming the jackpot, after Donna told Kyle, who told Wally, who let the cat out of the bag.

For once Superman,who had always been scrupulous about his private life,did not take offense. He never realized so many of his colleagues really wanted him with Diana. It was as if this happening had made everyone enthused and happy. There were never two people who were more loved and respected than him and Diana;be it from their older colleagues to the younger ones who virtually idolized them. They all knew Superman's sad story and Diana's recent tragedy and knew it would only be a matter of time before those two would find solace and joy within in each others arms. That people cared so much for their happiness touched him.

"So Wally won the pool?"

"Oh don't you play innocent with me,Clark. You know he did. You could have given me a heads up!"

"And how was I supposed to do that? Was I to stop mid way and say to Diana,oh hang on, I need to tell Conner?"

Superman strolled over to a table and sat down. Kon dragged a chair and sat down opposite him. "Well,did you have to give Wally those clues?It was clear as day. You may have just well said "_Wally,I'm in bed with Diana,don't call me_!" You know how much I put into that pot over the years?"

Clark looked unsympathetic. "Well,you did win the Bruce marrying Selina over Talia wager. Now you will have to find some other poor soul's loneliness or misfortune to bet on."

"Humph,nothing with interesting stakes as your and Batman's love life or lack of one. I couldn't even believe when he dropped that bomb on us all when_ he _got married. Everyone thought he was going to be a grumpy old bachelor. Anyway,good going,Kal. It's about time. How is she?"

"Well,I haven't seen her for three days. She's very busy with her duties. She's having some teething problems,especially with the Bana."

"Really? I thought after Ares they were all one big happy family."

"I'm afraid not. There is a sudden resurgence of an extreme faction that puts all that has happened on Diana's shoulders. They say she is responsible for corrupting the Amazon way of life by allowing the influence of the Patriarch world into Themyscira. They are pressuring Artemis to break the Treaty of Integration so the Bana can go back to their old ways and living in isolation. They see all of Diana's friends and allies as threats. It's only been a month since the attack and with all the fatalities and Hippolyta's death,Diana feels it would seem a tad insensitive to flaunt it openly that the Queen has a male lover who will be allowed unlimited time on the island . Diana wants to be honest with her sisters and discuss it first. The Bana have already set the rumour we are lovers when we weren't and when it is made official,Diana is fearful of a falling out."

"Wow,being Queen is complicated."

"It is,"he replied simply. "And I have to respect that."

* * *

Diana sat in her place in the New Senate. They were listening to Phillipus discuss the changes that they had to adapt after having lost sisters. It was not going to be easy,now that they had lost the likes of Euboea,who had been the captain of the guard,as well as many other well trained sisters. They needed to find someone to replace Euboea,and they were discussing the idea of shortlisting candidates and then having a tournament.

The Senate voted unanimously for the idea. Diana waited until the chair,Penelope,asked if there was any more business to discuss,and when none was raised,she herself stood up. She looked somewhat self conscious as she took the floor.

"Sisters before we adjourn this sitting,I have something to say."

The women looked at their Queen curiously. Diana cleared her throat. "I admit I am not quite sure how to begin...but I need to tell you,that I am...that Superman and I are officially courting."

There were murmurs and Diana detected some smiles as well as frowns. She added,"As your Queen,I feel I am obliged to tell you this and that I crave your indulgence and understanding."

Pallas spoke up."Your Majesty,you are Queen here. You do not require our permission."

"I know that,but I would like your support"

There were two representatives from the Bana in the Senate. One was called Lacea. She said coldly,"The last time a Queen courted and counted herself in love Heracles and his men betrayed and humiliated all of us."

Diana said gravely,"Kal-el is not Heracles. I have known him for many years;we have fought together side by side;he has never hurt me willingly. My sisters will attest to his good will."

Mnemosyne said,"Lacea, from what I know of Superman,is that he is a good man and has helped this nation time and time again through out the years. If this is her choice then from my point of view,she has chosen someone worthy. I wish you well,my Queen."

Diana nodded at her gratified.

Timandra added,"He has also bled for us and what he did this last week, were we left to do it by ourselves, well, we wouldn't be sitting here comfortably. There is no ally that has done for us what this man has through out the years. Even Hippolyta trusted and respected him."

Lacea asked dryly ,"That sounds all well and good,but what does this courtship mean?"

"This is not the first time Her Majesty has courted,"said Phillipus."Why should this even be an issue?"

"There were two others before. How is this different from them?You were even prepared to bind yourself to one of them in the custom of the Patriarch's world!Where is he now?"

Diana coloured but said truthfully,"I never professed to be an expert on matters of the heart. Tom Tresser was unable to withstand the pressures of being boyfriend to Wonder Woman and whatever we felt for each other was not strong enough to overcome that .I admit I made an error in judgment with Captain DeCourtenay .I respected and cared for him but realized I did not belong in his world nor he mine. In either case whenever I was called upon to do my duty,I did it. As Queen it is no different. Superman knows this and he expects nothing of me in terms of making demands upon my time or interfering in the running of this nation."

Lacea frowned skeptically."So we are to assume you won't change your mind with Superman?"

Diana responded with a voice full of sincerity,"I don't know what the future may bring but I can truly say I have always admired and respected him. I trust him with my life."

Penelope stood up."My Queen,it is flattering to the Senate that you would be so open and honest with us,regarding your personal life,which in fact you did not even have to do. You are Queen after all. We here too should know ourselves,despite being granted the boon of immortality,that none of us are infallible. We have many years now accepted that men are not evil and Superman is a good example of all that is best in the species. I do not see why it should matter whether the Queen courts him or anyone else. It is her right to do as her heart dictates. So far I do not see that this courtship could detrimental to Themyscira and I, for one, support her."

Phillipus spoke up."As do I."

Timandra said,"Then let us put this to a vote so we are clear where we stand on this issue. Those who agree for Superman to be granted unlimited freedom to come to the island,vote now."

Three quarters voted for it. The rest abstained. They were grateful to Superman but still were coming to terms with the idea of their Queen courting a man who was as powerful as a demigod and granting him unlimited freedom to come and go as he pleased. The two Bana simply stood up and walked out.

* * *

The fallout came the next day. Lacea and her colleague did not return and a message was sent by courier that the Bana had voted to withdraw from Themyscira totally. They would no longer occupy a place in the Senate and they would go back to ruling themselves. Diana had been taken aback at this sudden turn of events and she personally tried to go see Artemis to see if they could negotiate some agreement. But Artemis' hands were tied. Her sisters had voted unanimously for their independence,after being told by Lacea how soft the Themyscrians had become on their position over men.

"I am sorry,Diana,but as you have a duty to listen to your people,so have I,"was all the satisfaction she got from Artemis.

Phillipus saw her face as she arrived back at the Palace. They walked together along the corridor leading to west wing where her apartments were located.

"I take it it did not go well?"

"No. They will not reconsider."

"I am sorry,Your Majesty. I know how much you wanted the two tribes united."

Diana sighed. "It's a major set back,and not the way I wanted to start my reign. Artemis is under great pressure and the anti-male faction have managed to create enough paranoia to get the support to sever the treaty."

Phillipus said grimly,"The last time this happened we were on our way to civil war."

Diana looked at her startled."Surely it will not come to that?"

"My Queen,I have seen many things during the centuries and nothing would surprise me any more. I hope that Artemis do not let these radicals take control."

Diana said ,"After we have been through so much as one people,fought side by side,in the Imperiex War and against Ares,surely it will not come to that?"

Phillipus said softly,"Let us hope so,but we must be wary and not take for granted that everyone feels the same loyalty as you do."

"What do you suggest,General?"

"I think they need to be watched."

Diana knew what she implied. She was not that naive. She said,with a heavy heart,"As much as I hate spying upon them,I see what you mean. I leave it to you to what you have to."

Phillipus bowed."I will attend to it,my Queen."The General turned to go but then paused and said,as if she were discussing the weather,"Oh,I almost forgot. You have a visitor."

Diana crinkled her brow."A visitor?I am expecting no one at this time. Who is it?"

Phillipus' lips turned upwards as she said,"He is waiting in your chambers."

Her heart leaped."He?"

Phillipus nodded. Diana needed to hear no more. She ran eagerly up the staircase towards her apartments.

* * *

She pushed opened the door and saw the Man of Steel standing in her ante-chamber near the bookshelf,perusing a book. He turned and smiled as she cried in surprise and relief,"Kal!"

Superman put the book down and she tripped into his waiting arms. Her lips eagerly met his own and she clung to him as if he were the rock she needed to hold onto lest she was swept away by her recent sorrows and cares.

Diana hid her face in his shoulder. She said huskily,"But it isn't Friday..."

He inhaled the fragrance in her hair and kissed her temple. "I know,but I missed you like hell. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head and simply held onto him tightly. He could feel the emotion in her. It was clear she was happy to see him but he could feel a kind of anxiety in her too.

"What is it?"he asked,drawing back to look at her.

Diana sighed. "Nothing that I can't deal with...I'm just so glad you're here...I missed you so much."

He tilted her chin and frowned. "You have been working too hard. I can see it. Are you getting enough sleep? Are you even eating properly?"

"Oh,Clark,now you are sounding like a mother hen."

"Well,get use to me pecking away,because you look as if you have lost weight_...again_."

"I haven't."

"Yes,you have."

She gestured impatiently at her long chiton and cape. "How can you even tell?"

"Well,I'm looking." He was shamelessly scanning her from head to toe.

"Clark!That's cheating!"

"Come on,Diana,no evasions."

She confessed wryly,"I am sleeping better than I was, though I wake up early and can't go back to sleep. And my appetite comes and goes. Phillipus even sent Epione to me but she said I was physically fine. It was just a common case of me...Hera,what this world has come to...of me _pining_ for you."

He laughed."I bet that didn't amuse you."

"Well,of course not. Imagine what the Bana would think. The Queen of the Amazons moping for a mere man? It would be sacrilege. Plus you do have this irritating habit of popping into my head when I ought to be concentrating. I think when they see me smiling to myself in the Senate they must think I am slightly unhinged."

Clark chuckled and took both her hands to his lips. "The guys up in the satellite must think the same of me."

Diana smiled and gently disengaged herself after a minute. She unclasped her cape and flung it over a chair. "Are you staying for the whole weekend?"

"Do you want me to?"

She tutted. "Now that is a stupid question."

He grinned. "So what have you got planned for me? I hope it's as good as what we had on the farm."

Diana saw the mischievous glint in his blue eyes and laughed. "Are you challenging me,Superman?"

"Well,your Majesty,this_ is _my first time on Themyscira in my capacity as boyfriend,and I was hoping to have a memorable stay."

Diana began to walk towards the bed chamber. She gave him a coy look over her shoulder. "Well,I was going to have a bath. Would you like to join me?"

Superman replied,"Well,one wouldn't want it to be said I refused Themysciran hospitality."

* * *

The moonlight pooled upon the the ruins of a small pavilion lost somewhere in the mystical groves. A cool breeze wafted through the roofless old monument once used as a point of worship to the goddess Aphrodite. The fragrance was a combination of the salt of the sea in the distance,the heavy perfume of lady of the night,jasmine, and cypress. A small fire burned near by,casting a glowing dancing light upon two figures that laid upon a blanket on the stone floor. Next to them were signs of an unfinished meal and scattered clothing.

They were curled up next to each other,his red cape covering some of their nakedness. They were looking up at the night sky and speaking in low,dulcet tones.

The weekend was nearly over. It had been wonderful. They had spent as much time as they could together and at dawn tomorrow he would leave her. Diana closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is it?"he asked,sensing the sudden tension in her.

"When do I see you again?"

"I'm down for a deep space mission and I think I will be gone for a few weeks."

"Weeks. Gaea,that will feel like an eternity. Please be careful when you go and try and come back in one piece."

"I know. I will be counting the days too. I want you to be careful too. With the Bana in such a mood,I feel they might be capable of anything."

"You sound as paranoid as Phillipus. I have to believe that they will at least honor our Amazonian legacy and not turn on us for no reason. I understand the need to preserve their way of life and I hope they will see that it means respecting our choices too. I doubt very much Artemis will allow the radicals to dictate to the rest of their Senate. She has had her own doubts about men over the years but after being Wonder Woman I know she understands why it is important to reach out to the world and seek peace. I trust her. Yet I do feel slightly guilty about having to spy on them. But Phillipus feels,based on experience,we cannot be too careful. I know I have worked as a government operative before but why does spying on my sisters feel so unethical?"

Clark smiled. As Superman he always gave people the benefit of the doubt and over the years people had called him naive. He hadn't changed in his outlook much but he did understand,like Bruce,one had to be prepared for every eventuality. Diana wanted to believe. Hope and optimism had always been both their credo. It was what made them so compatible,this sharing of wanting to better the world. She also had a pragmatic streak in her and this ability to face anything head-on. It made him breathe easier. She had always been able to take care of herself. As much as it would tear at him to not be with her, he did not have to obsess nor worry himself sick that she could not fight her own battles. It was a relief for the first time in years to love a woman and not have the guilt of leaving her to do ones job. In fact, Diana would more that likely smack him upside the head should he seem to avoid his duty or give up on being Superman.

He had lifted onto his elbow and was looking at her as she spoke. The way her brow crinkled,the way the emotions in her blue eyes made it flash or shimmer,the way her lips pursed or pouted,all the while thinking how fortunate he was to have this woman in his life after so much pain.

When she paused for his response he said softly, "God,I love you."

Diana blinked and looked at him startled."What?"

"I said I love you."

"I...heard you...but weren't we talking of spying on the Bana?"

"Were we?"

"Well,I was,but you just went off on a tangent,"she began,looking at him with a bemused look.

He smiled tenderly and said,"I was just thinking how lucky I am to finally realize this love I have always had for you. I recall myself all those years ago feeling so alienated,so alone,so empty. I never could imagine one day I would be here, lying under the stars, with you in my arms. It feels like a dream. I never believed I could be happy again."

Diana smiled and caressed his face. "I love you,Clark,I always have and always will."

He kissed her fingers. "I know now how hard it must have been for you over the years. I was such a blind fool."

"No,you weren't. You were just a good man and husband to Lois. I never resented it,even though there were times it ached. I wanted you to be happy, _always,_ and I could never love you as I do if you were any different. Love is not a weakness,no matter how it manifests itself ."

"What have I ever done to deserve you?"he asked,still amazed at this woman's ability to love unconditionally and her endless wisdom.

She drew his head down to her. "Well,you have started well enough and the night is still young. You have a lot of time to show me."

Clark murmured,"Is that an order,Your Majesty?"

Her brows rose."You know,I think you enjoy calling me,Your Majesty."

He grinned and began to kiss her, lips trailing down her jawline to her neck and collar bone."I'll tell you a secret. As much as men around the world have fantasies of being tied up by Wonder Woman...being ordered around by Diana,Queen of Themyscira,for me, comes a close second."

Diana laughed out loud. It was a lovely sound in the night. She shook her head and gasped as he moved to pay homage to the perfect body beneath his own. "Men...What strange ...creatures you are."

"Strange but so easily pleased,if you know how."

"And Superman is no ...exception?"

"None whatsoever."

* * *

Diana walked with him,hand in hand, towards the beach as the sun began to rise. The sound of the surf lapping the shore and the sound of early morning birdsong filled the air. He was back in uniform and she in her tunic and sandals. They stopped at the water's edge. She looked at the horizon and sighed. This was it. She would not see him for weeks.

Clark heard the sigh and turned to take her into his arms. They held each tightly. Diana let out a tiny half sob and said huskily in his shoulder. "I told myself I will not cry."

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "I will see you soon,Diana. I promise."

"The Gods be with you,Clark."

"And Rao watch over you,my love."

Their lips met in a passionate final kiss. She held him close for the last time and whispered,"Go now,Kal."

He lifted off and launched himself into the air like a rocket and was a blur in seconds. She turned and took to the air and flew towards the Palace. Neither of them trusted themselves to turn and look back.

* * *

_Author's Note. This is just a fluffy/fill in sort of a chapter_. _I just wanted to show how people feel about our pair getting together and allowing Clark and Diana to savor their love for each other until,...yes,the baddies try to throw a spanner into the works . LOL. So until next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

UNEXPECTED EVENTS

CHAPTER 12

"She has had that man in her apartments for _four_ nights?Madness!"

"She has flaunted him openly around the island. That is the height of disrespect to,not only us,but the fallen!"

"Her mother has been dead barely a month!"

Artemis looked at Lacea who who had just given the Assembly a brief report on the current state of affairs on Themyscira. She had gotten the news from an easily duped stable-hand. Several of the Bana Amazons were shouting out their feelings on the matter.

The leader of the radical faction was called Megara. She sneered,"It has been the first time since Heracles that this sort of thing has happened. It is akin to_ treason_."

There was a general uproar.

Artemis rose and put her hand up for silence. She said coolly,"It would be treason if it were our laws she had flouted. But it isn't. Themyscira agreed to support this courtship. We have agreed to be independent and what she chooses to do is no longer our concern."

Megara rose."It has to be our concern! This sets a precedent that can infect the rest of us. It would make us weak. Susceptible to men coming once more and humiliating us. Many of us were there that night Heracles and his men beat and raped us. Can you not remember, Sisters?How honeyed were their words in the beginning?Hippolyta was blinded and infatuated and she brought that woe upon us,as she was more concerned with her loins than her duty. Now the daughter takes the same path and even more boldly. It makes all we sacrificed over the centuries a mockery!"

Artemis snapped,"What would you have me do?We have chosen to rule ourselves and leave Themyscira to their own devices. Never forget that the law forbids us to interfere in the sovereignty of others! I will not let it be said the Bana overstepped their boundaries!Superman and the Queen being lovers is Themyscira's concern. Not ours. And this Assembly would do well to remember that!"

Megara said icily,"This Assembly lost their sense of purpose when we chose to sign that Treaty and go to fight battles that had nothing to do with bettering ourselves. It should have been insightful enough to know getting involved with men,from allying ones self to their causes or bedding them, brings heartache and hardship. They are only good for one thing and that is procreation of the tribes."

Lacea suddenly said,"Suppose the Queen binds herself to him?Makes him consort?We have seen how power and ambition can go to a man's head. Would he be content to sit back and just rule Themyscira?"

Artemis returned,"Superman has long been seen as a world leader and champion of justice. He has rubbed shoulders with diplomats and princes. He has the power of a god. He can hold his own against Ares. If he wanted power he would have dominated the world already. I do not think it is Superman's ambition to become a King."

Megara asked mockingly,"Yes,and how do you know this?I think you have been slightly influenced by your time in the Patriarch's world."

Artemis' brows creased."What are you implying?"

Megara looked around at the Assembly as she said,"Our leader wore the Wonder Woman uniform. Jaunted with those men up in their Watch-Tower. Who is to say she hasn't been infected as well?That she does not sympathize with the Queen? That she did not have a male lover when she was out there?"

There were murmurings and some even nodded their heads.

Artemis shouted,"How dare you!I may have worn the mantle of Wonder Woman and perhaps gotten to understand the workings of the Patriarch's world but I _never_ went against our credo!"

"Then why are you so quick to defend this Superman?Can you really put your head on a block for him,Sister?Know what he would do?"

Artemis stood up and said tightly,"I cannot predict what anyone would do but you are blowing this out of proportion. We have already broken ties. What more do you want?War?Because if you do, I would remind you that we lost scores of sisters and are here by virtue of that_ man_ that you so seem to hate. We should be concentrating on rebuilding our society, not looking for a fight."

The Assembly went silent. Megara crossed her arms over her chest. She assented dryly, "Yes,well,we are significantly weakened. There is no doubt of that and we _should_ be seen to be rebuilding our ranks. We should be focusing on that,no doubt,but we also need a leader that will open her eyes and understand that the mess that we are in now is because of mankind and that slip of a girl becoming champion."

Artemis began,"The Gods made the decree for..."

"The Gods of Olympus do not care for us!They care for Themyscira. They abandoned us!We eked out an existence in the desert whilst they lived in paradise. Do you not remember, Sisters?How we suffered?How men razed our cities to the ground in Egypt?That it was Circe who saved us?Not Hera!Not Athena!Damn them!"

Many nodded and looked grim. Some shifted uncomfortably. Cursing Gods never boded well.

Megara continued,"We need to go back to the days when we had focused leadership. When we, as a tribe, were feared and respected. None would hurt us then."

Lacea stood up."I put forward a motion of no confidence in Artemis."

Artemis paled as several sisters from the extreme faction agreed with her."Yes. No confidence in Artemis!"

Megara looked at her mockingly."Well,Artemis?"

Artemis said coolly,"It is the law of the Assembly. You are within your rights to do so."

Lacea looked around and shouted,"Let us vote then. Who here wants a new leader?"

* * *

Phillipus rapped on the door to the Queen's chambers. Diana was resting for a spell after having had a tiring morning training some novice sisters. Since Euboea's passing and the death of many of the guards,they had to find replacements. Phillipus had been surprised Diana wanted to train the women herself. She would have done it and it would have given the Queen time to do more important things. But Diana felt she needed the time to immerse herself in something physical and not be sitting looking at legislation or hearing petitions all day. It gave her the opportunity to take her mind off a certain someone who was billions of light years away and to not have to wonder if he was okay or what he was doing. He had been gone for a month and she never knew she would miss him so much.

Phillipus heard her voice beckon ."Come."

The General walked in and saw her sitting up from the divan."You okay?"

She nodded."Yes. What is it?"

"I have grave news. It seems the Bana have voted against Artemis and have replaced her with one of the leaders of the radical factions. One Megara."

Diana looked grim."Megara. I know her. She never really liked mother much nor my leaving the island. Is Artemis alright?"

"I believe so,but she has lost control as I feared and this loose canon is one who will definitely stir the Bana. I have a bad feeling about all this."

Diana muttered,"So much is happening so fast. What do you think they will do?"

"I don't know. But we must not be complacent,Your Majesty. I have doubled the guard around the Palace and our spies are maintaining their positions."

"Fine. I leave it in your capable hands."She stood up and said,"I must get back to the training arena. The tournament is next week. I want them to be prepared. I take it all will be ready at the Coliseum?"

Phillipus nodded."I have personally overseen the weapons and obstacle courses. All is in good tow."

Diana smiled."What would I do without you,Phillipus?You are a loyal and true friend and sister."

Phillipus smiled at her."It is my duty,my Queen."She opened the door for Diana and asked conversationally,"Have you heard anything of Superman?"

Diana sighed."No. But no news is good news,right?"

"That may be the way of it. You miss him?"

"So much. At times I wonder if that is a good or bad thing. He is on my mind all the time,"Diana admitted, grateful to speak to someone about her feelings. It was hard being stoic and sitting and ruling as if nothing were wrong when part of ones heart felt empty.

Phillipus smiled."That is love. I admit it has been a long time since I felt that emotion but I remember how unsettled one feels when the one you care for is far away. I am sure he will come back to you safe and well."

Diana smiled."I hope so."

* * *

The tournament arrived and many of the Amazons gathered in the Coliseum to witness the battle for the position of Captain of the Guard. It was an interesting event and the likes of Donna,Cassie and Kara had been invited as judges. Diana sat in the monarch's box along with the judges and watched the women compete. It was a very warm day and the sun was shining brilliantly upon the arena,glinting off the shields,swords and helms of the women.

Kara,Cassie and Donna,like Diana and her sisters, all wore Grecian wear. They had slates in front of them whereby they made notes as they watched the women go through their exercises with their steeds then contest the individual events. Diana was very pleased to see the three women. Their presence made her feel lighter in spirit as they cracked jokes and teased her a fair bit. Being the Queen always meant most stood on ceremony with her but to these women she was just Diana,sister,colleague and friend.

"Four days,cooped up in Paradise,with Superman. Can you imagine?"mused Donna wickedly.

Cassie grinned."Being Conner's girl,I sure can. So,Diana,you going to tell us?Penelope told me the royal bed had to be replaced. That Pallas had to forge a special one. That true?"

"Hush. The tournament is going on!"chided Diana,reddening slightly.

Kara added wryly,"Guys,really,as much as I love Diana and Kal together,Kal is like my big brother. Can we ,er, hold off on the details?The bed breaking is just enough for me."

Diana said, relieved,"Thank you,Kara. You two are incorrigible. We are supposed to be focusing on the dueling and you two are supposed to be marking the contestants not grilling me about Kal's prowess in bed."

They looked unrepentant but conceded."Okay. Okay. We'll be good for now...if only so Kara does not barf."

Diana shook her head but had to smile. It was the first time in days she felt like herself.

The contest eventually concluded and was won by a sister called Cressida and the Queen had to go down into the arena to crown her .Diana was accompanied by Phillipus and she crowned Cressida with the golden laurels and gave her a symbolic sword thereby pronouncing her the new Captain of the Royal Guard. There was loud applause as Cressida lifted her sword and bowed.

Diana watched her make a lap of honor and then went to give the other participating sisters medallions as they too had excelled and would join the ranks of the guard and army. The weather was particularly hot as the women filed up onto the makeshift podium that the Queen was standing upon and they bowed and received words of encouragement and praise and their medals.

Diana was aware of the sun beating down upon her. She shifted her feet and tugged at the cape that felt somewhat heavy on her shoulders. Beads of sweat prickled on her brow and above her lips. She frowned and wiped it. She was feeling heavy and somewhat dizzy.

It happened so suddenly,no one expected it until a shout was heard from one of the contestants. The Queen seemed to sway and Phillipus ran to catch her before she could collapse onto the wooden podium. Everyone stood up and Donna,Kara and Cassie flew down to the middle of the field,their face full of worry.

The contestants had surrounded Phillipus and the Queen.

"What happened?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Did she faint?"

Donna pushed them aside. Diana was sitting on the floor,being held by Phillipus. She was looking ashen and she was looking around a bit dazed herself."What happened?

Phillipus said,"You seemed to faint,Your Majesty."

"What?"Diana looked perplexed."Me?Don't be silly. I do not faint."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You did now."

Cassie said urgently,"I think we need to get her to Epione."

Diana shook her head."No. I am fine. I just felt a bit dizzy. I can carry on. There is no need for such fuss."

"No. You will go and see Epione,"said Donna firmly.

Kara bent and easily helped her to her feet and said,"Come on,Diana,let's go. You look as white as a sheet. You have been working very hard. Maybe it's taking its toll now. You know what Kal would say if he were here."

Diana could not argue even if she wanted to. Truth be told she felt worn out and Kara reminding her of Superman made her submit. He had warned her about overworking herself. She could see his face frowning disapprovingly at her. She sighed."Okay. Okay. I know I will get no peace if I do not go."

* * *

She was taken to the Healing Isle. Donna,Kara and Cassie waited in the inner courtyard whilst Epione took Diana inside.

Diana was made to lie down whilst she was examined and the healer asked questions.

"Is this the first time Your Majesty felt faint?"

"I...last week I think I felt slightly dizzy but I did not faint,no."

"How is your appetite since I last saw you?'

"Not all that good but you said that was me pining for Kal and he is away so..."

"Any nausea?"

"No."

"Headache?"

"No. I am not ill,Epione. I'm just tired,and the sun was so hot today..."

"So you feel tired?"She looked pensive.

"Well,yes. I have been working very hard. I am not immune to fatigue."

The healer closed her eyes and laid her hand on Diana's stomach."Let me lay hands on you. Just relax."Her lids seemed to twitch after several seconds and she opened her eyes swiftly."Hera!"

Diana frowned."What is it?"

Epione regarded her in some awe."Your Majesty, you are with child."

Diana seemed to not hear her correctly. She blinked_."What did you say?"_

"You are pregnant,my Queen. I swear, by Gaea, I can sense the life in you. It is strong."

Diana sat up,looking bewildered."_Pregnant_?But,but that's _impossible!_ I am not like other women. I was made of clay. I do not bleed like them. How can I conceive a child?"

Epione shook her her head in wonder."It is a miracle. You have the same organs as normal women yet you do not bleed with the moon's cycle. You have, however, the ability to carry a child as you do have a womb and it appears your body has suddenly reacted and adapted. Whether it is to Superman's pheromones and your mating with him...but it appears your have conceived. It is likely he may be the only man who can get you,who was given life by the Gods, pregnant. He is an alien from a far superior race,a near demi-god himself. His physiology is a mystery as well as a miracle of science."

Diana looked at her flat stomach. She had never expected in her wildest dreams to ever carry a child. Much less Kal's. It was a shock. She held her head."What do I do now?"

Epione smiled gently."You are healthy and strong but you need to eat well,get enough sleep and rest. You may experience some symptoms like nausea,dizziness,and tiredness;but it may settle down as time goes on if I recall correctly. It has been a long time since I did any midwifery. You must not push your self too much as we have to remember Superman is a Kryptonian and he is powered by the sun, therefore we do not know the effect this child will have on your body. You will need to be monitored daily. I will come to see you everyday. For now,I will give you a tonic that will help."

Diana watched her go to her cupboard and return with a bottle."Here. Take a teaspoon everyday. It will help with the more irritating symptoms,I hope."

Diana took it and she stood up."I thank you,Epoine and can we keep this between us for now?"

"Indeed,My Queen. Oh,and Your Majesty?"

Diana turned."Yes?"

"Congratulations."

Diana smiled despite herself. She stepped into the courtyard. The three women were sitting down and stood up when they saw her. Donna frowned. Diana's face still had the expression of shock.

"Sis,are you okay?"

"What is it,Diana?"asked Kara."You look worried. What did Epione say?"

She looked at them. She may as well get it over with. They were closest to her after all. She said slowly,"She told me I was pregnant."

Cassie gasped."Pregnant!"

Donna screamed."Oh my God!Pregnant?"

Diana rebuked."Not so loud!I don't want it spread around. Not yet. Yes,she said I am with child."

Kara whooped."I'm going to be an aunt!Hurray!"

Donna grabbed her arm and asked,"But how?I thought you couldn't have children."

Diana shook her head."I...we...don't even know...We...Epione says it must be Kal's physiology affecting my own. Him being Kryptonian plays a huge part..."

Cassie asked,"Is she sure?"

Diana said ruefully,"Epione is never wrong. She knew right away when she examined me."

Cassie remarked,"Wow,talk about super-sperm!Congratulations."

Donna hugged her."Oh Diana, this is wonderful. You will have to share this baby with me and Kyle cause I can't have kids now at my age."

Diana held onto her tightly. It was all overwhelming,but having Donna made it all the less frightening. Donna had a child once and she knew what it was like.

Kara looked at her."Are you okay?You look confused. Are you happy about this,Diana?"

She gestured helplessly."I ...It feels so unreal...I'm not sure I believe it. Kara,what will Clark say?Will he even want this?"

"Are you kidding me?I think the only regret Kal has so far is that he never had a child for his parents to see. But it was not possible with Lois. Their genes were not compatible and even if they could do it by splicing and in vitro, her womb would never have been strong enough to even carry a fraction of a Kryptonian. It would have killed her. He will finally be able to be a father. He will be over the moon."She looked at Diana's stomach and frowned."I can't see it though. Must be the magic on the Healing Isle"

Cassie asked,"So how long are you going to keep it under wraps?"

"Until I tell Clark."

"Well,he is due to come back next week,"said Kara. She beamed."What I wouldn't give to see his face when you tell him!"

Diana sighed."There's so much to worry about now. I don't even know how my sisters will view their Queen pregnant. It is one thing having a lover,it is another having his child."

Donna put her arm around her shoulders."One day at a time sweetie. One day at a time."

* * *

Diana was asleep. She was walking in the sunlight in newly tilled fields. She could almost feel the breeze and smell the rich earth beneath her feet. The sky was vast and blue and she saw birds over head. She heard her name. She turned her head and standing before her on a hill were three silhouettes. They turned. It was Hippolyta,Martha and Jonathan Kent. Diana's eyes widened. They were smiling and beckoning to her.

Diana felt her entire being flood with warmth and she hurried towards them. But they began to walk away."Wait!Don't go!"

She tried to reach them but they were going. She called,"Mother. Ma. Pa. Wait!"

She nearly reach them. Her hand grasped at Hippolyta's. Hippolyta smiled."Be of good cheer and faith,Daughter ,"and she loosened Diana's hand from her own and she and Martha and Jonathan vanished.

Diana looked around. She was alone. Or was she?

Someone was calling her name.

"Diana."

The voice was familiar,compelling her to search for it.

Diana's eyes opened and she felt a warm breath in her ear and an arm curve about her waist. She turned to see his face above her own in the pale morning light. Her eyes seemed to blink as if she could not believe what she was seeing. He smiled that crooked smile that she loved.

"You're back!Gods!You're back!"she gasped in joy and disbelief.

She turned and flung her arms around his neck. Clark gathered her up in his arms and held close.

"God,I missed you,"he murmured in her hair.

She seemed to make a strange sound that sounded between a laugh and sob."I missed you too."

They shared a long,deep,passion-filled kiss. When he lifted his head, Diana blurted out,"I saw my Mother and Ma and Pa!"

He drew back and looked at her bemused,uncertain what she meant."What?"

She explained, as if needing to tell him, to share the feeling it left her with."I was dreaming just before you called me. In my dream I was walking in fields. Fields that could be on Smallville or even here and I saw them. All three of them. They were smiling. They looked serene and peaceful. It's the first time I ever dreamed of her since she died. It was such a wonderful feeling...She told me to "_Be of good cheer and have faith_..." I felt so happy and then to open my eyes and see you!"

Clark stroked her face."Seems as if it was a good dream."

She sighed and leaned into his shoulder."It was...When did you get back?"

"Just this morning. I reported in and came here straight away. How have you been?"

"I have so much to tell you...But one thing especially...It's very important. I do not think it should wait."She drew back and looked at him hesitantly.

Clark looked at her encouragingly."Tell me."

Her eyes looked into his sky blue pools and she could hardly believe what she was about to say to this man,her best friend of many years,whom she had loved since the first time she met him,whose child she was now carrying within her.

"Clark,I'm pregnant."

He looked taken aback."What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"As in having a baby pregnant?"Somehow after years of being told he never could have a child what she was saying to him seemed like a different language.

Diana said ruefully,"There is only one kind of pregnant as far as I am aware."

He regarded her in astonishment and opened his mouth,then closed it. He looked at her flat stomach. He scanned her and to his utter amazement saw the tiny fetus in her womb.

"Diana,you're pregnant!" he exclaimed.

Diana looked at him with a wry smile."I know,Kal. I just told you."

He muttered,"This is not real. I can't have children. Neither can you. I'm dreaming,right?"

She took his hand and brought it to rest on her stomach."I am six weeks along. I think you got me pregnant during our time on the farm. I was stunned when Epione told me,but to be fair I've had a week to get use to it. We are going to have a child,Clark. Do you mind?"

"Mind?The woman I love is going to have my child. Why should I mind?"He hugged her and laughed. It was a wonderful sound that rumbled through her and warmed her body.

Her eyes filled."I am glad. I was afraid you would not be ready for a child so soon into our courtship or maybe you may just not want a child after Lois. Kara told me how much you two wanted children but never could..."

He tilted her chin and admitted,"I did,but I knew it was impossible. It was one of the things that did strain our relationship. She wanted to try while I knew it was too dangerous. I also didn't want to try because I remembered our shared dream in Gateway City when we were going to have a child and that time our selves from an alternate future visited. I remember the baby boy they came to rescue. If I was honest back then, I would have known I did not want to go down that road,not only because I was scared for the fate of a child, or Lois's health but that road seemed to remind me too much of you."

A tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. She said huskily,"I think being pregnant is making me a bit emotional. I hope this is not how it is going to be. I'm not one to behave like a watering pot."

He chuckled and brushed the tear away and she put her arms around him and pressed herself into the contours of his body,savouring the feeling of his muscular strength. He kissed her softly,trying to hold his passion in check. She seemed to sense his restraint as his hand strayed down to rest lightly on the satiny flesh of her thighs where the hems of her tunic rested. She tugged at his cape and shirt and whispered,"I won't break,Kal."

That was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

Clark,Diana and Krypto strolled across the open fields in Smallville. Diana had managed to wrangle an entire day from her duties to come and spend it with him on the farm. She was now nine weeks weeks pregnant but no one would have been able to tell by just looking at her. She looked no different to the casual observer. But to Clark,he saw the glow in her cheeks and the rich gloss in her hair. It was as if she was radiating a kind of light. Her face had a tranquil quality to it. She reminded him of a Pre-Raphaelite painting,in her flowing tunic as she stopped to pluck some wild flowers. Ageless beauty that seemed of another realm. Clark watched her as the light seemed to crown her hair and the white of her dress dazzled him. Sometimes he was in awe when he looked at her. He still had to pinch himself that Diana was actually his lover and the mother to be of his child.

Krypto was only a few yards ahead of them. It was unusual for the dog to not go sprinting off to chase leaves or rabbits or dig huge holes. Clark was amused at Krypto's new found discipline and vigilance. He noticed that the dog had become protective the minute Diana appeared. Krypto seemed not to want to leave them nor wander away. Clark would have been surprised to know that the animal actually knew that this female,who was his master's new mate,was harbouring life within her. A life that he instinctively knew his master had sired and it was his duty to guard her and the unborn cub.

Clark coughed.

Diana turned.

He took her hand and drew her to him."I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

He did not beat around the bush. He knew what he wanted to say. He was not the same man that suffered pangs of doubt with Lois and had to really go to great lengths to prove his sincerity. Diana was not the sort of woman to want trumpets and fuss neither. He just needed to ask.

"Diana,will you marry me?"

Diana's eyes widened and she looked at him a touch surprised."What?"

"Will you marry me?"

She looked at him. Studied the honesty in his eyes. Heard the quiet determination in his voice. She sighed."You really mean that,don't you?"

Clark nodded."I do. And I don't think I need to expound why I want to marry you. You must know why. So will you?"

"Clark,I am so honored that you would want to marry me and I love you very much. But no,I can't marry you."

* * *

_Author's note. I think maybe I should duck now!LOL!_


	13. Chapter 13

HEART AND SOUL OF A QUEEN

CHAPTER 13

Diana stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. She had just finished freshening up for bed and was wearing one of Clark's cotton shirts. She sighed. Tomorrow morning she was due to go back to Themyscira. She would have to tell the Senate soon. She had put it off mainly because Epione had wanted to make sure everything was okay. First pregnancies were tricky and one could easily miscarry. Carrying a pure Kryptonian was not something anyone in the present living universe had done. Once Epione gave the all clear she would have to face them and reveal the truth. After that was done then Clark would have to tell his colleagues. She wondered what they would think. Were bets being placed on that too?Knowing Wally,and Bruce,she would guess yes.

She paused at the doorway. Clark was lying in bed on his side. Only the bedside lamp was on. His back was turned to her. He seemed to be lying still. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. Her heart sank. Since she had refused his marriage proposal he had been very quiet. Oh, he had been understanding,even accepting;but she has seen the disappointment in his eyes and it had made her feel guilty. She remembered her explanation.

She had said,"Kal,you know how difficult the situation is at this moment with Themyscira and the Bana. I have not told my sisters yet and I'm actually very nervous about it. It is one thing to bring a lover to the island,but another for me to conceive his child. Hera alone knows how they will feel about it. And marriage will definitely cause more than a little concern as I am now Queen. I would be pushing my luck. Plus it has only been two months since my mother died. Besides,after Robert,it made me realize marriage is a ritual of the outside world. It has little to do with me or my heritage. I never grew up longing to wear a veil and walk down an aisle. When I did that with Robert I realized I was being untrue to my self and what I believed. Even if I did love him,I was marrying to fit in,not because I was so convinced it was the right thing to do."

He had nodded and she had tried to soften the blow with her words and gestures and he had accepted her hugs and kisses but she knew in her heart he had hoped she would say yes. In her own heart she wanted to,but that would be wishful thinking. Not with the way things were in her life. It was not as if she could just drop everything and come and live with him. She couldn't. He had to know that.

She walked softly across the floor and climbed into the bed. She waited expectantly. When he did not turn to take her into his arms she frowned.

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm."

She leaned over to peep at him."Are you still sulking?"

He turned and looked at her slightly defensive."I'm not sulking."

"You are." She was matter of fact.

"Am not. I"m tired. That's all."He plumped his pillow vigorously. It was a miracle it didn't tear apart. It was probably made from a durable material like the rest of the bed.

Diana crinkled her brow and turned back and slumped against her pillows. She watched him but he remained with his back turned. She muttered as she reach for the covers,"Fine. You be mule-headed and I'll just go to sleep too."

He suddenly turned and asked abruptly,"If things _were_ settled and you _could_ come live with me on the farm,_then_ would you marry me?"

Diana suddenly giggled. He was so easy to read some times."I knew it. You are sulking!!!"

He looked wry."Am not!Alright. Maybe I am. Well?"

Diana smiled. She reached down and caressed his cheeks."Do you doubt that I love you?"

"No."

"Do you doubt that I would lay my life down for you?"

"No."

"Well,what do you think the answer would be?"

He frowned."I don't know. You said marriage was not a concept you grew up with and you didn't care to be married..."

"Yes. I stick by that. Love,and fidelity has little to do with marriage. Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I love you. I want to share my life with you. I want to commit to you and let the world know it. I want to give our child my name...Look,I'm just an old fashioned guy,that's all. I am on the wrong side of fifty-five,you know." He was saying all the things he couldn't even get out earlier that day. Everything any woman would want to hear. It made her wish she could give him the answer he wanted.

"Oh,Clark that is touching,truly,but there is no reason why our child can't carry your name and we are sharing our lives,in as much as we can." Diana leaned down to lie upon his bare chest. "If ever the time came for me to not have to worry about my duty or the Bana or the Senate ask me that question again."

"That is like me waiting for hell to freeze over."

"Perhaps,but you are asking the impossible at the moment. I really think it is futile to even torture ourselves over it."

Clark sighed."I guess I'll be putting this away then..."He had something hidden in his right hand.

Diana raised up."Oh no,Clark,you didn't go and buy me an engagement ring?You shouldn't have,you know."

"Well no. Not exactly."

She regarded him confused. He lifted his hand and she saw it was the mjolnir suspended on a reforged chain. It twinkled like a living thing.

"Oh Kal..."Tears filled her eyes and spilled over. She wiped them ruefully."Hera,where do these tears come from?!"She reached for it and whispered,"You fixed it......."

He took it off her gently and reached around and clasped it around her neck."There. It's where it belongs."

She touched it on her neck."Thank you. I had wondered about it. You know, now you are making me feel more guilty about refusing you now."

He said unsympathetically,"Good."

She hugged him tight."I love you so very much."

He wrapped his arms around her."I know,and I love you. Humph,you sure are making me work for this,Diana."

Diana looked down into his eyes and said ruefully,"I need to make it up to you..."

Clark said mockingly,"For shooting me down? I would like to see what you can do to lighten my mood..."

A very flirtatious twinkle came in her eyes."Well,you'll just have to wait and see,won't you?."

She sat up and moved so she was straddling him. His brows rose with interest."I'm waiting."

Diana smiled coyly and her fingers went to the buttons on her shirt. She undid them slowly and he watched the fabric part and slip down her shoulders. She wore nothing but the mjolnir now. She never looked more seductive nor irresistible. He shifted beneath her,desire flaring though him and she smiled. He moved to touch her and she smacked his hands away."No. I am making it up to you. Lie still."

Clark looked at her with devouring eyes."Then you are going to have to make me..."

She sighed as she bent to meet his lips in a hungry kiss."Where is the magic lasso when you need it?"

* * *

Phllipus met Diana as she landed on the concourse before the Palace. She looked at the Queen in surprise as she was not alone.

"You have a new friend,I see?"

Diana smiled and looked down at the white dog that had flown in with her. Krypto had refused to let her leave alone. Clark had been enormously amused when she tried to fly off and Krypto barked and launched himself after her. Diana had stopped and tried to get him to go back but he wouldn't. He just hung in the air and looked at her with his ears perked and tail wagging.

Clark had tried to whistle to him,to scold him,even tug at his collar. But Krypto was having none of it. The instinct to protect was innate and strong. The life in his master's mate was now his priority. His master was strong and did not need him at this moment. The unborn cub did. He sensed the vulnerability of the one called Diana in this condition. He would guard her and the cub. That was what he had been bred to do. Keep all the offspring of the house of El safe.

"I'm sorry,Diana. It seems he is determined. He wants to come with you."

Diana looked at the dog in amazement."He never did before...Do you think he knows,Clark?"

Clark smiled."I think he does. He has always been a bit over the top when it came to me. Now you're carrying my child,I'm guessing he has found new focus."

Diana reached out to smooth his head."That is sweet. You are a good dog,Krypto."

Krypto barked and licked her fingers. She had such a wonderful tone and soothing touch. Much nicer than his master.

Clark observed humorously,"You have made yourself indispensable to him now. I hope you're happy."

Diana made a face and joked,"I can't help it if everyone falls in love with me. Hera knows I don't go out of my way to do it. "

He came up to put an arm about her."No,that's true. You are oblivious to the effect you have on people. Even now. But once you take hold of a guy,even the four legged ones, he is your slave for life."

Diana laughed. Clark continued seriously,"I'm also thinking it may be a good idea he does go with you. He is a good watch and I may feel slightly better to know you have him with you."

Diana smiled."We never had a dog before on the island. This will be interesting. I hope you don't go chewing up anyone's belongings,Krypto."

Clark said,"I think he seems more obsessed with what's in your tummy. Just let him have some time to blow off some steam. Themyscira is nice and large and a few rounds about the island will keep him settled."

So it was Krypto came with her.

Diana said to the General,"Phillipus,this is Krypto,my new self-appointed personal guard. He belongs to Kal and is a Kryptonian breed."

Phillipus looked at the animal."Kryptonian?I see. That would make him very formidable in canine terms then?"

Diana nodded ."Yes. He can chew that marble column to pieces if he wants."

Phillipus ' brows rose."Interesting if somewhat alarming. Dare I ask why the need to bring a dog?"

Diana smiled and said,"I had no choice. He is here as my protector."

Phillipus frowned."Isn't he Kal-el's protector?"

Diana said soberly,"Normally but something has happened and I need to have the Senate assemble immediately."

* * *

The Senate was silent. The Queen had just told them that she was expecting a child with Superman. She cleared her throat."Please,do say something."

Penelope got up and said,"I think,My Queen,the Senate would like some time to discuss this matter. Alone?"

She looked around and many sisters nodded.

Diana understood and left them. She waited out in the foyer. Krypto,who was not allowed in the Senate,was sitting outside the door waiting for her. He stood up at once as she emerged,and the two guards on the outside saluted as well. Diana hid her smile. It was as if he was saluting too. She ruffled his head and went over to a bench and sat. He followed and sat at her feet.

She was Queen and she took the lead in taking Themyscira ahead but she needed to know how they felt about a child. Would they resent it?Would they look upon it as unfortunate?The baby,if it turned out to be a boy,would be the first of its kind on the island. Would they accept that?She sighed and waited.

It was half an hour later when she returned. She looked around to see them looking at her gravely.

Phillipus was the one to speak."Your Majesty,this revelation comes as a tremendous shock. No one expected this. But we have discussed it at length and have come to some consensus. We have, as a nation, agreed to keep Themyscira open to the outside world. It means accepting the changes that it would bring,for better or worse. We all agreed to support your courtship with Kal-el,not only because he is your choice,but we knew the kind of man he is. It would be hypocritical to look upon this event as anything but extraordinary and miraculous. I remember when your mother longed for a child. We had lived without any young ones on the island for centuries,and some of us had been slightly unsettled about the thought. But then you were gifted to us by the Gods themselves and what a blessing you were. Your coming changed our lives for the better. This child too will be just as special. With two gifted parents,who have done much to change and better this world and protect this realm,what a heritage it has inherited and what a legacy it will promise to fulfill. We here agree that it is something in which to rejoice. When the child is born,it will have many sisters more than happy to help raise her....or him."

To say that was unexpected would be an understatement. She gestured helplessly."You are certain?"

Penelope smiled."We are,Your Majesty. This was written as you destiny,since the day your name was spun by Clotho in the thread of life,and us denying it would be denying you. Congratulations."

Diana saw them all rise and come down towards her. They had all been like surrogate mothers and sisters to her as she was growing up. At the end of the day they all loved and respected her and remembered how joyous it had been to have a child around after so long. She was embraced by them, one by one and wished good fortune. It was overwhelming and she nearly cried. But she managed to keep her composure.

Phillipus said,"I think we need to make an official announcement for all the sisters."

Diana nodded."Yes,I will do it tonight at supper."

* * *

The news reached the Bana the next day. It stunned and infuriated them. Megara especially took it badly. She,however,was aware that she could not do what she wanted without really everyone thinking she was war-mongering. They were not exactly back to full strength neither and Artemis still had some support. She clenched her fists. A child?By those two?It could not be allowed to happen!!!!

She would have to bide her time and bide it well.

She waited until Lacea came to see her. Lacea was disturbed as well at the thought of a child. She came to stand along side her."Our sisters are all baffled at this turn of events. It is almost like rubbing salt into the wound. A child by that man!!!But what can we do?It is not as if we did not use men to procreate in the past."

Megara said,"That maybe true,but none of our unions were or will be like what this one promises to bring forth.'

Lacea looked at her dubiously."What do you mean?'

"She is an immortal Amazon,with power gifted by the Gods of Olympus and he is of an alien race,with power that defies the logic of this world. He faced Ares and brought a god to his knees. What would a child of theirs become?"

"It could be very powerful."

"That is an understatement. It would be mighty and anything with such raw power can be a blessing as well as a curse. What kind of weapon it could become?What kind of a threat it would pose to us?If it turns out to be a male?Males cannot be trusted as we know to our detriment. We cannot trust what bringing this Superman in would mean. And now she is carrying his child. Slowly,you see,how he is infecting the island. Infiltrating?It will be a matter of time before the Amazons of Themyscira openly take in male lovers. This child is more dangerous that you will ever know. "

Lacea listened,her face growing troubled and disgusted at the thought of a male child growing up and becoming all powerful. She clenched her fists."This cannot be allowed to happen. Will the Olympian Gods even permit this?To dare have a being of so much power come into the world?They who are so vain and corrupt?"

Megara said scathingly,"The Olympian Gods are not to be trusted. They are unpredictable and do things to serve themselves. Diana was given life by them. They are indulgent towards her and they did not lift a finger to help Ares when he was beaten and humiliated. I think they enjoyed Ares being humbled. Ares has been very traitorous over the years. What better way to keep him in check?This child would no doubt get Hera's blessing and it will be their way of showing other gods that they have a champion to be reckoned with. Look at what Heracles did...Hera's glory...He was Zeus' pride and look at how he turned out. "

Lacea said darkly,"What do we do?"

Megara pretended to sigh."What can we do?Our hands are tied. The fate of all Amazons,be it Bana or Themyscira,will be tied up with this ...this child...This bodes ill. I can feel it in my bones. We must pray to our Gods for guidance to do what it right."

Lacea looked up to the skies."Yes."

* * *

The Queen wanted to go riding. It was still her favourite pastime to take her beautiful black stallion,Ajax, out for a canter on Themyscira's beach front,which was not far from the stables itself. She had him saddled up and took Krypto with her. It would give him a chance to also let off some steam as Clark had suggested. He had been with her over a week and had been very obedient but she sensed he could do with some exercise. So they both made their way down the winding path,walking the steed carefully down to the beach front.

Diana looked at him and waved to the air."Go on,Boy,fly!"

Krypto looked at the skies longingly but sat on the sand.

Diana sighed. She picked up a piece of driftwood and tossed it. It sailed into the air and vanished into the clouds. She urged,"Go on!Fetch!"

The dog's ears perked at the command and he flew off to get it. She smiled and mounted her steed and began to canter along the water's edge. The wind blew against her face,her hair streamed out behind her and she laughed and urged Ajax to go faster. It was almost as good as flying. If it were anyone else on any other horse,Epione would not have been happy and would have seen it as risky. But Diana was strong and always had magnificent control of the stallion. This was exercise that would benefit her. Ajax himself was very obedient and would never throw his mistress.

Diana frowned suddenly. In the distance she could make out a shape lying on in the surf. Diana pulled on the horse's reins and slowed him to a slow walk. She let out a gasp. It looked like a human body. Several times dead or ship wrecked people had somehow managed to wash up on the shores over the centuries. It was no different to how Steve Trevor had crashed landed so many years ago. Concerned,Diana halted and dismounted. She went to the body to see if the individual was alive. It was lying face down and she let out a frown as she turned it over.

It was a stuffed wooden effigy with false hair and wore a long tunic. Diana jerked up and her eyes scanned the horizon and the beach. She sensed danger. She stepped back, her hand reaching for her sword tucked in Ajax's pommel. Her ears heard a whistling sound through the air and she saw from the dune banks and greenery behind her,arrows coming towards her.

She slapped Ajax's rump hard and he whinnied and bolted. She used her sword and swiped at them. One after the next,and taking to the air,swatting them away. She saw a figure emerge in armor that she recognized. The Shim'tar! Artemis was the Bana's chief warrior and the only one to wear that super-powered armor. She could not believe Artemis would attack her! The Shim'tar was masked,carried hi-tech weapons,and was fast and strong as any meta-human.

Diana gasped in pain as an arrow managed to evade her defenses and embed itself in her left shoulder. She gritted as she yanked the arrow out. She saw the Shim'tar rise and leap down upon the dunes and come towards her with a sword raised.

Diana rose and picked up her sword and met the stab directed at her abdomen. She parried and thrust and drove her back in the sand. The Shim'tar raise her leg to deliver a kick to her abdomen. Diana anticipated it and caught her by the foot and hurled her and she went flying into the surf. The woman lift her forearms and aim and fired lasers at her. Diana used her bracelets to deflect them.

Swords met again. Diana parried her thrusts which were almost wild,as they seemed intent on being aimed at one place. At her abdomen.

Hera!She was not only after her but the baby!!!She could not let that happen,but she could not fight as she wanted and risk being hit or stabbed.

The woman seemed to know that the Queen was trying to be careful. She launched herself at her and the blade flashed and stabbed Diana in rib. She sneered with laughter. Diana gasped as she fell back. She looked down to see blood stain her white tunic. Diana's eyes flashed and despite the pain she went for her. Diana kicked and punched her hard,but every breath seemed to hurt.

The Shim'Tar suddenly drove her fist into the open fresh wound on Diana's shoulder and Diana groaned in pain. Diana felt a gauntlet hand capture her neck and push her back hard into the ground.

A the voice snarled,"What a pity you will not be alive when I carve that little demon seed out from inside you. Do you know how you have betrayed all your sisters!????Sullied the Amazon way of life?By not only bringing in Superman,but now flaunting that you are having his child!?We will not sit by and let you taint our long history or heritage with such a legacy!!!!"

Diana gasped and her hands tried to push her off,but she was strong in the armor. Diana saw a blade flash above her and it was coming down upon her abdomen.

It was mere inches when a growl was heard and Diana was released. Coughing and spluttering she saw Krypto fly in from behind and attack the woman. Diana gasped. She could hear his aggressive growls and she saw him writhing with the woman. Diana rose to reach for her sword,but her limbs felt weak and she could feel herself slowly collapsing back onto her knees. Amidst the tearing growls she heard the sound of horns. It was the sound of alarm up at the Palace reverberating down in the cove. Diana could see the royal guard coming down the beach in the distance. She sighed. Ajax had done what she had hoped he would do. Bolt back to the stables.

She felt dazed. She fell back and closed her eyes.

* * *

The Palace was in a state of uproar as Diana's was carried up to her chambers by Phillipus,with an anxious Epione hot on her heels. Cressida was with several of her guards-women and they were shoving a bloodied and limping woman in what looked to be Shim'tar armor. Her mask had been yanked off by Cressida and,to the amazement of all,t was Lacea. The woman was looking defiant and showing no remorse as she was manacled and dragged off to be incarcerated.

Cressida having ensured the prisoner was stripped off the armor and in chains,calmed her furious and dismayed sisters and then went to see what was happening with the Queen. Everyone now knew she had been attacked by a Bana and they were concerned about her condition. Some were calling for Lacea's head;others for the Bana to be made accountable;whilst others were just worried for their Queen's safety.

Cressida came upon her apartments and knocked and went in. Sitting outside the bedroom door was Krypto. He was licking some cuts along his paw and when he saw the door opening he growled slightly. But seeing Cressida he sat back down. She looked at him gratefully. His devotion and fierceness had made all the difference in the Queen's welfare. If he had not been around she did not know if they would have reached in time to stop something tragic happening. The Queen could hold her own but she had been fighting not to protect herself but the life within her. Thank Gaea for Ajax. He had thundered in riderless and that had sent up the alarm. The guards had reached in time to subdue the woman,Lacea,before she could stab Krypto.

Cressida opened the bedroom door and walked in. Phillipus was standing near the royal bed watching Epione bind the deep gash in Diana's upper rib. The wound over the shoulder had been cleansed and bandaged. Diana's face looked very pale and pained but she was calm. They looked up as she entered. Diana gestured for her to come forward.

"How?Is all ?" she began,looking at Diana worriedly.

Phillipus answered her unasked question."The babe is unharmed."

"Thank the gods."

Cressida stepped forward."Your Majesty,we have the Bana, Lacea,imprisoned."

Diana nodded."I know."

Phillipus looked grave."What now?"

Diana was silent. She seemed to be thinking.

Cressida said,"Many of our sisters are furious and upset. I have tried to calm them down. This was an assassination attempt that hits at the heart of Themyscira. The Bana cannot get away with this."

Diana said slowly as she pulled on her robe."The Shim'tar of the Bana has been Artemis. I do not think she would have given Lacea that armor to come and attack me. We cannot retaliate if we do not know why she did what she did."

"Your Majesty,the Bana are openly antagonistic to us. Who is to say they did not send her to kill you?"

"They cannot be so foolish. Such a thing can bring on a war."

Phillipus observed woodenly,"Maybe it is war they want."

Diana said vehemently,"NO!!!I will not let it come to that. We only just fought a war three months ago!!!Both sides suffered losses. What sort of madness is that?We must,at all cost, avoid such a thing. Neither tribe would survive it."

Epione gave Diana a tonic for the pain. Cressida said,"The Senate wants to meet to discuss this. It is calling for an emergency session. This cannot go ignored....."

Diana nodded."Yes,we need to meet. Perhaps I should come..."

Epione said crossly,"No!She needs to rest and heal. My Queen,we cannot risk using the purple ray on you whilst you are pregnant. We have to be careful of magic on the do not know how it will affect it when it is just in development. You need to lie down and rest. Please. You have had quite an ordeal. If not for yourself for the baby's sake. This first trimester is so critical..."

Diana hesitated but she had to concede she did feel weakened and some rest would not go amiss. She said quietly,"We will have an emergency session first thing tomorrow. In the mean time, Phillipus have the army on high alert. I think I will rest a bit."

"Yes,your Majesty."

Epione gestured to them to go and assisted Diana to lie back on her bed. Diana suddenly blurted out."Phillipus,did you...?"

The General nodded."Yes,my Queen,I sent a message to the Embassy so they can let Superman know."

* * *

Superman was sitting in a meeting in the JLA satellite. J'onn was going through a report when there was a beeping on his comlink. The Manhunter frowned. Normally Natasha, who was holding the fort, knew not to interrupt meetings unless it was urgent. He broke off mid-sentence and pressed the link.

"Yes,Steel?"

J'onn's face grew grave as he listened.."Fine. Yes. I will tell him."

Kara looked at his face."What's up,J'onn?You look worried."

The Manhunter looked at Superman."Kal,there has been news from the Embassy."

Superman straightened up. His friend's tone worried him."What news?"

"Mala said there was an assassination attempt on Diana's life."

The colour drained out of Superman's face. Wally exclaimed,"What??!!"

J'onn said,"She was hurt."

Superman rose and his voice was barely his own."J'onn? The baby?"

The Manhunter rested his hand on his shoulder."Is unharmed but I suggest you go now,Kal."

Superman did not need biding twice. He was gone before Kon could even utter,"_Baby_?What baby?"

Wally shot upright."Damn it,J'onn. You mean?"

The Manhunter nodded."Yes. Diana is pregnant."

The entire table seemed to gasp in surprise. Zatara,Warhawk,Jade,Lightning,Garth,Alea Strange;they all looked stunned,even awed at the thought.

"Baby!!!???How come you know...and we don't?"cried Kon.

The Martian replied,"Well it is hard to close off thoughts to a telepath."

"Okay,but I'm like family. He could have told his family. Right,Kara?"

Kara coughed,and Kon cried,"You too???!!!"

"He was going to tell you all after the meeting,"she said, her face creased with concern."I hope Diana is okay."

* * *

Superman landed on Themyscira in minutes. Phillipus was the first to greet him. One look at his face and she could see the worry and yet sense a kind of anger lurking in his blue eyes. He walked with her,only so to be filled in on what happened. She assured him that Diana was injured but it was not critical and the baby was untouched. The temptation to go Lacea and wring her neck was strong but not overwhelming. He was too seasoned to give in to blinding rage. Besides it was the Amazons to deal justice,not him. He then made his way to the royal apartments.

Krypto met him at the door to her bed chamber and he hurled himself at him. Superman smiled and gave him affectionate and well deserved pats."Good boy. I guess you know why you came,huh?Thank god."

He then entered the bed chamber quietly. It was silent. She was asleep,covered by a light sheet. He came around looked down at her. She bore several bruises and scratches. He could see with his x-ray vision the puncture in her shoulder and the stab in her rib. It had narrowly missed vital organs. There was a lump in his throat. God,if anything had happened to her,to his child. He didn't know how he would cope with that loss. Diana had become so much a part of his life,that not having her would feel as if he was empty inside. It would be like breathing stale air. Having this woman had changed his outlook on life and made him feel that less alone in the world. He could hardly believe it sometimes that he had been in denial so long. He reached down to stroke her hair,when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey,you,"he murmured tenderly.

"Kal...You're here..."Her fingers reached for him.

He sat on the edge of the bed , took her hand and kissed it and then cradled it to his cheek."How are you?"

She sighed,"Sore...You know what happened?"

He rested his hand on her stomach."Phillipus told me. Thank god you are all right...Both of you."

Diana's eyes followed where his palm rested and she tried to smile but her voice quavered."I didn't think anyone would go so far. To try to kill me or an innocent baby. I don't understand this hate. It is so mindless. That Lacea could even do this. It's not like if she never knew me..."

He nodded and said,his eyes pained,"Perhaps none of this would have happened if we had stopped to consider your duty and heritage..."

Her fingers stopped his words and her eyes were fierce with determination and passion."Don't you dare say it. I do not regret this at all. Not loving you nor having your child,do you hear me,Clark Kent?"

The lump in his throat seemed to hurt and he bent to hold her close. She held onto him tightly."Tomorrow I don't know what I will have to do after the Senate meet but it means the world to have you here with me."

Superman wordlessly laid alongside this woman,whose heart and soul he loved,and drew her into the haven of his arms.

***************

Author's note..._It's tough being a Queen,isn't it?That's why I think there are not many men in the world who could ever understand Diana's position. Kal is probably the only one who has the experience,the patience,the wisdom,the heart for Maggin said in the Kingdom Come novelization..."weathered ….and ...sanded around the edges." _

_It means a MAN who has LIVED. Not one who whines as when he is around Lois. Superman is such an awesome guy when he is written as he is supposed to be._


	14. Chapter 14

CLASH

CHAPTER 14

Artemis stomped towards Megara's apartments. She did not even bother knocking. She shoved opened the door and shouted,"_Megara_!"

Megara was sitting at a table looking at papers. She looked up to see her irate sister."One normally knocks,Artemis. Or have you forgotten your manners?But then again you never had much by way of breeding,have you?One never should expect better from an outsider."

Artemis ignored her jibe. Megara never made her forget she was not an original member of the tribe that the Goddess' had blessed. Artemis had come in as an orphaned child and it was only due to Circe's intervention that she had achieved immortality. She got straight to the point."My armor has been pilfered!"

Megara looked at her nonchalantly."Indeed?"

"Yes."

"That is unfortunate. You should have been more careful,Sister."

"I was careful!It was under lock and key and the only one to access,it apart from me,is the new leader."

Megara turned in her chair. She said dryly,"I am not sure I like your tone nor implication."

"Well,you will not like it when I tell you your favorite,Lacea,is missing !"

Megara's brow raised."My favorite?Whatever gave you that idea?" She picked up a pen and played with it. "So, you think Lacea stole your amour?"

"With help,yes. And what is more worrying is that she has left the province! I dread to think what she has in mind. Where she would she go?"

Megara said dismissively,"We don't know it is Lacea that stole your armor. You are worrying unnecessarily."

"_Unnecessarily_!That amour is worn only if one plans on taking on the will or strength of a god and...!Oh goddess!She wouldn't!"

Megara looked up slyly."What?"

"You do not think she will go after Superman?"

"Relax,Sister. I doubt she is that stupid."

Artemis frowned."Then where would she go?"

Megara had no chance to reply as there was a knock on the door. Megara called."Come."

A messenger entered. She bowed."Megara,I have news coming out of Themyscira "

Artemis stiffened. Something in her gut and,by the messenger's grave expression,she could sense the news was not good.

"It appears Lacea has made an assassination attempt on the Queen of Themyscira."

Artemis paled."_What_?"

The messenger continued grimly,"It seems it ultimately failed and she was captured and imprisoned. The Themysciran army is on high alert. It does not bode well."

Megara said coolly,"Have our Assembly gather. It looks as if this is war."

The messenger seemed to hesitate."War?But..."

Megara gave her a glare."You heard me!"

The messenger bowed,gave Artemis a concerned look, and withdrew. Artemis cried,"Are you insane?War?We cannot go to war!We must go and try to negotiate with them!Make recompense. Let Diana know that we honor the code!"

Megara interrupted icily,"No one is going to negotiate with them. Where is the Bana's sense of pride and self respect?No one is going to go crawling to that man-loving,slip of a girl."

Artemis face darkened."If I didn't know better I would say you _helped_ Lacea to steal the armor and encouraged her to go after Diana."

Megara's eyes gleamed."What a wild imagination you have,Artemis. Why would I do that?"

"Oh,maybe because you want the Amazons to wipe each other out?"

Megara shook her head and laughed. Artemis fumed."You find this amusing?I am going to go to Themyscira and see what happened!Show Diana that this was not a decision of all the Bana!That Lacea acted in isolation and out of misguided hate!"

She turned to leave when a table shifted across her part. Artemis halted abruptly and she turned to see Megara standing and regarding her with a smile and folded arms. She made for the door. It slammed shut and would not open.

Artemis took out the dagger from her girdle."In the name of Neith,who are you?"

Megara just smiled and stepped back. The handle of the dagger grew hot. A raspy voice seemed to come from the shadowy recesses of the room."You are not going anywhere, Amazon."

Artemis gasped and had to drop the weapon. She turned to pick up a heavy brass urn and throw it at Megara. But before she could do so,some unseen force lifted the Amazon in the air and slammed her into a wall. Artemis groaned as the force held her upright against the wall. She choked and her eyes widened as emerging from the darkened recess was the ghostly figure of a hideously,deformed woman,with matted hair and ragged robes.

Artemis gasped."Magala!

The eerie wraith-like form of the old witch smiled."Not Magala. _Ariadne._"

"B-but you are dead! I was there when your heart was torn out. How ...?"

Magala had been an old,harmless,reclusive witch that had inhabited the mystical areas many years ago and none of the Amazons had realized that she had died mysteriously whilst casting a spell. Circe had used the opportunity to planted the soul of the vengeful Aridane,former jealous lover of Theseus,who had murdered Anitope,Hippolyta's sister over a millennium in Magala's body. Ariadne,equipped with Magala's knowledge and power, set strife between the two tribes and sparked off the second civil war between Themyscira and the Bana. The war had come to an end once the two tribes realized they had been manipulated by Circe and Ariadne had been killed by the Fury aka Helena Komastos. Artemis could still remember Hippolyta's face when Helena had tried to give the Queen the still beating heart of Magala. It had been one of dismay and disgust. The heart had been taken and carefully,out of respect to Magala,stored in a canopic jar and kept in one of the temples of Isis;and the Amazons had eventually, after several failed attempts over the years, restored Helena's fragmented mind. No one had thought of Magala nor Aridane as it was assumed both had long been deceased.

The ghostly figure sneered."Yes,I was sent to Tartarus to suffer in that hell. But as Fate would have it I found someone as bitter and vengeful as myself in your sister,Megara. When Ares attacked Themyscira,Hades had been disabled and it left the gates to Tartarus unmanned for some time. During this window of opportunity I escaped and returned to the land of the living. But I was a non-corporeal spirit. A wraith. Roaming this desert province,I found Magala's heart but there was no vessel for me to inhabit. I was drawn to Megara and she to me. We found we had a common enemy,in the new Queen of Themyscira. She is daughter and niece to my hated enemies,Hippolyta and Antiope. She is breaching all Amazon credo by bringing men onto paradise and to add insult to injury, she is bearing a child. A child for a male who was able to stand up to the God of War himself. Imagine the power that child could inherit. It could as powerful as a God of Olympus. That cannot be allowed to come to pass."

Artemis gritted."So you send Lacea to do what?Kill her?Kill the child?"

"In a manner of speaking. We thought to kill two birds with one stone. I get Diana's body to inhabit and her child would serve as the pure blood sacrifice we need to complete the ritual. But Lacea,the foolish creature,misused the power of the Shim'tar armor and got caught. Now we are forced to take take the tedious route and pretend we want to go to war."

Artemis' eyes clouded."Pretend?What do you mean?"

"Oh no,you know too much already."She waved her hand and slammed her to the ground hard. Artemis hit her head and laid unconscious.

Ariadne looked at Megara."It is up to you now,Megara,to divert the Bana and Themyscira whilst we go to our contingency plan."

* * *

Diana sat in her seat in the Senate and listened to her sisters argue back and forth what they should do with Lacea and what action should be taken with the Bana. She was still sore from yesterday. Her wounds had begun to close up but not completely. She listened grimly as some called for execution,and others a trial for Lacea. Then some felt they should send a delegation to speak to the Bana. Others believed that they had lost that option the day one of them raised a hand to murder their Queen.

Diana shifted slightly and looked across the room. Standing at the back ,arms folded,listening to the debate,was Superman. He normally would not have been allowed in. But for the first time in years Diana was deemed vulnerable. She was pregnant with his child,and still not mended fully after the assassination attempt, and his presence was welcomed by the majority. In any case,he would have flouted any rules of the Senate to be near her during this current level of threat .His expression was grave but when he saw her watch him,he seemed to nod at her almost imperceptibly,as if to remind her that he was there and he understood her dilemma.

She sighed inwardly. It was a comfort to have him. The night before he had held her whilst she slept. Keeping watch over her. She knew he had not slept one wink. In fact he was worse than Krypto. He would not even let her out his sight. She found herself recalling him fussing over her earlier that morning,as she got up to ready for the Senate session. He had been worse than her old nurse maid. He had virtually helped her to bath and dress,and force fed her,much to her amusement and exasperation. Her lips were turning up slightly as she recalled how he had made her laugh despite the gravity of the situation.

"Clark ,I'm not an invalid,you know,"she had exclaimed when he had poured some of the healing draught on a spoon and put it to her lips. Epione had brought it for her but she hadn't been too keen on it as it tasted foul.

"Fine then. Now stop acting like a kid and drink your medicine."

"And if I don't want it?"

"Oh,I have ways and means. Martha Kent was not my mother for nothing."He pinched her nose and she gasped and opened up her mouth and down it went.

Diana coughed and gasped,"Fiend!"

He laughed unrepentant."See it wasn't that bad,was it?" He offered her a napkin to wipe her lips.

She snatched it off him."Oh,one day your turn will come and when it does..."

He had leaned over her with a mischievous grin."When it does I do hope you help me bathe and dress too."

Both of them had gotten somewhat distracted after that and if it had not been for Epione's timely arrival,she would have definitely been made late for the meeting.

She now looked down at her abdomen and her hand touched it. She closed her eyes. The Fates had been kind. It could have been a different story today. She did not know what she would have done if she had lost this child within her.

"Your Majesty?What say you?"

Diana opened her eyes. Time for her to speak. She stood up and faced them.

"I know you are all upset and angry. That you want to see Lacea punished for her actions. I know she is showing no remorse and I cannot truly understand why she would be so hostile,even if the Bana have chosen to break ties with us. However, over four months ago this same woman and her Bana sisters stood alongside us and fought Ares. They bled to keep this land safe and for us to enjoy peace and freedom. We owe part of our victory to them and we must never forget that. I know Artemis well and she would never allow anyone to take her armor. It is my instinct that Lacea did this independently. We owe it to the goodwill and cooperation they have shown us in the past to go to them and find out what went wrong before we think of just moving the army out. I propose we seek an audience first and then we can put Lacea on trial once the facts are known. It maybe that the Bana will want us to send her to them for punishment if she truly did this without their sanction."

Many nodded their heads. This seemed sensible and moderate and in keeping with Diana's pragmatic but wise approach.

Cressida asked,"Whom do you propose to go to seek this audience out?"

"I would like to go..."

There were protests all around. Diana raised her hand for silence."I know,I know. Much as it irks me , I can't just go into their province after yesterday. So,what we need are volunteers to spearhead the negotiations."

Cressida nodded."I would like to volunteer ,my Queen."

Mnemosyne added,"As will I."

Two other sisters,Phythia and Thea, added their voices.

Diana looked at them gratefully."Very well, you four will go. We must also have the army ready and waiting on the border just in case they do want to fight. That is my proposal. I suggest we take a vote."

Penelope looked around."Sisters?Those in favor of her Majesty's plan,please vote now."

Diana's motion was approved with a two thirds majority. The Senate was about to disassemble when Diana called for them to stop a few moments longer. She looked at them with some hesitancy and cleared her throat.

"Sisters,I need to tell you one more thing. Two weeks ago Superman asked me to marry him and I told him no."

There was an instant buzzing around the room. Clark straightened. His brows drawn. Was Diana crazy to bring this up here? He winced,waiting for the inevitable backlash.

She looked around the room ,meeting their curious eyes with earnest ones."Some may wonder why I said no. Well,I was thinking of the Senate and the Bana. Of the fact that marrying was not a good idea in that it was too soon after the war. I told him I did not want to be married,because it was a ritual of the outside world. Then yesterday happened. I nearly lost my life and this child that is within me. I have come to a decision and I am not asking the Senate for permission nor do I expect you to vote on this matter. It will not affect my overall commitment as Queen,that I promise you,but it will entail some changes."

Diana's eyes shifted to meet Clark's and she said softly,that only the women at the front could distinguish what she had said,"Kal,I don't know what will happen later today but if and when things stabilize, if you still want to marry me,I will be honored to accept your proposal."

There were broad smiles and some gasps. The women at the back looked somewhat confused as they had not heard what she had said.

"What?What did she say?"

"She said she will marry him!"

"Merciful Minerva!"

"Glory be to Gaea!"

Clark stood motionless and stared at her in astonishment. It was clear this was the last thing he expected. To have Diana turn his proposal back on him before the entire Themysciran Senate was not exactly the way he had anticipated her accepting his hand in marriage. He had estimated he would have to wait for a long time,maybe after the baby,and perhaps then she might have come around ….

He found he couldn't even speak. Again.

_Say something Kent,stop gaping. Don't look around...Are they are all staring? Damn it,Diana,you sure know how to put a man on a spot. I bet this will go down in their archives. Superman was struck dumb when the Queen of Themyscira asked him if he still wanted to marry her...!_

Penelope looked at his face and felt a wave of empathy for him. She rapped her gavel loudly."Sisters,I think it is time to withdraw. Allow the Queen and Superman to talk."

The Senate began to file out,some rather slowly,as they, like anyone who cared for their Queen, were also very interested in her love-life. Penelope and Phillipus hustled out the stragglers.

When the doors shut,Clark walked slowly towards her. She moved from her chair. They met in the middle of floor. He still seemed stunned. Diana said almost jokingly,"Say something,Clark,or else I will think you have changed your mind and what a fool that would make me."

He suddenly chuckled and drew her towards him in a warm embrace. "Woman,you must be the only one who has the ability to make me lose my powers of speech!That's _twice_ now!First the baby. Now this. For a minute I was sure I was in some kind of strange dream...!Are you sure,Diana?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist."Yes,very sure. Last night just lying there with you made me realize that you have compromised so much for me and you ask little or nothing in return. I almost lost our child to prejudice and vendetta and I realized no matter what I do there will always be someone who will not like what course of action I have taken. Clark,you want to give our child your name and bind my life to your own in the eyes of the world,well then,so be it. If I have to marry you ten times over to show these bigots that I love you and nothing that they can do will change that,I will."

Clark mused drolly,"So essentially you are marrying me cause Lacea pissed you off?"

Diana smacked him on the chest."Clark!You know that is not true. I'm marrying you because you want to marry me."

He grinned."Oh,I'm not quibbling. I'll take you however I can get you."He bent and kissed her on the mouth as a seal to their covenant.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his broad shoulder,enjoying in that moment the sense of knowing, come what may, she had this man's love. They stood like that just holding each other silently yet contentedly.

Clark mused,"So when do we do the deed?"

She sighed."If we live to weather this storm then we can talk about a wedding ceremony."

He was about to say something when the shrieks seemed to blare overhead. Diana stiffened."Gaea!The Sentinels!"

They both flew up to a high window and looked out. The large eagles were circling and raising the alarm. The Man of Steel his super-vision and his super-hearing.

He said grimly,"I see the standard of the Bana,Diana. They are marching towards Themyscira. They are ten miles away."

She clenched her fists."Hera,I had hoped this could be avoided. I never believed they would take such an action."

Clark asked,"What will you do,Diana?"

She sighed heavily."We will have to meet them on the battle-field.".

* * *

Cressida looked at Diana as she donned her re-forged golden,winged,battle armor and joined the chorus of concerned sisters."Your Majesty,you cannot go into battle!"

Diana said calmly,"Cressida,a good warrior never lets her sisters go alone into battle."

Phillipus added grimly,"Most warriors,yes,but you were recently attacked and you are pregnant."

Diana looked at her unmoved."I am going to see if we can avoid a fight,Sisters. Maybe we can broker some settlement. I cannot believe they would be so reckless to come. Besides the battle armor itself is very strong. It will protect the baby from any blunt force trauma if I am attacked."

"That maybe but it does not mean you can't be hurt."

"I know,and I promise I will not engage anyone if I can help it. I will fall back if we go into full-scale battle. I am hopeful we can still try to avoid bloodshed."

Cressida looked at Superman."Are you letting her do this?It's your child too. I vouch you cannot happy "

Superman said dryly,"Don't think I haven't tried,but bar me tying her up with her own lasso there is no stopping her."

Diana gave him a wry smile. Before Epione, Cressida or Phillipus had come into her chambers,she and Clark had a bit of a heated argument. Clark wanted her to stay behind and she had roundly refused. There was no way she was going to sit in the Palace whilst her sisters faced the Bana. He had even wanted to call in for back-up via the League but Diana had been adamant. There was a warrior's code she must adhere to and that was to keep the fight fair and free from outside interference. Clark knew that once she put her mind to something she was very stubborn and he had to admit that she had a point in that the armor was durable and if anyone could try to defuse a situation it would be her. Plus he had every intention of watching her like a hawk.

Phillipus sighed."It is useless,Cressida. She is determined. Very well,but your Majesty would do well to fall back the minute hostilities begin."

Diana nodded and she took up her mother's sword and slipped it its scabbard and hook her arm in the shield."Let's go."

* * *

The two sides assembled on a plain five miles away from the palace. They were facing each other across the large battlefield. Diana and Phillipus,under the watch of Superman,rode their mounts towards the middle of the battle field where they met Megara and a fellow sister. Megara was surprised to see Diana. That she would risk coming in her condition and even further seek to prevent hostilities made her regard her with suspicion. She saw Superman's red cape in the distance. And was that a flying dog at his side?No doubt he was listening to every word and seeing every action. Trying to attack Diana in the open would never work. They had to bide their time.

"Megara,can both sides not sit and discuss this?I am willing to come to some sort of compromise," Diana pleaded,swallowing her warrior's pride for sake of peace.

"Even after what Lacea tried to do?"

"Yes,I think she was misguided and angry. I swear we will give her a fair trial."

"Indeed?How magnanimous,but it matters little to me what you do with her. What I want is something else."

"What?"

"If you are willing to renounce that man and rid yourself of his child we may consider peace-talks."

Diana's eyes hardened."That is out of the question."

"Then there is nothing to discuss,"she shrugged and turned her mount away.

Diana tried to detain her to get more information,"Wait!Where is Artemis?Did she give Lacea her armor?Did the Bana sanction assassination?"

Megara said coldly,"I will see you on the battle-field."She turned and galloped back to her troops.

Phillipus looked at Diana."I am sorry,your Majesty.I t looks as if a battle there will be."

Diana said mournfully,"Look at the troops on both sides. We are down by numbers and have many novices in the ranks. This will not end well."

Phillipus said,"Fall back,my Queen,and let the troops do their duty."

* * *

Lacea sat sullenly in her cell. She had been stripped of the armor and given a plain shapeless shift to wear. She had refused to have her wounds attended to and had kicked away the plate pushed under the bars of her prison. The guard on duty had been sarcastic and told her she was lucky she was even being fed. If it had been left to many of them Lacea would have been six foot under by now for trying to kill the Queen or at least flogged.

Lacea did not utter a word. She just turned her back to face the stone wall and watched the high barred vent and waited. Night came and went. She saw dawn break and the light change. It was some hours when she heard the alarms and she smiled. The Bana were going to attack as planned. She could hear the guards hurrying along the corridor as the horns blew for a call to arms.

Lacea rushed to the bars and shook it. It was solid and strong. There was no getting out. She swore under her breath and looked around to see if there was anything she could use. She tried pushing the wooden pallet against the bars but to no avail. She was a prisoner whilst her sisters were going to war.

"Damn!"she cried and sank upon the pallet.

A cold voice mused,"Wishing you were out there?"

Lacea looked up to see the guard looking at her with derision. Lacea said nothing. The guard continued,"No matter what happens today out there,you will rot in this cell,Lacea of the Bana-Midghall. I wish I was out there too,but I have to remain here and guard traitors like you."

Lacea's eyes burned with anger. She snapped,"I am not the traitor!Your precious Queen is!She went against all our teachings. You have all been brain washed. Allowing her to bring her lover and bear his child!You pollute the entire system."

The guard said icily,"The system was wrong. Themyscira was stuck in the past and refusing to change. We support our Queen,and our troops are going out there to fight for her and our chosen way off life. If you had not let a mere dog defeat you,you may have been with your sisters. Imagine losing to a mere animal while wearing the armor of the Shim'tar as well. What a disgrace that must be."

"You will regret your insolence."

"I hardly think you are in a position to threaten me...I am...Argggg..."The guard held her throat as if she was trying to stop being choked. Lacea stood up in confusion and some alarm. A voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Open the cell."

Lacea looked and saw the ghostly outline of a hag .She backed away in fear. Spluttering the guard obeyed and the door to the cell swung open. Lacea then saw the woman's head slam into the bars. She fell unconscious to the floor. Ariadne looked at Lacea."Come here,Amazon, and stop gaping. We have work to do."

Lacea gulped."Who...?What?Are you not the old witch?"

"No time for that. Megara is diverting the whole Amazonian army. We can now take down the Queen."

"What?"Lacea slowly stepped forward.

"Hurry and put on her clothes. We want no one stopping you where you will be going,"Ariadne gestured impatiently.

Lacea hesitated."Megara knows of you...?"

"If I had a body I would not have to be wasting precious time talking to foolish girls. Yes, Megara knows of me. I am Ariadne. I inhabited the witch Magala's body when I was killed in the last civil war. I am here to help the Bana and seek my revenge by killing Diana of Themyscira and taking over her body. You failed to assassinate her so we followed through with the another plan."

Lacea bent and began to undress the guard and put on the gear."I could have killed her but for that alien hound. Even now, it is still on Themyscira and I believe it's master,Superman,is here as well. You cannot hope to touch the Queen with them around. The Shim'tar armor is strong but can defeat Superman."

Ariadne said dismissively,"We do not want the Shim'tar armor.I have a better plan. Armed with Magala's knowledge of witchcraft, I can summon something that will distract this Superman long enough so you can slay Diana of Themyscira."

* * *

Diana met Superman and Krypto at the back of the main body of troops. He looked at her dismayed expression."I take it she refused?"

Diana nodded."It seems there will be a war,whether we want to fight or not."

Superman said gravely,"Diana,I can settle this conflict before it begins. One word from you..."

She shook her head."No,Kal,I will not have it be said you interfered in this. Perhaps you could subdue some element of the Bana with your powers but it will not change their reasons for going to war. In fact,it will only reinforce and justify their reasons to hate me and you. This must be settled on the battlefield. My sisters are warriors and,the Bana most of all,see combat as the only means of settling matters. The language of war means the survival of the fittest. Who ever loses must surrender and then and only then will there be concession."

Clark remarked,"It's absolute madness to shed blood to prove one is worthy. This is one side of the Amazons I have never gotten comfortable with,Diana."

"I know that. But you see I was born on Themyscira and had the fortune to see the world and meet many other cultures and peoples. To open my mind and expand my experiences. They have not had that,even after allying themselves with us. Their history has been darker than Themyscira's and they have always been uneasy about men and the outside. If only I could join the battle..."

He shook his head."Oh no,you will not. Phillipus said I was to keep you out of it and that I will do."

She sighed and clenched the reins tightly."I feel so helpless though!"

"You will just have to make do with watching and hearing me tell you what is going on for now."

She was about to answer the sound of something heavy seemed to shake the ground. Diana gasped."What was that?"

Krypto growled and barked. Superman turned and his jaw tensed.

Emerging from the bowels of the earth, in one part of the battle-field,heedless of the fighting Amazons,was a gigantic reptilian creature with many heads. The smell of toxic fumes filled the air,causing Amazons nearest to the huge chasm to gag and fall to the ground,blinded and poisoned by the venom that seems to be oozing form the creature's eyes. The ground around it seemed to change into swamp and Amazons began sinking to their deaths.

Diana gasped."Hera,the Hydra!But how?My sisters!"

She was about to withdraw her sword and take to the air when Superman said,"No!Stay put,Diana. Please. The air near it is poisonous."

"But Kal...!"

"I will go and help them. Remember,our baby."

She seemed to struggle but conceded."Be careful,Clark."

He squeezed her hand and looked at Krypto."Watch Diana." Krypto barked in the affirmative.

He flew off and Diana watched in as he went to face the mythical creature. The Hydra lived in Lake Lerna many eons ago. It had been killed by none other than Heracles himself. How could it have been resurrected?Unless by some powerful magic and...

Diana did not get to even finish her thought when Krypto suddenly bared his teeth and she sensed danger approaching from behind. She spun around in time to see a figure flying towards her. Diana's eyes widened. The figure had a javelin and it was hurled at her at an alarmingly high speed. Diana pulled out her sword swiftly and reined Ajax in. She sliced the javelin into two. The figure pulled out a large spiked mace on a chain and was coming at her. Diana could see the attacker was wearing Hippolyta's Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlet of Atlas.

Diana's face twisted in dismay and rage. The Gauntlet of Atlas and the Sandals of Hermes had been placed under a guarding spell in the Hippolyta's tomb. It meant two things. Something or someone with powerful magic had counteracted the high priestess,Niobe's abilities and seized it and her mother's tomb had been desecrated!

Diana took to the air and lifted her sword in anticipation. She gritted as the mace narrowly missed her head and wrapped itself around her sword and she pushed against the attacker. She gasped as she saw the the face of Lacea leer at her.

"This time I will make sure and finish you off,man-lover!"

* * *

Author's note..._In the second WW series (Post-Crisis) a civil war had indeed been sparked off by Circe using the body of the witch Magala and having it inhabited by Ariadne,former lover of Theseus. Ariadne hated Antiope, Hippolyta's sister and was responsible for her death and in mythology Theseus had been a bit of a bastard to her. He deserted her even after she helped him in Minos and broke his promise and went on to marry another. So she has reasons to hate Diana and men in general. Megara and Lacea were easy to manipulate because of their embittered and bigoted minds._


	15. Chapter 15

PROPOSITIONS

CHAPTER 15

Megara looked at the Hydra in dismay. She saw her Bana sisters scream and sink to their deaths. Some of the Themysciran ones were trying to aid them but were inhaling the poisoned air and collapsing.

She screamed,"Ariadne!Stop the Hydra!"

"But why should I,Megara?" Ariadne in Magala's disembodied body appeared. "The Hydra will contain the alien."

"My sisters are dying!"

"Yes,a pity. But in any war there is collateral damage and _you_ wanted war,Amazon."

"But not this. You are killing us too."

"Yes. I know. You fool,you were so bitter and angry you did not realize that this is what I intended. To get both tribes on the battlefield and wipe you out. And when I slay Diana of Themyscira my plan will be complete. I will rule here and I may just take the Kryptonian for myself."

"You tricked me!"

"No. You fooled yourself."

"Ariadne!"

The ghostly figure disappeared and Megara screamed as a head of the Hydra spat poison in her direction. It hit her mount and the animal reared up and threw her. She fell heavily and began to scramble and run.

She felt the ground suddenly go soggy beneath her feet and she was sinking. She tried to claw her way out but to no avail. She was waist-deep when a voice yelled,"Grab the spear!"

She looked up to see Artemis holding the end of a long spear to her. She was on a winged chariot. Upon regaining consciousness,Artemis had fought her way out of her confinement and made her way to the battle. She had been stunned to see the sight of a Hydra and Amazons on both sides dying or fleeing for their lives.

Megara grabbed it and Artemis heaved her out,gritting her teeth as she pulled her up. Megara collapsed on the ground,panting and puffing.

She stood up shakily."You saved me?Why...?"

Artemis' fist flashed and she punched her in the nose."To rot in a cell that is why!"

Megara felt herself topple to the ground and she held her bleeding nose in pain. Artemis spat on her,and she stepped back upon the chariot and lifted off in order to see if she could aid the other Amazons.

* * *

Superman flew towards the Hydra. The fumes were thick and he could see Amazons doubled over,retching;some unconscious;others being attacked by the multiple headed creature. He took a deep breath and blew at the fumes and it dispersed. He had no time to rescue any one person, as the longer the creature with its foul smelling toxin remained the more Amazons would die. He saw Artemis trying to save some women that were still alive and Phillipus and Cressida were also trying to drag injured sisters to safety.

He swooped and picked up two swords that were lying on the ground. He flew towards the monster,darting under and over the the many heads that turned to attack him and slashed as he went along. Two heads fell off and before they could grow back he used his heat vision and cauterized the bleeding necks. He slashed another two. The creature roared in pain and rage. Burnt flesh and blood assailed the air.

Clark was on the fifth and sixth head when he heard Diana's voice amongst the chaos. "Krypto!"

He turned and saw someone flying in an attacking her in the distance."No!"

He was suddenly hit with a ball of poison than seeped though his uniform and burned off part of the sleeve. He winced. The poison burned like an acid and he ignored the pain and hurled a sword at the eye of the head that was spitting at him. The head screeched and he used the other sword to go up from under its jaw. He withdrew the swords and swiped the one head with a swift horizontal slash of both blades. It toppled to the ground. He heated the oozing neck.

He had one more left. The main head was the largest and it was the most aggressive and was also spitting a kind of fire and the poison that leaked from it eyes seemed to scorch the dirt beneath it as it moved to attack. Superman did not hesitate. He went for it. He opened his lips and blew his freezing super-breath at it. Ice frosted it's mouth,momentarily stopping it. He turned and looked and saw Diana fighting Lacea.

"Diana..."

Were he another man he would have dropped everything and gone to save her,but he was Superman,and as much as it pained his heart and soul,he knew he had to get rid of the Hydra first. Diana would not forgive him if he allowed her sisters to die to save just her. He had to hope she would fight a good fight and protect their child.

The Hydra shattered the ice and whipped its tail at him. He used his heat vision and sheared the spiked tail off. The monster roared in pain. Superman then flew under it and heaved. The poison was burning his hand,eating into his skin,dropping onto his shoulders . But he held on and lifted up,pushing the monster up and up and up. He was soon breaking the exosphere and the heat began to burn up the Hydra.

With a grunt he threw it with all his might towards the vacuum of space. The creature suddenly seemed to expanded and its body shattered into fragments of smoke and ash. The creation of the Gods,gone the way it was created. Superman wiped his sweating brow and grimaced in pain as he looked at his hands which seemed to have been eroded away to the muscle. His shirt had been burnt in places and stuck to his skin in fragments.

He flew down breaking into the atmosphere and sunlight hit him,instantly healing his hands and the skin of his shoulders and arms.

* * *

Diana felt Lacea try to take her to the ground. She gritted her teeth and managed just get enough leverage to use her elbow against her jaw. Lacea fell back heavily and rolled down the slope.

Krypto flew at her. Diana cried,"No! Krypto!'

Krypto sunk his teeth in her calf. Lacea used the Gauntlet of Atlas and punched him hard in the head and he let out a yelp of pain as he tumbled off her and fell unconscious in the dirt.

"Damn you!" cried Diana,and she flew at her sword raised.

They met in the air. The spiked mace hit Diana's shield. It dented on the first blow. The mace swung again and Diana weaved and ducked. She somersaulted behind Lacea and kicked her in the spine. Lacea tumbled in the air,falling short off the ground. Diana tried to cleave through the chain to try to cut the mace in two. But Lacea anticipated her. She was fast with the Sandals of Hermes and soon had captured Diana's sword by the hilt with the mace and knocked it to the ground.

Diana saw her coming at her. She had to avoid any full contact. She took the shield and hurled it at her. Lacea saw it and her mace smashed into it. The shield fell mangled to the ground. Diana undid her lasso and tried to throw it on her. Lacea saw what she was about to do and tried to fly upwards,but Diana managed to get the loop around her ankle. Diana yanked downwards with all her might.

Lacea yelped and felt herself fall. She hit the ground hard and groaned. Blood seemed to seep from her lips. Lacea looked up to see Diana pick up her sword and come over her.

Diana loosened the lasso and directed the tip of the sword at her neck and snapped," Surrender,Lacea."

Lacea laid on the ground. Her eyes full of hate and her lips in a sneer."You are dead,Queen Diana."

Diana's brows raised."But I think not. You are caught."

A disembodied voice behind Diana said,"No she is not. _You _are."

Diana felt a force choking her around her neck. She gasped and dropped the sword and tried to catch her breath,clawing at her neck but feeling nothing but air. The voice was familiar as her senses seemed to swim.

"Remember me,Amazon?"

Diana knew that voice. "Ariadne!"

"Yes. Ariadne. And it will be the last voice you hear!"

Diana struggled and choked. The air was being cut from her lungs. She was being pushed to the ground by some force and she laid there,hands clawing,heels kicking the earth as she tried to get free.

Ariadne's voice rang in her ears."I want your body,Amazon. Lacea,pick up the sword!Quickly!I cannot hold her long in my current state!"

Lacea struggled to her feet and took up the sword. Ariadne urged,"Tear off her breast plate...Hurry! Now,drive the blade in her womb. Aim it where the child would be!"

Diana felt a hand yank off the breast plate and saw the sword coming at her and her eyes widened.

She saw the blade,as if in slow motion,stab her in the abdomen and to the amazement of all the blade did not penetrate her skin. The blade seemed to bend in on itself and it snapped at the very hilt.

Lacea gasped."Gods!The sword of Hephaestus! It broke!How?"

Diana felt the hold on her neck loosen and Ariadne screech."That is impossible!That sword was forged from the fires of Olympus! How did it not kill you?"

A voice appeared behind them."Because the child she carries in her body is combined of both their mights. You cannot hurt it with a mere sword."

Diana sat up gasping to see a beautiful,ghostly woman with flowing black hair standing before them.

Aridane suddenly hissed."Magala!"

Diana whispered,"_Magala_?''

Lacea gaped like a fish.

The woman turned and smiled at Diana."I wasn't always hideous and deformed,child. I was young once and quite beautiful. The forms we manifest is just a projection of what is in our hearts."

Diana watched Ariadne face her beautiful counterpart."What do you want?Get back whence you came. Isn't the Fields of Elysium good enough for you?"

"I was sent by Hades to bring you back and retrieve my memories and power."

Ariadne cried,"Never!I will never go back to Tartarus."

The real Magala smiled."Oh I think you will. Unless you wish to defy Hades himself."

She raised her hand and suddenly a portal opened up behind Ariadne. Magala launched herself at her and they began to struggle. Aridane was not going to go back easily. Magala uttered some arcane words and skeletal hands could be seen to be emanating from the whirling black vortex and grabbing Ariadne's hair and robes. She was being pulled backwards by them and pushed in by Magala.

Ariadne screamed."NOOOO!"

There was a blinding burst of light and the two forms vanished and the portal closed with a loud bang.

Diana and Lacea looked at the residual mist evaporating in awe. Diana held her abdomen with a sigh of relief .Lacea looked as if she were struck dumb and immobile. Diana rose to her feet and moved towards Krypto. She dropped on her knees and touched him anxiously. He was breathing.

"Come on,Krypto. Wake up..."The animal began to stir and open his eyes. Diana crooned."That's it. Good dog."

Lacea,meanwhile looked around to see the battlefield. Both sides seemed to have stopped fighting. Many dead littered the field. Her eyes burned and she picked up the round spiked ball on the floor and lifted it to smash Diana on the skull.

She suddenly felt the ball grow hot and she gasped and had to drop it . A hand had her by the scruff of the neck and was lifting her off the floor.

Blue eyes that were normally full of light and humor,were dark as if a squall had clouded the sky. Superman said in a voice that made her blood run cold,"Try anything like that again and you _will_ see the wrong side of me."

Diana turned."Kal!"

She floated up towards them and looked at Lacea with furious eyes as Superman dropped her scathingly to the ground. Diana gritted,"The Gauntlet and the Sandals. Off. NOW!".

Lacea ripped off the Gauntlet and kicked off the Sandals and threw them on the ground. She looked at the two of them,as if waiting to be executed summarily on the spot.

Diana said dangerously,"Two things in this world never desecrate nor touch again,Lacea. My mother's tomb and our child."

Diana turned her back on her to move into Clark's arms.

Lacea gaped,in disbelief at being spared, and she stumbled away and ran for the woods. Superman watched her go in amusement. Artemis was not far behind and would deal with her.

Diana touched his tattered shirt in concern. "Hera,are you okay?The Hydra?"

He kissed her lips."I'm fine. The Hydra is dead. Are _you_ alright?"He saw her breast plate was not on and she looked dusty and pale.

"I...yes. I am. Clark,our baby. Can you see if it is unhurt?"

He scanned her and nodded."Yes. Everything seems normal."

"Oh thank the Gods!"she cried and hugged him tight.

Krypto meanwhile floated over and he licked both their hands. Superman bent and slapped his back affectionately."Poor fella. You got quite a knock,huh?At least you are in one piece."

Diana stroked his head lovingly and tickled his chin."He is my knight in shining armor,aren't you,Krypto?Not even Superman can boast of defending me these last two times."

Krypto barked. He loved when she did that.

Superman chuckled."So he has ousted even me in the saving department?But what happened here,Diana?"

The sound of hooves were approaching. Diana turned. It was Phillipus on her own steed, leading a riderless Ajax, and behind them was Artemis in a winged chariot.

Diana said softly,as they floated down to the ground,"I will tell you everything later." She went to reverentially pick up her mother's Gauntlet and Sandals.

Phillipus and Artemis stopped before her a minute later."Your Majesty,are you hurt?"

Diana nodded."I am fine. Our troops,Phillipus?Are they safe?"

"Yes,but we lost some sisters as have the Bana. There are several injured who need medical attention. Artemis also told me the real reasons behind this farce of a war."

Diana looked at Artemis."You know?"

Artemis nodded."I found out and they tried to get me out of the way. Ariadne has been manipulating Megara since Ares .And Lacea is just a brainwashed sheep wanting to prove herself. My sisters have leaned that the hard way. We have Megara and will put her on trial. I am glad you are unhurt,Diana."

"Thank you,Artemis. I knew you would not turn against us just because I am with Kal."

Artemis looked at her and Superman together with a mocking smile."I will never understand it but I have known that you two had feelings for each other for a long time. It was pathetic to see you pretending to be only friends when your eyes use to say so much more. I also hear you are expecting."

Diana smiled."Yes. We are ."

"Congratulations. He at least has some manners and isn't full of his own consequence. You could have done worse than him .Like that cad Nemesis,was it?Or that arrogant Orin. Or that grumpy Batman."

Superman grinned. He was well used to Artemis' acerbic ways. That was as much a compliment if ever she was capable of one.

Diana shook her head ruefully."Thank you, I think ."

The Man of Steel said,"Just to let you know,Lacea ran off in that direction."

"Oh,she did did she?Well then,I will go and look for her." Artemis jumped back on her chariot and took off.

Phillipus looked at Diana."What now,Majesty?"

Diana sighed."This is getting to be like deja-vu. Both our peoples really need to get their houses in order. Another episode of burying dead and nursing the injured back to health and who will we be left with to live in paradise?"

Superman said,"At least no buildings were damaged this time. We just have a stinky bog which I can deal with ."

Diana laughed and kissed him."Thank you. While you deal with the stinky bog I will go with Phillipus. I will see you later,okay?"

He nodded and took off and she mounted Ajax. She and Phillipus then went help their sisters and meet with the Bana elders.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

"I think it knows my voice."

"Clark,it's only fourteen weeks. How can it know anything!"

"Diana,it has my genes. It is an intelligent fetus,"he said with a mocking air of self importance.

She laughed and playfully ruffled his hair at his ridiculous assertion. They were lying in bed chatting softly after having made love. His head had been lying on her abdomen and he had been listening to the baby's heart beat ,a habit he had taken up recently. She envied him his ability to see and hear their child and he often made her laugh with his deliberate,outlandish statements. He had even claimed the baby liked his singing,which was somewhat far fetched as it was well known when Clark attempted to sing,Krypto would howl mournfully as if someone had died.

She tutted."It may be intelligent but it's making me very hungry .Truly,the amount of food I am packing in,I'm stunned I don't have a bigger bump yet. And I think the food is going to my bottom and breasts."

He chuckled as he moved to join her under the covers and drew her back to his massive chest. He patted her posterior gently."Oh you'll hear no complaints from me there. Besides, you are eating for two now. My mother use to always say you were too thin."

"My mother thought so too. I wish they were both alive to see the baby."

"Me too. Pa would have gotten a kick of this. I think he always had a soft spot for you."

"Really?"

"Yep,but then you see Pa was a smart guy. He saw what I was too young too see back then. That I cared for you more than I would admit. I can just see him smiling and chewing his piece of straw and saying,"Told you so,son."

Diana frowned."Everyone seems to be saying that these days. In fact,Clark,everyone wants to know when the wedding will be and wants an invitation."

"Yeaaah,I think this is going to get out of hand,Diana. There are your sisters,the League,our mutual work colleagues and friends,family...I'm not sure I want fuss and pomp and ceremony."

Diana remarked wryly,"With our luck we might have Darkseid coming down and gate crashing."

"I had a traditional church wedding with Lois and that was stressful enough for one lifetime."

"Not to mention the fuss I had with Robert. I could say let us just have a ceremony on Themyscira but we can't invite any and everybody and the Gods are so spiteful at times. Gaea,after all we have been through we sound very paranoid,don't we?"

"Well,we have a right to be with that little bun in the oven. Twice you have been attacked and we need to be very careful."

Diana sighed."I wish we could just get married alone. You and me."

He lifted his head to look down at her."You mean that?'

She nodded."Mmmm."

"We can,you know. We just need two witnesses."

"Who?''

"I could ask Bruce and you can ask Donna."

Diana digested this."That sounds feasible...But oh Clark,what of Kon?Kara?Cassie?They will never let us hear the end of it..."

"Diana,what of Phillipus,Mala,Julia,Cassie,Wally,Jimmy,Lana..?I can go on and on and the list will be endless. We have to be brutal and we do it this way or just stress over a huge wedding."

Diana exhaled and conceded."We ask Bruce and Donna."

Clark hugged her close."You know,for the civic records you are going to have to marry Clark Kent as Diana Prince,right?"

Diana nodded."Of course."

"And you want my last name or you'll keep Prince?Most women nowadays keep their own."

"Well Prince was fabricated and I think I can stomach yours. Mrs Diana Kent. Sounds nice."

He laughed and kissed her."When do you want to do this?"

Diana replied,"I would do it tomorrow if you want."

"Tomorrow huh?If only but I will drop by Gotham and see what Bruce is up too. What about a honeymoon?"

She replied,"It doesn't matter as long as I can be with you. I will see how much time I can wrangle off the island. The Bana are actually doing whatever they can to try to make up for what happened. I know Artemis let rip into them for being duped by Megara."

"What happened to Megara and Lacea?Their trials are over?"

"Yes. Both have been imprisoned on one of the outer islands in the chain. I think they were lucky they did not get executed. But so many have died and Artemis realizes further bloodshed is bad."

"A week with you would be a luxury. So far we have had a few days here and there and still duty calls for both of us."

"It's our blessing and our burden to be who we are."She yawned. It had been a long day in meetings with the Bana contingent and her own Senate.

He stroked her hair."Tired?"

Diana nodded. The first trimester was over but she did feel somewhat tired at times. Especially when she had queenly duties that seemed to drain her mentally more than physically.

He blew out the lit sconces on the walls from where he laid ."Okay,your Majesty,time to sleep."

She smiled,feeling safe and warm and protected and turned on her side."I love you,Clark."

"I love you too,"he replied and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind.,his large body lying protectively against her own, as they settled to sleep.

* * *

Clark called for Bruce the next day and got Selina on the phone. Bruce was away in another city for a business meeting and Selina informed Clark that he would be back later that evening.

"Oh,I see. I needed to see him. Well,it can wait,I guess. I will call another time."

"Don't be silly,Clark. You will come over for dinner and see Bruce."

"I don't want to impose..."

"You won't be. The girls would love to see you too. They haven't seen Uncle Clark for months and Helena keeps asking after you and Diana."

"Well,when you put it like that..."

"Are you coming alone?"

"Yes,Diana is busy still with Themyscira."

"How is she and the baby doing?"

"Doing quite well. She keeps asking for some of the weirdest things,Selina. Like gerkins and peanut butter. Together."

Selina laughed."Cravings, my dear,they make absolutely no sense. But that's quite normal. I am so happy for you two."

"Thanks. What time tomorrow?"

"We dine at seven. So come for six."

* * *

Clark Kent arrived at the Wayne Manor promptly at six and was let in by the cybernetic that had taken Alfred's place. Bruce had not bothered hiring any human for reasons of security and after Alfred died he did not feel anyone could take the old man's place. He had the cybernetic look like a man in his fifties with a graying blond hair and a sturdy built. The cybernetic was christened by Selina as Jeeves. He had been programmed to do domestic functions as well security detail. If the need arose he had an arsenal of weapons hidden in his frame. Bruce, with two daughters and a wife to protect, was not going to take any chances.

Jeeves greeted Clark. His mannerisms were like a normal human and were it not for Clark's super-senses he might have been fooled too. Jeeves led him into the large living room,where Bruce and Selina were sitting with their two daughters. The older girl,Eva,was nineteen and her sister,Helena,was three years younger. Eva had come home from Paris as it was the start of the summer vacation and was slender and willowy and looked like an aristocrat. Helena was taller and had a kind of restless energy. Both were dark haired and had Selina's eyes.

When Clark was announced the two girls stood up and cried,"Uncle Clark!"

Bruce and Selina waved from where they sat.

They hurried to him and hugged him. Eva said excitedly,"Mom told me that you and Aunt Diana are having a baby!Wow! That's so wonderful! I knew you and she would hook up."

Clark looked at her amused."Did you now?"

Helena slipped her hand in his and said naively,"Of course,Uncle Clark. Dad said not even you,a corn-fed Boyscout,could play Super-monk forever with Aunt Diana around."

Clark 's eyes met Bruce's across the room. He couldn't help but chuckle."Did he now?"

Selina looked at her husband with a shake of her head."Bruce,you are too much."

Bruce shrugged."Well,I was right,wasn't I?"

Helena asked solemnly,"So what are you having,Uncle Clark?Will it have your and Aunt Diana's powers?That would be awesome. But you know, it could get no powers whatsoever?Or it could be very very powerful and that is kinda worrying if you don't keep it under close supervision. You think it will have a weakness to kryptonite?"

Selina remarked,"I swear she is getting more and more like Batman. She just says what she feels."

"It's too early to know and in any case,Diana wants to keep it a surprise. And we will try to parent as best as we can,"Clark replied,trying not to laugh as he bent to kiss Selina on the cheek and shake Bruce's hands."Hey,thanks for having me over at such short notice."

Bruce gestured for him to sit."Blame it on,Selina. I come home tired and want to nap and she says we have company."

Selina tutted."Oh ignore the Grinch. You are like family,Clark,you can interrupt Bruce's nap anytime."

The girls plunked Clark on a sofa and sat him between them. Helena was keen to hear about his fight with Ares. Eva just shuddered and said,"Let him tell you when I'm outside the room. Please. She thrives on blood and gore,Uncle Clark."

Helena stuck her tongue out."You're only concerned about your music and boys. Uncle Clark,Dad does not want me join the Titans. Is that unfair or what?"

Clark looked at Bruce."Is that so?"

Bruce said,"Yes,that is so. She needs to focus on her studies. She fell back quite a bit this semester and it isn't because she isn't capable. Plus she's too young.."

Helena cried,"That's not fair!I am nearly seventeen. You had Uncle Dick and Aunt Babara and Uncle Tim with you when they were younger."

"That was a different time. The villains were not as ruthless nor high tech,"he replied firmly.

Clark mused,"But from what I gather Helena has helped the Titans already?And fitted in quite well."

"Without my permission,"said Bruce abruptly.

Helena said pointedly,"I had Mom's."

Clark saw Bruce give Selina a disapproving look."Yes,it seems at times no one listens to a word I say."

Selina took her husband's hand and smiled."She was fine,Bruce. They were impressed. Clark,they want her to join. I have no problems with that. But Bruce is a tad protective."

Clark said,"Understandable,but,Bruce,we both mentored kids and know what it's like to try to stop them when they think they have found their calling. Look at Kara,Kon,Dick and Tim. They are outstanding in their own right and would have never grown if we didn't back off a bit."

"Point taken but wait until you have your own,Clark,you will see how different it is."

"I admit I already feel protective of my child and it isn't even born yet. And I'm not sure how I will feel if and when he or she grows up and wants to follow in my or Diana's footsteps. It would seem strange though,considering who we are if it should be blessed and not want to help humanity."

"That's how I feel,"said Helena,looking at Clark in admiration."I know I have no super powers but I am a good athlete and fighter and you said I had good detection skills,Dad. I don't see why I can't officially wear the Batgirl costume. I just want to make you proud."

Bruce's eyes softened. This child knew how to wind him about her finger and everyone knew it. He sighed."Let's make a deal. You try to buck up next semester and I will begin your training myself."

Helena's eyes glowed."You mean it?"

"Yes but no less than all A's."

She sprang up and launched herself at him,hugging him tightly. Clark grinned to see Bruce pretend to protest about being suffocated but knew that he actually was gratified that his younger daughter was not ashamed to show her love for him in public.

"Okay,okay,"said Bruce,disengaging her arms."You are killing my leg. Get off."

Helena grinned. She looked triumphant as she took her seat.

Eva shook her head wryly,"So,Dad lets you go into the hero business but will not let me go to stay the summer in England with Mark?" Mark was Eva's British boyfriend of two years.

Bruce said dryly,"I can keep an eye on Helena but you half way around the world with that boy is another story."

Eva rolled her eyes. Her father was worse when it came to her beau. He tolerated Mark only because he was a Pennyworth descendant. He was Alfred's youngest grand-nephew . "See how unfair he is,Uncle Clark?"

Clark patted Eva's arm."Sorry,sweetie. Now here is where I agree with your Dad. If I had my way you would be in a convent and come out when you are forty."

"Uncle Clark!"She hit him with a pillow.

Everyone laughed. Bruce asked,"So what is so important,Clark?"

"I have to ask a favor of you,Bruce."

Bruce saw his serious expression and put up a hand."I'm not going to be godfather!I am already grandpa to Dick and Babs kids and I'm too old now to take up mentoring. Helena is my own so I'm stuck with her."

Selina hit her husband on the arm."Bruce!"

Clark looked amused."God-father?Who said anything about godfather?"

Bruce looked at him suspiciously."What then?"

Clark scratched his chin."Come to think of it,you _would_ be a good godfather and we haven't thought of that. I'm sure Diana would love the idea..."

Bruce said testily,"Oh,get to the point,Kent."

"Diana and I want to get married but in a small civil ceremony and we need two witnesses. She is asking Donna and I want to ask you."

The females in the room squealed and Bruce looked at him gratified."Oh."

"Will you do it?"

Selina and the girls cried,"Of course he will!"

Bruce looked at Clark grimly."I hope you have the fortune to have sons. In a house full of women you are always brow beaten."

Selina laughed."Oh never mind him. He's henpecked and loving it."

Clark smiled."So it's a yes?"

"Just tell me when."

"Great. Now,about that godfather thing..."

"Now wait a minute,Kent..."

"Come on,Bruce. The chance to influence possibly the most powerful kid in the world is up for grabs here,"said Clark with a twinkle in his eyes.

Helena cried,"Say yes,Dad!"

Selina patted his arm."You know you want to,darling."

Bruce looked at his friend of many years and his face grew serious."You know my methods. Are you sure you want me involved in your child's world?"

Clark said sincerely,"I trust you with my life,Bruce. You are the most moral and disciplined man I know. Our child especially will need someone who is...incorruptible. How can you even ask me such a foolish question?"

Bruce rose as did Clark. He searched his face and saw the truth in the sky blue eyes. The man known as the Dark Knight gripped the hand of the Man of Steel."I will be honored,my friend."

* * *

Author's note..._The ending in this chapter is a sort of Kingdom Come /Dark Knight tribute. Plus I think poor Bruce had no choice really. LOL._


	16. Chapter 16

MARRIAGE AND MOOD SWINGS

CHAPTER 16

"Well,do I look decent enough to stand next to Diana?"

Bruce Wayne looked at Clark Kent standing in front of the wardrobe mirror as he smoothed his shoulders and sleeves. His hair was combed back neatly and he took up the dark frames and slipped them on. Being a large man Clark did not need anything excessive to make him look impressive. A simple,three button,navy-blue ensemble,with a matching vest and blue tie was enough to accentuate his powerful frame.

Bruce,leaning on his cane, said in his usual dry way,"Yes,I think you won't shame her at the altar."

Clark turned to go to the chest of drawers and picked up the marriage license and rings and handed them over."Keep these for me,will you?I can't take the chance just in case there's trouble and Superman is called out. We should go. Diana and Donna are meeting us at City Hall for ten."

Bruce took them and slipped them inside his jacket pocket."Right. How do you feel?"

He paused and grinned."Happy."

Bruce couldn't help but smile. His friend was openly relaxed and wearing such an air of contentment. It was quite a contrast to the last time he got married."You weren't so cool and calm with Lois."

"Well,I was tense then. Our courtship was so full of ups and downs. One minute on,one minute off. I was so worried she would change her mind and so gratified she would give me, Clark Kent,the time of day,after chasing Superman for years. It seems like another lifetime. Like I was this other person. But when one is younger one does tend to worry about lots of stuff one wouldn't really be fazed by when they are older. And let's face it,Lois was hard work .I mean,I loved her loads but I'm not sure if I have that sort of patience today to put up with that kind of relationship that constantly needs validation. I'm not scared Diana will change her mind nor how we will even manage after the wedding. I'm just glad to know in an hour's time,I will be calling her my wife."

Bruce said seriously,"For what it's worth I think you two are doing the right thing and belong together."

"Thank you,Bruce."He turned at something and announced,"Taxi's here."

Bruce grumbled as they left the one bedroom apartment Clark used when he was in Metropolis and headed out the door."We could have used the Benz,you know."

"Understated,Bruce,"he reminded him.

"Well, I offered to fly Clark Kent and Diana Prince anywhere in the world to get married and you refused even that."

Clark said,as they made their way to the elevator,"City Hall will do just fine. I know you and Selina did your thing in the South Pacific but that goes with who you are. It's expected Bruce Wayne,billionaire,would marry in a stylish manner. Clark Kent is a simple,free-lance reporter turn writer and somewhat reclusive. To even have a wedding in Smallville or in a church or in some exotic locale would not be his style. Diana and I are actually quite happy to be lost in the crowd for a change as we do this."

Bruce sniffed."And the honeymoon?"

"The Fortress."

"Humph,well if you get bored and want a change of scenery feel free to drop in on my villa on Lake Genoa or the beach house in the Maldives or the..."

Clark interrupted smugly,"Oh, I _guarantee_ you,we won't be bored,but thanks for the offer anyway."

Bruce's lips turned up slightly at that. He asked instead,"You told the others yet?"

"Only J'onn knows and we want it kept that way until we come back. So no betting."

"Betting?I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh yes,you do. I think you do it just to bait Wally and Kon. But Diana and I don't need anyone knowing about the wedding nor where we are...for now."

Bruce grinned as they stepped out the elevator."Taking away the only form of entertainment from an old guy is cruel,Kent. Well,I suppose we will just have to forget about the wedding and bet on the baby. Care to give the godfather-to-be a clue?"

Clark chuckled."You're the world's greatest detective. You work it out."

"Oh funny. But you know,don't you?"

"Nope."

"Come on,you know."

"Bruce,it's the sixteenth week and unlikely an ultra sound will even be of use on Diana."

"You have super-vision. So stop giving me that innocent,farmboy look."

Clark laughed as they walked out the building and climbed into the taxi and would give nothing away.

Bruce mused,"Well,you're remarkably cool about it so I would say that perhaps it isn't twins?Or triplets or something scary like that?I don't think I have the resources nor energy to be godfather to more than one spit-curled demi-god."

Clark said to the taxi driver,"City Hall."He grinned at his friend."Bruce,you will have to wait like everyone else."

* * *

Diana sat with Donna in the foyer waiting for Clark and Bruce to arrive. Diana was attired in a soft,flowing,white dress with her hair in a chignon and her glasses on. She had a small bouquet of blushing pink orchids and white roses. She tapped her feet impatiently as they waited. It was nearly ten and the clerk had already come out once to see if they were ready to go in.

Donna touched her shoulders."Nervous?"

Diana looked at her ruefully."A little. What time is it again?"

"He'll be here. Relax."

"I know. I just...can't believe...He has done this before. You as well. I feel very green."

She smiled."Even if you marry multiple times,every time takes some getting use to."

"And you like being married?"

"Marriage involves a lot of compromising .You'll fight and drive each other up a wall at times but that pales in comparison to when you look across a room and see him there or when you fall asleep and wake up together or he's there to help you shoulder a burden or make you feel cherished. I know you two are not going to have a normal marriage in the sense of setting up house with your duties as Queen,but never the less,you will be a committed couple and you are going to have a child. That will be something to bind you even closer together."

Diana sighed and touched the almost imperceptible rise under her dress. It was still not evident to anyone but those who knew her impossibly perfect physique."Sixteen weeks. How many more to go we don't know. It's the first time anyone has ever had to deal with the pregnancy of a pure bred Kryptonian and god-gifted Amazon. With no genetic manipulation, that is. The obstetrician Clark found for me was confounded as she was fascinated. Titanium needles are breaking on my skin just as they do for Clark. J'onn had to get some adamantine ones to get blood and they think,comparatively speaking,the blood tests seem to be fine. But there is virtually no chance of getting into my uterus to do an amnio centesis. This little one is protecting me as much as itself."

Donna grinned."I know. I heard how the little darling broke the sword of Hephaestus. Mother would be aghast as well as pleased."

Diana laughed."She would. And we know what she would want."

"Yes. A girl. Still no chance of seeing the sex of the baby?"

Diana smiled."Clark knows. I don't want to know."

"Really?You're more disciplined than I could ever be. Any thoughts to names?"

"Yes,I have considered several but it seems premature to me to be set on names just yet. I want to see and hold the baby first then I will feel what is right for it. I mean,I could say if it is a girl I could call her Donna or Lyta but suppose when she comes out it does not fit with her or she doesn't like it?"

"Diana,the kid will be only concerned with bawling and sleeping and feeding. I hardly think it will care about its name."

"That's where you are wrong,"she said firmly,"A name is an important thing. It sets up the child for the rest of its life and the meaning,I believe, influences what it may become."

"Honestly,you are so kooky sometimes ...So what does Clark think?He has no say here?"

She said smugly,"He's letting me choose the name. He said,seeing I have to do all the heavy work for however many months, it's only fitting I get to choose."

"What a sweetie. You are so lucky,Diana."

"Maybe but I think he just gave up when we were discussing names and I started to cry because when I suggested Euphrosyne he started to laugh."

Donna chuckled too."That's a mouthful,Diana."

"It means joy," she began defensively.

"Um,okay. But_,Diana,Queen of the Amazons,_ started to cry?"

"I was hormonal that day,I think. It was very strange and embarrassing,and I was rather unreasonable. Besides,I was still in the first trimester and feeling tired and sorry for myself."

Donna laughed. It was so funny to hear Diana,who had so much self control,acting unreasonable. She said wryly,"Let's hope you are over the worse. The second trimester is actually the best part."

"And the third?"

Donna grimaced."Gets a bit tough then. But still,it's worth it in the end."

Diana was about to reply when she saw the door open and Clark and Bruce enter. Her heart did a funny flip-flop as she watched her husband-to-be approach. So many years later and he still had that ability to make her,a goddess come to earth,feel like a smitten girl. She and Donna stood up.

Donna looked at her watch."Nine fifty-five. That's cutting it close,boys."

Clark took Diana's hand and drew her to him."Traffic was heavy."Her tilted her chin with a finger."Ready to do this?"

She rested a hand on his chest,looking into his eyes with a face full of confidence and trust."Yes."

"No second thoughts?"

"None."

He bent to kiss her. Bruce clicked his tongue."Can we save this for when you two have your room?"

Donna nudged Bruce in the side."Oh pish and tush. Leave them be. How often do they even get a chance to just be normal?"

But Clark and Diana had ignored Bruce anyway.

Eventually their names were called and they went into the room to meet the Officiant that was going to marry them. The man was a close friend of Superman himself and he was honored to perform the ceremony for them. The ceremony was concise and to the point and the pair spoke their own words from the heart.

Clark took her hand and said,"Diana,I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you. My heart knew it,but my head refused to recognize it. Fate and time placed many obstacles before us,but it never affected one thing. You were the one person in the world I could bare my soul to;who always was honest with me;who understood me;who loved me unconditionally even when I loved elsewhere. You were my constant friend,my confidante,and my conscience and the miracle is,so many years later we are here today and you still are all those things and so much more. I promise to love you and this child of ours without reservation;to be open and honest with you;and stand with you in times of joy and sorrow. I pledge to do this for as long as I live."

Diana said,"Clark,in all my life I never expected to encounter a man like you. I never even considered there was someone for me outside of what I grew up believing in men and women,until I came left Themyscira and came here and met you. I must have loved you when I first saw you but I didn't recognize what that was. It terrified me and it was only when I did recognize it,I could do very little about it. Yet, that never stopped me from caring. Being your best friend was an honor and you inspired me and also helped me understand so many things about myself and this world I deem as my home outside of home. I read somewhere that "love is friendship on fire",and at the time I was not quite sure what that meant. Now I do. I do promise to love you and our child for as long as I have strength,will and breath."

Donna sniffled. Bruce sighed and gave her his pocket handkerchief.

The Officiant called for the rings and they slipped them on each others finger. He then pronounced,"In so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations. You may kiss the bride."

Clark cupped Diana's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

The Officiant smiled and said to the very small audience of two."I now present to you,Mr and Mrs Clark and Diana Kent!"

Donna squealed and clapped her hands and hurried forward to hug and kiss them. Bruce smiled and came up and shook his friend's hand and kiss Diana on the cheek. The next few minutes involved signing the marriage register and the license. Then the newly wedded pair and their friends stepped out at the back in the small courtyard as Donna was insistent that they had to take pictures.

"You must have something to show your kid the day Mom and Dad got hitched,"she tutted making them pose together and using her digital camera to take a few shots.

Fifteen minutes later,the four people stood on the pavement,ready to part ways. Bruce and Donna would share a cab to the airport and the newly weds simply had to go find a secluded spot so as to change into Superman and Wonder Woman and fly to the Fortress. Clark shut the cab door for them and he and Diana waved as they drove off.

"Well,Diana Kent?Ready?"

"Diana Kent. I like how that sounds."

He smiled."I like saying it. We can go up the side of that building three alleys down and change. Unless you want to stick back and eat something. I know you are starving by mid morning."

She smiled coyly."I am hungry but not for food."

Superman did not even let her change into her Wonder Woman outfit. He did the flying for them both and reached the Arctic in record time.

* * *

Diana looked up at the high crystalline ceiling of the master bedroom in the Fortress of Solitude. Her heart was gradually slowing down and her body still quivered with a delicious kind of bliss in the aftermath of her and Clark's passionate lovemaking. Her face was glowing and wore a look of awe and satisfaction

"Gods,that was incredible. I think wearing this must be an aphrodisiac in itself,"she exhaled, looking at the gold band on her finger with some bemusement.

Clark looked across at her and chuckled."Either that or your hormones are working in overdrive."

"You did not seem to be complaining much."

"No,but since when you have taken up with _biting_ me?"

"Oh that..."She looked sheepish,recalling biting him on the chest and almost drawing blood."Well,you shouldn't tease me like that."

"Now who's complaining?"

Diana smiled,draped an arm across his chest,kissed the offended spot and snuggled into him."Okay,I love when you tease me and I will try not to bite you...well,not too hard and I am hungry now for food."

He grinned and put his arms around her."Just say what you want and I'll whip it up."

Diana paused to consider."Steak?"

"Diana,you don't eat red meat and you said not to give it to you if you asked for it."

"I know but your child wants steak."

"How about if I do you a nice salmon..."

"I want steak!"Her voice was querulous now.

"Er,right. Steak it is,my love."

* * *

"Diana,I'm trying to write this chapter...Honey,I have a deadline to meet..."he gasped,trying to ignore the lips kissing his nape,the side of his neck and nibbling his ear.

"Yes,and?"

"And I have to finish...I'm a bit thought blocked and need to try to organize my thoughts..."

"Then take a break...Fifteen minutes,that's all we need..."

"I really would love to,but when I take a break with you it ends up in two and three hours as opposed to fifteen minutes,"he reminded her wryly,turning in his chair to see her straightened up and pout. Since entering her second trimester,Diana was a lot more demanding in the bedroom. It was as she couldn't get enough of him. Something he was very flattered about and in fact enjoyed but there were times she did chose her moments when it was most inconvenient."I really can't afford the distraction."

She folded her arms."You are such a hypocrite. Hours which _you_ never seem to want to end!"

He smiled."Well,there's no point in doing a thing half hearted,is there?And when I'm with you my thoughts get so very disorganized."

"Oh,Kal!,"she sighed,seeing perhaps he needed to get on with his work."Okay,but later you had better...Oh!"

She felt him take her by the waist and draw her upon his lap. She looked at him surprised as his fingers pulled at the broach that held up her tunic and she uttered,"I thought you didn't want to...?"

He reached for her face and kissed her leaving her a bit breathless. He murmured,"When you call me Kal I have a hard time resisting you."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep."

* * *

Six months had gone past in Diana's pregnancy and her bump was very obvious now. It seemed after being fairly small in the first twenty weeks,she had suddenly started to burgeon. She also was getting crankier and prone to crying for everything. It appalled her and enraged her that hormones was reeking havoc with her body. The Senate was never so grateful to have a man in their midst as they did now. It was only Clark that could coax her out of a bad mood or handle her tears.

The joy of the second trimester had now subsided with the start of the third. The novelty of the baby moving and kicking her was over as she felt it pressing on her bladder and finding sleeping difficult. Her libido which had been very high also seemed to drop as she observed herself in the mirror one fateful morning. It was as if she has grown big and fat overnight. She never was one to even worry about her physical appearance and was philosophical about it. After all she was a feminist who believed pregnant women were beautiful things. But no one ever told her being pregnant meant having moments of great highs and lows. Low self esteem was a new emotion to Wonder Woman. Not only Clark,but everyone told her she was glowing and looked wonderful,but somehow she found herself doubting it.

Things did not improve when she and Clark were invited to a New Year's Eve party thrown by the Waynes and they went to the Manor for the gathering. She spent most of her time relaxing with Selina and the girls and did not see in the thick crowd a beautiful blond woman sweep in and make a bee-line for her husband.

"Well,well,Mr Kent,how nice to see you here."

Clark,who was spooning some non-alcoholic punch for Diana,looked up in surprise to see Jessica Blake."Jessica."

She looked slightly flushed and he could tell she probably had several glasses of champagne before .It was normal for someone of her caliber to have many invites in one night. "It has been a while. I haven't seen you in Gotham for so long."

"I have been busy."

She crossed her arms and pouted."Too busy to look up an old flame?"

Clark lifted his left hand to show off his wedding band."Busy looking after my new wife."

Jessica's face looked taken aback."You?_Married_?You told me you would never get married after that reporter woman."

He smiled wryly."Guess I was wrong."

She took his arm. "Well,who is this gal who managed to get Clark Kent to throw away a chance at Jessica Blake?"

Clark said,"She's sitting over there."

They walked across the room to the sofa,where Diana was sitting with Selina. Diana was laughing at something Selina said but her smile died down the moment she saw her husband walk over with Jessica Blake on his arm.

Clark handed over the punch said,"Honey,this is a friend I made when I was in Europe. Jessica Blake. Jessica,my wife,Diana"

Diana forced a smile."Hello. How are you?"

Jessica regarded her in her Diana Prince glasses with amused eyes."Oh I'm fine. Nice to meet you. And goodness,you are very...pregnant!"

Selina said dryly,"That's obvious."

Clark said,"Diana is twenty six weeks."

"Really?She looks as if she is ready to drop it right now. The poor thing. I suspect then,Diana...can I call you Diana?...I suspect you aren't up to dancing and so forth. Do allow me to take a spin on the floor with Clark for old times sakes?He was my favorite dance partner in London. So light on his feet. I swear,one thought one was floating on air."

"Clark does not need my permission,Miss Blake,"she returned,trying to be as polite as ever..

Clark detected the tension in Diana's voice and asked,"Are you sure?"

That was a fatal mistake as Jessica laughed and looked at Diana drolly,"I won't take him away,Diana,as much as I would love to,"

Diana's face grew slightly red but she pretended to laugh and say lightly,"Oh I'm sure you won't. Do go ahead. The band is starting up a new song."

Jessica grabbed Clark and dragged him off. Clark looked back only to have Selina wave him away. It was a matter of pride for Diana now to show that she was not bothered and that she was not some over-possessive wife who didn't trust her own husband.

Selina touched her arm."Hey,it'll be okay."

"I know that. It's just..."

"I know. You feel big and fat and she looks gorgeous and the green eyed monster is making you very annoyed."

Diana looked at her aghast."I'm not _jealous_,am I?"

"Yes you are. But hey,it's okay. When our hormones are all over the place we are a mite intolerant,even as Bruce observed,slightly insane. She is annoying though. Clark sure knows how to pick 'em on the irritating meter. I mean,Lois grated my nerves too."

"Lois was just Lois. What you saw was what you got. This one is just a ..."

"An opportunistic tart. There are loads of single,rich men here and who does she want?The guy with the wife and kid on the way."

Diana said wryly,"I never said that."

"No. I'll say it for you."

Diana's eyes glittered and she said stiffly,"Well,she can dance with him all night but let me see her put one foot out of place and ..."The glass Diana held suddenly shattered. Selina exclaimed,"Diana!"

Diana looked down. Punch and shattered glass were all over her. She looked at herself impatiently."Gaea,what a fool I am."

Selina sighed and grabbed some napkins and tried to dry her chiffon dress and pick put the broken glass. But the red punch had soaked down the front."Come on,let's go and get you cleaned up."

Unfortunately the stain could not come out and Selina had to go look for something for Diana to wear. It turned out to be a caftan of one of Bruce's cousins. Diana took one look at herself and rolled her eyes."Wonderful. Now I look like a tent."

Twenty minutes later they were coming down the stairs and paused on the landing to see Jessica,clearly slightly tipsy now,grab Clark and try to plant a kiss on his mouth. Of course the press that had been invited rushed to get a picture of this and Selina grimaced,"Well,that will be all over the society pages."

Diana' lips tightened."I'm going home. I'm not going down like this."

"Do you want me to tell Clark?"

"No."

"Diana,you're not going alone...?"Selina knew of Clark's dislike of Diana doing anything that would put her at risk at this stage in her pregnancy. Flying alone was one of them. It had caused many a debate between them. Diana did not like feeling cosseted and Clark,after having her attacked,wanted her safe. They had come to a compromise. She could fly as she pleased on Themyscira,but not in the outside world. At least in Themyscira,the Sentinels were around and she had Krypto. Outside anyone could attack her.

She gave Selina a dark look."Don't you start too,Selina. I maybe pregnant but I'm perfectly capable of flying from Gotham to Metropolis unscathed. I have the comlink if I get into any difficulty. Thank you for having me."

* * *

Clark landed on the small balcony of his Metropolis apartment just as his wife had changed into a nightgown and was coming out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen to see if there was anything to snack on.

Their eyes met as he shoved the sliding door behind him and she stood with a hand on the door knob. Clark's temper was normally slow to provoke and as Diana was pregnant he always tried not raise his voice and be patient with her. But sometimes the woman made it damned hard!

His voice was terse."Did we or did we not agree you would not fly alone?"

"I was fine,"she said,with an arrogant air.

"You are fool hardy and stubborn. You know how much I worry for you and you go off regardless of your and the baby's safety. I'm telling you,Diana,make this the last time."

"Or else what?"she demanded,blue eyes flashing,ready to do battle.

They glared at each other. He had no reply to that. He did what he could only do,tighten his lips and come around to throw off his glasses,undo his tie and shrug off his jacket in silence. He had his back to her and this annoyed her. She would rather him yell at her and in some way she would feed her own ire and perhaps get her frustrations off her chest.

She moved forward and said,as if trying to provoke him,"I'm surprised you noticed I left at all."

He turned. "Now what the heck does that mean?"

"You know exactly what it means!"

"No. I don't. I wish you would just tell me when something is wrong instead of expecting me to be some kind of telepath and read your mind,which sometimes, I must say,is quite frankly, baffling."

Diana's temper rose."Oh,so you saw nothing wrong?I have to actually spell it out for you?The great Man of Steel with super-senses can't tell when his own wife is upset!Well tomorrow when that photo is plastered all over the society pages of the Gotham Herald then come back and say you don't know why I'm upset!"

"What?You mean Jessica?Diana,you have got to be kidding me! Are you _jealous_?"He looked amused now. He had seen every emotion in his Amazon wife,but jealousy of another woman had never been one of them.

"Well,forgive me for getting a tad peeved when a woman is trying to kiss my husband."

"_Trying_ being the operative word."

Diana saw his lips twitch and she picked up a nearby stool and flung it at him."Stop trying to patronize me!"

He caught the stool deftly and put it down."One less thing to replace. Honestly,Diana,you will put me in the poorhouse."

She exclaimed,"You unfeeling,beastly..."

"Diana,whilst I'm flattered you are jealous,there is no need to be,you know. You know I love you even if you are unreasonable and acting like a shrew,"he said whimsically.

Diana suddenly started to cry."I am only an unreasonable shrew because of you and those pheromones of yours!Look at me!I am fat as an elephant,and my back hurts and I couldn't even bend down today to strap up my own shoes! I can't even fly by myself and I don't know how long again I have to go again with this pregnancy!And you are finding it funny!"

Clark sighed and tried to take her hand."Honey,I know. I can see how much of a toll it's taking upon you,and for what it's worth I'm sorry. I wish I could spare you any discomfort..."

She tried pushing him away."Stop being so nice to me!You're making me feel awful!"

Clark firmly,even against her protestations ,took her into his arms and just held her. Diana sobbed in his shoulder. She gulped,"I hate feeling this way. Diana of Themyscira does not behave like this. This is not me...I can't help it..."

He tutted."Darn those hormones. Sweetheart,you're gonna ruin the silk vest. It's a rental,remember?"

Diana laughed through her tears at his practical observation. He said,taking out the handkerchief at his breast pocket and drying her eyes,"That's my girl. You know,my people use to procreate the other way. They believed it was the perfect way to sire the next generations."

She looked up."What?You mean in the birthing matrix?"

"Yep. No mood swings. No getting fat. No discomfort. What do you think?"

Diana looked unimpressed and uttered, "No sex?No thanks."

Clark chortled. Diana smiled,but still felt foolish."I'm sorry for being so difficult,and I promise not to fly alone again,alright?"

He kissed the top of her head."Fine. Now how about I make you some of those chocolate nut waffles you...er,the baby likes so much?"

"Right now?"

"You were coming out just now for your late night snack,right?"

She hugged him tight."I love you,Kal!You are just...Super!"

Clark grinned."I know. Now let's see if the waffle iron is working. You did throw it at my head two weeks back when we were last here."

Diana looked at him guiltily."Oh. I did,didn't I?"

"Yep,along with the frying pan."

"Really?"

"Really. So even your second love crepes may be out of the question."

"Oh. So if we have nothing to make waffles or crepes?"

"It will be corn flakes and milk for you,your Majesty."

Diana laughed and turned at the sound of a huge bang and crack. They both looked up and saw,through the glass window,fireworks exploding in the sky.

Clark smiled."Happy New Year,Mrs Kent."

Diana returned,"Happy New Year,Mr Kent."

Their lips met and everything,including the waffle iron,was forgotten.

* * *

Author's Note..._A fluffy chapter but I had fun writing it._


	17. Chapter 17

NEW LIFE,OLD THREAT

CHAPTER 17

Kon flew into the commissary where Kara,Wally and Steel sat having a coffee break and yelled,"Diana's in labour!"

Everyone's head turned. Kara jerked to her feet."What?How do you know?"

"Kal just called it in."

Natasha exclaimed,"But it's only eight months!"

Wally said wryly,"Kryptonian and Amazon made from clay?No one knows what's normal for them!And if Diana had gotten any bigger,well I think she'd need a crane to lift her."

Kara gasped,"Oh,you are so mean. Are they on Themyscira,Kon?"

"Yes. J'onn said Donna is flying in as we speak."

Kara sighed."I hope everything is okay. Diana was so uncomfortable last week. I think it looked as if the baby had dropped. We ought to have known. I hope it isn't a long labour ."

Wally looked at Kon."Well,the question now is,what's coming?"

Natasha rolled her eyes."You all are still betting?Honestly,you guys are incorrigible."

Wally said,"Speak for yourself,Sister. We have _five thousand_ big ones riding on this."

Kara asked wryly,"So what's the consensus?"

"Well,you know we look to Bruce for our clues but he's been hard to pin down. I personally think for once he's stumped."

Kon sat down."So what did he say?"

"He threw his hat in with the majority that says girl."

"Girl,huh?Normally Bruce is never wrong."

"Well,I'm saying boy cause I sure as heck don't want to be splitting the pot ten ways."

Natasha looked at Kon."Which camp are you in,Kon?"

"Well,I wouldn't turn down five hundred ...and with all those Gods of Diana's maybe it will be a girl,so I'll say-girl."

Wally nodded and pulled out a palm pilot and was about to put in Kon's wager,when he cried,"Wait!No. Put me down for a boy."

Wally looked at him with cynical brows."Okaaay. Boy,it is."

Fifteen minutes later,in the League meeting ,right in the middle of J'onn's report,Kon blurted out,"I changed my mind."

Everyone looked up. Jade frowned puzzled."What?"

Kara rolled her eyes as Kon said to Wally,"Put me down for _twins_."

Everyone groaned. Zatara said reasonably,"Well,I put down for twins. Though I remained in the minority,cause most people think Diana would know if she carried more than one child."

Kon looked at Zatara curiously."What kind of twins?"

"I said boy and girl,to be on the safe side."

"Okay,I'll go with twins too,boy and girl...wait...no,_two girls_...no,_two boys_..."

"For heaven's sakes,Conner!Make up your mind!"cried an exasperated Flash.

J'onn sighed in resignation. There was no point in carrying on so he sat down and waited."Let me know when you all are ready to get serious."

Wally tutted at him."This IS serious. Hey,J'onn you're a telepath. Care to give us clues?"

"No. I would not."

Wally shook his head."Ah,you old-stick-in-the-mud. So,Kon,what will it be?Twins?Boy?Girl?Two boys?Two girls?E.T?"

Kara smacked his head."Stop being so mean."

Kon said recklessly,as if not sure what to say again,"Right,I say twins...Boys."

* * *

Diana let out a groan and looked up blindly at the high,airy,white ceiling in the royal chambers .She had been in labour for many hours. The pains were now more intense and rapid. She could hear Epione's voice as if from afar.

"She is fully dilated now. I think it will not be long now."

She could feel Clark's hand holding her own and he wiped her damp brow."Epione,she looks exhausted. You think she'll have the strength left to do this?"

"I know,I wanted to give her something for the pain but she refused. You Majesty,can you hear me?"

Diana lifted her head,and looked at the healer. Her face was white as the sheets she laid upon and her shift was drenched. She nodded.

Epione said"I need you to push now. Can you do that?"

Diana looked up at Clark and whispered,"I need to...sit up."

"Are you sure?"He looked so anxious it made her heart go out to him.

She touched his cheek and gasped at another sharp contraction."Yes. Help me up,Kal."

Clark eased her up slowly and she grasped his Superman uniform by the shirt to support herself. Soon she was sitting up with her back braced against his chest and hands holding his own convulsively. Donna who was standing at the bottom of the bed with Epione said soothingly."Sis,we need you to push now."

Diana obeyed and clenched her teeth and pushed."Hera,help me..."

She did not know how or what she did but she could hear a baby's wail and Donna's cry of delight and awe."It's a girl!"

Her eyes looked up at Clark's and she could see his face was a picture of relief,joy and awe. He was whispering against her temple,"Honey,we have a little girl."

Diana looked down to see Epione give the baby to Donna who cooed."Oh,Diana,she is so beautiful!"

Diana felt something wet on her cheeks and she realized she was crying amid her laughter."A...g-girl...Oh,Clark,we have a girl..."

Donna came around for her and Clark to see the squirming, whimpering bundle. The little creature was red faced and wrinkled and covered in body fluids and blood but,to the smitten parents,she was the most beautiful thing they ever beheld.

Clark kissed his wife on the lips."Well done,your Majesty."

Donna said,"I'll get her clean up and then you can hold her."

Diana closed her eyes and murmured to her husband,"Clark,I'm so tired. I need to lie down. I..."

Epione raised up and looked at Diana in a kind of bemused excitement."Sorry,my Queen,this isn't over yet. Another little one is on the way."

Diana looked at Clark in astonishment."_What_?"

Donna turned at that."_What_?"

Clark stroked back the hair off his wife's damp brow ."Er,yeah. We're having twins."

"Clark Kent,you are lucky I'm lying here helpless or else I would strangle you. You kept THAT from me?"she rasped,finding enough strength to reach back and smack him on the chest.

He grinned. In her weakened state it was like being tickled."Come on,Diana. You didn't want me to spoil the surprise,did you?"

"Yes,but TWINS?Gaea!"she lifted her head and looked at Donna,who was standing looking baffled as well as excited."Can you believe this?"

Donna laughed."The Gods have blessed you two fold. That's double the spittle and the vomit and nappies and sleepless nights."

Clark and Diana looked at her with rueful expressions."Thanks for that,Aunt Donna."

* * *

Kon and Kara paced the control room. Hours had passed and another shift was about to take over and there still was no news.

Both were reluctant to leave,but Flash said,"Come on,guys,let's go home. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Superwoman said,"It's been hours. Poor Diana. I hope she's okay."

Warhawk,who had taken over from J'onn,suddenly called,"Hey,gang,Bruce is on the line!He's got news!"

The three raced towards the main screen and saw Bruce Wayne's face appear. Bruce was sitting at his console in the Batcave. He looked very amused at their eager looks."News just came in. It's a girl..."

Kara squealed with joy."I'm an aunt!"

Wally threw up his hands."Aw crap!"

Kon smacked his head."I knew I should have stuck with Bruce's call!"

Bruce smiled."Two boys was a brave if somewhat rash guess,Kon. And sorry,Wally,you can't win everything."

Warhawk said with a grin."It's true what they say then?The Batman is always right."

Bruce was about to say something when the image of Selina appeared behind him. She was wearing a big smug smile."Hi,guys. I have an update from paradise. Another baby popped out."

Bruce uttered."What?"

Kara,Kon,Rex and Wally also gasped."What?"

Selina's eyes danced."_Twins girls._"She bent and kissed her speechless husband on the lips."Congratulations,Batman,that's two more girls for you to worry about."

Wally started to laugh."Ah damn it. No one won the pool!That Kent! He's probably laughing at us all."

* * *

Superman quietly floated out of the royal apartments onto the balcony. His comlink was beeping and he did not want to disturb Diana and the babies who were now fast asleep. After having given birth to their two daughters,Diana had been physically drained. Donna and Epione had taken over and cleaned her up along with the babies. Then the new parents were left to dote and worship the two little beings that they had been blessed with whilst the news was announced to the scores of Amazon's gathered in the grand foyer of the Palace.

Diana's sisters were overjoyed. The two new additions to the tribe was seen as a blessing from the Gods themselves. It was seen as a good omen to have two girls given to them after so much pain and death in recent times. Celebrations would follow but for now most of the Amazons went to offer prayers in thanks that their Queen had come through this ordeal safely.

Clark pressed the ear-piece. It was Bruce Wayne.

"Well,you have cultivated a good poker face over the years,I'll give you that,Kent."

Clark laughed."Hey,Bruce. How are you?"

"I'm not sure. It's bad enough you go sire a super-powerful hybrid but TWO at one go is showing off,don't you think?"

"Aww,you congratulating me,Bruce?"

"_And_ as if to further rub it in my face,_two girls_,Clark?What did I ever do to you?It's bad enough I have Eva and Helena,now to add your two to the mix."

Clark retorted,"It's Bruce Wayne's fate to be surrounded by beautiful women. That's karma for all the hearts you broke as a playboy billionaire."

"Oh,droll,Clark,very droll."

"So did anyone win the bet?"

"You_ know_ no one won. You strung us all along. How is Diana?"

"Pretty tired,but she'll be fine. She says this is the first and last time she does this."

"Oh,they all say that. Selina screeched at me all the way through Eva's delivery and two years later she was happily pregnant with Helena."

Clark grinned."Well,we did have two at one go. So it's unlikely after this we will be wanting any more in a hurry."

"How are my goddaughters?"

"Asleep. They are so beautiful,Bruce,"sighed the proud father."I could stare at them for hours."

Bruce smiled."You're going be a big push over,I can see it now. But I know you and Diana will be good parents. Tell her Selina and I send our best and hope to see you all soon."

"Thank you,my friend."

Clark smiled as he turned off the com link and he took in a deep breath and looked up at the night sky. He was a father. He had,with Diana,ushered new life into the universe and the emotions it raised in him was one of deepest reverence,happiness,pride with a touch of sadness. He thought of his own parents,Jor-el and Lara,and now he finally realized the anguish they must have felt when they had to send him away. His girls were only hours old and the idea of any harm coming to them or having to lose them was unthinkable. He swore to do everything in his power to keep them safe. To try to be the best father he could be simply because he was granted what his own father didn't have a chance at. He thought of Jonathan and Martha and his throat tightened. They would have been over the moon. He scanned the heavens and whispered a soft prayer in Kryptonian for both sets of parents and thanked whatever source of power that granted him this life he had now with Diana and their children.

"Kal...?"

He turned at the sound of her voice. From where he stood he could see Diana opening her eyes and raising up and looking around the room. He went back inside and she was sitting up and reaching for a robe. He began solicitously,"Hey,should you be getting up?"

Diana smiled and caressed his face as sat beside her."I feel better. How long have I been asleep?"

"About a good six hours."

"Gaea,that long?What about the babies?"

"You were exhausted. Donna and I gave them bottles of the milk you expressed. They are still asleep."

She suddenly leaned into him and sighed."Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything."

He put an arm around her."Uh-oh,you're not going to cry,are you?"

She laughed."No. No crying."

"And you have forgiven me for the twin thing?"

"I should make you suffer but when you look at me with those eyes,what choice do I have?"They were about to kiss when a whimper and gurgle made them pause.

Clark smiled."I think our girls must have super-hearing."

"Either that or they are hungry."

They both stood up and walked over to the large crib,that Clark himself had built, and stared down at the babies .One had black curls and the other soft reddish brown. The darker haired one had been born first and she was an inch longer. She had woken first and then her sister followed suit. Both seemed to have Diana's full lips and stubborn chin. But it had been clear by the way they seemed to focus and smile within the first hour of being born that they would inherit their father's sky blue eyes and his dimples.

Diana reached down and touched them gently. Her heart was overflowing with love and wonder at these two miracles she and Clark had created. She picked up the mahogany headed child whilst Superman picked up the raven haired baby. Both children yawned sleepily whilst opening their eyes and blinking up at the doting faces that looked upon them.

He said softly,"We still have to put names. Have you decided?"

Diana nodded. She laid her cheek against the sweet smelling curls of the mahogany head child."Yes. You said this little one reminded you of your own mother. I think we should call her Lara."

Clark repeated gratified,"Lara." He bent and kissed his wife on the lips."Thank you,Diana."

Diana smiled. Clark looked down at his precious burden as she seemed to turn towards the S shield on his chest ."And this one?"

"I think my mother would have been very proud to have become a grandmother to these girls and she died so prematurely like your own biological mother. Can we call her Lyta in honor of Hippolyta?"

He smiled."Lyta and Lara Kent. That sounds perfect if I do say so myself."

* * *

Eris paced the darkly lit corridor of her father's secret lair that laid deep within the bowels of the earth. She could not believe what she had heard in the halls of Olympus. There had actually been celebrations. Gods and Goddesses tripping over themselves to be the one to be patron. Hera was proud. Zeus even seemed indulgent. Athena said she knew this had been inevitable. Even Aphrodite,the traitor,had preened and taken credit for what happened.

They were all happy. The whole hedonistic lot of them. Anything for a celebration. All the while her father was bound in chains at Hades' pleasure in Tartarus and her brother Deimos was with the legions of undead. Slain by the Amazon.

Phobos looked at her."There is nothing we can do,Sister."

Eris clenched her fists."We cannot sit by and let this happen. Do you know now what this would mean?To you and I?Our purpose?"

Phobos said darkly,"Oh,I know,but do you want to run the risk once more of incurring the wrath of Zeus himself?I for one have no desire to be chained to Ixion's wheel nor Mount Caucasus and have crows eat out my entrails and eyes over and over. So leave me out of it. I am just fortunate I got exiled and depowered."

She gave him an impatient look."I know we cannot do anything but we owe it to Ares to not sit by idly. And what better vengeance to strike them where it would hurt the most?Their offspring?"

Phobos said dryly,"You are on your own,Eris. I will take no part in any schemes of yours."

She barely seemed to hear him. Her mind was working now,searching possibilities."The Amazon and Kryptonian have many foes and what they wouldn't do to know of these two newborns. It is an easy enough thing to let others do our dirty work.

"True but the Amazon and Kryptonian are not to be trifled with. I saw the Kryptonian hold his own against our father and hurt him. They have what can be seen as an army of immortal Amazons surrounding the children. I am sure they will be very careful and vigilant. No one on this planet will be able to get close to them,without incurring some serious hurt."

Eris said pensively,"You are right,brother. What if we find some other entity to reek havoc on Superman and the Amazon?And their seed?And the Gods of Olympus will have no evidence to suggest we were involved."

"That's all well and good and I have no doubt as the goddess of Discord you can instill strife and mayhem but who would even want to risk their lives and limbs? If Superman and the Queen do not make them pay then so will Zeus. These mortals are all limited and at the end of the day will not pursue anything unless it benefits them. Neither will they risk punishment by Gods;none are so arrogant."

Eris suddenly smiled deviously."But why go to mortals?Why not Gods themselves?"

* * *

_Apokolips._

Lashina stood watching the new recruits for the tournament to choose the a new Fury parade by with a derisive snort. They had been picked up from various parts of the universe,and had been tortured and brainwashed,even bribed into submission,but still they lacked that special something. Lashina frowned. Since Granny's death two years ago,they had lost that special something,that ruthlessness,that use to define them. The current trainees were passable but all lacked the fire and hunger that she and her team use to have in the past. Time had changed the team too.

There was no Stompa and Mad Harriet. Both had died years ago. Bernadeth was still around as was Gilotina. And the other two in the elite group was Malice Vunderbar and Bloody Mary. She wished Granny was alive. Being leader and having to train these whelps was tiresome. None of them even had abilities to challenge her. They had all submitted so swiftly.

She sighed. Darkseid as well seemed almost lethargic. He had not even obliterated any of the women they had brought before him. It was,as if over the years,he had grown almost indifferent. She let out an inpatient breath and turned to see a tall woman appear before her.

Lashina reacted at once,sending out her metal arm bands at the woman. But they only fell to the floor with a clang as the woman faded and reappeared behind her. Lashina pulled out her electrically charged whip and tried flicking it at her but she disappeared again and re-appeared behind her.

Lashina gasped,"Who and what are you?"

Eris smiled."I have a news for you,General of the Furies. News that might interest your sovereign "

* * *

Darkseid looked at Eris with eyes that were a cool almost lacklustre. He had listened to her revelation about his old foe Superman and the birth of his and the former Wonder Woman's twins daughters.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Tell me it does not give your Godly soul an involuntary tingle to hear this,Darkseid."

"That is beside the point. You are a God of Olympus,why have you come to the Gods of this world to even betray your own?"

"My own have treated my father with disrespect and have punished him for doing what he was bred to do. They allowed the Amazon to kill my brother and exiled the other. I myself have to be so careful how I operate. If these two children should be allowed to attain adulthood,there is no telling what they can do. They would be a treat to my existence. A threat to anyone who wants power and conquest."

"So what is it you are suggesting of me?"he demanded,irritation creeping into his voice

"I am suggesting nothing ,oh Lord of Apokolips,"she said,back-tracking slightly recognizing the annoyance in his voice. She had plenty of experience with Ares and knew alpha males,be they men or gods,hated to have what they believed lesser beings trying to patronize them or take credit for an idea."I believed it would be a matter of interest for you to know that two old adversaries has created new life that could seriously redress the balance of power."

"What can mere babes be to me?Even if they grow up with the powers of Gods?In the Fourth World it matters little."

Lashina bowed and stepped forward."But it could mean something,my lord. Think of what we could do with those two children. What they could be trained to be. They could become your greatest Furies yet. What soldiers for the army of Apokolips. The Gods of Asgard, Olympus, Mount Meru,the Nile will shudder in your wake..."

Darkseid leaned back .Hie eyes seemed to glow with some life."It has been an age since Apokolips has been given the respect it is due."

Lashina added,"And the last time you met Superman,he took away the girl Kara Zor-el and pushed you into the Source Wall. You would have remained their were it not for your sons Graven and Kalibak risking their lives and dying in the process to get you out."She did not actually say that Kalibak had ended up in Darkseid's place in the Source Wall through Graven's treachery and desire to supplant his father's heir,and Graven had died whilst Darkseid had used him to cover his own back.

Darkseid looked at Eris."Who is to say this is not some well laid trap of yours?"

"It is not a trap. You can see for yourself. Ares is in the Underworld and I have no care for the Gods of the upper echelons."

Darkseid remembered the many years he had remained prisoner in the Source Wall and he clenched his huge fists. He remembered the Amazon and Kryptonian fighting him in Olympus on behalf of the Gods. Anger and humiliation licked at his pride and he declared, "We will go for the she-cubs of Superman and Wonder Woman."


	18. Chapter 18

DARKSEID

CHAPTER 18

Lyta and Lara were six weeks old and were doted upon by an army of aunts and self proclaimed uncles. In the first two weeks post delivery,Diana and Clark had a barrage of gifts and messages coming in from the many friends they made over the years. Clark would return from Smallville armed with toys and flowers and cards from those who couldn't get to Themyscira.

The Amazons were very particular about who was allowed on the island now. The guards were doubled around the Palace and Krypto was especially protective,taking to sleeping near the children's crib. Both parents did not mind;in fact,after all that Krypto had done in the past,Clark and Diana felt quite comfortable with him nearby. Several Leaguers had dropped by to visit and see the children. Kara was especially enthused,as well as Cassie, and the likes of Kon and Wally were already betting to see who of the two girls would fly first.

The funniest sight was seeing Clark plunk both girls in Bruce Wayne's arms when he and Selina came for the ceremony to present the children formally to the Amazon nation and the Gods .

It had been years since Bruce held a baby,and he never held two at one go.

When he protested that he could only hold one,Clark snorted mockingly,"The Batman I knew was never such a wuss."

Bruce glared."Just because you can hold them both in one hand and probably push a moon into orbit with the other does not give you the right to make wise-cracks,Kent."

Clark grinned and took Lyta off him and left him with Lara."Okay,I forget you're an old guy. Here,hold Lara up on your shoulder. Diana just fed her and she has a tendency to vomit sour milk when she is lying flat ..."

But it was too late. Lara vomited on Bruce's chest .Bruce lifted her away from him tentatively,whilst Clark managed to wiped her mouth and the spot she soiled with a wet wipe.

Bruce gingerly lifted her up and patted her on the back."_Now_ you tell me. How do you two manage with two kids at once?"

"Oh,it's not too hard. We take it in shifts and Diana says it helps having a husband who can function well on a couple of hours sleep at a time. Plus we are spoiled for choice in baby- sitters. A hundred or so eager aunts to choose from makes life very easy."

"Humph,lucky devil .Eva was a docile baby but Helena, what a nightmare. She would fret for everything. I was a walking zombie for the first two years. Are these two quiet?"

Clark looked at Lyta."This little lady is a bit noisier than Lara but generally they both just eat and sleep a lot. And if they cry,well, all I have to do is hover off the floor with them and they stop at once."

Bruce regarded him wryly."Fatherhood seems to suit you on all counts. You don't seem overwhelmed at all."

"Overwhelmed?I'm loving it. Diana and I count ourselves lucky and enjoy it now cause God knows what's in store when they start to grow and complete their milestones. Diana said she flew from age one. I had to wait until I was a teen. I don't know what we will do if they start to fly young."

Bruce joked,"Sounds as if you need to start thinking of homing signals for them or very long leashes..."

"Hey,that's not a bad idea."

"What the leashes?"

"Funny,Bruce. No,the homing signals. Think I can get you to think up of some prototypes?"

As the talk turned technical,Selina and Diana were chatting inside as the new mother put away the gifts her old friends had brought the children. Diana was putting up what was a very expensive mobile over the crib when she heard Selina snicker from where she stood at a window.

"What is it?"

"Come here and have a look."

Diana walked over and saw what Selina was laughing at. The sight was funny to say the least. Clark was in his Superman costume and Bruce in a very expensive,gray,designer suit. Both were standing holding Lyta and Lara. Clark was rocking Lyta in a gentle,side to side motion and Bruce was patting Lara on the back.

"Look at Superman and Batman. The two big,alpha softies of the League."

Diana laughed."I know. The Brainiacs and Ras al Guls of the world would tremble in fear. Still,I find nothing sexier than seeing Clark in his Superman uniform fawning all over our girls."

Selina gave her a humorous look."God,you've got it bad. Still,you are newly weds so I guess you two must still be in your honeymoon phase. Wait until you've been married over twenty years."

Diana cocked her head at her curiously."What?You don't feel the passion you felt for Bruce in the beginning?"

"Of course I do. I love him more than ever but then we are not two super-powered beings who don't have to deal with aging. It's a sad fact that bedroom gymnastics tends to be less adventurous and less frequent when one is older. I mean,we must do it two or three times a week now and that's fine by both of us. But I suppose for you and Clark ?"

Diana's blush made Selina put up her hand,"Don't answer that. I can see from your face,you two have no problems."

Diana admitted honestly,"Just impatience. I heal fairly fast but Epione made us wait a full month before,...you know. Gods,what a difficult four weeks that was!"

Selina laughed as she heard a recount of the desperate measures Superman and the Queen of Themyscira underwent to be abstinent for a month. It involved taking a lot of cold showers, putting the babies between them on the bed,vigorous exercise and in Clark's case,taking on Monitor Duty at night with gratitude.

"You and Clark have to bring the babies for Eva and Helena to see."

"Maybe when they are older. Right now Clark is rather protective and don't want them off the island."

"I can understand that. When Eva was born Bruce went a little overboard with the security and bodyguards until I had to scream at him to lighten up. When Eva first went to school, Batman sat on the roof of the opposite building keeping it under surveillance for an entire fortnight."

Diana laughed."He didn't!"

"Yes,he did. But over the years we had to get use to the idea that we can't keep our kids under lock and key. Just as we were never under lock and key."

Diana sighed."I know. It is all very easy now that they are only six weeks old. I know things will get tougher as they grow older. I use to wonder why my mother was so rigid and fussy;now I know. It's because you want no pain come to them at all."

Selina smiled and said,"You'll make loads of mistakes but it's worth it in the end if you can bring up two decent human...well,in your case...two decent individuals. Come on,let's go see what the boys are up to."

The two men turned as their wives stepped out onto the balcony. Selina went to take Lyta away from Superman."My turn to have some of that baby goodness. Bruce alone can't have it all. Come to Aunt Selina,sweetheart."

Selina took the drowsy Lyta and sat next to her husband."Brings back,memories huh?"

Bruce said with a wry smile,"Yes,but it's nicer to know this time we can give these two back."

Clark leaned back against the balustrade and folded his arms on his chest. Diana came to stand alongside him. She looked at Bruce."So,Bruce,you ready to take part in the ritual?"

Bruce looked somewhat suspicious."As long as I don't have to chant or prance naked I will be fine."

Diana laughed."No. All you will have to do is hold two candles and walk behind Clark and myself."

"Well,that's good. So I hear this is when the Gods might make an appearance?"

Diana looked somewhat nervous."Yes. We may know if Zeus approves and who will be patrons for the girls."

"That makes what I can offer pale in comparison."

Diana smiled."Not at all. We need an exemplary human involved in our children's upbringing. The Gods are powerful but not all of them are very desirable beings to want as patrons."

"You okay with this,Clark?"mused Bruce.

Clark said,"Once it's not Ares,or his progeny,I have no problems there. This is part of Diana's heritage and the girls need to have this. We will do a Kryptonian ceremony when they are a bit older and can make a trip to the Fortress."

Diana smiled. His understanding regarding her culture and heritage was one of the things that made her love him all the more,especially when she knew he was not entirely comfortable with all her Gods.

Selina was about to say something when Superman's JLA beeper went off. Diana let out a groan as did Clark. Selina rolled her eyes."Do they know tonight is the ceremony?"

Clark nodded gravely and pressed the earpiece. "Yeah. I told them to only call in case of an emergency..."

Bruce said grimly,"I guess this must be one of those."

Clark said,"Go ahead,J'onn."He listened and his brows snapped together."I see. I will be there as soon as I can."He turned to them and said darkly,"Parademons have descended upon Metropolis."

"What?"gasped Selina.

Bruce grunted."Darkseid."

Diana clenched her fists."Gods,not now!I will come..."

Clark took her by the arms and turned her to face him."No!You stay here with the girls. The League would have been alerted."

"But if this is an all out invasion?"she began impatiently.

"Then the Queen of the Amazons should be with her people..."he replied firmly.

Bruce got up and handed Lara over to Diana. Selina jumped to her feet as well and passed over Lyta. Their own girls were at the forefront of their minds plus Bruce,under the circumstances,would not remain sitting when he could help coordinate an offensive from the cave.

Diana held both her daughters. She began,"Be careful,Clark. If the League needs help..."

He kissed her hard before she could continue then pressed his lips on the brows of his two daughters."I know,"he whispered,caressed her cheek and took to the air and vanished through the clouds.

Bruce and Selina turned to go. They had arrived via the portal in the Amazon embassy. Both kissed Diana on the cheek and left her standing there looking at the sky with a torn expression of wanting to fly after Superman but holding her daughters possessively to her bosom.

* * *

The Queen had informed the Amazons of the emergency in the outside world and that the ceremony would have to be deferred. Diana also kept in contact with the JLA satellite. She paced the Strategic room and Phillipus watched her gravely.

"You think this will be a threat to us?"

Diana looked uncertain."I don't know. Darkseid has shown that he can access even Olympus,we need to be prepared. I want the army on high alert. Send a message to Artemis and let her know what is happening."

"Yes,my Queen."The General bowed and withdrew.

Diana clenched and unclenched her hands. So far J'onn had said that the parademons had appeared via a boomtube above Metropolis and,from the looks of things,it was the only breach on earth so far. A main battle cruiser with dozens of satellite fighter-ships and hordes that numbered around five thousand was the immediate threat. They were indiscriminately attacking Metropolis and the League,led by Superman,were trying to minimize casualties as well as take them down.

* * *

A score of parademons tried to attack Superman. Their bodies seemed to fly in every direction as his fists flashed with a blinding speed as he flew into the thick of the attack to help Warhawk,Jade and Steel. Kara and Kon were above taking out the fighter ships. Zatara and Wally were below,trying to save lives as well as property.

Natasha gritted,as she used her sledge hammer and slammed four parademons to the ground,"Superman,they just keep coming and coming!It makes no sense. They are not moving beyond Metropolis neither!"

Superman looked around and saw that they were indeed just concentrating on Metropolis and the battle-cruiser,once it had deposited the hordes,had withdrawn. It was strange tactics indeed.

He saw a ship spinning out of control after Kon had torn out it's engine and he flew and caught it before it fell upon fleeing civilians.

Kon spoke via the ear piece."Thanks,Kal."

"No problem."Superman lifted the smouldering ship and aimed at a group of demons going for Kara."I'd suggest you move,Superwoman."

Kara turned and miles ahead could see what her cousin was about to do."Oh,got you!"

The ship came spinning like a missile,taking the parademons with it into the harbour three miles away.

Superman pressed his ear piece whilst blowing freezing air on another group of parademons. "Bruce,where are you?"

"I'm getting ready to teleport into Gotham,Clark,but I was watching from the Satellite link and I think something is wrong. This attack seems purposeless. No tactics nor generals."

"Yes,and no sign of Darkseid. Normally when he makes an appearance it's with pomp and pageantry whilst he makes a declaration of war,"he said dryly,taking the firepower off ten parademons on the chest without as much as a flinch,and then using his heat vision on them to melt their rifles and slice off their wings.

Batman replied,"They are not here to invade,Superman. This seems more like a distraction. Darkseid is here for something else"

Superman frowned,"It's been years since he even showed an interest in invasion. What would a pompous,dictatorial God want?Earth has nothing to pique his interest. The last time he showed any was when Kara was a teena..."Superman's face turned ashen."God!Bruce!The girls!"

Batman's voice gritted."Go,Clark. Quickly!"

* * *

Diana was listening as Cressida gave her an update on the gathering of the armed guards when she heard an urgent beeping coming from the communications console. She went over to the monitor. The Martian Manhunter's face appeared. He looked alarmed.

"Yes,J'onn?"

"Diana,where are your girls?Are they safe?"

Diana blinked."They are asleep in my chambers and being watched by Thea and Phythia..."

"Diana,Kal just called. He thinks Darkseid is after _your girls_. Is Themyscira safe?"

"What?But all seems calm for..."Diana's words died in her throat as she heard a loud explosion that seemed shake the building. Her heart seemed to stop."Gaea!No!"

"Diana,Kal is on his way. He..."

But Diana had already taken to the air and smashed through the wall,taking the most direct route to the royal apartment.

She saw smoke billowing down the corridor leading to her apartment. A large hole gaped in the outer wall and she could see the doors to her room smashed and lying on the floor in pieces. Bodies of the guard selected to keep a perimeter around her daughters now laid dead,injured or unconscious.

Diana gasped as Krypto's body came flying past her,metal bands around him, as he hit the wall and he fell to the ground writhing and unable to move.

She turned swiftly to hear voices and see though the door the Fury known as Lashina say scathingly,"That was disgraceful,Gilotina. You let a mere _dog _forestall you?"

Giotina rose,looking at her melted sword in disgust and wincing at the burns on the skin of her face and limbs."My face,Lashina,the beast,has disfigured me!"

Lashina said impatiently,"Your discomfort is secondary to our purpose..."She shouted loudly, "Bernadeth,Malice,have you gotten the whelps?"

There was the sound of breaking furniture and a crash. Lashina rolled her eyes."Don't tell me they are letting two guards give them trouble..."

Lashina was about to walk towards the open doors to the bed chambers,when Gilotina exclaimed, "We have company,Lashina!"

Lashina turned to see Diana,her face contorted with rage,coming at her with her fist drawn back. Lashina pulled out her whip and it curled in the air narrowly missing her. Diana grabbed it,wrapped it around her own wrist and pivoted with such force and speed Lashina went spinning and slammed hard against a wall. The marble cracked a huge hole leading into the adjoining salon. Lashina tumbled to the floor,slamming into furniture and laid dazed.

Gilotina gasped and came at Diana from behind with her hands raised. Hands which could cut though any kind of matter in the universe met bracelets forged from Zeus' Aegis and Diana turned and whipped her leg and connected with Gilotina's jaw. She went tumbling to the floor as well.

Diana flew towards the sounds of fighting coming from her room. She gasped as she saw Bernadeth taking down Thea and Phythia with her Fah-ren knife. Thea and Phythia were fighting with all that was left in them but were helpless against a knife that burned and slashed victims from the inside out. Thea fell to the ground,dead and bleeding from the eyes,nose and ears.

Whilst Bernadeth was doing this Malice Vunderbar was leaning over the crib of the two children who were now crying. With Malice was her shadow demon Chessure. She was crooning,but not at the children but at her demon who seemed to lurk in the recess of the wall behind the crib.

"I know,I know,you want them. I want them too. Imagine the power we will get if you ate them, my pet?"

Diana picked up a large bronze urn and smashed it over Bernadeth's head before she could deliver the final fatal cut to Phythia. The knife fell from her hands and Diana hit her in the neck with a jab to a pressure point that paralyzed her.

Diana pulled down a battle-axe from the wall and gritted at Malice, "Get. Away. From. My. Children."

Malice turned to Chessure."Attack her!"

Blood red eyes seemed to glow and Diana saw it move from the wall near the crib to appear behind her. She could feel its heat and smell its stench. She slammed the axe into the wall. The demon jumped walls again. Diana felt something slash her back. Claw marks tore at her gown and blood stained the white fabric. She spun around and lifted into the air before the demon could attack again. Her eyes darted up quickly and saw it above her in the ceiling and she unhitched her lasso and hurled it at the demon. The girdle of Gaea caught it around the neck and Diana pulled. Malice began to choke.

Diana yanked harder. Malice gasped and the demon seemed to flail.

Diana suddenly felt a force lift her and send her hard against a wall. Malice coughed as she felt the lasso ease on her neck. Diana fell heavily and looked up to see another Fury. She was coming in via the balcony on a flying disk. Diana recognized her as Bloody Mary,an energy vampire with telekinetic powers. She focused her gaze on a divan and it came at Diana.

Diana rose and punched it away. The bed raised and flew at her. Diana caught it and eased it down. The crib was too close to pick up anything and hurl at her.

Bloody Mary saw her watch the crib fearfully and smiled viciously." Yes,Amazon,we will be taking them."

Diana's voice was cold and controlled."You will not lay a hand on them."

Bloody Mary began to levitate the crib. The children's cries seemed to stop as they associated the floating sensation with their parents. She sneered,"I will. You come one step nearer and I will smash this crib into that wall."

Diana moved closer.

The crib rose higher. Bloody Mary snarled,"I am going to do it,Amazon."

With the speed of Hermes Diana used her foot to flip a spear to her hand and she took aim and flung the spear with all her might. It hit the Fury in the shoulder taking her off the flying disk and impaling her onto the wall.

The crib began to fall. Diana flew under it and caught it. Lyta and Lara were looking happily at Diana's face as she eased the crib to the floor.

"You are not hurt. Thank the Gods. No one will hurt you while I breathe,"Diana muttered,about to take up her children in her arms.

The sound of the fabric of time and space seemed to tear open behind Diana and emerging from the swirling darkness was a massive figure with eyes that seemed to spark. Before she could turn,the voice declared,"An admirable sentiment,Amazon,but it will not help you nor them."

Diana gasped and before she could spin around she was caught in Darkseid's agony matrix. She collapsed to the ground,screaming and writhing in pain. Lyta and Lara began to wail once more.

Darkseid looked down at them."Ah. The daughters of Kal-el. I sense that you are powerful cubs. You will be Darkseid's greatest Furies and all will tremble before Apokolips."He looked at Diana."Your mother has always been one of the earth's greatest warriors. She took down five of my best Furies. The love of a protective mother it seems knows no bounds. What a waste to kill her. Perhaps I will let her sire an heir for me." He turned off the agony matrix,leaving Diana groaning and gasping,and bellowed to Lashina,"Get in here,General of the Furies, and assemble your troops. We leave now with the Amazon and her cubs."

A voice came from the doorway to the balcony."You are taking them over my dead body."

Diana raised up on her elbows weakly."Kal..."

Darkseid turned."Superman. We meet again. Over your dead body,you say?That can be arranged."

His eyes flashed and the Omega effect came at Superman. Superman moved swiftly,dodged the beams, lifting up and back and over, and they ended up vaporizing the outer wall of the chamber.

Superman hovered,arms folded and asked as if to provoke him deliberately,"That old trick the best you can do?It didn't work the last time. Think it can now?"

Darkseid lifted off the floor."Humph,time has made you arrogant,Kryptonian. I will vanquish you for good this time."

Superman floated backwards out in the open air,drawing him away from the children and Diana. He smiled sarcastically."Oh,I'm trembling. By the way,how was your time on the Source Wall?"

The Lord of Apokolips' eyes growled."When I make her my bride and your brats my slaves then we will see how cocky you will be."

He came after Superman,who flew higher,so they now hovered over the grounds of the Diplomatic Center. Amazons were now aware of what was going on and many were looking up in awe and Superman could see Phillipus and a group of sisters rushing to Diana's aid. He could breath slightly easier.

Darkseid came at him and the large fist that sliced the air was met by a hand that seemed to stop absorb the full brunt. Superman gritted and used his free hand and delivered an upper cut that sent Darkseid flying backwards into facade of the Diplomatic Center. The walls crumbled. Darkseid rose,eyes glowing,and ripped out a huge column that supported the pediment and hurled it at Superman. Superman felt it hit him in the gut and he tumbled into the green concourse carving a trench into the ground. Superman saw the God of Apokolips float down before him and send the agony matrix at him.

Superman's heat vision blared and both channels of energy collided but after several seconds of struggling, the force repelled both wielders.

Both went flying backwards and Darkseid ended up cracking and emptying a fountain whilst Superman ended up flattening a row of cypress a quarter of a mile long. The Lord of Apokolips rose,and came at the Man of Steel once more. Superman saw him carrying a huge pylon that had been erected to honor the dead,and slamming it upon him. Superman felt the dirt crumble beneath his feet as he began to sink into the ground. Darkseid pounded him from above until the pylon shattered.

Superman felt a hand grab him by the hair and pull him up. A fist connected with his jaw and then a powerful foot stamped upon his spine as he fell to the floor. Darkseid observed pompously,"You surprise me,Kal-el. I expected more than this. You may have gotten somewhat denser in the musculature but your brain has not appeared to have gained much ground. You always were predictable."

He pulled out a kryptonite shard and drew him up to his feet by the throat. He pressed the green sliver to his cheek."Remember this?I will cut out your heart,son of Jor-el."

* * *

Diana rose shakily to her knees,wincing in pain. She looked up to see Lashina limping towards her with Bernadeth's Far-hen knife and before she could stab her a fierce growl sounded behind them. They turned to see Krypto with Phillipus and dozens of armed guards. He had been freed from Lashina's metal bands. Before she could attack a glare of red heat hit her in the face and she screeched.

Krypto then tackled her,sending her sprawling to the floor and he growled baring his teeth,showing her he meant business. One move and he would rip out her gullet.

Phillipus and the Amazon contingent manacled Gilotina,and Bernaeth. The lasso was still around Malice,incapacitating her and the shadow demon. Blood Mary was groaning in pain as she tried to yank the spear which had been embedded in her shoulder and pinned her to the wall.

Phillipus gestured scathingly."Get her down."She looked at Thea sorrowfully and grabbed a sheet and draped it over her body. Phythia required medical attention and would get it once they could risk taking her to Epione. For now all they could offer was water and compresses.

Diana was examining her daughters to check that they were not injured. She gasped in relief and picked them up to her breast and hugged them.

"Your Majesty?Are you and the Princesses well?"asked Phillipus.

Diana looked up."They are fine. I am okay. I..."The sound of the Palace shaking made her gasp."Kal!"

She limped to the window and saw the battle between Superman and Darkseid as the Diplomatic Center collapsed. Phillipus said urgently,"My Queen,we need to get the children to safety. It is dangerous still."

Diana looked at them. They were quieter now that they were in her arms. Diana looked at her somewhat bemused."What?Where?"

"The old Delphic temple in the mystical areas. The magic there will hide them. We can use the underground passageways."

Diana passed the children over."Take them. Hide them. I..." She turned in alarm to see Superman being beaten down with a pylon."I cannot leave him out there alone..."

Phillipus said worriedly,"But,your Majesty,you look far from strong and he will be furious you are not going with the children."

"I feel awful. Every fiber in my body still aches from Darkseid's agony matrix and, yes, he may be vexed but he knows I will never flee..."

Phillipus gestured for two of her best guards to take the children and leave. Diana went to the wall where her mother' sword was still in its bracket. She took to the air and flew out the window. She gasped. Flying hurt. Her muscles and sinews protested. As she flew closer she saw Superman being stamped to the ground and then Darkseid pulling out a green blade. Diana's heart nearly stopped and she seemed to falter.

"No...!"she gasped.

* * *

Darkseid stabbed the shard into the back of his foe's neck. Superman seemed to sway on the spot and slump to his knees. Darkseid laughed and walked around Superman, looking at him and the surroundings with derision.

"You are weak and pathetic,Kryptonian. Such irony,you are so powerful yet a mere green rock weakens you like a babe. Now let me take a memento of our brief encounter. It would look well preserved in a glass jar for all to see in my trophy room."He pulled out a lethal looking dagger but before he could step forward he saw Superman reach around and simply withdrew the shard and crushed it with his hand.

Darkseid uttered,"_Impossible_!How?"

Superman smiled and rose to his feet."Immune to kryptonite."

He slammed his fist into Darkseid's face and the God went hurtling backwards,crashing into an old pavilion a mile away. Superman was waiting for him as he landed. He slammed his fists upon Darkseid's skull .Darkseid crumpled to his knees.

"I am also faster and stronger and I have learned the value of strategy .Plus don't piss me off. And a sure way of doing that is going after those I love."

Superman lifted him bodily and flung him miles and they ended up in the desert plains of the Bana-Midghall. Darkseid hit the ground so hard it was as a meteorite falling and carving a huge crater in the barren earth.

Heat vision glared and he burned Darkseid with a blast before he could rise. The heat was akin to the fire-pits of Apokolips. Darkseid roared as he began to try to shield himself.

He laid on the ground,smouldering,weakened, but rasped,"There is no strategy to defeat a God. I am immortal. You cannot kill me. Even if you defeat me now,I will be back and next time I will not take the whelps. I will cut out their hearts and I will have Desaad break the Amazon..."

"You can try but we will not be alone..."Superman looked up as boomtubes cracked the sky open and above them appeared scores of Green Lanterns and forces from New Genesis led by Orion himself. Coming in from the north they could see Superwoman,Kon-el,the Martian Manhunter, Zatara and Steel.

Superman pressed his earpiece."Hold."He looked at Darkseid."Your Furies have been taken. Your parademons subdued. Yield. Or do you prefer more humiliation?"

Darkseid looked around. There was no hope of triumph now. He had grossly miscalculated. He could not fight Superman,the League,Lantern Corps and his own traitor of a son,Orion.

His eyes glared."Until next time, is not the end..."

He opened up a portal and vanished.

Superman heard Batman's voice on the comlink."The parademons are retreating,Clark. What's going on?"

"Darkseid is gone. For now."He switched channels and spoke to Orion and Kilowog."He's gone."

"Are you sure?"asked Orion.

"If it is one thing I know of Darkseid, he knows when to withdraw. Thank you for coming. Both of you."

Kilowog replied,"Our pleasure,Superman."

The boomtube re-opened and they withdrew. Kara,Kon,J'onn,Natasha and Zatara landed before Superman.

"Kal,are you okay?"cried Kara. There was faint bruising on his face and his shirt was torn in places.

He nodded."Fine."

Kon regarded him in awe as he seemed to be healing already."Did you even break a sweat?"

The Man of Steel turned his face suddenly."Diana..."

They looked to see the Queen of Themyscira land several yards away and her face was contorted with what looked like relief and pain. She stumbled into Superman's arms and and choked,"I feared the worst..."

He held her with a sigh of relief."Lyta and Lara?"

"Hidden. Safe."

"Thank god."He drew away to look at her."You are hurt."

"I'll be fine. Darkseid?"

"Gone. For now."

Diana looked at him perplexed."How did you resist the kryptonite?When Preus stabbed you two years ago you nearly died."

His brow furrowed."Oh. Sorry. Didn't I tell you?Since being stabbed two years ago,my immune system seems to have overcompensated and went into overdrive. J'onn and I noticed this after I came back from a mission from Pteron-5 a year ago. We ran several tests and realized it's effects on my physiology had significantly decreased And over the course of this year it seems it now barely affects me. I thought I told you."

Diana gasped and pounded his chest."NO!You did not!How could you keep that from me?I nearly had a heart attack when Darkseid stabbed you. I had visions of you being beaten to death."

"Well,he did knock me about a bit but that's neither here nor there. Living under a yellow sun seems to have a lot of pluses for a Kryptonian."

Diana frowned."Now is not the time for levity."

Superman said coaxingly,"Honey,I'm okay and if it's any comfort I think our girls may have an in-built immunity."

"Oh,don't you start giving me that look...It's not going to work."

Kon grinned."Well,all seems back to normal here. Come on,guys,let's go to the Palace and see if they need any help."

The pair barely noticed that their colleagues were going.

Clark suddenly asked,with an ironic lift of a brow,"Well,come to think about it what are YOU doing here?"

Diana looked at him pretending she didn't know what he meant."I came here to support my husband who I thought was going to die,"she said primly.

Clark snorted,"Yeah and who promised to stay with our children come what may?"

She looked sheepish and had the grace to flush. She did promise him after the incident with Ariadne and Lacea if ever the time came to protect the children she would do it no matter what,even if he was in danger."I did stay with them. I only left them once I knew they were in safe hands..."She softened her voice deliberately,and instead of hitting him,her hand began stroking his chest and she gave him a soulful bat of the lashes,"So technically I obeyed you like a good wife."

Clark said dryly,"Yeah,that's rich and now who's giving who the eye?"

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck."Normally you can't resist these eyes."

He pulled her in tighter."Well,I can. It's the lips I have trouble with."

It was safe to say when their lips met,they had forgiven each other.

Superman raised his head and said softly,"Now,let's go get our girls."


	19. Chapter 19

BLESSINGS

CHAPTER 19

Bruce Wayne walked steadily behind Clark and Diana as they made their way towards the altar that hosted marble effigies of the Gods in the temple of Apollo. Clark held Lara and Diana held Lyta,whilst Bruce carried two candles,one white and one purple to represent balance and wisdom. Amazon sisters had gathered. This was actually the first time many of them were getting a glimpse of the two children. They bowed their heads reverentially as the Queen and her husband and the chosen mentor walked past.

Bruce caught a glimpse of Selina standing alongside Donna and Cassie and he smiled wryly at them. They knew that it was only out of sheer respect and affection for the two parents that he even agreed to participate in this ceremony. Rituals and public displays,despite having carried the image of a playboy,never sat well with him. He saw Artemis next to Phillipus. She had been invited as well and she gave him a rather ironic smirk for all the times he had been rude to her in the past. Bruce gave her back a dry smile and walked on.

Before the altar was the head priestess,Niobe,and the oracle,Penelope. Incense of jasmine and ylang-ylang filled the air and white lilies and pale irises gave off their fragrance from where they hung in brackets on the walls. Diana and Clark came to kneel before the altar with their children in their arms whilst Bruce was signaled to light the two candles and fix them upon the altar. He also had to kneel behind them.

Niobe began a blessing for Lara and Lyta.

"Before us are two new souls,manifestations of love,and the cosmic divinity.

They are as two bright stars in ascendant.

Blessed be the daughter of the earth and the son of the stars who created them.

Blessed be the man who is to be their guide on this mortal plane.

Blessed be their hearts so that they will know patience,compassion and kindness.

Blessed be their will so they will fight their battles with courage and honor always triumph.

Blessed be their spirit,so that they remain pure and humble in all things.

Blessed be their minds and bodies so they may have beauty and vigor and wisdom.

The Amazon nation wishes you,Lyta and Lara,all these things and more and welcome you into the fold as our new princesses and as symbols of hope for a bright future."

Both Lara and Lyta listened to the voices and looked at the lights and the colours around them. When laurels were placed on their heads Lyta squirmed while Lara suckled her knuckles contentedly. Diana looked across at Clark who seemed to be looking rather curiously at the figures of the Gods. Would they really manifest themselves tonight?Would they even care for these two children sired by one who may be seen as a threat to them?A man from another race,another universe?Clark looked at Diana,whose eyes seemed slightly anxious. Tonight was important to her. She outwardly always acted as one in control and very pragmatic but since marrying her and sharing a life with her he knew there was a vulnerable side to her. Her sisters and her heritage meant the world to her and her children being accepted by the Gods she respected and worshipped was important. It did not really matter to him but for Diana's sake he hoped they did. He also knew,by the almost fleeting,wistful expression he caught several times on her face earlier that day,she was missing Hippolyta now more than ever.

Diana saw his lips curve slightly and his eyes reassure her. She smiled back tentatively but had to focus on the priestess as they began to pray to the Gods. She closed her eyes and bowed her head and she waited. She whispered her own prayer and gratitude for the life she was granted. Her heart lurched in the heavy silence as there was a rumble of thunder and the Amazons saw two figures appear above the altar. It was Zeus and Hera. All the Amazons knelt before them.

Hera looked at Diana and Clark."Rise. Both of you."

They obeyed. Diana swallowed. She was not too sure what they were going to say. Where were her own patrons?

Hera looked at Lyta and Lara,whose eyes seemed to widen and stare."They are beautiful children,Diana of Themyscira. Though we never counted on you having progeny."

Diana said quietly,"It is as much a miracle to me,my lady Hera."

Zeus looked at Clark."Sired by a father who is as powerful as a demi-god and whose power seems to grow with age. This can be a cause for great concern. The greater the power the greater the risk of corruption. These children could be very dangerous."

Clark stood up to the horror of the congregation."Now wait a darn minute here!These are innocent children and Diana and I do not take our responsibilities lightly."

Diana rose swiftly and tugged at his arm,"Clark..."

"No,Diana. I will have no one judging our girls before they get a chance to even have a childhood or learn and grown..."

She looked at him with exasperated eyes and warily at Zeus who had been known to smite men with a thunderbolt for less."Kal,please."

"Diana,I..."But he was silenced by Bruce tugging at his cape and hissing,"Shut up,Kent."

Hera smiled wryly at Zeus,who looked taken aback."See. I told you."

Diana began hastily,"My husband is a good man and we swear to do all in our power to foster and mentor our children to ensure they use their gifts,if they are blessed with any,wisely. I apologize if he spoke out of turn but he is very protective of our girls and did not mean to offend..."

Hera put up her hand."Easy,my child. No one is offended."

Diana's eyes blinked. She uttered,"You are not?"

Zeus said humorously,"It is most refreshing to see someone with the temerity to talk back to me and he is doing it because of love and loyalty. It is admirable to say the least."

Diana exchanged looks with Clark who just shrugged. He was not going to take back what he said whether Zeus was offended or not but in a way he was glad for Diana's sake that the God seemed to take it so well.

Hera smiled and now stunned him by fixing her gaze on him."Kal-el of Krypton,the Gods have watched you and we have seen all that you have done for the Amazon nation as well as the world. We have seen you display great strength,skill and courage. But of all your assets it is your nobility of mind and heart that impresses the Gods. You are a merciful man. There is not a cruel bone in your body. I do not think there could be a better man to be father to these children. Diana,you have chosen well in a mate."

Hera regarded him for a moment and said reflectively,as he stood there,changing from slightly rebellious to somewhat endearingly bemused at being praised by the Queen of the Gods." I suspect it helps he has a beauty to match the sunrise itself."

Superman blushed to the roots of his hair and suddenly he looked like an awkward boy rather than the commanding man who had just stood up to the King of the Gods himself. If the situation was not so formal Bruce would have chortled.

Hera looked at Diana."My child,you have proven yourself over the years as Champion and have brought honor to our name. It is our pleasure to accept these children as your heirs."

Diana's eyes misted and she bowed."I thank you,Lady Hera."

Zeus said,"Now. To patrons."

Everyone looked up at that. Zeus continued mildly,"It seems many of our young Gods and Goddess are eager to be patron to your children. We had,of course,to see which of them were appropriate for these babes."

Hera gestured for Diana and Clark to rest the children down upon the marble surface of the altar. They laid them down gently. Both children looked up with curious eyes at the shimmering halo around the King and Queen of the Gods.

Zeus said,"First to the child whose name honors your late mother. I present you with Lyta's patrons."

Appearing near the altar was Boreas,God of the North Wind;Elpis,Goddess of Hope and Expectation and Aristaeus,God of the Hunt and Invention .They gathered around Lyta and seemed to shower her with a kind of cosmic fairy dust.

Zeus then said,"Second to the child whose name honors Kal-el's late mother. I present you with Lara's patrons."

Asclepius,God of Healing appeared. Following him was Astraea,Virgin Goddess of Justice and Apollo God of the Sun,Light and Truth. They stood next to Lara and also sprinkled her hair with glistening dust.

Both children gurgled and smiled. Diana then saw her own patrons appear behind Zeus and Hera. Athena. Hermes. Aphrodite. Hestia .Demeter. All smiled at her.

Hera looked at Diana and Clark."The Gods of Olympus will be following closely the progress of these two children. The road will not be easy and it will be as much a test of their mettle as well as your own skills to ensure they fulfill their destiny and take the right path."

Diana took her husband's hand and said steadily,"We have faith."

Clark squeezed her hand in return.

Zeus smiled."That is a good start. And just to let you know,Eris has been punished."

Diana frowned confused."Eris?I don't understand..."

Hera explained,"She was responsible for the God of Apokolips learning of these children. She is spending some time learning some humility with her father in Tartarus. I think you should we warned now that your daughters' existence is known by Darkseid,you need to be vigilant and take steps to prevent him and others from attacking them once more."

Diana paled a little."What must we do?"

She smiled."That you must realize yourselves. Farewell for now,Diana of Themyscira. The blessings of the Gods be with you and your family,friends and sisters."

The Gods faded and as they did what seemed to be white and pink blossoms seemed to rain from the ceiling as in blessing upon the congregation.

* * *

The Queen of Themyscira and Superman were walking hand in hand along moonlit sands in a quiet secluded cove. Donna and Cassie had insisted they take some time to themselves and that they would do baby-sitting duty. Now that the excitement had died down after the ceremony and celebrations,the parents were able to reflect on the day's events. They were both happy,relieved,proud but also slightly concerned by what Hera had said regarding enemies wanting to hurt their children.

Clark undid his cape and laid it on the sand so they could sit. Diana began heavily,"I knew a day would come when we would be expected to be on our toes but not so soon. Not at barely eight weeks old."

He nodded."I know. It's a worry to know that Darkseid or anyone can attack at any time."

She sighed."I had such confidence that here,isolated in paradise,they would be safe but look at what has happened in the year and a half. With Ares, Lacea, Megara, Ariadne,then Darkseid. If anything it has shown it is just as dangerous. I suppose we will have to increase the guards around them and take up Bruce's offer of a computerized security system and Natasha said she can do some sentinels. Hera,why does that sound so awful?"

Clark replied gravely,"Because it _is_ awful. If it's one thing I wanted was our children to grow up with some freedom like you and I did. To roam and romp and get dirty and go off exploring without some maniac descending upon them. As it is,they will not be able to sneeze without a guard or robot near them. As babies it won't matter so much but once they begin to get older,it will be suffocating."

"Despite being a princess I was still able to go off on my own here,but then I was just a Diana and not Wonder Woman. Over the years we have made many enemies,haven't we?"

Clark replied,"Unfortunately. What's more worrying to me is the effect it will have on Themyscira. Diana,since we married this island has been under fire. We were lucky Darkseid did not destroy it totally and more women did not die. I feel responsible for many of your sisters meeting their deaths in the last year. How many times are we going to have to rebuild and bury?We're lucky it was just the Diplomatic Center but unfortunately we lost Thea and five others."

Diana looked up at him and touched his cheek."Darkseid would have destroyed and killed more and what you did was so admirable. Don't think I don't know that you could have punished him some more,Kal. But preserving all life,not only our daughters', and the infrastructure,was your priority."

"What satisfaction can I get out of pounding him senseless if it meant killing innocents or damaging the island?We had enough of that with Ares and the Hydra."

Diana frowned pensively."We need to do something,Clark. We cannot raise our daughters in fear."

"I know that. But what choice do we have?"

Diana asked pointedly,"If you had a choice,Clark,what would you do?"

"Diana,what I would do does not matter."

"But it does. You promised always to be honest with me. I can see it in your eyes,your mind has considered it. What would you do if you could?"

He said earnestly,"I would take you and our children to Smallville. We have a secluded house there. We could live in anonymity as Clark and Diana Kent. No villain would think that two of the most powerful children in the world would be living on a mid-western farm,with a nerdish writer for a father and prim ex-school teacher for a mother."

Diana stared out to sea."Oh. I see."

He took her hand."I know it's just a foolish thought. You are Queen to your people. You cannot abandon your duty. Forget I said it."

Diana looked at him with a gentle smile."I will never abandon my people. That would be impossible .But Themyscira,despite maintaining appearances of a monarchy,has its principles in democracy. I have never been as comfortable as my mother had been wearing the crown. You know that. And Themyscira had a period in its history when my mother left to be Wonder Woman. It never suffered not having her. All it needs is a strong leader,not necessarily a Queen."

Clark asked,puzzled,"What's on your mind,Diana?"

Diana said seriously,"Clark,I am going to speak to the Senate and discuss the idea of re-appointing a Chancellor to act in my stead."

"What?Diana,I don't want you to do anything you will regret and..."

"Regret?Don't be silly. How can I regret having the chance to raise my children safely ?I made a conscious decision to accept changes when I decided to share my life with you. And yes,my people mean the world to me but so do my children and husband. Clark,you and I are going to,the Gods willing,live a long time. Taking time out to raise our children is going, in the long term, to be like an infinitesimal drop in an ocean. If Themyscira needs me I will be only a call away and I will always visit and give of my,er, expertise."

"Are you sure?How will they view this?"

"I will put forward my case and in the long run it will be safer for them. Darkseid may well come but he will not find any children here. Only a select few know you are Clark Kent and the Diana Prince persona was only known by Senate elders. I think they will be supportive considering why we will be doing it."

His eyes searched her own and he saw the open honesty he loved."I don't know what to say."

She laughed."It's not as if we'll be packing up and leaving on the morrow. It will take some preparation."

He smiled."That's an understatement. The whole farmhouse is going to have to be fixed up. I'll have to change the guest room into a nursery and make the place superbaby-proof. And I am going to have to ask Bruce to help us out with paperwork. The girls don't even have a birth certificate."

Diana's eyes sparkled."I am sure Bruce will _relish_ helping you out and I can hear his groan when he hears the girls are coming out of seclusion."

Clark chuckled."Poor Bruce. He is going to be more busy in his dotage than when he was young."

Diana sighed and looked up at the sky."We have the blessings of the Gods. The love of our family and friends. What more do we need?"

He put his arm around her."Maybe the hug of a mom?"

Diana leaned her head down upon his shoulder."I missed her today."

"I know. I bet she's looking down upon you with a smile on her face."

Diana smiled."She would have been very proud of her two granddaughters."

They sat in the comfortable silence of kindred spirits who felt as well as could read each others thoughts.

She murmured,"Today was just perfect,wasn't it?"

"Almost,"he returned and pulled her in closer.

"Almost?" she questioned,knowing fully well what was coming next.

He kissed her weak spot in the hollow of her neck. She made a strange,purring sound and that was the end of all rational conversation.

* * *

The door to the cafe opened and the owner and the patrons looked up to see a tall,broad chested man enter. He wore dark framed glasses,a blue checked shirt,over a white tee-shirt and jeans,and bore a pretty girl-child with mahogany curls in one arm and a baby bag over one shoulder. Behind him was a tall woman in glasses,in a simple gray dress, her hair in a chignon and she carried a little girl with black ringlets. Both children wore white and they had the most vivid blue eyes.

The couple was greeted by a waitress and shown to a table,and two high chairs were drawn up,and the children were placed in them. The waitress and people on tables nearby smiled in admiration at the two girls,and the mother and father found themselves being asked about them. They wanted to know their names,their ages and marveled at how pretty they were. The parents answered their questions politely and eventually were left alone.

When the waitress left with their order,the father took out two bottles ,pushed his glasses down his nose and seemed to study them for a few seconds. He then passed the bottles to the mother who placed them in little girls' eager grasps.

The waitress went back to the bar and sighed,"Aren't they just the most beautiful children?They are twins apparently."

A patron on a stool mused,"Who are they?"

The owner said,"That there is that writer living on the old Kent farm. He's been there a while. Never really mixed much. But it seems he's got himself a wife and two girls. They have been here a few months now. I saw them in the farmers market last week. He seems okay. Somewhat shy. She's a pleasant lady. The little ones are pretty as pictures."

"Kent?I can't remember them."

"They died a long time. My father knew them. They had one son but he left for the city,like most of the youngsters here. He must be an old man. This is some nephew,I guess. I was a kid when that happened. I can't remember much. What are they having?"

"For now,just two lattes ."

"Coming up."

The waitress carried the two coffees for them and asked pleasantly,"Can I get you anything else?"

The man smiled."No. That will be all. Thank you."

The waitress smiled and beamed at the two children who seemed more interested in their milk than anything else;though they did occasionally pause to stare at customers who were still giving them tiny waves and making funny faces at them.

Diana Kent whispered,"I never imagined we would get all this attention. Look at that man making a face like a fish at Lyta."

Clark said,"Babies tend to do that to people. Plus it's your fault."

"Mine?How so?"

"You just had to pass on the beauty genes to them. They are only ten months old and they are attracting this amount of attention. God help me when they are teenagers."

Diana smiled."Well,when the waitress went,"O_ooh look at those eyes and look at those dimples _", it's not from me they got that. _That_ is entirely _your_ fault."

He grinned and looked at his watch."I wonder when he will get here?"

Diana peered out through the window onto the street."He never is late usually."

Clark winked."It's probably the old age and gout."

"I heard that,"said a voice behind them. Bruce Wayne stood there with arms folded.

Clark tutted."I'm still amazed you can sneak up on _me_. Sure that coat of yours isn't lead lined?"

Diana smiled as he bent to kiss her and make a face at Clark."No,it isn't. And I don't have gout. Stop spreading that around."

Clark laughed and pulled a chair for him .Lara made a funny noise and dropped her bottle and put her hands up. Diana laughed."She remembers you,Bruce."

Clark took her up and handed her over."Here. You had better pay her some attention."

Bruce took her with a wry smile."Your kids are too smart by far. I must have seen her over a month ago."

"Yes,but you played peek-a-boo with her,"said Clark ."She has a good memory."

Bruce watched her tug at his tie in amusement."So she has. But I played peek-a-boo with Lyta too..."

Diana looked at the dark haired twin drinking her milk with great concentration."Lyta?She's greedy,that one. She's her father's daughter in that aspect. Put food in front of her and she pays attention to no one."

Clark stroked Lyta's head and crooned,"Never you mind your mean mama. You just have a healthy appetite like me,right,sugarplum?"

Bruce smiled and signaled to the waitress and ordered black coffee. It came within five minutes.

Diana asked,"So,how are Selina and the girls?"

Bruce replied,"Fine. They send their love. Helena was dying to come but it's right in the middle of exams. I told her another time. So country life treating you two well?"

Diana smiled."I love it. It's wonderful living in obscurity and just having to worry about Lyta and Lara."

"It's a big change from being Queen and Ambassador. You're not bored?"

"Bored?With these little ones doing something new everyday?With Krypto dragging in some new present for them every week?Yesterday it was an old dinosaur head he excavated from god knows where. With Clark putting up our gazebo and a twister blowing it and the barn to bits the very next day?With a stray cat getting into the house and putting down a litter of six kittens in the laundry room?With Wally and Kon descending upon us every weekend to see if any of the girls are showing signs of flying and insisting on racing Clark across the Badlands every time?With Clark trying to fob off a nosy,flirtatious neighbour who claims she loves his books?"She smiled and took Lyta's empty bottle before she could send it flying across the room. She then gave her a squeezy toy to amuse herself."Well,you get the picture..."

Bruce conceded."Er,I think so."He put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out two envelopes. He pushed them towards Clark."I have the girls birth certificates,and your new passport,Diana. I also have a check for you,Clark,from your publishers."

Clark frowned."A check for what?"

"It's an advance for your next book."

"An advance?"

"Yes,it seems your current book is at number five on the nation's e-book list."

Clark looked up."Are you serious?"

"Yes,didn't you know?"He looked at Diana. "You as well?"

Diana looked startled."I don't usually go on the net for anything much,other than messages."

"I was on a mission to Rann and only came back last night."Clark did not even have to open the envelope. He saw the figures through the paper and his brows rose."You kidding me!Really?"

Diana took the envelope from his hand and opened it. She peeped inside and her eyes widened."Well,that is much more than what they offered the last time."

Clark looked at her drolly."That's an understatement."

Diana reached over and brought his cheek to her lips."Well done,my love,"she smiled."I told you that was your best work so far."

He beamed at her. Her kiss of approval clearly meant more to him than the check now lying on table. He said practically,"Well,it certainly will help with all the extras we had to buy and fix recently."

Bruce said,"Keep this up and you may just be able to drop your Planet job and work solely from home."

Clark grinned."Yeah but I like my free lance job. Keeps me fresh and in touch. Thanks for bringing it,Bruce,especially when you could have sent it by courier."

Bruce said,looking at Lara with wry amusement as she now chewed his tie,"I wanted to see how you two are coping in Hicksville plus any chance to skip a board meeting."

Clark asked,"You have to get back right away?"

"No."

"Want to come and see the farm?You can have dinner with us."

Bruce accepted and five minutes later they were stepping outside. Bruce got into his chauffeur driven limo and followed the SUV Clark was driving to the farmhouse. Krypto greeted them as they drove up but he growled at Bruce and was chastised by Clark and sent to cool his heels off in the new barn. Diana took the children inside whilst Clark showed Bruce around.

The facade of the house itself had not changed but Clark had used stronger,fire proof material for the floors and inner walls. He had added a glass green house extension for Diana to grow her exotic flowers and added the many latches and bolts and locks that was needed to super-baby proof the house. Recently Lyta had taken to throwing her bottle after she finished her milk and Clark and Diana learned that she was capable of doing damage.

One day she had shattered a window pane and clocked the head of the departing neighbour who occasionally pretended to come over to see Diana but it was really to flirt with Clark. Diana had wanted to laugh but restrained herself as knew it could have been serious. Plus Clark had rebuked her for being heartless;especially leaving him to have to deal with the woman who seemed more delirious than concussed. Clark had to install shatter proof glass everywhere and all ornaments were bolted down or packed away.

Bruce was especially interested in the security system and spent time checking out the motion and photoelectric sensors,the dome cameras for outdoor surveillance,the alarms,the biometric door-locks and the wireless cameras and intercoms for the children.

"You could have gone for CCTV as well as sentinels,Clark. How about a cybernetic?Jeeves is very handy to have around."

"I guess I could,but we have Krypto who is pretty formidable.,"he replied as they walked back downstairs from the nursery."Plus the idea of cameras everywhere is off-putting. I don't want the neighbours think we are weird or paranoid .We are supposed to be a typical,small-town family."

They walked past the living room where Lara and Lyta were sitting in their play-pen with toy blocks and a plush fun stacker and went into the kitchen to find Diana just slipping something in the oven.

Bruce's brows quirked as Clark bade him to sit down and went to the fridge to take out a pitcher of iced tea."Diana's making lasagne."

Bruce gave him a disbelieving look and her a wary one."Riiiight."

Diana frowned."Is that sarcasm I hear?"

Clark grinned and poured Bruce a glass."Seriously,_she's_ cooking. Her lasagne is good and granted it's the only thing edible thing she has perfected but..."

Diana gasped and hit him on the arm."You fiend!You told me I had improved by leaps and bounds and yesterday you wolfed down my casserole."

Clark put down the pitcher and took her hand and kissed her fingers."Sweetie,I had come back after being away from you nearly nine days. Of course I wolfed it down. Dinner was the last thing on my mind."

"What?"She looked at him smiling his angelic smile and tugged her hand away."You are shameless without a doubt. To deceive your own wife. No wonder Kon and Wally avoided coming over last weekend. I serve them my casserole the Saturday before and I thought it odd they didn't finish and asked me to pack a doggy bag."

Clark chuckled."Wally asking for a doggy bag is always suspect,Diana."

She held her cheek and groaned."I served it to the pastor and his wife when they called on me. Oh Hera. No wonder she said she felt ill and they left early. Clark Kent,I could choke you."

Clark protested,"But,honey, I am actually one to _eat_ your casserole!"

"Yes,but you make me think it's okay!"

"Only because my love for you knows no bounds."

Bruce took up his iced tea and got up. Diana turned."Bruce,where are you going?"

He said,amused,"To the living room to sit with the twins. Call me when dinner is actually ready."

Diana said guiltily,"Bruce,we're sorry..."

"You don't have to go..."began Clark.

"From my own experience of marriage,you and Diana are probably going to start to bicker or want to make out. Either way I'll be in your way. So I'll leave so you two can get on with it."

He left them with a mocking smile,leaving Diana speechless and Clark to waggle his brows at her."The Batman is always right,you know."

Diana just flung a nearby kitchen towel over her husband's smug face.


	20. Chapter 20

EPILOGUE.

"Clark Kent,will you stop pacing?You are making me dizzy!"

Clark looked at his wife as she sat on the sofa trying to concentrate on the news. He looked at the wall clock. "It's nearly midnight. Where is she?"

"Darling,if Lyta said she would be here at midnight,then so she will," replied Diana,trying to look around him as he stopped to stand in front of the television. "And please move. I don't have x-ray vision,you know."

Clark folded his arms across his chest. Even in a tee-shirt and jogging bottoms he looked as imposing as ever."I checked and I can't hear or see her anywhere within a two mile radius!"

Diana sighed and dropped the remote."You promised not to follow her with your senses."

"I didn't follow her. I only just checked to see if they were driving back. I tell you,I don't trust that boy,Diana. What's his name? Rod?"

"_Todd. _And,Clark,you don't trust_ anyone _around your daughters. Just be thankful it is only Lyta on a date and not Lara too."

Clark sniffed."Lara has the decency to follow in her father's and godfather's footsteps and bury her head in books and science. Lyta,darn it,just has to be the most goddamn beautiful thing in this state and have every boy within a ten mile radius sniffing around her!"

Diana replied calmly,"Yes,she is beautiful but she isn't stupid and she can put anyone in their place. No boy will be able to man-handle her and get away with it. I made sure of that. And she really seemed excited to be going out with this one."

Clark said dismissively,as he walked to the window and stared out at the road,"She's seventeen,what does she know? And he's a typical jock."

Diana smiled. "Whatever that means."

She stood up. She was in a customary,loose,Grecian tunic with her bracelets on her wrists. She was as beautiful and elegant as ever. Like him she had barely seemed to have aged. She walked over to him,slipped her arms around his waist and leaned into him from behind. "You are very cute when you are all riled up."

Clark frowned. "Don't try to distract me,Diana. I'm not falling for that one. It's twenty to twelve and I'm _not_ moving from here."

She kissed his nape and the side of his neck. He protested."Hey,come on,that's unfair! I _need_ to see them drive up."

She let her hands slip under his tee-shirt and caress the flat planes of his still very taut, muscular stomach. "You don't _need_ to see that and you _know _you shouldn't be spying on her. She hates that."

He gritted his teeth."Stop that..._please."_

"No..." She smiled smugly at the power she still had to make him,after so many years of marriage,weaken at her very touch. She nibbled his ear and he groaned. "You are asking for trouble,you know."

"Oh,I hope so."

He spun around and yanked her close ." Minx."

Diana laughed as they toppled back on the couch. She murmured,as he showered her neck with kisses,"Shouldn't we adjourn to the bedroom?Lyta will be coming soon..."

Before he could agree,a child-like voice announced,"I had a bad dream."

Diana and Clark looked up to see their eight year old son,Jonathan,standing near the arm of the couch,rubbing sleep from his eyes,with Krypto at his heels. Diana and Clark looked at each other ruefully. Clark moved off Diana and she took her son by the hand and drew him around. "Did you,sweetie? Want to tell me about it?"

He nodded and climbed in between his mother and father on the couch. Krypto settled at their feet."It was a monster and he was chasing me. Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

Diana looked at Clark ruefully who smiled wryly. He ruffled his son's head. "Of course you can. So,what was this monster like?"

Jon wrinkled his brow and gestured wildly with his hands"Big. Bigger than Daddy. Big like the room. With big teeth. And pointy bones on his hands and over his eyes . And I was calling for you and you didn't hear me. I couldn't fly,Mommy."

Clark looked at Diana worriedly. It seemed one of Jonathan's ability was a kind of second sight via dreams. Morpheus was one of his patrons and the child seemed to get warnings despite his age. A monster with pointy bones brought one thing to mind. Doomsday. Was it likely the monster would make an appearance? Doomsday had been killed many years ago. So if it was the monster, it could be a clone or just something like it.

Diana smoothed his head and put an arm around him."It was just a dream,and we are here to protect you. Always."

Jon put his arms around her neck and snuggled into her .Clark rubbed his chin. He would have to do some digging and talk to Bruce. The idea of that behemoth coming back in any form was bad but having it threaten his children was unthinkable. So far living quietly had proven to be be just what they needed to rear their kids in safety. The girls had grown up relatively safe,getting into trouble as any normal teenagers. All their powers had manifested themselves when they were toddlers and it had been quite a busy time keeping them from not using them indiscriminately. Many a time something would break because someone had been too enthusiastic or in a bad mood.

All of them had inherited the power of flight but none had gotten heat vision,something that had piqued Lyta. It didn't matter she was the only one with super hearing and vision,she really wanted the ability to "_fry with my eyes_".Lara had gotten her mother's animal empathy and father's super-breath. All three had levels of invulnerability, super-speed and strength. This promised to get stronger as they grew older.

The girls were still in the process of training on Themyscira as this could only be done when they had time off school. It was decided when they were eighteen they would decide ultimately what they wanted to do. Lyta was showing an impatience to follow in her mother's footsteps but Lara just wanted to go and do medicine and help in humanitarian causes once she was qualified. The only concern with Jon currently was to teach him to keep his powers under wraps from other children. Because of this he had been tutored at home until he was seven years old and it was only last year he had begun full time school in Smallville.

Clark was about to say something to reassure him too when another voice made them turn. "Hey,we got a family-get-together here or something?"

It was Lara. She was tall and lanky at seventeen. Her burnished hair was cut in a bob and it was plain to see she looked very much like her name sake,Clark's biological mother. She had only just decided to lift her head out of very rare copy of Emile by Rousseau that Uncle Bruce had loaned her and upon hearing voices,decided to come down to see what was going on.

Clark smiled as she came around to squeeze in between them. Despite being a teenager, and very studious in nature,she still loved to cuddle with her parents. Diana took Jon on her lap to make space for her.

Clark said."Well,it looks that way now. Jon had a nightmare."

Lara looked at him."Really,Jonny?"

Jon nodded solemnly."Yes. And it was really awful. It had big teeth and bones here and here and I was scared it would eat me..."

Lara petted him. "No monster is going to eat you. All Dad has to do is give it a shot of his heat vision or Mom tie it up in her lasso and whack it like she did that witch last year."

Jon pondered this."The witch with the purple hair?"

"Yes. Remember how Wonder Woman kicked her butt?She'll do it again."

Clark and Diana smiled but both knew they should take nothing for granted. The children did not know about Doomsday. Diana remembered the dreadful day when Superman died all too well. It had been the most terrible time for the people of Metropolis and the League and it was the first time she realized how much she loved him. She did not want to think that something so terrible would threaten again.

Diana gave her husband a knowing nod. They would talk later. She looked at the clock and said briskly," It's late and Jon should be in bed..."

Clark looked in the direction of the road and then at Jon."But he doesn't look sleepy. Maybe we can watch some tv."

Diana began,"Clark,..."

"Come on,Diana,it's Friday night."

Lara looked at her father acutely and put an arm around his neck."Daddy,how about some real pancakes? I'm starved."

Clark perked up and kissed her brow.'That's a great idea! I can do some chocolate ones. What do you say,Jon?"

Jon suddenly forgot about the monster and sat up.''Can we,Mommy? "

Diana looked at her son's eager expression and sighed."Oh,very well."

"Yayyy!"

Diana smiled wryly as Clark rose triumphantly and led the way into the kitchen. She brought over the real milk and eggs to him. In a world where everything was pre-cooked and only needed popping in a microwave,they took pride in doing things the old fashioned way. Plus getting real organic eggs and milk from Themyscira was a luxury many folk did not have.

"You are only doing this so you would have an excuse to peep at Lyta,"she murmured.

"Woman, you wound me."

Jon wanted to help so Diana sat him down at the kitchen table and put a bowl with eggs in from of him and bade Lara to make sure he didn't make a mess. She went to help Clark take out the frying pan whilst he took out the cocoa powder and chocolate.

Minutes later Clark was ready to drop the first pancake in a plate when Diana saw him turn and look in the direction of the road. It was clear Lyta was home from the look of relief in his eyes.

She hit him on the arm."Stop ogling."

He said defensively,"I wasn't. I was just stretching my neck. I ...Hmmm,she is being dropped off by one of her female friends. Where's Todd?"

Diana frowned."What?"

"Oh oh...Our little girl looks mad!"

Diana blinked as she could hear the door slamming and something creak and fall. She closed her eyes as Clark winced ."The door!"

Lara and Jon looked up in curiosity. "What was that?"

They all went out into the living room to see Lyta lifting the door and trying to hang it back onto its hinges. She turned and looked at her parents with a guilty flush. Slamming doors was a no-no in the Kent household for more than one reason;the most obvious being it was a mark of respect to not do it.

"Sorry,"she said gruffly. Even in a bad mood one could see how beautiful she was;with eyes like sapphires and hair that curled on her back the color of midnight. She was the same height as Lara but had filled out already and in the right places.

Clark took the door off her to weld it back in place whilst her mother regarded her with a raised brow."Well?"

Lyta took off her coat to reveal a pretty blouse and skirt that was soiled and torn in places. Diana's face turned dark. "What happened?"

Clark turned and his fingers suddenly dug deep into the door and dented the steel. "When I get my hands on him...,"he began angrily,letting the door go to hang on one hinge

Lyta put her hand out quickly to catch her father's shirt tail. "No. It's not what you think...He is an idiot,yes,but he didn't do this."

Clark stopped and turned. "Explain yourself,young lady."

"I...sort of got into a fight,"she returned grudgingly

Diana blinked."What?"

Lyta folded her arms. "I went to the party with him and it was awful. It was full of people drinking and carrying on like idiots. I thought he and his ex had broken up but it seems they hadn't really,or maybe he just did not tell her. I don't know but she took it badly. She and her friends sort of ganged up to make fun of me and I lost my temper and poured my drink over her head and they set upon me. It didn't hurt. In fact,it tickled but they did tug at my clothes a bit ."

"And what did you do? Please tell me you didn't hit or break anyone's bones?" pleaded her mother looking worried now.

She shook her head and said impatiently,"No. I know I'm not supposed to display my strength in public. But I couldn't very well stand there. I only threw a few of them in the swimming pool and stormed off. Todd was mad at me for spoiling the party and he didn't even stand up for me so I just left."

Diana reached out."I am sorry."

Clark said dryly,"Sounds an idiot. So,who dropped you back home?"

"Anna." She looked at her mother and sank upon the couch perplexed. "I thought he liked me. I liked him..."

Lara and Jon came towards her. Lara said wryly, "That crowd are as shallow as they come. I could have told you that. But who listens to me?"

Jon put his hand around her neck."Don't cry,Lyta."

Lyta snorted."Cry? Not on your life! I'm more mad than sad,Jonny."

Jon declared confidently,"We're making pancakes. You will feel better soon."

Lyta smiled and hugged him but observed crossly,"I will _never _understand boys. They either stare at me like fools who have no tongue and those who do speak to me are cowards like Todd. Did you have that problem,Mom?"

Diana smiled and looked at her husband. "Oh,I remember even some _Supermen_ found me intimidating and ran away."

All eyes turned towards Clark. Lyta raised her brows. "Really?You,Daddy?"

Lara asked eagerly,"What did he do?"

Clark began,"The pancakes ..."

Diana took his arm."Oh,no you don't. Explain to your daughter why boys run away or just stand and stare."

"Hey,come on. No fair to throw that in my face. I was young and you were clueless!"

Lyta pressed her father."Come on,Dad,what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything...,"he protested with a half laugh knowing full well what was coming.

Diana said primly,"That's right you didn't."

Whilst she turned to explain to her girls,Jon,who really didn't see the point of all of this,went to play with Krypto. "When you father first met me it was shortly after I had come from Themyscira. I was very naive and never saw men and I would say I was fascinated by him. I was a little scared too but I suspected he was attracted to me . I didn't really grasp the subtleties of male and female relationships but I wanted to see more of him. So with some clever wheeling and dealing by your father,as Clark Kent,Superman and Wonder Woman met up for what you could say was a first date."

Lara frowned."You had a date back then? But I thought Daddy was married to Lois Lane ?"

"No,this was way before."

"Lois and I were just co-workers. She liked Superman and didn't know about Clark Kent,"Clark explained,causing Lyta and Lara to screw their faces up at that. Their loyalty to their father was such that they could never understand why anyone could ever not love him whether he was Superman or Clark.

Diana went on."We met up somewhere isolated,away from prying eyes,and he didn't even say hi. He just planted one on me before I could say a word."

Lyta rebuked,"Daddy! What kind of behavior was that?"

Lara observed,"I wonder what Dad would do if a boy did that to any of us?."

Clark said ruefully,"In my defense,I was smitten. She looked so darn adorable I couldn't help myself. But that _was_ foolish. And yes,I would knock the block off anyone to do that to anyone of you. Still,your mother took it very graciously."

Diana smiled."He apologized and looked so awkward and cute I couldn't be mad. I remember he said something like '_that was out of line_'." Diana laughed to herself and at her husband's sheepish expression. She continued," But we began to talk and were barely ten minutes into our "date" when we were called away to Olympus to battle Darkseid. It was a hard battle but we worked together and won .When we came back your father did a,what he likes to call,"a one eighty" and said to me that he wasn't interested anymore."

Clark exclaimed,"Diana,I _never_ said that! I told you that we were too different and I could never fit into your world."

Lyta looked perplexed. "You said that?You told Mom that you were _too different_? But that's so silly!Did you hit your head in Olympus?"

"Very funny but I really felt I wasn't worthy of your Mom,that's all. I was a farm boy and she a Princess with Gods for patrons. I felt out of her league. She knew that and she wasn't too cut up about it .In fact,she agreed we should keep it _platonic_,"he said giving his wife an accusing look.

The girls looked at their mother who shrugged. "What did I know? I was young and foolish. He,who ought to have known better,was just happy to run ."

"Dad,so you mean you just stopped liking her? Just like that? Well,boys are stupid and I don't want to have anything to do with them,"Lyta declared.

Lara concurred."Dad,that was not very gallant,if I must say. I wonder Mom even gave you a second chance."

Diana said mischievously,"I often wonder myself and believe me when I say he put his foot in his mouth many times before we got together."

Clark tutted."Now I know how Bruce feels when he says they gang up on him. Diana, shame on you. Is this the wisdom of Athena?" Diana stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed but looked at Lyta and explained," It was complicated and don't think I didn't suffer any doubts after or regret. But when a guy is young sometimes we do stupid things and aren't really ready to face up to certain situations. I wasn't brave enough nor patient enough to understand nor wait for your mother because I truly thought she and I would have never worked romantically. I mean,what did I have to offer her? She was a princess and diplomat. But we became good friends and that allowed me to see beyond what was on the surface and really understand her and see that,despite it all,we weren't that different when it came to how we saw the world."

He patted her hair."Todd may very well be a coward but he is still only seventeen and in a few years time he may be a different person. Same with the other boys who are tongue-tied around you. Look,Honey,sometimes things don't work out but we need to get to know people first before we jump into anything. One day I hope you will find someone and be as happy as your mom and I but in the mean time,enjoy being young and free . Because it gets really complicated as time goes by."

She sighed."I guess. But I am not going on any date with anyone for a long time."

Clark,to Diana's amusement,brightened at that and said soothingly,"Whatever you feel..."

Lyta looked up inquiringly,"So,are we really making pancakes?"

Jon jumped up and took her hand."Yes. Come!"Lyta got up and Lara said,"Dad's gonna do us chocolate ones..."

As the children went towards the kitchen Diana looked at Clark,who looked very smug as he went to finish welding the door. "You must be the happiest father in Kansas."

Clark retorted, "I don't know what you are talking about. I thought I handled that pretty well considering you left me to flounder."

Diana coyly tilted her head at him. "But you acquitted yourself so well,my love."

He came to her when he was finished and put his arms around her."Do you think we need to worry about what Jon saw?"

She leaned into him."I don't know. He is still so small and much of what he sees is never in context. But you will go do some digging,right?"

"Tomorrow first thing. Or maybe I could go take a spin by the Fortress tonight. After all,you and I have company in bed."

Diana batted her lashes at him."And I was so looking forward to trouble."

He chuckled and whispered in her ear,"Tell you what,I'll take time off the roster on Monday if you give classes a miss and when they go to school we can have a lot of trouble then."

"It's a deal. Two whole days to wait. Still,it will be nice to have a whole day to ourselves and not have to worry about anyone walking in on us or your work with the League or my teaching ."

"We can go somewhere isolated. How about that nice little spot in the mystical areas in Themyscira?"

"Perfect..."she murmured,nuzzling his neck.

Lyta poked her head into the room to see what was keeping them and rolled her eyes to see them about to kiss each other. "Hey,will you two cut that out ? You have three hungry children waiting here. Come on,Dad,you can cuddle Mom later. Honestly,you two start up anytime anywhere."

The pair looked up and grinned unrepentant. It was an accusation their daughters normally liked to hurl at them that did not bother them in the least. Clark did not let go of Diana. He waved his daughter away. "I'm coming. Let me have one moment with your mother."

Lyta rolled her eyes."Whatever."

Whilst they stole their moment,they heard a cry and crash and the smell of burning. "MOM!DAD!You would not believe what just happened!" shrieked Lara over Krypto's excited barking.

Jon squealed."I can fry with my eyes!"

Lyta cried,"What?Nooo! That's so not fair!"

Diana groaned."I think someone has taken after his father."

Clark's eyes twinkled with pride."I tell you there is never a dull moment in this house. I love you and I love our family."

* * *

Author's note. _This is it. End of Best Friends. I wanted to just convey the warmth of the Super/Wonder family . I hope everyone who took the time to read the story enjoyed something about it and I thank all of you who have been so wonderful to give feed back._


End file.
